My Husband is Samurai Prince
by hinamoriamusilver
Summary: Ditunangkan dalam masa 3 hari dan esoknya berkahwin! itu memang tindakan gila terutamanya orang yang kamu hendak kahwin langsung kamu tidak kenal apa lagilatar belakangnya!
1. Chapter 1

Ditunangkan dalam masa 3 hari dan esoknya terus bernikah? Itu tindakkan yang benar-benar gila! tambahan pula orang yang dinikahi langsung kamu tidak kenal apa lagi latar belakangnya! Sungguh dasyat! tapi itulah yang terjadi pada diriku Yoon Jeonghan seorang manusia biasa yang hidup dalam lingkungan hidup yang tidak biasa. "apa eomma dan appa sudah gila?!"-jeonghan "dia tetap isteriku, sentuh dia berarti maut menjemputmu"-seungcheol "mata cermin kepada hati, kalau hati sudah suka mata akan memperlihatkannya "-violet "nampaknya aku harus mengaku suamiku seorang ketua yakuza"-jeonghan.

My husband is a samurai prince cast!

-Tuan Choi

Seorang suami dan ayah yang baik kepada isteri dan juga kepada putera dan puterinya. Seorang pengarah syarikat yang terkenal di dunia iaitu Sky corp. Walaupun begitu dia sentiasa memetingkan keluarganya. Baginya keluarga no.1 dalam hidup

-Puan Choi (Choi Himiko)

Iteri kepada Tuan Choi seorang yang cantik kerana wajahnya yang sentiasa terlihat muda seperti 19-20 tahun sentiasa tenang dalam perlbagai keadaan tegas dalam menjaga tradisi keluarga juga pewaris takhta yakuza ayahnya, walaupun begitu dia sangat menyanyagi putera dan puterinya.

-Choi Sungcheol

Putera sulung keluarga Choi seorang yang sangat dingin dan tertutup kecuali untuk teman dan keluarganya sendiri walaupun begitu dia tetap berkelakuan lembut dengan orang disekelilingnya, jangan pernah sentuh orang yang dia sayang kalau itu terjadi itu bermaksud nyawamu akan segera di hantar ke neraka. Pewaris takhta yakuza setelah ibunya bila tiba masa.

-Choi violet

Puteri kebangaan keluarga Choi seorang yang periang dan dalam kamus hidupnya tidak pernah ada arti takut. Sentiasa sedia untuk apa saja, juga akan sangat menakutkan bila sisi buasnya keluar dai paling tidak suka dicabar atau orang yang dia sayang disakiti, pewaris takhta setelah seungcheol bila tiba masa.

-Hong Jisoo (Joshua)

Pengawal keluarga Choi, keluarga Hong sudah lama menjadi pengawal kepada keluarga Choi, Joshua seorang yang baik dan lembut hatinya sudah menjalankan tanggungjawapnya bila berumur 10 tahun sangat rapat dengan violet kerana menjaganya dari kecil juga teman baik dengan seungcheol kerana seungcheol tuannya.

-Tuan Yoon

Seorang namja kelakar yang beribawa dalam masa yang sama juga ayah kepada 50%putera 50%puteri yang sangat dia sayang, pengusaha syarikat maju, impiannya untuk melihat anaknya bahagia sebelum dia menutup mata.

-Puan Yoon

Seorang isteri yang baik dan kadangnya aneh perangainya berteman baik dengan Puan Choi, bercadang untuk menjodohkan anaknya dengan putera keluarga Choi kerana merasakan putera keluarga Choi pilihan yang terbaik dia juga sudah kenal lama dengan keluarga Choi.

-Yoon Jeonghan

Namja manis dengan rambut separas bahu, seorang namja yang baik hatinya dan kadang bertingkah seperti anak kecil selalu dimanjakan oleh keluarga juga tunang serta calon isterinya seungcheol.

-Lee Jihoon (Woozi)

Namja manis bertubuh mungil merupakan teman baik kepada violet dan juga kekasih kepada joshua tetapi tidak memberi tahu kepada sesiapa kerana malu juga disokong oleh joshua kerana tidak mahu kehidupan woozi jadi bahaya kerananya dan keluarga seungcheol yang berpegaruh besar dalam dunia gelap.


	2. New neighbor

Chapter 1

-Seoul,Korea

-6:00 pgi

-Author pov

Pagi ini sangat indah burung berkicauan menyumbang suara untuk menceriakan suasana alam begitu juga dengan yeoja paruh baya yang berada didalam rumah banglo keluarga yoon atau lebih tepatnya didalam kamar 50% putera, 50% puterinya "YOON JEONGHAN BANGUN! INI SUDAH PAGI KAMU HARUS KESEKOLAH INGAT ITU! CEPAT BANGUN!" Puan yoon sudah melontarkan suaranya dengan menggunakan not tinggi hanya untuk membangunkan anaknya yang tukang tidur, jeonghan yang merasa terusik dengan lontaran suara merdu eommnya mula membuka mata "aku sudah terjaga sedari tadi eomma, hanya malas untuk bangun itu saja" kata jeonghan dengan wajah bersahaja puan yoon yang melihat wajah watados jeonghan terus melemparinya dengan kaos kaki suaminya yang tidak dibasuh sebulan dan bertuahnya belingan puan yoon tepat mengenai wajah jeonghan dan bau busuk mula menular keluar jeonghan terus menutup hidungnya dan berlari masuk kedalam kamar mandi "eomma! klau iya marah kepada anakmu ini tidak perlu baling kaos appa yang busuknya mengalahkan tapak pelupusan!" puan yoob hanya tersenyum bangga kerana terlah berjaya membangunkan anaknya sekali lagi.

-Jeonghan pov

Setelah selesai mandi dan memakai seragam sekolah aku melangkah turun ke bawah lalu duduk dimeja makan "pagi eomma, appa" , "pagi juga jeonghan" dan eomma meletakkan pinggan sarapan di hadapanku "cepat habiskan makananmu dan berangkat ke sekolah" , "eomma ini seperti menghalauku saja" kataku lalu memakan sarapan "eomma bukannya menghalau kamu, apa kamu tidak ingat? kali terakhir kamu sampai ke sekolah lewat dan tidak dapat masuk kedalam sekolah akibat fans jisoo?" aku mengangguk pasrah "bukan salahku mendapat teman popular" selepas itu terdengar bunyi hon kereta dari luar "pasti jisoo, cepat pergi" , "bagaimana eomma tahu itu jisoo?" , "dia menghantar pesan kepada eomma dia akan menjemput kamu pagi ini" aku terkejut lalu terus menyambar bag dan berlari keluar aku melihat jisoo sedang bersandar dipintu kereta sambil tersenyum "maaf aku terlambat joshua" jisoo atau nama panggilannya joshua hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum "tidak perlu terburu-buru masa masih banyak" aku hanya mengangguk "masih seperti dulu" aku melihat wajah joshua "apa maksudmu? aku sudah dewasa ok", "mana ada orang dewasa yang makannya masih comot" lalu joshua mengusap hujung bibirku dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya "yak! kau bukanny eommaku!" joshua hanya ketawa.

-Author pov

Sebaik saja kereta joshua memasuki kawasan sekolah keretanya terus dikerumuni fangirl jeonghan yang melihat fangirl joshua merasa risih "joshua cepat jalankan keretamu" , "tidak boleh jeonghan kalau aku berbuat begitu mereka mungkin terlanggar" jeonghan mencerutkan bibirnya sambil menyilangkan tangannya "tapi aku mula risih dengan mereka semua! apabila mereka semua melihatmu mereka tersenyum gambira dan meleparkan pandangan maut kepadaku kerana dekat denganmu" joshua tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut jeonghan dengan lembut "kita berteman dari kecil dan aku sudah menganggap seperti dongsengku sendiri walaupun kamu lebih tua beberapa bulan dariku" jeonghan menoleh kearah joahua lalu menarik pipi namja itu hingga merah "kamu saja yang suka menganggap aku seperti anak kecil!" joshua ketawa kecil "tapi itu kenyataan" akhirnya joshua dapat meletakkan keretanya dan mereka berdua keluar dari kereta "aman juga" lalu jeonghan dan joshua masuk ke dalam bangunan sekolah.

-2:00 ptg

Masa sekolah sudah tamat dan joshua menjemput jeonghan dari kelasnya untuk pulang bersama "ayo masa untuk pulang" jeonghan yang melihat joshua dihadapan pintu kelasnya tersenyum lalu mengemaskan barangnya dan jalan bersama menuju parking kereta "bagaimana dengan harimu?" tanya joshua "baik-baik saja" joshua mengangguk faham.

-Jeonghan pov

Aku melihat perlakuan aneh joshua yang bermula minggu lepas aku tidak tahu kenapa joshua selalu mengawasiku dengan ketat dan tidak membenarkan aku kemana-mana seorang diri lalu aku membuka mulut untuk bertanya "emm.. joshua?" panggilku dengan lembut "ya, ada sesuatu yang tidak kena?" aku mengelengkan kepalaku "bukannya aku tapi kamu" , "aku? memangnya kenapa denganku?" , "kamu bertingkah aneh sekali, seolah-eolah kamu itu bodyguardku kamu juga selalu terlihat cemas setiap kali ada sesuatu yang melibatkan diriku" joshua tertawa canggung "aku cuma cemas kalau kamu tercedera itu saja" aku mengangguk faham dan kami berdua masuk kedalam kereta.

Kereta joshua diberhentikan di hadapan rumahku "terima kasih" ucapku dengan lembut lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah "puteramu pulang~!" kataku dengan semangat sambil membuka kasut dan letakkannya ke dalam almari kasut "kami berada di dapur" aku melangkah ke dapur dan duduk di meja makan "eomma memang yang terbaik!" kataku dengan semangat dan mula memakan makanan yang dihidangkan.

-Author pov

Puan yoon dan tuan yoon hanya tersenyum memerhatikan 50% putera 50% puterinya itu "jeonghan apa pendapatmu tentang berkahwin muda?" tanya tuan yoon kepada anaknya itu "bagiku tidak mengapa, kan senang mempunyai bodyguard tanpa gaji yang menjagaku tampa bayaran" , "jadi kamu tidak kesahlah berkahwin muda?" tanya puan yoon pula jeonghan yang risih acara makannya diganggu dengan q&a menghentikan makannya "eomma, appa aku tidak kesah dengan perkahwinan muda kerana bagiku itu akan lebih mudah untuk seseorang itu menjagaku serta menyayangiku, bagiku ianya tidak susah mana yang penting sekolah dulu, nanti bila tamat sekolah aku tidak perlu memeningkan kepalaku dengan mencari calon suami atau isteri faham? jadi sekarang jangan ganggu putera kalian yang sedang bersantap ini ya~" puan dan tuan yoon yang mendengar penjelasan anak mereka tersenyum penuh bahagia campur senang dan sedikit jahat mungkin?.

-8:00 mlm

Jeonghan sedang berguling-guling di atas katil dengan penuh bahagianya bersama phone ditangan tapi semuanya musnah bila puan yoon melontarkan high notenya kembali "jeonghan cepat bersiap kita akan makan malam dirumah sebelah!" jeonghan melaung kembali "aku tidak mahu eomma dan appa saja!" kata jeonghan dan bermain semula dengan phonenya "cepat siap atau eomma tidak bayar wi-fi!" jeonghan yang mendengarnya turun dari katil dengan malas dan membuka almari pakaian "Cuma rumah sebelah simple aja" kata jeonghan lalu memakai sweater baby blue kebesaran dan skinny jean lalu keluar dari kamar turun ke tingkat satu "wah! anakku terlihat manis sekali~" , "yak! eomma aku ini tampan!" puan yoon tidak peduli dengan apa yang diucapkan jeonghan dan terus mencubit kedua pipi jeonghan dengan keras hingga menimbulkan warna merah lalu melepaskannya "eomma lihat apa yang eomma lakukan terhadap pipi anakmu ini" tunjuk jeonghan pada wajahnya sendiri "kenapa? merahnya dikit saja blusher semulajadi" jeonghan tercegang mendengar ucapan yang keluah dari mulut eomma kesayangnya "apa eomma bilang?" , "sudah jangan banyak bicara ayo pergi" potong eomma jeonghan lalu menarik tangan anak dan suaminya keluar dari rumah lalu berjalan ke rumah yang berada di sebelah kanan rumah mereka "eomma bukan rumah ini tidak dihuni?" tanya jeonghan tapi tidak dijawap keluargnya puan yoon dengan semangat menarik jeonghan dan tuan yoon masuk ke dalam perkarangan rumah jiran mereka dan menekan loceng pintu selepas 2 minit pintu itu dibuka dan terlihat seorang yeoja manis membuka pintu dengan berpakaian kimono "puan yoon lama kita tidak berjumpa, puteramu juga sudah besar" jeonghan terkejut bila yeoja tahu dia adalah namja kerana selalu kenalan eommanya mengangapnya yeoja "jeonghan tidak perlu tunjuk wajah terkejut kamu itu, Choi Himeko teman lama eomma dan dia juga mengenali kamu dari kecil" jeonghan mengangguk kecil dan yeoja itu mengusap lembut kepala jeonghan "maaf, kalau pertanyaan saya tidak sopan, tapi berapa umur anda?" jeonghan bertanya dengan ragu kerana dari rupa paras teman eommanya itu langsung tidak terlihat tua wajahnya seperti dalam lingkungan 19-20 tahun sahaja "tidak perlu formal, umur oka-san baru 35 tahun" jeonghan terkejut besar sedangkan eomma dan appanya hanya ketawa kerana melihat wajah jeonghan yang lucu "tapi ajumma terlihat sangat muda malahan lebih muda daripada eommaku sendiri" kata jeonghan dan jintakan 'manja' singgah ke kepalanya "daripada menunggu disini lebuh baik kita masuk kedalam" ajak puan choi kepada mereka semua.

Keluarga yoon masuk kedalam dan duduk disofa yang disediakan diruangtamu puan yoon dan jeonghan duduk disofa yang sama sedangkan tuan yoon sudah hilang bersama tuan choi mungkin membincangkan urusan bisnes "hampir beberapa tahun kita tidak berjumpa, aku sangat rindukan keluargamu teruma sekali putera dan puterimu hime" kata puan yoon "dimana mereka?" tanya puan yoon "mereka keluar sebentar ada urusan yang mereka harus selesaikan" puan yoon mengangguk "harap mereka pulang cepat aku sangat merindukan mereka" puan choi hanya tersenyum lembut "terima kasih" kata puan choi kepada puan yoon "eh? untuk apa?" tanya puan yoon pula "kerana menghormati keputusanku dahulu" puan yoon tersenyum lalu mengengam tangan puan choi dengan lembut "kamu sudah mengamalkannya selama kamu hidup sudah tentu aku tidak menghalangnya" puan choi mengangguk hormat sedangkan jeonghan hanya diam kerana tidak faham dengan apa yang dibicarakan eommanya dan puan choi "jadi aku mahu tahu tentang puterimu dulu hime sudah lama aku tidak bermain dengannya namanya juga aku hampir lupa" puan choi tersenyum "bukan salahmu, puteriku akan masuk 14 tahun hujung bulan nanti, dia tumbuh menjadi yeoja yang manis dan periang cuma sikap marahnya masih susah dikawal" tiba-tiba puan yoon ketawa jeonghan yang duduk disebalh eommanya jadi terkejut dan sedikit melompat "betul! aku masih ingat puterimu pernah mematahkan tulang rusuk pembuli yang membuli temannya dahulu" jeonghan yang mendengarnya menjadi seram sendiri ' _mana mungkin ada yeoja seseram itu'_ batinnya "tapi wajahnya terlampau imut dan manis sampai disalah erti" puan choi ketawa kecil "dia sudah besar dan menjadi pelindung kedua keluarga kami, walaupun umurnya masih muda" , "itu tanggungjawap yang besar untuk anak sekecilnya" , "dia sudah belajar mengalas tanggungjawap ketika umurnya 11 tahun" puan yoon mengangguk jeonghan yang masih tidak faham dengan apa yang dikatakan puan choi hanya menghelakan nafas lembut.

"Bagaimana pula dengan puteramu itu hime?" tanya puan yoon kembali "seperti dulu, dia masih tertutup dengan orang luar dan sentiasa kelihatan dingin tetapi dia tetap berkelakuan lembut terhadap orang sekelilingnya" terang puan choi "apa dia masih dekat dengan puterimu?" , "selepas insiden itu puteraku terus melantik dirinya dengan sendiri sebagai pelindung kepada puteriku, pergi kemana harus berdua kadang-kadang itu puteriku sampai naik risih!" puan yoon ketawa lagi "mahu bagaimana lagi? dia sangat sayangkan adiknya, ayo kita makan" lalu mereka bertiga bangun dari sofa dan berjalan kearah ruang hidang dan suami mereka sudah ada menunggu di meja makan "kaum yeoja kalau bertemu pasti bercerita tanpa henti" ujar puan yoon, selepas itu mereka mula memakan makan mereka dengan tenang.

-Jeonghan pov

Selepas pulang dari rumah keluarga choi aku terus naik keatas dan masuk ke dalam kamar lalu membaringkan tubuhku ke atas katil "perutku penuh" kataku entah pada siapa selepas itu phone aku berbunyi "hello?" jawapku malas " _bangun dari baringmu itu jeonghan"_ aku menjulingkan mataku ke atas dan duduk dari berbaring "ada apa call aku malam-malam begini?" tanyaku pada joshua _"aku mahu minta pertolongan padamu boleh?"_ aku menghembuskan nafas malas _"tolong~ aku janji aku akan belanja kamu makan di kantin sekolah besok"_ aku berfikir sebentar lalu mengangguk "baiklah aku akan tolong, apa yang kamu mahu?" , _"tolong belikan aku pen 2 batang ya, kerana dakwat pen aku habis aku pula ada urusan yang perlu aku lakukan sekarang"_ , "baiklah kalau begitu selepas aku pergi beli aku terus kerumahmu" kataku sambil turun dari katil dan mencari dompet di atas meja belajar _"tidak perlu!"_ aku menjauhkan phone dari telinga bila mendengar jeritan joshua "yak! kalau ya kamu tidak mahu aku kerumahmu tidak perlu teriak- teriak! habis sakit telingaku tahu!" , " _maaf aku tidak sengaja, simpan aja pen itu berikan padaku esok saja ok?"_ aku hanya memdeham sebagai jawapan lalu memutuskan talian dan turun ke bawah semula "eomma, appa aku keluar sebantar ya?" tanyaku pada eomma dan appa yang duduk diruangtamu "mahu kemana? seorang saja?" aku mengangguk "jisoo menyuruhku membelikan pen untuknya" eomma dan appa mengangguk tanda setuju aku mengambil kasut dan memakainya lalu keluar dari rumah menuju kearah kanan melepasi rumah teman eomma "sejuk" kataku lalu merapatkan jacket yang membaluti tubuhku dengan erat "tuhan kerapa kedainya harus di hujung perumahan?! malah lampu jalannya mati pula!" makiku pada lampu jalan yang tidak menyala tiba-tiba saja aku merasa seram aku menoleh kekiri dan kekanan selepas itu menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya kemudia aku pecut selaju mungkin "sikit lagi" bisikku pada diri sendiri bila melihat kedai yang ada dihadapanku sebaik saja sampai aku terus menunduk penat dan mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin tiba-tiba sebotol air mineral ada dihadapan wajahku dengan tangan mungil yang memegang botol itu "minumlah, pasti penat bukan?" aku mengangguk lalu mengambil botol air itu dan meminumnya sampai habis "maaf airmu habis" kataku lalu menegakkan semula badanku daripada membungkuk dan aku melihat seorang yeoja dengan tubuh mungil berwajah manis dan rambut yang berwarna dark purple melepasi luntut ' _tuhan.. kenapa kau pertemukan aku dengan hantu yang wajahnya imut sekali? tolong jangan bunuh aku wahai hantu yeoja manis'_ batinku "hei? kamu baik-baik saja?" kata yeoja itu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahnyaku aku melihat mata yeoja itu matanya! matanya bewarna linght purple sangat indah… kemuadian yeoja itu menepuk tangannya dihadapanku "hei? apa kamu baik-baik saja? atau perluku hantar ke hospital? wajahmu merah" aku mengelengkan kepala lalu masuk kedalam kedai.

-Author pov

Selepas jeonghan membeli barang yang dipesan joshua, jeonghan terus keluar dan melihat jika yeoja purple itu masih ada di luar "hah~ aku sepatutnya berterima kasih pada yeoja itu kerana memberikan aku air" ucap jeonghan lalu berjalan pulang ke rumah "apa yeoja itu tidak takut melalui jalan segelap ini? mungkin dia ada teman" kata jeonghan pada dirinya sediri tiba-tiba dirinya dikepung 4 orang namja "hai, manis yang ada disana~ kenapa kamu tidak membawa teman kamu tahukan bahaya berjalan seorang diri di dalam gelap" nampaknya ketakutan yang jeonghan harap tidak berlaku akhirnya berlaku "aku tidak menganggu kalian jadi aku harap kalian juga tidak mengangguku untuk pulang kerumah" kata jeonghan dengan suara yang dibuat setenang mungkin walaupun masih ada kesan takutnya "kalau begitu biar kami semua yang menghantar kamu pulang dengan selamat" salah seorang daripada namja itu menarik tangan jeonghan dengan kasar lalu jeonghan melawan "jangan menyentuhku! manusia jijik! aku hany mahu pulang kerumah!" teriak jeonghan dengan lantang "malangnya tidak akan sesiapa yang akan menolong kamu sekarang ini adik manis, sebaiknya kamu menjadi anak yang baik dan mengikuti apa yang kami semua mahu" jeonghan mengelengkan kepalanya "aku tidak sanggup mengikuti manusia jijik seperti kalian semua" sekali lagi jeonghan meronta untuk melepaskan diri "lepaskan aku!" teriak jeonghan sekali lagi "aarrh…!" teriak salah seorang daripada empat namja itu lalu tumbang dengan darah yang mengalir keluar daripada lehernya yang hampir terputus dibelakang namja itu berdirinya namja berpakaian serba hitam dengan pedang yang dipegang di tangan kanannya "lepaskan dia" kata namja itu dengan dingin lalu namja yang memegang tangan jeonghan melepaskan pegangannya pada jeonghan "berani sekali kau mencederakan teman kami!" teriak namja itu "cedera, kalian bilang? aku malahan membunuhnya tahu" kata namja dingin itu dengan angkuh 3 namja beradalan itu mula menyerang tapi segera namja dingin itu melompat melepasi mereka dan berdiri dihadapan jeonghan "berlindung di belakangku" jeonghan patuh pada arahan namja dingin itu dan bersembunyi di belakangnya selepas beberapa saat tidak tersengar lagi suara 3 namja menjijik itu menurut jeonghan namja dingin itu berpusing menghadap jeonghan "kamu boleh pulang dengan aman sekarang, jangan risau lagi aku akan mengawasi kamu dari jauh jadi pulanglah" jeonghan mengangguk lalu mula berjalan "akan aku bunuh joshua bila berjumpa dengannya esok" nekat jeonghan pada dirinya.

Namja dingin yang membantu jeonghan itu memerhatikan jeonghan daripada jauh hanya tersenyum tipis dibalik topeng yang dikenakan dimulutnya "ayo pulang" namja itu menoleh sebaik saja mendengar suara lembut memanggilnya dan terlihat yeoja mungil yang berdiri sebelahnya berdiri dengan tenang "baiklah"

-TBC-


	3. Two Choi New Student

Chapter 2

-6:00 pgi

-Jeonghan pov

Aku membuka mata sebaik saja mendengar suara eomma yang memanggil namaku menggunakan note tinggi, lalu membangunkan diri "ya~ eommaku sayang… putera kalian sudah bangun jadi tidak perlu teriak-teriak apa eomma tidak malu?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum "kau terlihat kesal" aku menganggukkan kepalaku "ada sesuatu yang kamu mahu beritahu eomma?" tanya eomma sambil berjalan mendekat dan duduk di samping katilku "semasa aku mahu pulang ke rumah semalam aku dikepung oleh namja menjijikan" kataku lalu menghembuskan nafas "sebentar, jeonghan bisa berbicara dengan benar boleh? eomma tidak faham apa yang kamu katakan sedari tadi" aku melihat eomma dan mengambil nafas "eomma ingat bukan semalam aku keluar kerana mahu membeli pen untuk jisoo?" eommaku mengangguk "nah.. semasa aku mahu pulang semalam aku dikepung oleh 4 orang namja yang menjijikkan, salah seorang daripada mereka menarik tanganku untuk mengikuti mereka tapi aku menolak dan mereka mula menggunakan kekerasan terhadapku" tiba-tiba eomma menekup kedua belah pipiku "jadi?! apa kamu baik-baik saja? apa kamu terluka? yang paling penting apa kamu masih perawan?! jawap eomma jeonghan!" terus wajahku bertukar menjadi merah "yak! eomma aku masih perawan! l.. lagi pula ada seorang namja dingin datang membantuku" jawapku kembali "syukurlah, jadi siapa namja dingin yang kamu katakan jeonghan?" sahut eomma "aku juga tidak mengenalinya eomma dia datang secara tiba-tiba dan membunuh salah seorang namja menjijikan itu dihadapanku" eomma terdiam sebentar "bagaimana dengan wajahnya? apa kamu melihatnya?" aku mengelengkan kepala "tidak dia memakai topeng aku hanya bisa melihat matanya sahaja lagian pakaiannya semua berwarna hitam dan tangan kanannya memegang pedang yang panjang" eomma mengangguk "sudah pergi mandi sarapan sudah eomma sediakan dibawah" aku mengaru belakang kepalaku "eomma aku mungkin trauma dengan kejadian semalam, bagaimana kalau eomma berikan aku cuti hari ini?" lalu eomma manarik telingaku dengan kuat "kalau kamu trauma sudah pasti kamu akan menangis ketakutan sekarang dan bukannya memasang wajah kesal plus marah" aku memasang wajah jengah "baiklah!"

Sebaik saja kereta joshua berhenti dihadapanku aku terus memberikan joshua senyuman yang sangat lebar "joshua~" panggilku dengan lembut dan manja "kenapa chagi~?" jawap joshua kembali dengan senyuman yang bisa membuatkan jutaan yeoja diluar sama mati untuknya "chagi peluk~" lalu joshua memelukku dengan mesra sekali "chagi~ kamu tahu apa yang telah terjadi kepadaku semalam?" joshua mengelengkan kepalanya "kenapa chagi~ kamu rindu kepadaku hingga terlupa untuk membuat pr?" aku mengelengkan kepala dan joshua mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut "tidak, tapi kamu mahukan tanggungjawap chagi~?" tanyaku lagi "tanggungjawap apa chagi?" terus aku mengunci leher joshua dengan kedua tanganku dengan kuat "ya iyalah! tanggungjawap! kalau kamu tidak menyuruh aku membelikan pen untuk kamu pasti tangaku yang cantik ini tidak ternoda dengan kotoran yang sangat menjijikkan!" joshua menepuk bahuku berkali-kali minta dilepas melihat wajahnya yang merah mahu tidak mahu aku terpaksa lepaskan kepalanya joshua membuka mulutnya seluas mungkin untuk menghirup udara segar masuk ke dalam paru-parunya "memangnya kenapa dengan tanganmu? mana mungkin dengan membeli pen tangan kamu ternoda dengan kotoran?" aku mendengus kasar "aku diserang oleh 4 namja yang menjijikkan ketika aku mahu pulang ke rumah tahu!" wajah joshua terlihat shock lalu melihat wajahku pula "keran.." belum sempat aku menghabiskan ayat terus joshua memusingkan badanku meneliti dari hujung kaki hingga ke hujung rambutku lalu bernafas syukur "hah~ tidak ada luka" aku menatap sebal ke arah joshua "sudah! ayo ke sekolah, ingin janji kamu!" joshua menganggukkan kepalanya dan membukakan pintu kereta untukku.

-Author pov

Sebaik saja jeonghan melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas tanpa menghiraukan keadaan sekeliling dia berjalan menuju kearah mejanya lalu duduk dengan sopan dan menghentukkan kepalanya ke atas meja "satu lagi hari yang membosankan~" keluhnya sambil melihat keluar tingkap.

Bell sudah berbunyi tanda kelas akan bermula tidak lama lagi selepas 2 minit kelas jeonghan sudah dimasuki guru park, guru sejarah mereka masuk bersama seorang namja yang terlihat agak dingin yeoja yang berada di dalam kelas jeonghan terlihat mula tertarik dengan namja yang berdiri di sebelah guru park "baiklah semua perkenalkan Choi Seungcheol dia pelajar baru, pindahan dari jepun harap kalian bisa menjadi teman yang baik untuknya".

Selepas sesi perkenalan yang singkat seungcheol duduk disebelah jeonghan memandangkan hanya meja itu saja yang tinggal kosong kerana pelajar yang sebelumnya sudah berpindah, jeonghan melihat sekilas ke arah seungcheol "pasti dia akan menjadi pelajar terkenal setelah joshua" ucap jeonghan perlahan tanpa dia sedar seungcheol melihatnya sebentar lalu kembali melihat ke hadapan. Pada mulanya jeonghan langsung tidak menghiraukan kehadiran seungcheol disebelahnya tapi lama ke lamaan jeonghan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangnya daripada seungcheol ' _hah~ auranya sangat dingin seperti ice tapi ianya mempersonakan, warnanya juga cantik sekali untuk dilihat, biru ice warna yang sesuai sekali untuk namja sepertinya'_ batin jeonghan lalu tersenyum.

Seungcheol yang sedar diperhatikan terus memandang namja yang ada disebelah kanannya "ada sesuatu yang tidak kena pada aku?" tanya seungcheol pada jeonghan secara spontan "t.. tidak aura.." jeonghan menutup mulutnya sendiri "aura?" tanya seungcheol "bukan, ada debu di rambutmu" kata jeonghan lalu melihat kehadapan seungcheol hanya mengangguk lalu mengusap rambutnya untuk menghilangkan debu yang dikatakan jeonghan _'Yoon jeonghan pabo! kau hampir saja membocorkan rahsia yang memalukan diri kamu sendiri!'_ batinnya. Sementara jeonghan yang sebuk dengan fikirannya sendiri seungcheol tersenyum dengan sangat tipis dengan perlakuan jeonghan yang agak lucu menurutnya _'aura ya? menarik'_ batin seungcheol.

-Jeonghan pov

Krrriiiinngggg!

Akhirnya bell untuk istirehat berbunyi aku meregangkan tubuhku sebelum bangun daripada bangku sudah ramai yeoja dari kelasku yang menghampiri meja seungcheol untuk mengajaknya keluar makan bersama "sudahku bilang" kataku sambil tersenyum dan melangkah untuk bertemu joshua di kantin tapi langkahku terhenti sebaik saja merasakan tanganku dipegang "maafkan aku tapi yeoja manis seperti kalian tidak pantas keluar makan dengan namja kaku sepertiku" lalu seungcheol menunduk hormat dan menarik tanganku keluar dari kelas aku bisa mendengar jeritan yeoja di dalam kelasku, seungcheol melepaskan pegangannya "maaf kerana menarik tangan kamu, aku cuma tidak mahu makan bersama mereka semua" aku mengangguk "panggil saja hyung, kamu lebih muda beberapa bulan daripadaku bukan?" sekali lagi aku hanya mengangguk "tidak mengapa, apa hyung mahu mengikuti aku ke kantin?" seungcheol mengangguk lalu kami berdua mula melangkah _'walaupun dingin, dia menghormati orang yang berada disekelilingnya dengan baik'_

Joshua melambaikan tangannya ke arahku untuk memperjalaskan dimana dia berada "ini aku sudah beli makanan yang kamu suka" aku tersenyum lebar melihat makanan yang terhidang di atas meja terus aku duduk dan mula makan "oh! aku lupa" sebelum aku berbicara joshua sudah tunduk hormat pada seungcheol cuma caranya agak berbeza daripada selalu, joshua menunduk sambil meletakkan tagan kanan ke dada kirinya "Hong jisoo, panggil saja dengan panggilan joshua s.." aneh, joshua langsung tidak mengangkat kepalanya ketika mengenalkan dirinya pada seungcheol "salam kenal joshua, Choi Seungcheol pelajar baru" sebaik saja seungcheol bersuara baru joshua berdiri tegak lalu tersenyum "selamat datang ke diamond high school" aku hanya mengangguk "apa kamu tidak mahu makan joshua?" tanyaku padanya "apa aku sudah menghabiskan ke semua duitmu untuk membelikan aku makanan?" joshua tertawa lembut "tidak aku sedang menjaga badanku daripada naik" aku menjulingkan mataku "dasar namja popular, semuanya harus dijaga dengan ketat" , "seungcheol-sshi mahu makan sesuatu aku akan membelikannya untukmu" seungcheol yang duduk disebelahku hanya mengelengkan kepala "tidak" joshua mengangguk patuh.

"JOSHUA OPPA!" aku terkejut dan hampir saja sudu yangku pegang terlempar ke wajah joshua lalu aku menoleh kebelakang dan terlihat yeoja bertubuh mungil berlari kearah meja kami bertiga "joshua kamu kenal dengan yeoja itu?" joshua tidak menjawap pertanyaanku malah berdiri daripada kerusinya "joshua oppa!" akhirnya yeoja itu memeluk tubuh joshua dengan kuat joshua hanya ketawa dan memusingkan badan mereka berdua sebentar sebelum meletakkan tubuh yeoja mungil itu ke bawah semula nampaknya aura hitam mula keluar daripada tubuh fans joshua "wah! joshua oppa semakin tinggi" , "kamu saja yang tidak tinggi-tinggi" yeoja itu cemberut "bukan salah violet!" lalu yeoja mungil itu mengecup pipi kanan joshua dan dibalas dengan usapan lembut dikepalanya, nampaknya riwayat yeoja ini akan tamat tidak lama lagi kerana aku bisa dengan jelas melihat aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuh fans joshua "sebaiknya kalian duduk" kataku pada mereka berdua yeoja itu melihat ke arahku, mata itu! warna mata yang sama aku jumpa semalam! "wah! tidak sangka kita akan berjumpa disini" aku melihat yeoja purple itu dari atas ke bawah seragam yang dikenakannya adalah seragam sekolah ini… jadi.. "selamat berkenalan, violet imida! violet pelajar baru pindahan dari jepun" , "APA KAMU BERSEKOLAH DISINI?!" tanyaku shock "lah? kenapa harus terkejut sebegitu sekali?" tanya yeoja purple itu atau namanya violet "i.. itu kerana aku menganggap kamu hantu" violet terus ketawa sambil menutup mulutnya "hahaha… oppa kelakar sekali! mana ada hantu di siang hari atau kakinya yang terpijak pada tanah" aku melihat kaki violet memang betul dia berpijak pada tanah.

-Author pov

Violet berhenti ketawa lalu duduk disamping joshua "tunggu apa kamu baru saja memanggil aku oppa?" tanya jeonghan dengan wajah aneh sendiri "ya, violet memanggil jeonghan oppa dengan panggilan oppa" jawap violet santai "joshua oppa belikan violet makanan lapar~" lalu joshua bangun dari kerusinya "bukannya kita seumuran violet?" sekali lagi violet katawa tapi tidak sekuat tadi "umur violet baru 13 tahun angel oppa, hujung bulan nanti baru violet masuk 14 tahun" jeonghan terkejut sedangkan seungcheol disebelahnya hanya diam memerhatikan violet "t.. tapi ini tahun 2" violet tersenyum "salahkan otak violet kerana terlampau maju" selepas itu joshua kembali dengan makanan untuk violet "jadi kamu ditempatkan dimana?" tanya joshua "II-B" dan itu kelas jeonghan dan seungcheol "hyung apa hyung tidak mahu berkenalan dengan violet?" tanya jeonghan kerana melihat seungcheol hanya diam dan memerhatikan violet seungcheol mengangguk lalu bangun dari kerusinya dan memberi tunduk hormat seperti mana joshua melakukan padanya "selamat berkenalan violet, Choi Seungcheol imida" tanpa jeonghan sedar violet tersenyum sinir lalu menunduk hormat dengan tangan kanan di dada kiri "senang bisa berkenalan dengan anda Choi Seungcheol-sshi, Choi Violet imida apa ini satu kebetulan?" tanya violet juga dibalas dengan senyuman sinir seungcheol "kalau begitu ianya kebetulan yang menarik".

Bell tamat istirehat sudah berbunyi ramai pelajar mula berlari masuk kedalam kelas masing-masing kerana tidak mahu dihukum kerana terlewat masuk kedalam kelas "aku akan menjemput kamu nanti" jeonghan mengangguk "bye, joshua oppa~" kata violet manja dan mengecup pipi joshua sekali lagi "kami pergi dulu" kata seungcheol dan mereka bertiga berjalan melepasi joshua, joshua sedikit menunduk hormat ketika seungcheol berlalu pergi "bagus" bisik seungcheol lalu menepuk perlahan bahu kanan joshua dengan lembut sebaik saja masuk kedalam kelas semuanya kembali riuh dengan kehadiran violet para yeoja yang berada di dalam kelas sudah tentu benci melihat violet terutama sekali fans joshua sedangkan para namja memandang takjub dengan kecantikan dan keimutan yang ada pada wajah dan tubuh violet "SELAMAT BERKENALAN SEMUA~! VIOLET IMIDA~" kata violet sambil tersenyum ceria dan melihat sekeliling "huh~ dimana violet mahu duduk kalau tidak apa meja kosong untuk violet?" serta merta namja di dalam kelas saling menolak rakan mereka untuk membiarkan violet duduk disebelah mereka jeonghan yang melihat mereka tertawa lembut _'tidakku sangka yeoja mungil dan muda sepertinya bisa mengambil perhatian namja di dalam kelas ini dengan mudah sekali'_ batin jeonghan sambil tersenyum melihat violet "hah! violet tahu!" kata violet lalu berjalan kearah meja namja yang duduk dihadapan meja jeonghan "ano.. jae soo-sshi boleh violet duduk disini? ini kerana violet suka duduk disebelah tingkap, tapi kalau jae soo-sshi tidak mahu tidak mengapa violet tidak memaksa" jae soo namja yang ditegur violet hanya mengangguk "tidak mengapa! violet bisa duduk disini aku akan minta meja kosong pada petugas sekolah nanti" violet tersenyum "terima kasih oppa" terus saja wajah jae soo memerah "ah! untuk pegetahuan kalian semua umur violet lebih muda daripada kalian" semantara itu seungcheol yang melihat violet hanya mengelengkan kepalanya perlahan _'hebat'_ batin seungcheol lalu melihat violet, violet yang sedar dipandang menghadiahkan senyuman penuh makna pada seungcheol.

-Seungcheol pov

Akhirnya sekolah yang membosakan tamat juga aku meregangkan tubuhku lalu mengemas buku yang ada diatas meja ke dalam bag selepas itu pintu kelas diketuk lembut aku meliha joshua sudah berdiri dihadapan pintu jeonghan yang berada disebelahku terus membuka mulut "sebentar! aku harus mengemas buku!" joshua masuk kedalam lalu berdiri dihadapan jeonghan disebelah violet "ayo pulang sama-sama!" kata violet lalu memaut lengan joshua dengan manja "hah~ manja kamu langsung tidak berkurang violet" kata joshua sambil mengusap lembut kepala violet "ya, malahan lebih teruk" kataku spontan "betul sekali hyung" dibalas joshua santai "kalian aneh"pandangan aku tertuju pada jeonghan "cara kalian berbicara seperti sudah kenal lama" joshua ketawa canggung "tidak, aku dapat tahu seungcheol hyung lebih tua daripadaku, bukan tidak hormat kalau aku tidak memanggil seungcheol hyung?" jeonghan hanya mendengus "ayo pulang".

Aku membuka pintu kereta dengan perlahan menunggu jeonghan dan joshua untuk masuk kedalam kereta "eh, violet kamu tidak pulang?" tanya jeonghan dia seorang yang perhatian rupanya "tidak, violet pulang dengan seungcheol oppa, betulkan?" aku hanya mengangguk "kalau begitu bye~" violet mengangguk lalu mengecup sekilas pipi joshua dan jeonghan "jumpa esok" selepas mereka pergi violet berpusing melihatku dengan senyuman lembut lalu wajahnya bertukar menjadi dingin "Arrhhh! bagaimana violet bisa melakukan perkara yang paling menjijikan sekali! bersikap manja dengan namja sebarangan itu menjijikkan sekali tuhan!" aku tersenyum "salah kamu sendiri bersikap begitu" violet menghentakkan kakinya "oppa ini tidak lucu! apa oppa tidak merasa kasihan dengan violet?" aku hanya ketawa kecil "oppa! adikmu ini harus bersifat manja dengan semua orang untuk memudahkan dirinya menganalisis setiap manusia di dalam sekolah ini faham?! apa oppa tidak tahu violet sangat jijik kalau harus bermanja dengan manusia sebarangan!" aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum "sudah mari kesini" violet mendekat lalu aku memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan erat dan mendaratkan kecupan sayang di pucuk kepalanya berkali-kali "violet sayang pada oka-san bukan?" violet mengangguk "kerana itu violet sanggup melakukan tugas menjijikkan ini oppa" aku tersenyum lalu melepaskan pelukkan dan mencium dahi mulus violet lama "sudah, tidak perlu merajuk kamu bisa manja-manja sama oppa dan joshua kalau kamu mahu sepulang sekolah nanti" violet tersenyum cerah "em! kalau begitu panggil joshua nii-chan sebaik saja kita pulang sekolah ya! violet sudah lama tidak bermain dengan joshua nii-chan" seungcheol tersenyum "ya~ tapi ingat jangan sampai abaikan oppa kesayangan kamu ini ok?" violet mengangguk patuh "ayo, oppa belikan kamu cake chocolate"

-TBC-


	4. New Start

Chapter 3

-9:00 mlm

-Violet pov

Aku melihat bulan yang bersinar terang dengan bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam dengan indah sekali daripada tingkap kereta yang di pandu appa, lelah melihat keluar aku menyandarkan tubuh kecilku ke bahu seungcheol nii-chan, serta merta nii-chanku melengkarkan tangannya ke bahuku "bosan" kataku sepatah dan terus disambut ketawa kecil keluargaku yang lain "sabar sayang tidak lama lagi kita akan sampai" kata oka-san dengan lembut kepadaku "tapi~ oka-san violet ada tugas yang perlu violet kerjakan" kataku sedikit merungut "tidak perlu menipu oka-san sayang, kamu mana pernah mengerjakan pr kamu" aku tersenyum "ah, tertangkap" seungcheol nii-chan mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut "bersabarlah sebentar lagi kita akan sampai, ini perjumpaan yang penting violet" aku menghembuskan nafas "bukannya tidak mahu sopan, tapi violet tidak pernah suka dengan mereka yang selalu memandang rendah terhadap violet oka-san, appa, nii-chan" appa tersenyum sambil melihatku mengunakan cermin kereta "itu kerana mereka semua tidak tahu kekuatan kamu yang sebenar violet sayang, wajah dan tubuhmu menyembuyikan segala kekuatan kamu sepenuhnya" , "kenapa tubuh violet tidak seperti nii-chan? kenapa tubuh violet sangat kecil dan berwajah imut?" seungcheol nii-chan mengecup kepala aku sekilas "justeru itulah yang terbaik mereka tidak akan menyangka ada kekuatan raksasa dalam tubuh sekecil ini" aku mencubit perut seungcheol nii-chan "kamu tidak sesuai dengan tubuh tinggi sayang, apa kamu mahu terlihat tua?" tanya oka-san terus aku terbayang wajah dan tubuhku yang tinggi terus aku megeridik geli "tidak mahu! violet mahu kekal muda".

Akhirnya kereta appa diberhentikan di bukit hujung kota seoul terus aku keluar dan melihat sekeliling "wah! teman violet banyak disini" seruku girang tiba-tiba oka-san mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut "kawal kemarahan kamu bila di dalam nanti ya.." aku mengangguk dan seungcheol nii-chan mengengam tanganku dengan lembut kami berjalan kearah pohon tua yang hampir mati appa mengetuk 3 kali pohon itu lalu pohon tua itu beranjak ketepi dan ada tangga menuju kebawah kami semua masuk kedalam sebaik saja aku melangkah masuk terus rasa marah dan benci datang kepadaku.

-Seungcheol pov

Sambil berjalan kebawah aku terus mengengam tangan violet untuk meredakan rasa marah yang mula datang kepadanya "semuanya akan berakhir dengan cepat" violet mengangguk. Kami semua sudah sampai ke ruang utama dimana di sana ada sebuah meja panjang berwarna putih yang telah dipenuhi oleh orang-orang tua dibenci violet "ah, anakku yang terakhir serta cucu-cucuku sudah datang marilah duduk" aku menarik tangan violet yang hanya berdiri tegak aku mengambil tempat disebelah appa di belakangku ada joshua berdiri dengan setia bersama pembantu appa yang bernama jun di hadapan appa adalah oka-san dan violet bersama pembantu masing-masing "baiklah kalian boleh bersuara sekarang" kata oji-san kepada kami semua tiba-tiba salah seorang daripada mereka menepuk meja dengan kuat menggunakan tangannya lalu berdiri dengan kasar "aku tidak bersetuju anak kecil itu menjadi ketua suku Hikaze ke 3!" violet hampir saja berdiri untuk membantah tapi segera wonwoo pembantu violet menenangkannya aku menarik nafas lalu berdiri dan menunduk hormat kepada oji-san "aku setuju jika violet menjadi ketua suku Hikaze ke 3 selain mempunyai kepintaran di atas rata-rata dan fizikal yang kuat violet juga bisa memimpin dengan baik tanpa menimbulkan sebarang hura-hara oji-sama" kataku lembut sambil melihat violet yang terlihat sedikit tenang oji-san mengangguk mengiyakan apa yang aku kata.

-Author pov

Violet sedikit tersenyum bila nii-channya berdiri untuk membelanya "tapi danna-sama! lihatlah dia! dia hanya seorang anak kecil yang lemah memang dia mempunyai kepintaran di atas rata-rata tapi kita perlu seseorang yang mempunyai kekuatan untuk berlawan dengan tangkas bukannya fizikal yang kuat! biarkan aku pegang suku Hikaze yang ke 3" violet memandang tajam kepada orang tua yang bernama Ryo itu "kalian semua tidak ada hak untuk berkata rendah terhadap puteriku" kali ini himeko yang angkat bicara walaupun nadanya terselit nada marah masih dia tahankan kali ini Nanami ketua suku Hikaze ke 4 membuka mulut "walaupun himeko-sama adalah pemegang takhta Hikaze sekarang, himeko-sama tetap tidak mempunyai hak untuk membela orang bawahan yang lemah seperti dia walaupun dia anak himeko-sama sendiri, ingat peraturan kita himeko-sama" seungcheol memandang tajam kepada nanami yang tersenyum sinir sedikit mengepalkan tangan seungcheol cuba mengalihkan amarannya daripada meletus "otou-sama boleh kita bincangkan perkara lain? perbincangan ini boleh membangkitkan kemarahan orang-orang yang berada disini" datuk seungcheol mengangguk mendengarkan menantunya "sudah, hentikannya sekarang laporkan keadaan suku Hikaze kalian dengan sempurna aku tidak mahu ada sebarang masalah".

Satu per satu orang tua berdiri sambil memberitahu keadaan suku Hikaze yang mereka ketui kepada datuk seungcheol dengan sangat sopan sekali walaupun Himeko adalah pemegang takhta sekarang mereka masih perlu patuh dengan arahan datuk seungcheol kerana dia masih hidup setiap pergerakan mesti di laporkan kepadanya dengan teliti tanpa meninggalkan satu pun.

Selepas hampir beberapa jam berbincang mereka berhenti seketika untuk berehat pembantu masing-masing mula menghidangkan tuan mereka dengan teh hijau hangat untuk menenangkan diri "joshua sekarang pukul berapa?" joshua melihat jam tangannya sebentar "11:15 mlm seungcheol-sama" seungcheol mengangguk lalu melihat kearah violet yang berbincang dengan oka-san.

-Seungcheol pov

Aku sedikit mengurut kepalaku yang sedikit pusing kerana ulah orang-orang tua pembenci violet itu aku tahu kenapa mereka sangat membenci violet, selain keturunan sah Hikaze violet juga sudah meraih pangkat paling besar dalam kumpulan Hikaze dengan umur yang terbilang sangat muda sedangkan mereka yang lain perlu bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan oji-san selama berpuluh-puluh tahun untuk menjadi ketua bagi setiap suku Hikaze yang ada, rasanya aneh bila mereka menerima sahaja aku dilantik menjadi ketua suku ke 2 tapi tidak kepada violet "apa ada yang salah pada violet?" ucapku lirih "kerana kuasa yang dipunyai violet sangat besar seungcheol" serentak aku menoleh kearah appa "maksud appa? setahuku kuasa yang selama ini mereka kejar adalah mata aura bukan?" appa mengelengkan kepalanya "mata aura tidak wujud seungcheol itu hanya metos yang dicipta oleh appa dan oji-san supaya menarik mereka daripada mengejar kuasa violet" aku binggung sendiri "memang apa kuasa violet itu sebesar apa? bukan dia hanya bisa berbicara dan memerintah roh jahat?" appa mengelengkan kepalanya "semasa umur violet 10 tahun dia berjaya menundukkan penjaga gunung yang paling digeruni sekali seungcheol" aku terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oji-san

"S.. se. sembilan serigala penjaga gunung" oji-san dan appa mengangguk aku menoleh sebentar kepada violet "tapi kenapa dia merahsiakannya dari aku appa? oji-san?" tanyaku pada mereka "setiap kali serigala melakukan tugas.." aku terkejut "ganjarannya adalah darah tuan mereka" aku menutup mulutku kerana shock "violet~" aku mengusap kepalaku kasar "tuhan kenapa harus violet?"

-Author pov

-Seoul, Golden Garden

Perumahan untuk orang kaya dikota seoul terlihat nyaman sekali tanpa sebarang kekecohan langsung di sana juga terletaknya rumah mewah keluarga Yoon.

Jeonghan sekarang sedang memerhatikan suasana perumahan dan bangunan kota seoul yang berdiri dengan megah dari balkoni hadapan rumahnya "hah~ cahaya kota melindungi bintang, aku ingin sekali melihat bintang di langit" keluh jeonghan seorang diri lalu kepalanya menoleh melihat rumah sebelah "awal sekali mereka semua tidur" katanya dan melihat kehadapan semula "yah~ walaupuan aku tidak bisa melihat bintang aku masih bisa melihat aura manusia di mana-mana saja warnanya juga boleh tahan cantik" lelah melihat keluar jeonghan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan memakai jacket lalu keluar dari kamarnya "eomma, appa aku keluar sebentar ya~" kata jeonghan dengan kuat supaya tuan yoon dan puan yoon boleh mendengar suaranya dari luar kamar mereka "baiklah! jaga dirimu dengan baik jangan sampai terluka!" jeonghan mengangguk, turun tangga dan keluar dari rumah jeonghan mula berjalan sambil melihat sekeliling "malam yang indah, cahaya bulannya sangat terang".

-Jeonghan pov

Aku berjalan dengan tenang sekali rasa takut langsung tidak ada kerana cahaya bulan yang terang hingga aku bisa melihat bayang-bayang aku sendiri ketika berjalan, sambil berjalan aku melihat warna aura manusia yang berada di dalam rumah mereka masing-masing "pasti mood park ajusshi sedang buruk hehe.." aku hanya ketawa sedikit bila melihat aura hitam pudar keluar dari rumahnya "bosan ah, kenapa aku keluar sendiri tadi? ah! call joshua saja" aku mengambil phone dari pocket jacket lalu mendail phone joshua _"hello, kenapa jeonghan?"_ , "keluar, teman aku berjalan-jalan boleh? aku sedang bosan ni" joshua menghembuskan nafasnya _"maaf, tidak boleh aku ada hal, sebaiknya kamu pulang ke rumah sekarang tidak baik untuk namja manis seperti kamu berkeliara malam-malam begini"_ , "yak! apa kau bilang! manis?! aku ini tidak manis tahu poko.." aku terdengar seperti phone joshua dirampas _"maaf jeonghan, tapi joshua sedang sebuk sekarang bye"_ suara seungcheol aku terkejut sejak bila joshua boleh begitu rapat dengan orang yang baru dikenalinya? aku tahu joshua memang baik dengan semua orang tapi dia bukan seorang yang senang di ajak keluar oleh orang yang baru dikenalnya dalam sehari "mereka aneh" tiba-tiba mood aku hilang terus aku berpusing kebelakang semula untuk pulang kerumah selain mood hilang aku juga turut merasa hairan dengan kedekatan joshua dan seungcheol tambahan pula violet yang begitu mengenali joshua tidak termasuk lagi perlakuan joshua yang terlalu overprotective padaku akhir-akhir ini.

Sampai saja kedalam rumah aku terus naik keatas, masuk ke dalam kamar merebahkan diri ke atas katil tanpa menanggalkan jacket "ah!" sehabis aku menjerit terus pintu kamarku di rempuh dengan kuat bersama eomma yang memegang pisau dan appa memegang kayu golf "jeonghan kamu baik-baik saja" aku mengenggukkan kepala "memangnya kenapa eomma dan appa merembuh masuk ke dalam kamarku?" eomma dan appa menarik nafas lega "syukur kamu tidak apa-apa"

-Author

-Seoul, Hujung Kota

Kesemua orang yang berada dalam ruangan mesyuarat terkejut bila violet melempar cawan teh hijau yang mahu di minum oka-sannya "sudah! aku tidak tahan lagi! cepat bilang siapa di antara kalian yang meletakkan racun ke dalam minuman oka-san!?" teriak violet dengan lantang sambil melihat sekeliling seungcheol dan tuan choi terkejut bila terdengar kata racun dari mulut violet "cucuku sedang bertanya sebaiknya kalian jawap sebelum kesabaran dia habis" kata datuk seungcheol dengan tenang "cepat! kalau kalian tidak mahu mengaku aku sendiri akan mencarinya!" mereka yang lain tetap diam "anak kecil! sebaiknya kamu diam! tahu apa kamu tentang meracuni? mungkin kamu sendiri yang meracun oka-san kamu sendiri" kata Hakaji ketua suku ke 5 "kunci semua pintu jangan biar sesiapa pun keluar dari sini sampai kita semua tahu siapa yang berani meracuni isteriku" perintah tuan choi kepada jun dan segera dilakukannya seungcheol pula melihat kearah violet kerana sedari tadi dia tidak berhenti memerhatikan Ryo yang duduk dengan tenang.

Seungcheol sudah pasti violet telah menemukan siapa yang meletakkan racun ke dalam minuman oka-sannya seungcheol selalu percaya dengan apa yang di lakukan violet kerana violet tidak pernah merendahkan tahap pengawasan dia kepada sesiapa pun walau itu seungcheol sendiri "joshua" panggil seungcheol dengan suara kecil lalu joshua mendekat "apa ryo punya kuasa?" tanya seungcheol dan diangguki joshua "apa?" , "racun ular putih" seungcheol melihat violet semula tiba-tiba saja violet berdiri di atas meja lalu menyerang ryo "l.. lepas" kata ryo kerana di cekik dengan kuat oleh violet "sabarku sudah habis" jawap violet tanpa melepas tangannya seungcheol berdiri lalu mengambil katana joshua berjalan pergi ke arah ryo dan violet 2 langkah lagi seungcheol akan sampai tapi "serang" serta-merta tubuhnya dan violet terlempar jauh daripada ryo juga beberap orang yang berada disekitarnya.

Seungcheol membantu violet untuk bangun dari baringannya lalu memberikan katana joshua kepada violet "bunuh dia" violet dan seungcheol melihat ke arah ryo yang dilindungi oleh ular putih raksasa sambil tersenyum dan katawa dengan kuat ryo menunjuk ke arah violet "lembab" satu kata keluar dari mulut ringan ryo lalu disertai senyuman kejam seungcheol "salah perkataan manusia kotor" violet mengeluarkan katana dari sarungnya "mari bermain~" violet terus saja berlari dan melompat ke arah ryo tapi dihalang oleh ular putih jagannya "ikat" kata seungcheol dalam sekelip mata badan ular putih itu dipegang oleh ratusan tangan bayang-bayang "semoga pintu neraka terbuka untukmu" kata violet lalu menikam jantung ryo "nii-chan boleh melepaskan dia" kata violet kepada seungcheol lalu seungcheol melepaskan bayangan yang mengikat tubuh ular putih itu "pergilah, kau sudah bebas dari tuanmu yang kejam" ucap violet dengan lembut ular putih itu menunduk hormat pada violet dan menghilang "ada sesiapa mahu membantah aku daripada menjadi ketua suku Hikaze ke 3? percayalah kali ini aku akan membunuh tanpa pertolongan nii-chanku kali ini" violet berjalan ke arah nanami sambil meletakkan muncung katana di lehernya "bilang setuju dan lehermu selamat" nanami mengangguk "s.. se..tuju" violet tersenyum lalu menyimpan semula katana joshua dan kembalikan kepadanya "baiklah, sekarang masa untuk membincangkan perkara yang sebenar, mari mulakkannya aku tidak mahu pulang lewat, kerana aku masih perlu bangun awal untuk sekolah"

-Seungcheol pov

Aku tidak berhenti ketawa sepanjang berada di dalam kereta kerana mengingat muka-muka orang tua yang takut kerana diancam oleh violet "bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya appa kepada violet "sudah tentunya bahagia, appa tahu sudah hampir 3 tahun violet tahan rasa marah ni!" ketawaku semakin kuat kerana reaction berlebihan violet "nii-chan berhenti ketawa!" aku berhenti sebaik saja disuruh violet "ok, ok tapi bukan salah oppa sepenuhnya, reaction kamu terlampau berlebihan" violet mengangguk "terlampau bahagia itu saja"

Appa memberhentikan kereta sebaik saja masuk kedalam perkarangan rumah "angel oppa masih belum tidur" aku melihat tingkap kamar jeonghan yang kebetulan bertentang dengan tingkap kamarku "mungkin dia tertidur dengan lampu terbuka" aku menepuk pinggang violet lembut "pergilah masuk, tidur pasti lelah bukan?" violet mengangguk mengecup kedua pipiku dengan lembut dan dibalas ciuman di dahinya lalu violet masuk kedalam rumah aku melihat jam phone "1:00 pgi" apa dia belum tidur? aku menjungkit kedua bahuku dan melangkah mahu masuk ke dalam rumah sampailah suara lembut menyapaku "seungcheol hyung!" aku melihat ke atas dan terlihat jeonghan yang berdiri di balkoni bahagian depan rumahnya "ya" jawapku singkat "hyung, boleh teman aku berjalan-jalan?" aku melihat keluar sebentar lalu melihat jeonghan kembali "rasanya boleh" jeonghan tersenyum cerah "tunggu aku ambil jacket" aku mengangguk lalu keluar dari perkarangan rumah dan menunggu di hadapan pagar rumah jeonghan 2 minit menunggu akhirnya jeonghan keluar dengan keadaan terengah-engah aku menepuk kepalanya perlahan "terlampau semangat" jeonghan berdiri tegak semula "ayo"

-Jeonghan

Kami berdua berjalan dalam keadaan senyap sebenarnya aku mahu bertanya atau berbual dengan seungcheol hanya saja berbicara dengan orang sedingin dia bukannya perkara yang mudah setiap pertanyaan yang aku tanya akan dijawap dengan singkat dan padat langsung tidak ada perluang untuk berbual dengannya "hyung" panggilku "hm.." benar bukan? dia hanya menjawap dengan singkat aku kembali diam dan melihat aura yang bertebaran di mana-mana saja seperti aurora di langit canada tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu melengkar pada pinggangku aku melihatnya "h. hyung?" penggilku gugup "bulan mengelap, kamu takut pada gelap bukan?" aku hanya mengangguk membiarkan seungcheol melengkarkan tangannya pada pinggangku "pinggangmu ramping" aku cemberut sendiri "tidak perlu bilang aku sendiri sudah tahu" ucapku perlahan aku sebenarnya tidak suka bila seseorang itu sedar akan saiz pinggangku yang boleh dibilang untuk ukuran yeoja "hyung kemana tadi?" tanyaku untuk memecahkan suasana sunyi "hujung kota seoul" aku melihat seungcheol "untuk?" , "melihat bintang" mataku berbinar "benar?! apa bintangnya cantik?" ucapku dengan nada teruja seungcheol menoleh melihatku "ya, cantik" lalu kembali melihat ke hadapan "hyung bertuah" kataku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku daripada seungcheol aura yang dikeluarkan tubuhnya sangat cantik warna biru lembut bercampur putih sangat sempurna di mataku agak dingin tapi dingin yang menyamankan tanpa aku sedar aku telah merapatkan tubuhku pada seungcheol.

-Seungcheol pov

"Hyung akan membawa kamu kesana nanti" kataku "kemana?" tanya jeonghan dengan wajah kehairanan "melihat bintang" terus senyuman cerah terukir dibibir manis itu "betul?! hyung janji?" aku mengangguk "hyung janji" jeonghan menepuk tangan layaknya anak kecil tangan yang memeluk pinggang rampin jeonghan aku angkat untuk mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut lalu kembali memeluk pinggangnya aku melihat sekeliling tanpa aku sedar kami berdua sudah berjalan hingga ke jalan perumah 6 sedangkan rumahku dan jeonghan ada di jalan perumahan 4 _'hah~ bersama dia membuatkan aku tidak sedar akan masa yang berlalu juga keadaan sekeliling, yoon jeonghan namja bertubuh dewasa dengan pemikiran setaraf kanak-kanak 3 tahun, menarik'_ dengann perlahan aku menarik pinggang ramping itu untuk berpusing berjalan pulang ke rumah "eh? kemana hyung?" dia benar-benar terbawa suasana "pulang ini sudah sangat lewat" aku melihat jam phone "2:09 pgi" kataku padanya "t.. tapi a.. aku masih mahu berjalan~" jeonghan memasang wajah kasihan "tolong~" aku mengelengkan kepala "tidak jeonghan, besok kamu harus ke sekolah jadi kita harus pulang sekarang" mahu tidak mahu jeonghan tetap mengikuti langkahku berjalan pulang "sedangkan aura manusia ketika tenang sangat menenangkan untuk dilihat~" sekali lagi telingaku dapat menangkap perkataan aura keluar dari mulut jeonghan "aura?" sahaja aku bertanya "b.. bukan tidak ada apa-apa, aku cuma bilang m.. malamnya cantik itu saja" dia gugup tapi cuma aku tepis fikiran negative yang datang bertandang ke dalam kepalaku.

-Author pov

-6:00 pgi

Rutin biasa di dalam rumah mewah keluarga Yoon adalah puan yoon akan melontarkan note tinggi untuk membangunkan anaknya hingga didengar seungcheol yang sememangnya bangun awal tanpa perlu dikejut "YOON JEONGHAN BANGUN! INI SUDAH PAGI!" begitulah cara puan yoon membangunkan jeonghan setiap hari tapi hari ini berbeza daripada hari-hari yang sebelumnya. Seungcheol yang kasihan akan suara puan yoon membuka tingkap kamarnya lalu memanggil puan yoon "eomma!" puan yoon berhenti menjerit bila merasakan dirinya dipanggil "eomma!" sekali lagi seungcheol memanggil puan yoon, puan yoon terus berjalan membuka tingkap kamar anaknya yang berada di bahagian kanan kamar lalu melihat wajah seungcheol yang sedang tersenyum dihadapannya "ya tuhanku! seungcheol sudah lama eomma tidak berjumpa denganmu" heboh puan yoon sendiri hingga terlupa tugasnya untuk membangunkan jeonghan "mahu bantuan?" tanya seungcheol pada puan yoon "sudah tentu! kamu adalah anak eomma yang paling baik sekali~!" seungcheol hanya ketawa kecil "eomma juga terbaik, eomma pergilah turun aku akan mengantikan eomma membangunkan jeonghan" puan yoon tersenyum "gomowo chagi, sebaik saja pulang dari sekolah terus datang kesini ok? bawa adikmu sekali" seungcheol mengangguk "pergilah aku akan mengejutkan jeonghan" puan yoon mengangguk lalu keluar daripda kamar anaknya itu seungcheol tersenyum sebentar lalu memanjat tingkap kamarnya kalau sesiapa yang melihatnya pasti berfikir seungcheol cuba untuk membunuh diri selepas itu seungcheol dengan ringan melompat pergi ke tingkap kamar jeonghan lalu masuk ke dalam.

"Yoon jeonghan masa untuk bangun" panggil seungcheol dengan nada lembut plus dingin? jeonghan tetap tidak merespon hingga seungcheol terpaksa menggunakan tubuhnya untuk membangunkan jeonghan perlahan-lahan seungvheol mendekat ke arah katil jeonghan dalam sekelip mata seungcheol mengangkat tubuh jeonghan daripada katil lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi seungcheol meletakkan jeonghan ke dalam bathtub dan menghidurpkan air hangat perlahan-lahan jeonghan membuka matanya "dimana?" tanya jeonghan "kamar mandi" jawap seungcheol terus mata jeonghan membulat "hyung!" seungcheol tetap memasang wajah datar "ya" kata seungcheol sambil menunduk pada jeonghan "cepat mandi, masa untuk pergi ke sekolah" lalu seungcheol mengusap kepala jeonghan dengan lembut "hyung tunggu di bawah"

-Violet side

Violet membuka matanya sebaik saja merasakan tangannya digengam dengan lembut "ohayo~reiji" kata violet dengan seunyuman lembut turut di balas dengan seunyuman reiji namja tampan penjaga violet "kenapa menjelma sebagai manusia?" tanya violet aneh "apa kamu lupa violet? tubuh serigalaku lebih besar dari kamarmu kalau aku muncul dalam keadaan serigala mungkin kamar kamu akan pecah" violet mengangguk "aku harus bersiap" angguk reiji lalu menghilang.

Selepas violet siap memakai seragamnya dia terus saja mengambil bag, keluar kamar menuju ke kamar seungcheol yang berada disebelah kanan "ohayo~ nii-chan masa un.." ucapan violet terhenti sebaik saja melihat kamar seungcheol kosong "kemana pula nii-cahan? selalunya dia ada saja" violet melihat sekeliling "mungkin dibawah" violet menutup pintu kamar seungcheol dengan perlahan lalu turun tidak lupa juga membawa bag seungcheol ke bawah sekali "eh? joshua nii-chan kenapa kesini?" tanya violet sebaik saja dia sampai ke meja makan dengan joshua yang sudah sedia duduk di sana "menjemput jeonghan, waktu begini dia baru bersiap jadi nii-chan masuk dahulu" violet mengangguk lalu mengambil tempat disebelah joshua.

-Normal side

Jeonghan turun daripada kamarnya dengan santai sambil membawa bag ke meja makan "pagi eomma, appa" kata jeonghan lalu duduk dihadapan seungcheol "pagi jeonghan" terdengar suara seungcheol pula yang menyapa "HYUNG?!" jeonghan terkejut hingga berdiri dari duduknya puan yoon yang melihat terus memukul kepala jeonghan dengan pinggan sarapan di tangannya "sopan sedikit jeonghan" kata puan yoon lalu meletakkan pinggan sarapan dihadapan seungcheol "t.. tapi aku ingat semuanya hanya mimpi" tuan yoon tersenyum "seungcheol yang membangunkan kamu jadi semuanya bukan mimpi, cepat sarapan selepas ini mahu ke sekolah bukan?" jeonghan mengangguk lalu memakan sarapannya "aku selesai, pergi dulu eomma, appa" kata seungcheol sambil berdiri jeonghan pula tersedak makanannya sebaik saja mendengar seungcheol memanggil keluarnya dengan panggilan eomma dan appa "hati-hati" kata puan dan tuan yoon serentak seungcheol menunduk hormat pada tuan yoon dan mengecup dahi puan yoon lalu pergi sedangkan jeonghan masih binggung dengan apa yang terjadi sebentar tadi.

-Seungcheol pov

"Nii-chan!" aku mengangkat kepalaku sebaik saja mendengar suara violet aku tersenyum bila melihat violet dan joshua menunggu dihadapan rumah jeonghan, joshua bangun dari bersandar pada keretanya sedangkan violet duduk di dalam keretaku dengan mengeluarkan kepalanya daripada tingkap "nii~ chan~ kenapa tidak kejutkan violet?" aku melangkah mendekat ke arah violet lalu mengecup dahi yeoja manis itu dengan lembut dan membukakan pintu kereta bukanya di balas violet malahan berlari memeluk joshua dengan erat "yak! mahu kemana kamu?! berhenti bermanja dengan joshua sekarang giliran nii-chan!" bukannya mendengar percakapaan aku malahan violet semakin memeluk manja joshua yang ketawa kecil "sudahlah hyung, biarkan violet bersamaku sehari ok?" aku menghembuskan nafas "baiklah" violet menoleh kearahku sambil tersenyum "terima kasih oppa" oppa? aku memandang ke belakang dan jeonghan sedang berdiri di hadapan pagar rumah "apa kalian tunggu lama keranaku?" aku mengelengkan kepala "tidak" jawap dari joshua.

Violet melepaskan pelukkanya dari joshua lalu melihatku dengan jeonghan bergantian "ha! di sebabkan violet mahu manja-manja sama joshua oppa, violet akan naik bersama joshua oppa dan jeonghan oppa akan naik bersama seungcheol oppa ok?... bagus ayo!" seru violet dengan bahagia.

-Author pov

Dengan semangat 45 terus violet menolak joshua masuk ke dalam kereta lalu dia berlari ke bahagian pemandu "sayonara!" ucap violet lalu memecut buggati hitam berkilaat milik joshua hanya meninggalkan asap di udara seungcheol dan jeonghan hanya tercengang melihat kelakuan violet "a.. a. a..pa violet b.. bisa memandu?" sedetik berlalu dan seungcheol mendapatkan kesedaran dia semula "ya, ayo kamu tidak mahukan dihukum kerana terlewat bukan?" dijawap dengan anggukan jeonghan, seungcheol membukakan pintu kereta untuk jeonghan masuk ke dalam lalu menutupnya dengan lembut.

-Joshua and Violet side

Joshua hanya memerhatikan violet yang sedang memandu dengan tenang "kamu sedang merancangkan sesuatu bukan?" violet tersenyum licik "nii-chan terlampau kaku bila bersama jeonghan oppa, violet jadi kasihan kepadanya" joshua mengangguk faham "lalu apa yang violet mahu lakukan?" sekali lagi violet memperlihatkan senyuman liciknya "bagaimana kalau mulai saat ini joshua nii-chan, menjadi nii-chan untuk violet?" joshua tersenyum lembut "bagus juga sudah lama nii-chan tidak melihat wajah cemberut seungcheol hyung.. .. .. .. .. walau nantinya aku akan mati" violet ketawa kecil "joshua nii-chan tidak akan mati selagi violet ada" sekali lagi joshua mengangguk "so.. let start this game" ucap violet dan joshua bersamaan.


	5. Shopping

Chapter 4

-Author pov

Sepanjang perjalanan jeonghan dan seungcheol hanya diam tanpa berbicara walau sedikit pun keduanya hanya diam tanpa berniat memecahkan kesunyian hinggalah phone seungcheol berbunyi segera diangkat "seungcheol bercakap" seungcheol hanya mengangguk sepanjang bersama phone jeonghan pula lebih memilih melihat ke luar tingkap kereta "jeonghan" panggil seungcheol lembut setelah meletakkan phone ke dalam poket seluarnya jeonghan menoleh "bilang pada guru hyung tidak masuk kerana demam ok" jeonghan memandang aneh pada seungcheol "apa hyung tidak sihat? kenapa datang sekolah juga? hyung sepatutnya berehat di rumah" seungcheol mengelengkan kepalanya "hyung.. ada hal yang perlu diuruskan" , "urusan apa?" tanya jeonghan spontan "kerja" jeonghan hanya mengangguk lalu kembali melihat ke luar tingkap kereta.

12 minit berlalu akhirnya kereta seungcheol masuk ke dalam perkarangan sekolah selepas meparking keretanya di sebelah kereta joshua, seungcheol dan jeonghan segera keluar dari kereta lalu berjalan ke arah violet dan joshua yang menunggu di hadapan kereta seungcheol "seungcheol oppa dan jeonghan oppa lambat sekali" kata violet sambil melihat kedua oppanya dengan pandangan bosan "maaf" seungcheol berkata sepatah lalu memeluk joshua "hyung harus pergi, jalankan perintah hyung dengan baik" bisik seungcheol pada telinga joshua lalu melepaskan pelukkan joshua mengangguk hormat "baik" violet turut mengangguk bila seungcheol melihat ke arahnya "baiklah, hyung pulang dulu" jeonghan, joshua dan violet lalu memberi laluan kepada seungcheol, seungcheol masuk semula ke dalam kereta menghidupkan enjin lalu pergi "ayo" kata violet dan memaut lengan jeonghan dan joshua dengan manja.

-Violet pov

Aku memaut lengan jeonghan dan joshua nii-chan masuk ke dalam bangunan sekolah sambil- sambil berjalan aku memikirkan nii-chan yang pergi dengan wajah dingin sekali aku akui memang wajah nii-chan selalu dingin bila orang luar ada disekeliling dia tapi kali ini lain wajahnya ditunjukkan dia wajah dingin bercampur duka "violet kita sudah sampai" aku tersedar sebaik saja mendengar suara lembut joshua nii-chan menyapaku dengan lembut aku mengangguk lalu melepaskan pautan tanganku pada lengannya lalu melangkah masuk kedalam kelas "violet?" langkahku terhenti joshua nii-chan menunjukkan pipi kanannya aku tersenyum tipis lalu mengecup pipi itu sekilas lalu joshua nii-chan memeluk tubuhku dengan erat "seungcheol hyung ada di Anyang" aku tersenyum lalu mengangguk setelah itu joshua nii-chan menepuk kepalaku dan jeonghan dengan lembut dan pergi aku dan jeonghan duduk ditempat masing-masing

"Violet?" aku menoleh ke belakang sebaik saja jeonghan memanggilku "ya, jeonghan oppa" kataku "apa seungcheol baik-baik saja?" tanya dia kepadaku "mana violet tahu jeonghan oppa" jeonghan melihat wajahku dengan teliti lalu aku melihat matanya "katakan saja rahsiamu oppa, violet tidak akan menjauhi jeonghan oppa" jeonghan terlihat shock lalu merenungku lama dan menhembuskan nafas "oppa melihat aura tubuh seungcheol hyung sangat aneh daripada biasa" aku terkejut tapi cubaku sembunyikan "maksud jeonghan oppa?" , "auranya terlihat dingin dan memilukan hati" nafasku terhenti seketika "mungkin seungcheol risaukan miko" jawapku menipu jeonghan "miko?" aku mengangguk "kucing gebu perliharaan seungcheol oppa" jeonghan mengangguk aku melihat buku noto jeonghan yang berada di hujung meja sengaja aku tolak tanganku hingga buku itu terjatuh "buku jeonghan oppa terjatuh" jeonghan menunduk untuk mengambilnya dengan segera aku berdiri dan melompat keluar dari tingkap "mudah saja" aku terjun dari tingkat tiga lalu berpaut pada tiang bendera di tingkap dua lalu mendarat dengan selamat ke bawah "maaf jeonghan oppa"

-Jeonghan pov

Sebaik saja aku mengambil buku dan melihat ke atas semula violet sudah hilang aku melihat sekeliling tapi tetap tidak menjumpai violet "jeremmy dimana violet?" tanyaku pada namja blond di belakang mejaku dia mengelengkan kepalanya "aku tidak melihatnya" hembusan angin lembut menyapu kulit wajahku dengan laju aku menoleh ke arah tingkap disebelah meja violet benar, tingkapnya terbuka aku berdiri lalu melihat keluar "mana mungkin yeoja sekecilnya akan terjun dari tingkat 3 ini bukan?" aku melihat kebawah untuk memastikannya sampailah satu tepukan lembut di bahu kanan membuatkan aku berhenti melihat ke bawah lalu menoleh ke belakang "guru dalam perjalanan sebaiknya kamu duduk" aku mengangguk menutup tingkap lalu duduk di tempatku semula tepat 10 saat guru inggris masuk ke dalam kelas kami semua memberikan tunduk hormat lalu kembali duduk "dimana violet?" tanya guru kim kepada kelas bila melihat tempat duduk violet kosong selepas itu terdengar suara pintu diketuk dengan halus segera aku menoleh ke arahnya joshua sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum lembut ke dalam kelas mengundang jeritan para yeoja di dalam kelasku "sempat lagi dia tebar pesona" joshua melangkah masuk ke dalam dan membungkuk hormat pada guru kim "maafkan saya kerana menganggu, tapi saya akan menggantikan tempat violet kerana dia sakit" aku shock "violet sakit?!" hampir kesemua mata melihatku "m.. kenapa violet bisa sakit?" joshua tersenyum lalu berjalan ke arahku atau lebih tepatnya meja violet "jangan risau violet hanya penat itu saja" aku mengangguk dan joshua menepuk kepalaku dengan lembut "baiklah kelas akan dimulakan sekarang"

Aku meregangkan badan sebaik saja mata pelajaran matematik tamat "kenapa violet tidak bilang kepadaku yang dia sakit joshua?" joshua menoleh ke arah belakang "kamu itu selalu panic dan risau bila melihat orang disekeliling kamu sakit atau terluka jadi kerana itu violet tidak memberitahu kamu" aku mengangguk faham "bosan" kata joshua sepatah lalu mula bermain dengan poni rambut bahagian depanku dengan lembut "pergi tebar pesona pasti kamu tidak akan bosan lagi" joshua ketawa kecil "manis" aku cemberut dan joshua mencubit pipi kananku "bukan salahku kamu sendiri yang dilahirkan manis" kata joshua balik bermain dengan poni rambutku "sebaiknya kamu berhenti joshua aku tidak mahu dijadikan makan malam oleh fansmu" joshua menoleh melihat ke arah fansnya "maafkan aku tapi boleh kalian tidak merenung jeonghan begitu? aku tidak bisa melihat wajah manisnya kalau dia terus-terusan memasang wajah ketakutan" rasanya ingin sekali aku melempar joshua dari atap terus ke bawah! joshua kembali tersenyum ke arahku "selesai" aku terus bangun daripada kerusi dan keluar dari kelas diikuti joshua "berhentilah mengikutiku kamu bukannya pengawal peribadi aku joshua" bukannya dengan joshua malahan mengengam tanganku dengan erat "otak kamu itu tidak ada bezanya dengan anak kecil jadi aku perlu sentiasa mengawalmu" aku mendengus kasar lalu memandang kehadapan tanpa melihat joshua "ini bukan kehendakku jeonghan aku melakukannya atas arahan seseorang…" aku melirik joshua sekilas _'arahan?.. apa amksud joshua?'_

-Author pov

Dijalan kota seoul banyak sekali kenderaan yang dipandu untuk mencapai distinasi masing-masing dari jauh boleh terlihat motor sport berwarna dark purple memotong kenderaan di hadapannya dengan laju sekali seolah-olah nyawanya ada dua seorang pemandu yang sangat berani atau boleh saja di panggil dengan nama violet.

Violet terus-terusan memecut motornya seolah-olah tidak ada esok "nii-chan menyebalkan! siap saja kalau aku ketemu! akan aku hukum!" sambil memecut violet sempat mengutuk nii-channya "wonwo nii-chan juga sama! akan aku pastikan porsi makanannya kurang daripada biasa!" tiba-tiba ada panggilan masuk violet menekan tombol kecil yang ada di fullhelm bahagian kanan kepalanya "violet bercakap" , _"tidak perlu sedingin itu violet"_ violet mendengus "yak! bagaimana violet tidak dingin! sampai hati wonwoo nii-chan tidak bilang pada violet ada misi! apa wonwo nii-chan ingat violet ini masih anak kecil?! walaupun violet harus mengaku violet menyelesaikan misi dengan kelakuan anak kecil! tapi tidak.." , _"wahai violet-sama yang sangat nii-chan hormati~ nii-chan hanya mahu minta maaf itu saja ok"_ violet mencerutkan mulut manisnya "wonwoo nii-chan menyebalkan! menggunakan kelemahan violet untuk kepentingan diri sendiri!" violet dapat mendengar suara katawa wonwoo _"hati kamu saja yang terlampau lembut violet"_ terus violet memutuskan talian "baka!"

Violet memberhentikan motor sportnya di tempat parking lalu membuka fullhelm dan melihat ke atas "university anyang? anak kecil rupannya" violet melihat sekeliling dan mula melangkah dengan santai masuk kedalam university itu tanpa menghiraukan pandangan aneh yang ditujukan pada dirinya hinggalah seseorang menegur dia "maaf tapi.. apa adik punya urusan di sini atau tersesat?" violet tersenyum kejam lalu memaut lengan namja di hadapannya dengan lembut "ini perintah, di mana nii-chanku?" bagaikan di hypnosis namja itu membawa violet hingga ke atap gedung lama di belakang university disana terlihat seungcheol sedang berdiri dengan sniper di tangannya "membunuh tanpa mengajakku? memang nii-chan yang baik" seungcheol tersenyum sebaik saja mendengar suara violet "kau terlampau buas bila mendapatkan misi, aku sampai tidak bisa membunuh langsung" violet melepaskan tautannya pada lengan namja asing itu "pergi dan… belikan minuman kesukaan kamu setelah itu campurkannya dengan racun tikus, minum jangan tinggalkan sisa" namja itu mengangguk lalu melangkah pergi "sudah aku bilang bukan? malahan namja tadi langsung tidak ada kaitan dalam misi kali ini" violet menghembukan nafas ringan "hanya pergi dan lupakan apa yang kau nampak"

-Seungcheol pov

Aku tersenyum bila violet memberikan arahan baru pada namja itu sekurang-kurangnya dia masih mendengar arahanku walau dia sendiri tidak suka dengannya "mahu membuhunya?" violet kembali tersenyum dengan cepat berlari ke arahku dan mengambil alih sniper "bukan dia teman rapat namja menjijikan itu?" tanya violet sambil melihatku dengan wajah dingin aku hanya mengangguk "cis! kau seharusnya membunuh dia dengan kedua tanganmu bukannya dengan menggunakan peluru ini!" aku menunduk "aku tidak sanggup kerana dia teman doo.." violet menendang kerusi lama di sisi kanan dia "apa kau masih mencintai dia?! setelah apa yang dia lakukan pada keluarga kita?! choi seungcheol dia hampir saja membunuhku! malahan dia tersenyum kejam bila t.. tub.. tubuhku.." aku mengangkat kepala bila suara violet mula bergetar dia memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat dan matanya mula menumpahkan air mata aku segera menarik tubuh kecil itu masuk ke dalam pelukkanku "dia.. hiks.. tubuhku.." aku mengusap kepala violet dengan lembut "sayang maafkan nii-chan, nii-chan bersalah, nii-chan mohon kepadamu berhentilah menangis nii-chan tidak tega melihat kamu dalam keadaan begini violet" violet mengangkat kepalanya "bunuh dia! bunuh dia dengan kedua tanganmu seungcheol! bunuh dia hingga dia tidak mampu untuk meronta minta tolong lagi!" aku mengangguk dan mengecup kedua mata violet "kita perlu umpan".

Violet mengangguk "Subaru" panggil violet entah pada siapa selepas itu seorang namja muncul secara tiba-tiba "apa kau tidak bisa memanggil yang lain kenapa harus aku?" violet melepaskan pelukkanku dan bercekak pinggang "biarlah! aku berhak memanggil sesiapa saja yang aku mahu tahu!" kata violet "dengar, panggil namja tidak berguna itu kesini aku mahu melihatnya dibunuh faham" tunjuk violet pada namja yang kami target "menyeballkan" lalu lelaki itu pergi "siapa dia?" tanyaku "salah satu daripada serigala itu" aku mengangguk "violet tahu appa dan oji-san tentu sudah bercerita tentang mereka pada nii-chan bukan?" , "ya, melihat kamu baik-baik saja nii-chan rasa lega jadi tidak mengapa" violet tersenyum hingga eyesmile dan dimplenya terserlah "janji pada violet, berhenti cintakan dia dan buka hati nii-chan untuk menerima orang lain ok" aku mengangguk walaupun separuh hatiku mengatakan aku akan melanggar janji itu.

-Author pov

Akhirnya orang yang di tunggu mereka tiba "lama kita tidak berjumpa sakata" kata seungcheol pada namja yang bernama sakata itu "b.. bagaimana kau.." sakata tidak mampu meneruskan ucapannya kerana perasaan takut yang menyerang "kalian lupa apa yang aku bilang pada kalian semua?" kali ini violet pula bersuara "aku dan keturunanku yang lain akan tetap mencari kalian walau ke hujung dunia sekali pun! dan akan aku habisakan kalian satu per satu 6x lebih kejam daripada apa yang kalian pernah lakukakan pada keluarga aku dulu!" sakata mengambil langkah untuk kabur tapi kakinya tetap pada tempat dia berdiri dengan perasaan takut sakata melihat ke bawah benar, kakinya sudah ditahan dengan sepasang tangan bayang-bayang milik seungcheol "a.. aku mohon .. lepaskan aku" violet mengelengkan kepalanya "nii-chan" seungcheol berjalan dengan perlahan dan katana di tangan kanannya perlahan-lahan seungcheol mengelar dada sakata darah merah membasahi shirt dipakai sakata sedangkan violet sungguh menikmati permandangan di hadapannya dengan senyuman lebar "aku mohoaarrhh!" jerit sakata menahan setiap hirisan katana seungcheol pada tubuhnya "tidak! aku mahu kau merasakan apa yang aku rasa bila aku mohon untuk berhenti tapi kalian tetap melakukannya!" kata violet lantang

"Nii-chan berhenti" seungcheol berhenti menghiris tubuh sakata dan berundur setapak violet mendekat lalu tersenyum ke arah sakata "aku akan memaafkan kau jika kau bilang dimana keturunan menjijikan itu berada sekarang" sakata mengelengkan kepalanya "a..aku hah.. tidak tahu.. mereka melepaskan aku.." violet mengangguk "baiklah aku maafkan kau" kata violet lalu tersenyum tulus "aku serahkan dia padamu subaru" violet menarik tangan seungcheol untuk sedikit menjauh "subaru tidak suka bila orang lain selain keluarga dia melihat dia makan" seungcheol mengangguk lalu menoleh ke arah hadapan selepas itu violet dan seungcheol dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara tulang sakata patah dimakan oleh Subaru "ayo pulang" violet mengangguk

-Seoul

-4:14 ptg

Seungcheol dan violet beristirehat di hadapan tv dengan tubuh violet dibungkus selimut hangat "bosan" komentar violet sambil melihat rancangan runningman "mahu apa? sekarang sedang hujan jadi tidak banyak aktiviti yang bisa kita lakuakan" violet menganggukkan kepala "violet suka hujan tapi kadang ianya membosankan" seungcheol hanya mengusap lembut kepada seungcheol yang berbaring di atas pehanya "oka-san dan appa kemana?" , "tugas" violet mengangguk "nii-chan call joshua nii-chan" kata violet ceria "untuk apa?" violet tersenyum "violet mahu shopping!" seru violet dengan semangat "violet~ baju dan dress kamu masih banyak yang belum dipakai" violet mempout bibirnya "ayolah nii-chan~ nii-chan sayang violet kan?" kata violet manja "satu gigitan" violet mangangguk lalu naik ke atas riba seungcheol dengan posisi menghadap seungcheol "perlahan-lahan" ucap violet seungcheol mengangguk lalu menyelak helaian rambut violet kebelakang dan tempatkan wajahnya ke potongan leher violet perlahan-lahan seungcheol menjilat dan menciumi leher violet dengan lembut lalu mengigitnya dengan keras hingga mengeluarkan darah, seungcheol menghisap darah yang mengalir keluar dengan nikmat sekali dan memeluk pinggang violet dengan erat.

"Hmm.. nii-chan berhenti darah violet bisa kering kalau begini" kata violet sambil mengusap kepala nii-channya dengan lembut seungcheol yang ketagihan tidak menghiraukan ucapan violet mahu tidak mahu violet terpaksa menarik kepala seungcheol menjauh dari lehernya "nii-chan.. darah violet hampir kering" kata violet dengan suara lemah"

-Seungcheol pov

Aku terkejut bila suara violet melemah sedar akan kesalahan yang aku lakukan segera aku mengangkat tubuh ringan violet dari ribaku dan memberingkan dia ke atas sofa "sebentar" kataku lalu menuju ke arah kulkas mengambil darah simpanan yang ada dan membawanya ke hadapan violet aku menuangkannya ke dalam gelas dan memberikan kepada violet untuk diminum "ini" violet mengambil gelas itu dari tanganku dan minum menggunakan penyedut "baik?" violet mengelengkan kepalanya "mahu lagi" akhirnya violet menghabiskan 2 pack darah "maafkan nii-chan kerana tidak mengawal diri" violet hanya tersenyum "bukan salah oppa" selepas itu pintu rumah kami dibuka dan terlihat joshua masuk ke dalam "hyung kelepasan lagi?" aku mengangguk "hyung sepatutnya bisa mengawal diri tapi hasilnya tetap sama" joshua ketawa kecil "bukan salah hyung, darah Hikaze sentiasa enak untuk diminum" , "yak! kalian berbicara umpama darah yang berada dalam badan kami ini minuman paling menagihkan!" aku mengusap lembut kepala violet "kamu harus cuba meminum darah kamu sendiri nanti" , "malas mahu bicara sama nii-chan! joshua nii-chan angkat violet ke kamar sekarang!" joshua tersenyum lalu mengangkat tubuh ringan violet naik ke atas "jangan kamu minum darah violet pula" kataku "tidak perlu aku ada simpanan sendiri" aku tersenyum "kalau violet tahu joshua bersama dengan orang yang dia sayang pasti dia gembira"

"Wah.." aku mengusap kepala violet kerana teruja melihat shopping mall yang besar "sudah berapa tahun hyung mengurung violet daripada shopping?" tanya joshua kepadaku "bukan salah hyung" joshua tersenyum lalu violet memeluk lengan joshua dengan erat "nii-chan, violet?" tanyaku pada violet bukannya dijawap malahan violet menunjukkan lidahnya "wekk~ violet tidak bebas shopping sama nii-chan" kata violet "yak! nii-chan melakukannya untuk keselamatan kamu tahu!"

-Author pov

Violet menjulingkan matanya ke atas "iya, violet tahu nii-chan sangat mementingkan keselamatan violet tapi tidak perlu keterlaluan melakukannya, violet masih bisa melindungi diri sendiri" seungcheol mengusap kepalanya sedikit kasar "tapi violet…"joshua mencelah "apa yang seungcheol hyung lakukan?" violet menjawap "seungcheol nii-chan menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menemanin violet" joshua memasang wajah aneh "memangnya kenapa kan bagus?" seungcheol yang berjalan di belakang mereka mengangguk setuju "kalau yang ditemanin 2 orang tidak apa-apa tapi ini jumblahnya melebihi 20 orang! kalau violet anak raja pasti seungcheol nii-chan menyewa satu mall ini semata-mata violet mahu shopping!" joshua hanya ketawa sambil menepuk bahu seungcheol tanda simpati "seungcheol hanya mahu melindungi kamu violet" violet mempoutkan bibirnya "violet tahu tapi tidak perlu berlebihan" seungcheol menghembuskan nafas panjang "baiklah sebagai tanda minta maaf nii-chan benarkan kamu beli apa saya yang kamu mahu" wajah violet berbinar "benar nii-chan?! nii-chan tidak tipukan?" seungcheol mengangguk lalu mengusap kepala violet "iya, nii-chan janji" kemudian joshua mengecup pipi kiri violet "oppa juga akan belanja violet sebagai hadiah pindah ke sini" violet mengukir senyuman manis hingga menimbulkan eyesmile dan dimple di kedua-dua pipinya "asyik!" seru violet "tapi ada bayarannya" kata joshua dan seungcheol serentak, violet mengecup kedua pipi nii-channya dan memaut lengan mereka berdua. Tanpa mereka sedar ada sekumpulan yeoja sedang memerhatikan mereka dengan padangan benci.

-Jeonghan pov

Aku membantinkan diri keatas sofa ruang tamu setelah selesai mandi "AARRH!" aku terkejut sebaik saja mendengar jeritan eomma segera aku belari ke dapur diikuti appa yang sepertinya baru turun dari kamar "kenapa?" tanyaku pada eomma "jeonghan kamu harus tolong eomma!" aku memasang wajah aneh tiba-tiba eomma mengeluarkan phone dia dan meletakkannya dihadapan wajahku "kamu harus dapatkan eomma handbag ini!" , "untuk?" tanyaku kembali "eomma tidak bisa pergi membelinnya kerana eomma dan appa perlu menghadiri majlis di pejabat appa kamu ok" aku mengaru leherku "tidak boleh besok saja?" eomma menghadiahkan tamparan sayangnya ke lenganku "ini handbag limited edition tahu! ramai yeoja di luas sana inginkan handbag ini, eomma tidak mahu melepaskkannya jadi tolong~" appa menepuk bahuku "pergilah.. apa kamu sanggup melihat sifat alien eomma kamu datang?" aku mengelengkan kepala "sumpah aku tidak mahu dia datang kembali" appa tersenyum "pergi bersiap, kami harus pergi sekarang" aku binggung "habis, siapa yang akan menjemputku ke mall kalau begitu?" eomma tersenyum "usah risau! eomma akan uruskan, ini kad kreadit eomma" kata eomma lalu menyerahkan kad kreadit gold miliknya kepadaku "bye~" selepas itu terus eomma menarik tangan appa meninggalkan aku "aku harus menerima hakikat eommaku seorang alien".

Selepas bersiap aku keluar dari rumah lalu menguncinya sebaik saja aku menoleh ke belakang aku melihat seungcheol sedang menunggu sambil bersandar pada bunggati putih miliknya aku melangkah mendekati "apa hyung lakukan disini?" tanyaku sambil melihat sekeliling kalau-kalau eomma menyewa taksi untukku "apa yang kamu cari?" aku berhenti melihat seungcheol "taksi" seungcheol mendekat lalu manarik tanganku lembut "eomma menyuruh hyung mengambil kamu" aku terkejut dalam perjalanan ke mall aku memanggil seungcheol "hyung.. kenapa hyung memanggil eommaku dengan panggilan eomma juga?" , "eomma mu dan oka-san sudah lama berteman jadi eomma kamu menyuruh hyung memanggil dia dengan panggilan eomma" aku mengangguk.

Seungcheol meletakkan keretanya dan kami berdua masuk ke dalam mall terus menuju bahagian makan yang disediakan di dalamnya "wah, oppa! bajunya sama dengan angel oppa" aku melihat violet dan joshua sudah duduk di meja makan berdua aku melihat sweater yang aku kenakan dengan kemaja seungcheol warnanya senada iaitu warna royal blue "ini hanya kebetulan saja kalian pun sama! dan violet.. kenapa kamu menganggil oppa dengan sebutan angel?" tunjuku pada tank top dan kemeja joshua yang berwarna peach "apa lagi kalian ditinggalkan berdua pasti kalian date bukan?!" kataku violet tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi joshua "kalau benar violet date sama joshua oppa apa yang angel oppa mahu lakuakan? benarkan joshuanie oppa?" kata violet dengan manja joshua tersenyum lalu merangkul erat bahu violet dan mencium kepala violet "ya chagi~" kemudian seungcheol mendaratkan jintakan 'sayang dan cintanya' pada kepala joshua "langkah mayat hyung dulu baru pacaran sama violet" aku tersenyum lalu mengusap lengan seungcheol lembut "hyung tidak perlu overproctective pada violet dia sudah besar" seungcheol hanya mendengus kasar secara altomatic tanganku mencubit pipi seungcheol, violet dan joshua termasuk aku sendiri shock seungcheol menoleh melihatku "maaf" kataku lalu menurunkan tangan seungcheol hanya mengusap kepalaku lambut "baiklah sekarang mahu kemana dulu?" tanya seungcheol dan violet mengangkat tangan "beli dress dan violet sudah tahu nama yang sesuai untuk jeonghan oppa iaitu angel" kata violet semangat lalu diangguki yang lain "setuju?" tanya seungcheol kepadaku "maksud hyung?" violet menjawap "angel oppa mahu ikut violet ke butik? kalau tidak mahu seungcheol oppa bisa temankan angel oppa ke tempat lain dan joshua oppa akan temanin violet" aku mengangguk "kalau begitu oppa aku pergi dengan seungcheol hyung ok?" violet mengangguk "baiklah" violet mendekat lalu mengecup pipiku dan seungcheol "jaga diri oppa dengan baik" dan aku mengusap kepala itu dengan lembut.

-Author pov

Hati seungcheol menyejuk bila melihat kelembutan yang ditunjukkan jeonghan lalu melihat joshua sedang tersenyum "dan kamu hong jisoo jaga violet dengan baik ini satu perintah" kata seungcheol tegas dan dijawap dengan tunduk hormat "menurut perintah" jeonghan yang melihat kelakuan seungcheol dan joshua jadi aneh sendiri "kenapa kamu bersikap seolah-olah seungcheol itu tuan kamu joshua?" joshua sedikit panik bila ditanya "ah! itu permainan joshua oppa dan seungcheol oppa ketika mereka kecil" , "kecil?" kata jeonghan "bukan! mereka baru saja bermain kata perintah sebentar tadi hahaha..." kata violet lalu ketawa canggung _'wah, aku harus belajar menipu dari jun oppa dengan lebih baik lagi'_ batin violet sedangkan jeonghan hanya mengangguk "ayo pergi" kata violet lalu menarik tangan joshua menjauh. "kamu mahu kemana?" tanya seungcheol kepada jeonghan "toko handbag" seungcheol mengangguk lalu mula berjalan, sepanjang perjalanan ramai yang memerhatikan mereka _"wah! lihatlah pasangan itu mereka sangat cocok"_ ada juga _"aku iri~ kenapa namjachingu aku tidak setampan dia~"_ itulah salah satu ucapan yang dilontarkan pada mereka berdua dan akhirnya mereka sampai di toko handbag "masuklah hyung akan tunggu diluar" jeonghan mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam.

-Jeonghan side

Sebaik saja jeonghan masuk ke dalam toko dia langsung disambut dengan mesra oleh oembantu toko "ada apa-apa yang boleh saya bantu?" jeonghan mengangguk "apa toko ini ada menjual handbag limited edition yang baru saja keluar?" pembantu itu tersenyum "anda bertuah masih tinggal satu, mahu melihatnya dahulu?" jeonghan mengangguk lalu duduk di atas kerusi yang disediakan, pembantu toko itu membuka lemari kaca yang ada dibelakangnya lalu mengeluarkan handbag itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja kaca hadapan jeonghan, jeonghan mengambil handbag itu untuk diteliti "designnya simple tapi terlihat elegant dengan taburan crystal" pembantu toko itu tersenyum "nampaknya ada seorang pemerhati yang baik jadi bagaimana? anda setuju membelinya?" jeonghan mengangguk "ya" pembantu toko itu mengambil handbag dan mula membungkusnya ke dalam kotak dan di masukkan ke dalam bag kertas lalu diserahkan kepada jeonghan, jeonghan mengeluarkan kad gold milik eommanya untuk membuat bayaran usai membayar jeonghan keluar dari toko sambil tersenyum tapi senyuman itu pudar sebaik saja melihat seungcheol sedang berbicara dengan mesra sekali pada seorang namja bertubuuh mungil berambut light purple malahan jeonghan bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara ketawa seungcheol, jeonghan jalan mendekat lalu merangkul lengan kekar seungcheol "maaf, apa lama menunggu?" tanya jeonghan dengan nada lembut sambil tersenyum seungcheol melihat jeonghan dengan pandangan datar semula jadinya "tidak hyung punya teman bicara" jeonghan melihat namja mungil yang sedari tadi memerhatikan mereka berdua "ini siapa hyung?" tanya jeonghan "perkenalkan ini Lee Jihoon panggil saja woozi dia salah satu teman rapat hyung" jeonghan mengangguk entah mengapa jantungnya kembali berdegup normal bila seungcheol bilang woozi teman rapatnya "salam kenal aku Yoon Jeonghan" namja mungil itu mengangguk "salam kenal juga, sebaiknya aku pergi masih ada keperluan lain yang perluku beli"

-Normal side

Kata woozi sambil tersenyum seungcheol mengangguk lalu tersenyum hangat dan mengusap lembut kepala woozi "baiklah jaga dirimu dengan baik, sampaikan salam hyung pada keluargamu ok" woozi mengangguk "baiklah, tapi jangan risaukan aku kerana tubuhku yang mungil" seungcheol ketawa perlahan "hyung tahu kamu bisa membunuh sesiapa saja dengan percakapan kamu yang tajam itu" woozi hanya ketawa sambil berjalan pergi "mahu kemana lagi?"jeonghan melihat wajah seungcheol yang kebetulan menoleh kearahnya membuatkan jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat jeonghan yang pertama sedar mengundur selangkah kebelakang "a.. aku sudah selesai, hyung bisa melihat violet kalau mahu"

-Jeonghan pov

Wajahku panas bila sedar jarak antara wajah kami berdua sangat dekat, seungcheol mengelengkan kepalanya "tidak, hyung mahu membelikan sesuatu untuk violet sebagai hadiah" aku mengangguk lalumula berjalan sesungguhnya aku sangat sulit berjalan kerana orang yang lalu lalang sedang asyik aku mengelak tanpa sengaja aku telah melanggar seseorang "maaf" kataku segera lalu melihat siapa yangku langgar "yak! hyung kalau mahu berhenti beri warning dahulu" kataku sambil mengusap hidung, aku melihat seungcheol yang tinggil beberapa cm dariku "tanganmu" aku aneh sendiri bila seungcheol meminta tanganku "ayo" aku memberikan tangan kananku dan segera disambut seungcheol, seungcheol menautkan jemarinya pada jemari tanganku dengan lembut dan hangat sekali "kalau begini kamu tidak akan kesulitan berjalan lagi", "hm.." jawapku gugup wajahku kembali memanas aku tidak menyangka seungcheol sebenarnya memerhatikan aku sedangkan dia berjalan di hadapan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun akhirnya kami singgah ke toko pakaian lolita "hyung pasti mahu masuk ke dalam?" tanyaku sambil melihat toko yang terlampau ceria menurutku "ayo" kata seungcheol lalu menarik tanganku masuk ke dalam "selamat datang, bisa saya bantu tuan dan puan?" tanya penjaga toko itu kearah kami berdua "tolong carikan pastel simple lolita dress untuk ukuran yeoja separas dadaku bertubuh langsing dia juga mempunyai kaki jenjang dan elakkan dari mengambil warna pink" penjaga toko itu mengangguk faham "baiklah tuan, puan?" aku mengelengkan kepala "aku dan isteriku akan tunggu disini" aku terkejut hendak protes tapi seungcheol sudah menarikku ke tampat tunggu yang disediakan "kamu akan lebih malu kalau penjaga toko itu tahu kamu adalah namja, mereka kagum dengan wajahmu" terdiam mulutku tidak mampu untuk dibuka "pergilah berkeliling, tapi ingat hanya di dalam toko ini saja faham" aku mengangguk lalu bangun dari duduk dan melihat dress serta accessories yang ada di dalam toko itu mata aku terpana pada seutas gelang tangan platinum dengan ukiran flora lembut ditengah-tengahnya ada ukiran sayap angel yang sangat indah sekali bersama permata biru sebagai daya tarikkan "indah" gumanku sendiri.

-TBC-

Maaf kerana panjang hehe..

kalian juga boleh membacanya dalam indo ver daripada keripik balado kalau saya jeongcheol couple keripik balado pula chenmin couple jagan lupa review untuk keripik balado..

Arigatou! sawadikap!


	6. Who My Fiance?

Chapter 5

-Seungcheol pov

Aku menyuruh jeonghan berkeliling kerana tidak mahu dia bosan menunggu, aku sangat hafal dengan citarasa violet jadi sangat sulit untuk menemukan dress yang sesuai dengan seleranya yang kadangnya aneh seperti alien daripada angkasa sambil melihat sekeliling aku menagkap jeonghan dengan asyik memerhatikan sesuatu jadi segera aku melangkah ke sana "indah" guman jeonghan lalu didengari olehku, aku melihat apa yang diperhatikan jeonghan rupanya seutas gelang tangan platinum "mahu?" tanyaku di tepi telinganya secara altomatic jeonghan menutup telinga dan menoleh ke belakang sedikit menjauh, wajahnya memerah entah mengapa aku suka melihatnya memerah dengan sempurna "a.. apa?" hah.. suaranya lucu sekali "apa kamu mahu gelang itu?" tanyaku lagi "t.. t.. perlu ini sangat mahal a.. aku hanya kagum dengan designnya sahaja haha.." lalu jeonghan menjauh dariku duduk dikerusi yang disediakan untuk menunggu aku memanggil salah satu penjaga toko yang ada di situ "ya tuan" katanya sambil tersenyum "tolong bungkuskan gelang itu dengan cantik lalu masukkan ke dalam bag kertas asing" penjaga itu mengangguk patuh.

Hampir 1 jam kami berdua berkurung dalam toko lolita itu aku akhirnya menemui 3 helai dress yang menurutku memenuhi citarasa alien violet selepas membayar kami terus keluar untuk menemui violet "kemana alien itu?" kataku perlahan dan memerhatikan sekeliling namun terhenti ketika jeonghan merapatkan tubuhnya kepadaku aku menoleh melihatnya aneh "kamu kenapa jeonghan?" jeonghan melihat wajahku cuba tersenyum "aku tidak pasti ini perasaan aku atau memang ada seseorang sedang memerhatikan aku hyung" keningku berkerut tanda binggung _'memperhatikan jeonghan?'_ aku melihat sekeliling tapi tidak menemui apa-apa _'honami cari siapa yang memerhatika jeonghan setelah menjumpainya segera bilang padaku'_ perintahku pada honami dalam hati selepas itu bayang-bayangku mula bergerak menjauh "mungkin perasaan kamu saja" jeonghan mengangguk aku kembali menautkan jemari kami dan berjalan pergi.

"Oppa~!" aku hampir saja menyembur minumanku kerana terkejut dengan kehadiran violet serta joshua yang berjalan santai dibelakangnya, mataku membulat sebaik saja melihat bag perbelanjaan violet segera aku mengurut dada menahan sabar _'sabar seungcheol.. ini bukan salah violet ini salah kamu sendiri kerana mengurung violet dari bershopping selama 4 tahun.. huh~! TUHAN KENAPA AKU BENARKAN DIA MEMEGANG KAD KREADIT TANPA LIMIT!'_ aku melihat ada 2 orang namja menolong joshua mengangkat bag kertas milik violet segera mereka menunduk hormat aku menghantar isyarat supaya mereka berhenti "hyung setahuku tadi hanya joshua yang mengikuti violet, mereka ini siapa?" tanya jeonghan "perkenalkan ini pembantu pribadi violet Jeon Wonwoo, dan yang tinggi ini pula pembantu appa Wen Junhui" jeonghan menenunduk hormat termasuk mereka "violet cuba senaraikan pada oppa apa yang kamu beli "oppa pasti mahu mendengarnya? kalau violet senaraikannya sekarang belum tentu lagi esok akan habis" aku mengelengkan kepala "sudah, tidak mengapa".

-Jeonghan pov

Kalau ikutkan hati mahu saja aku ketawa sekuat-kuatnya melihat wajah terkejut seungcheol walau tidak begitu terlihat begitu juga dengan wajah seungcheol bila melihat barang perbelanjaan violet _'hah~ dia anak orang kaya ternyata'_ aku tersenyum lalu berpaut pada lengan seungcheol "ayo makan, aku sudah lapar ni~" kataku manja pada mereka semua violet memasang senyum lebar "angel oppa sudah seperti koala saja.." aku melihat violet lalu violet menunjuk pada lengan seungcheol, TUHAN! aku berpaut pada lengan seungcheol tanpa sedar! aku melihat seungcheol lalu tersenyum gugup "tidak mengapa" kata seungcheol, joshua pula ketawa kecil "sudahku bilang untuk mengubah kebiasaan kamu memeluk lengan orang tetap saja tidak mahu, kalau yang dipeluk aku tidak mengapa, gimana kalau orang lain?" aku menendang kecil kaki joshua "bukan salahku! lagi pula seungcheol hyung tidak marah padaku bukan" joshua hanya mengangguk "sampai kapan kita mahu berdiri seperti tugu pahlawan disini?" tanya violet dengan poker face "hehe.. maaf" kataku pada violet "kita makan di luar mahu?" tanya jun namja tinggi pembantu appa violet "bagaimana dengan restoren prancis?" usul violet terus diangguki aku "sudah tentu!" disebabkan wajahku yang terlebih semangat mereka semua menganggukkan kepala sahaja.

-Restoren Candy Prancis..

Setelah mendapatkan meja di sudut café sebelah tingkap kami berenam duduk sambil bersembang kecuali untuk seungcheol dia hanya diam sambil melihat ke luar tingkap memerhatikan kereta berlalu pergi aku memerhatikan auranya pula _'tidak ada yang berubah seperti biasa saja'_ aku terus-terusan memerhatikan seungcheol hingga dia meraih tangan violet di atas meja lalu mengangamnya violet pula langsung tidak menunjukkan apa-apa riaksi malah berbual santai sama wonwoo dan jun sedangkan joshua bermain dengan phone _'apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka semua?'_ walaupun aku tidak tahu tapi aura mereka bercampur dengan baik sekali seperti teman kecil. Tiba-tiba seungcheol bangun dari duduknya "maaf hyung harus ke tandas" joshua dan aku memberi laluan untuk seungcheol pergi merasakan tidak sedap hati aku turut mengikut seungcheol ke dalam tandas lalu aku bersembunyi di balik pintu tandas kedua "sudah tahu siapa dia Honami?" aku berkerut hairan _'siapa honami? setahuku tiada sesiapa pun mengikuti seungcheol masuk ke sini kecuali aku'_ aku terus mendengar "apa maksud kamu dengan mereka mengejar jeonghan?" aku terkejut siapa yang mengejarku?! "jeonghan tidak ada kaitan dengan mereka kenapa mereka mahukan dia?" nada seungcheol sedikit meninggi sepertinya dia marah "gila! dia hanya seorang namja tidak berdosa! pergi kepada mereka sampai kan amaranku, kalau mereka tetap nekat melakukannya aku sendiri akan turun tangan!" aku terkejut sedikit terundur ke belakang bila mendengar suara marah seungcheol entah mengapa tubuhku mengigil takut pada seungcheol aku mengaku memang seungcheol seorang yang dingin tapi kelakuannya tetap lembut pada sesiapa saja.

-Seungcheol pov

Aku mengusap kepalaku kasar rasa marah menyerang diriku "Dasar pria tua tidak sedar diri!" aku melihat diriku ke dalam cermin "tenang seungcheol kau pasti bisa, kau pasti bisa melindungi dia" aku mengangguk tapi semuanya hancur bila mengigatkan kegagalan aku pada violet dan keluargaku dahulu "AARRH!" aku menumbuk cermin di hadapanku untuk meredakan marah tangan yang mengeluarkan darah langsung aku tidak hiraukan "Nii-chan!" aku mengangkat kepala sebaik saja mendengar suara violet " _nii-chan dai joubu_?!" panic violet lalu mengambil tangan kanaku dan meniupnya kecil " _dai joubu des.._ " perlahan-lahan violet mengeluarkan serpihan kaca dari tanganku _"kenapa kamu kesini?"_ tuturku dalam bahasa jepun _"violet melihat honami keluar dengan terburu-buru sekali kerana itu violet kesini, ada apa-apa yang berlaku?"_ aku mengangguk _"Yoon jeonghan mereka mengejarnya"_ mata violet membulat kerana terkejut " _usosuke.."_ aku memandang violet yang kaku _"violet kamu ada rahsiakan sesuatu dari nii-chan?"_ violet mengelengkan kepalanya _"tidak, violet cuma terkejut apa mereka semua mahukan sebenarnya? tidak berjaya menghalang violet menjadi ketua sekarang mereka mengejar jeonghan dia hanya namja biasa"_ aku mengangguk setuju _"nii-chan sudah memberi mereka amaran kalau mereka teruskan juga nii-chan sendiri akan turun tangan"_ violet lukakan jarinya lalu titiskan sedikit darah ke tempat lukaku _"kalau begitu violet juga akan turun tangan kalau terjadi apa-apa sama jeonghan nii-chan"_ selepas 3 saat luka pada tanganku sembuh tanpa sebarang cacat.

Violet membantu aku bangun "oh! apa nii-chan melihat jeonghan oppa?" tanya violet dalam bahasa korea kembali "tidak" kataku singkat "aneh" aku melihat ke arah violet "maksudmu?" , "selepas nii-chan pergi jeonghan oppa juga pergi, violet ingat nii-chan bersama jeonghan oppa" aku mengelengkan kepala "mungkin dia berjumpa dengan temannya" violet mengangguk dan kami berdua keluar dari tandas "berani sekali kamu masuk ke dalam tandas namja ya~ violet" violet mencubit lenganku "violet cuma risau, bagaimana kalau nii-chan sekarat di dalam sana dan violet di luar berfikir mahu masuk atau tidak, sempat nii-chan pergi dulu baru violet masuk ke dalam" aku tersenyum "wah~ tidak nii-chan sangka adik nii-chan yang paling menyebalkan dan mengengkelkan risau tentang nii-chan~ urashi~!" violet memandang ku dengan wajah poker face "aku sepatutnya membiarkan kamu mati di dalam sana kerana kehilangan darah" lalu violet berjalan pergi aku hanya tersenyum sedikit ketawa kecil "hah~ adikku sangat manis~!" kataku sedikit kuat violet berjalan sedikit menghentakkan kaki kecilnya kerana sebal "maafkan nii-chan kerana merampas zaman kanak-kanak kamu kerana keturunan kita".

Jeonghan kembali duduk selepas pesanan sampai aku melihatnya seperti tidak punya mood "jeonghan" panggilku jeonghan menoleh ke arahku "ada sesuatu menganggu fikiran kamu?" jeonghan terus mengelengkan kepalanya "tidak, maaf merisaukan" aku mengangguk dia kembali makan tanpa semangat dengan sangat ringan tanganku terangkat lalu menepuk kepala itu lembut "makanlah, hyung tidak mahu dijadikan sarapan pirana oleh eomma kerana membiarkan kamu sakit kerana tiak diberi makan" wajah jeonghan memerah hatiku kembali tenang "makan dengan banyak" jeonghan mengangguk "hyung juga" aku menoleh ke hadapan semula untuk makan tapi mulutku terus disumbat macaroon oleh violet "makan tuh! biar banyak moga-moga cepat diabetis" sepertinya violet mahu balas dendam aku tersenyum lalu menguyah macaroon itu "wah~ seorang puteri menyuapku" violet kembali sebal hingga joshua menepuk kepala violet "sudah jangan dihirau orang gila ini, semakin kamu layan dia semakin gila jadinya" violet tersenyum sedikit "ok joshua oppa!"

-Author pov

-9:00 mlm

-Golden garden

Keluarga Choi sedang bersantai di ruangtamu sambil melakukan aktiviti masing-masing seperi tuan choi sedang mengcek laporan syarikatnya, puan choi pula mengilap semula senjata kesayangan dia untuk violet pula dia sedang berbaring atas sofa sambil membaca manga dengan seungcheol yang duduk di atas pinggangnya. Seungcheol sedari tadi memerhatikan kotak baldu kecil berwarna hitam di dalam gengamannya "ada yang menganggu fikiran kamu seungcheol?" tanya puan choi pada putera sulungnya "jeonghan tertarik pada gelang ini jadi aku membelikannya, aku jadi terfikir kenapa aku melakukan itu" tuan dan puan choi mengangguk "itu bermakna hati nii-chan sudah terbuka untuk menerima angel oppa" kata violet santai "mana mungkin nii-chan jatuh cinta pada jeonghan hati nii.." perkataan seungcheol terhenti bila violet melihatnya dengan pandangan tajam "ingat keluarga kita choi seungcheol" seungcheol mengangguk "oh! oka-san kemana oka-san dan appa pergi petang tadi?" tanya violet "uruskan pertunangan nii-chan kamu dan jeonghan" seungcheol dan violet mengangguk faham tapi.. "APA! KENAPA OKA-SAN DAN APPA TIDAK MEMBERITAHU VIOLET!" kata violet kuat lalu bangun dari baringnya mengakibatkan seungcheol hampir jatuh bertuah seungcheol cepat-cepat memindahkan tubuhnya ke atas meja runag tamu "Baka! nii-chan hampir jatuh tahu!" kata seungcheol pada violet sambil mengusap belakangnya kerana pendaratan cemas yang dia lakukan "OKA~ SAN!, APPA~! KEJAM SAMA VIOLET" kata violet dengan mata berair "sayang, sayang apa kamu sukakan jeonghan?" violet mengelengkan kepalanya "lah? lalu kenapa puteri appa menangis?" violet mengusap matanya "kan lebih seru kalau violet ada, violet bisa menjadi saksi kejadian yang langka untuk di ketemukan ini tahu" puan dan tuan choi hanya ketawa melihat tingkah alien puteri mereka "jadi seungcheol kamu setuju? eomma jeonghan sudah memberi kebenaran" seungcheol menganggukkan kepalanya "setuju"

-Kediamaan keluarga Yoon

"APA EOMMA DAN APPA SUDAH GILA?!" teriak jeonghan menggunakan note tinggi "appa hanya setengah, kalau eomma kamu sudah sepenuhnya gila" jeonghan menarik rambutnya sedikit kasar "TUHAN KENAPA AKU BISA MENDAPATKAN EOMMA DAN APPA ALIEN?!" tanya jeonghan sambil melihat ke atas tuan yoon hanya tersenyum sedangkan puan yoon menyeringai lebar? "kamu seharusnya bersyukur mempunyai orang tua alien itu bermaksud kamu juga alien dan berbeza daripada manusia yang ada di sini" bukannya mendengar malahan puan dan tuan yoon langsung tidak ambil kesah tentang keadaan jeonghan yang sepertinya mahu meminum racun rumput lalu mengantungkan dirinya ke atas atap rumah "huwaa~! eomma dan appa langsung tidak mendengarkan aku! sudahlah tunangkan aku lepas itu tidak mahu bilang siapa dia~!" eomma jeonghan tersenyum "sayang~ kamu sendiri yang bilang bukan? tidak kesah kalau dikahwinkan muda kerana ada bodyguard yang akan menjaga kamu tanpa perlu membayar gaji~" kata puan yoon sambil memainkan pisau pemotong daging di hadapan wajah mulus jeonghan "bilang sekarang kamu setuju atau tidak~?" jeonghan meneguk ludah dengan susah bila sifat alien eommanya sudah datang "a.. a. a..appa tolong aku~" panggil jeonghan pada tuan yoon "yeabo.. dimana kamu mendapatkan pisau itu? cantik sekali" puan yoon tersenyum lembut "rahsia, tapi appa tidak perlu bimbang eomma membelinya dengan harga discount" mahu tidak mahu jeonghan mengangguk kepalanya "aku setuju".

Terus hawa yang tadinya terlihat sangat seram berubah menjadi ceria dalam sekelip mata sahaja "kan senang kalau bilang dari tadi eomma tidak perlu susah-suah mengangkat pisau daging ini, kamu tahu iainya bukan ringan" tuan yoon mendekat ke arah jeonghan lalu memberikan sebantuk cincin platinum dengan permata biru disekelilingnya kecil dan simple sesuai sekali dengan jari jeonghan yang manis dan berkulit halus "ingat jangan pernah menanggalkannya kalau itu terjadi eomma akan memotong kesemua jadi kamu tahu" jeonghan mengangguk patuh "eomma siapa tunangku?" tanya jeonghan takut, dia takut kalau sifat alien eommanya datang kembali dia masih sayang nyawanya. "itu kamu perlu cari tahu sendiri eomma akan beri satu clue ok" jeonghan menangguk lalu tuan yoon membuka mulut "tunangmu memakai cincin yang sama seperti kamu cuma di cincinnya akan ada satu saja permata biru faham?" jeonghan mengangguk "baiklah aku naik ke atas dulu"

-6:00 pgi

-Jeonghan pov

Hari ini aku bangun dengan awal kerana mempunyai tekat iaitu untuk mencari tahu siapa tunangku aku mengambil tuala di hujung katil dan terus masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Aku sedang menyimpul necktie hingga pintu kamarku terbuka "ya tuhanku jeonghan!" eomma berteriah heboh sebaik saja melihatku "eomma kenapa?" tanyaku aneh "kenapa dengan kamu semangat ingin berjumpa tunang hingga bangun awal?" wajahku memanas "wah~ eomma sepatutnya tunangkan kamu dari dulu lagi! supaya eomma tidak perlu membangunkan kamu setiap hari, tekak eomma ini perlu dijaga juga tahu" aku mengembus nafas pasrah "iya eomma betul, sudah jangan bikin aku malu lagi ayo keluar, sebentar lagi aku turun" eomma mengangguk lalu memberikan flying kiss kepadaku segera aku elak, "tuhan… eommaku alien dari planet pluto"

-Diamond High School

Sepanjang perjalanan aku memerhatikan joshua tapi aku langsung tidak melihat dia memakai cincin melainkan cincin di jari kelingkin dan manis tapi keduan-duanya cincin silver tidak ada sebarang permata hanya cincin kosong.

Kembali dalam kes aku memerhatikan hampir kesemua pelajar di dalam sekolahku untuk memastikan siapakah tunangku tapi hasilnya kosong! aku langsung tidak menemukannya bell sudah berbunyi tanda masa istirehat sudah tamat dengan langkah lemah aku berjalan pergi "angel oppa semangat!" aku melihat violet yang memaut lenganku dan seungcheol mesra aku tersenyum ke arahnya lalu kembali melihat ke hadapan, tunggu violet! aku melirik ke arah tangan kanan violet yang berpaut pada lengan seungcheol ada cincin! "em.. violet boleh oppa melihat cincinmu?" violet melihat ke arahku lalu membuka cincinnya "ini" aku mengambilnya _'DIA TUNANGKU?!'_ mataku membulat bila melihat cincin violet ciri-ciri yang appa katakan ada pada cincin dipakai violet. "Angel oppa bisa violet ambil kembali cincin violet?" aku mengangguk lalu kembalikan cincin itu kepada violet _'AKHIRNYA AKU TAHU SIAPA TUNANGKU! tapi kenapa eomma dan appa tunangkan aku dan violet? apa mereka tidak tahu violet masih di bawah umur? apa mereka merancang ini daripada awal supaya violet tidak kabur atau diambil namja lain?'_ hampir pusing kepalaku bila memikirkan kenapa eomma dan appa memilih violet menjadi isteriku aku mengaku violet bisa melakukan banyak hal hanya bersekolah dalam 3 hari nama violet sudah tersebar luas dengan kemahiran dan kepintaran yang dia ada "oppa?" aku terjaga dari lamunanku "ya?" kataku lembut pada violet "duduk ditempat mu" aku mengangguk _'kalau begini aku akan mengajak violet date besok lalu memberitahunya aku adalah tunang dia pasti dia terkejut'_ aku bertekat untuk membawa violet date lalu bilang akulah tunang dia.

-Author pov

Tanpa jeonghan sedar violet sedang menahan ketawa hingga matanya mula mengeluarkan air mata tapi segera di hapuskan dia tidak mahu rancangan yang dirancangnya dengan rapi musnah kerana tindakkan dia sendiri seungcheol yang melihat kelakuan dongsengnya hanya mengelengkan kepala _'sifat jahilnya tetap sama seperti dulu'_ kata seungcheol lalu melihat jeonghan sedang tersenyum memandang violet.

Seungcheol memegang dadanya dimana dalam kemeja sekolahnya ada rantai yang digantung cincin pertunangan dia dan jeonghan, seungcheol sengaja tidak memakainya kerana tidak mahu jeonghan terkejut bila mendapat tahu dia adalah tunangnya "aku janji akan menjaga kamu dengan baik jeonghan" bisik seungcheol melirik jeonghan.

Bell sekolah sudah berbunyi dan tiba masa club violet, seungcheol, joshua dan jeonghan jalan bersama-sama keluar dari kelas "joshua oppa ambil club apa?" tanya violet "taekwondo" violet mengangguk "kenapa tidak kendo?" joshua tersenyum "buat sementara waktu aku ingin berehat dari memegang katana" seungcheol mengelengkan kepala "sayang sekali" , "jangan risau aku berlatih setiap malam" seungcheol mangangguk _'katana? katana itu pedang samuraikan? kenapa joshua perlu berlatih?'_ batin jeonghan aneh "baiklah, aku harus pergi minta diri dulu" ucap joshua lembut lalu mengecup sekilas dahi violet dan dibalas di pipi kanan "oppa pergi dulu" sebelum joshua pergi dia masih menyempatkan diri untuk menepuk kepala jeonghan juga, selepas joshua pergi mereka kembali berjalan.

Baiklah kita sudah sampai, club kaliana ada di bahagian kanan sementara clubku ada di bahagian kiri bye.." violet mengangguk lalu mengecup pipi kanan jeonghan sebelum pergi. Sebaik saja sampai ke dalam club wajah violet terus menjadi tegang sedangkan seungcheol mamasang wajah tenang guru yang mengajar anak muridnya terus berhenti bila melihat violet dan seungcheol berdiri di hadapan pintu dojo "kalian pasti pelajar pindahan itu bukan?" seungcheol dan violet mengangguk "ah, kerana kalian masih baru, aku memberikan kalian rehat untuk hari ini dan melihat kami sahaja" seungcheol mengangguk hormat "terima kasih" sedangkan violet hanya berdiri tegak dan mengikuti belakang seungcheol yang memilih duduk ditepi melihat mereka semua berlatih.

-Seungcheol pov

Senjak kami berdua masuk ke dalam dojo aku sudah sedar akan perubahan wajah violet malahan dia langsung tidak tunduk hormat pada guru yang mengajar sedangkan dia seorang yang sangat menghormati orang lain, pandanganku beralih daripada memandang violet ke depan dimana seorang pelajar jatuh tersungkur dengan teruk akibat pukulan shinai aku menghembuskan nafas perlahan "kau terlalu lemah! tidak ada satu pun daripada anak muridku yang mempunyai sikap lemah sepertimu! jadi kamu harus dihukum!" teriak guru jung sambil menghayunkan shinai untuk memukul "nii-chan" aku mengangguk dengan tenang "HENTIKAN!" setelah itu violet adikku mengeluarkan suara lantangnya, aku tahu dia sudah tidak tahan melihat penganiayan yang dilakukan guru lee pada para pelajar dalam dojo itu.

-Author pov

"HENTIKAN!" jerit violet pada guru yang menurutnya tidak pantas untuk mengajar atau mengangkat shinai "kenapa?" tanya guru lee dengan tenang violet berdiri lalu berjalan mendekat dan membantu hoobenya yang terjatuh itu berdiri "pergi duduk disebelah oppaku" kata violet dengan tenang lalu berdiri tegak melihat wajah guru lee yang memerhatikan dia dengan wajah sagar "kau" kata violet dengan penuh dingin "kau langsung tidak berhak atau layak untuk mengangkat katana apalagi memegangnya walau shinai sekalipun" guru lee menurunkan shinainya "apa kau bilang? aku tidak berhak atau layak untuk memegang shinai ini?" dan violet mengangguk santai, serentak dengan itu guru lee menghayunkan shinai untuk memukul tubuh kecil violet tapi dielak dengan cepat dan halus "untuk memegang katana kau harus mempunyai rasa hormat pada orang lain termasuk juga shinaimu sendiri, kalau shinaimu sendiri kau tidak hormati maksudnya kau tidak layak untuk memegangnya" guru lee ketawa "shinai atau katana hanyalah benda mati dan dikawal oleh orang yang memenagnya jadi tidak ada apa-apa keistimewaan" violet tersenyum meremehkan "kau salah, kalau kau tidak menghormati katana auat shinai maka dia juga tidak akan menghormatimu" kata violet lalu mengambil shinai hoobenya yang beberapa inci dari kaki "ayo" ucap violet sedinginnya yang mampu membuatkan guru lee sedikit takut untuk bergerak tanpa bicara violet terus meluru kearah guru lee lalu menghayunkan shinainya ke kaki kanan guru tersebut "sial!" mati guru lee dengan kuat dan mula menyerang violet secara berterusan tapi mampu dielak dengan halus sekali oleh violet.

-Seungcheol pov

Aku ketawa dengan perlahan sambil menutup mulutku dengan tangan kanan "guru bodoh, dia salah memilih lawan" kataku sambil tersenyum jahat "maafkan aku, tapi kenapa dia begitu marah?" aku melirik pada hoobe yang dibantu violet sebentar tadi "violet dia sangat tidak suka memlihat orang lain ditindas dan juga kerana guru bodoh kalian tidak menghormat pada orang dan benda yang digunnakan kerana itu dia marah" kataku tenang sambil melihat perlawanan violet dan guru lee "hormat?" aku mengangguk "biar violet menerangkannya" sebaik saja aku berhenti bercakap violet menamatkan perlawanannya dengan memukul tulang rusuk kanan guru lee kuat sekali "ketika kau mengangkat katana atau shinai kau harus menghormati mereka! katana membawa maksud harga diri yang tinggi dan saling menghormati! shinai pula untuk mendisiplinkan diri! ketika kau melawan menggunakan mereka musuh juga harus kau hormati! kalau kau tidak menghormatinya kau tidak ada beza dengan orang bodoh! walaupunilmu pedangmu sangat tinggi kerana diakhirnya kau akan tetap kalah!" kata violet dengan lantang lalu berjalan pergi ke arahku guru kim yang merasa tidak puas hati terus bangun untuk menyerang violet dari belakang tapi terkejut apabila violet menoleh dan mengarahkan shinai pada leher guru lee "dengar, rasa marahku sudah hampir pada tahapnya kalau kau tidak menurunkan shinaimu sekarang aku akan pastikan kau terbunuh" guru lee tercengang mata violet yang dingin seolah-olah menarik rohnya keluar dari badan serta merta pedang yang dipegang guru lee jatuh ke lantai dan diambil violet lalu diletakkan pada tempatnya dengan baik selepas iu violet kembali berjalan ke arah guru lee "tidur" seperti di hypnosis guru lee jatuh tertidur semua yang berada dalam dojo terkejut tapi tidak diendahkan violet.

"Maaf, apa oppa tercedera?" tanya violet lembut sambil duduk dihadapan hoobe yang ditolongnya sebentar tadi "aku tidak apa-apa terima kasih sunbae" kata pelajar itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya "tidak perlu memanggilku sunbae, aku lebih muda darimu panggil saja violet, dan ini oppaku choi seungcheol" aku mengangguk lalu tersenyum tipis sambil menghulurkan tangan lalu segera disambut pelajar itu dengan gugup "tidak perlu takut, kamu cuma akan marah bila seseorang itu melakukan kesalahan" kataku dengan lembut diangguki pelajar itu "apa nama oppa?" tanya violet "mingyu, kim mingyu" kata pelajar itu sambil tersenyum hingga menunjukkan kedua gigi taringnya "wah! gigi taring oppa panjang ianya sangat cantik" kata violet dengan wajah 180 darjah berbeza ketika berlawan "t.. terima kasih" violet berdiri secara tiba-tiba "baiklah mulai hari ini mingyu oppa akan berkawan dengan violet dan seungcheol oppa faham" kata violet semangat diangguki mingyu "sudah tidak perlu takut senyum~ senyum~" kata violet sambil tersenyum dihadapan mingyu hingga aku ikut tersenyum sekali "ayo, pulang" kata violet aku mengangguk "kamu pula mingyu? mahu ikut atau pulang sendiri?" tanyaku kepadanya "tidak, terima kasih sunbae aku pulang sendiri" aku mengusap kepala itu lembut "baiklah jaga diri kamu dan panggil saja aku hyung".

Selepas keluar dari dojo violet terus memaut lengan kananku dan pergi ke club drama dimana jeonghan berada. Aku hanya pasrah bila tanganku ditarik dengan kuat oleh violet sebaik saja sampai kami berdua hanya melihat jeonghan yang menyanyi daripada luar walaupun begitu aku masih mampu mendengar suara merdu jeonghan untuk didengari, perlahan-lahan aku terbuai dengan suaranya "chan?" , "nii-chan!" aku tersedar dan melihat violet memandangku dengan wajah aneh lalu tersenyum lebar "adakah hati anda sudah dicuri oleh seorang malaikat bernama Yoon Jeonghan? sila berikan commen" kata violet layaknya wartawan dengan tangan digangam seolah-olah mic aku mengengam tangan mungil itu lalu menciumnya dengan lembut "aku mengabdikan seluruh tubuh dan jiwaku untuk adik perempuanku sahaja iaitu choi violet kalau dia membenarkan aku berkahwin baru aku melakukannya" wajah violet cemberut "nii-chan tidak seru sepatutnya violet yang menghormati nii-chan" aku tersenyum "kamu tetap pemegang takhta waris yang sah setelah nii-chan violet".

-Author pov

Setelah puas melihat jeonghan mereka ke club joshua pula violet dengan semangat sekali memberi sokongan kepada joshua bila namanya dipanggil ke gelanggang untuk berlawan sebelum memulakan perlawanan joshua melihat ke arahku meminta kebenaran untuk memulakannya dan aku mengangguk perlahan setelah itu perlawanan dimulakan joshua menjatuhkan lawannya dalam sekelip mata aku tersenyum tipis dan menepuk perlahan tanganku sedangkan joshua menunduk hormat pada lawannya dan juga kepadaku dan violet "ah, tidak salah menjadikan joshua nii-chan pengawal keluarga kita dia sememangnya berbakat" aku mengangguk "keluarga mereka adalah salah satu keluarga yang menakutkan kerana itu mereka menjadi pelindung kita violet"

"Violet mengangguk faham "ayo makan" kata violet lalu menarik tanganku sekali lagi keluar dari sekolah menuju kereta "katanya mahu makan kenapa tidak ke kantin?" tanyaku "makanan di kantin tidak memenuhi citarasa violet nii-chan" aku faham dan memberikan kunci kereta pada violet lalu masuk ke dalam duduk dibahagian pemandu sedangkan violet memilih duduk disebelahku sambil memakan bekalnya "apa kamu bawa?" tanyaku kerana violet makan dengan asyik sekali "roti mayonis ikan bilis, mahu?" aku mengangguk dan violet memberikan aku sepotong.

-TBC-


	7. Who My Fiance? 2

Chapter 6

-Author pov

Akhirnya waktu club sudah tamat jeonghan dan joshua jalan bersama-sama ke tempat parking dimana seungcheol dan violet sedang menunggu sebaik saja sampai jeonghan terus bertanya "hyung, violet apa kalian ponteng?" violet tidak menjawap "violet menewaskan guru lee kerana itu kami pulang awal" jawap seungcheol "apa?! violet menewaskan guru lee?!" kata jeonghan terkejut sedangkan joshua ketawa kecil "t.. tapi guru lee, guru killer dan dihormati di sekolah" violet memasang wajah dingin "dihormati? Namja menjijikan sepeti dia tidak bethak langsung dihormati! huh~ angel oppa bikin mood violet buruk~" joshua dan seungcheol ketawa kecil "percayalah jeonghan, violet bisa mengalahkan sesiapa saja dia mahu" kata joshua sambil mengusap mayonis pada hujung bibir violet "hyung, jeonghan, violet aku harus pergi dulu, apa keperluan yang perlu aku beli" terus violet megangkat kedua tangan layaknya anak kecil "ikut~" joshua tersenyum bila melihat kelakuan cik mudanya lalu mendukung violet seperti anak 5 tahun "ini perintah jaga violet dengan baik dan diangguki joshua "menurut perintah"

Jeonghan tersenyum sedikit melambai pada joshua dan violet tapi tiba-tiba wajahnya bertukar menjadi pucat seungvheol yang melihat sedikit terkejut "uuwa! Bagaimana aku mahu pulang?! Aku kesini bersama joshua!" seungcheol mengelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan jeonghan yang kadangnya hampir sama dengan violet "sudah, jangan khwatir hyung akan menghantar kamu pulang" jeonghan mengangguk semangat.

Di dalam kereta mereka hanya diam hinggalah jeonghan memanggil seungcheol lembut "hyung~" seungcheol mengangguk "ya?" hyung menoleh ke arah seungcheol "apa hubungan hyung dan violet?" tanya jeonghan ingin tahu kerana kedekatan violet dan seungcheol "dia adik hyung, nama penuhnya choi violet bukan?" jeonghan mengangguk "aku ingat itu hanya kebetulan" seungcheol mengelengkan kepalanya lalu jeonghan melihat seungcheol dan membandingkan personality seungcheol dengan violet yang sangat berbeza "jangan bezakan personality hyung dan violet kami tetap punya pertalian darah" jeonghan melihat ke hadapan semula "kenapa violet tidak masuk pada waktu yang hyung masuk? dan kenapa aku tidak melihat violet di rumah?" , "violet masuk lewat kerana skirt seragam sekolahnya panjang dan harus dipotong untuk rumag pula setiap kali masa sekolah tamat dia akan berkeliling kota untuk menghafal jalan"

-Jeonghan pov

-10:40 mlm

Aku membaringkan diri ke atas katil sambil memerhatikan cincin di jari manisku "kalau aku akan menjadi seorang suami kenapa design cincinku terlihat seperti yeoja?" aku bangun dari katil dan berjalan ke arah balkoni membuka tingkap dan berjalan keluar "kemana lagi mereka?" kataku sambil melihat ke arah rumah seungcheol "tidak aku sangka akan bertunang sama violet, choi violet dongseng choi seungcheol" aku tersenyum.. "YAK! MAKSUDNYA AKU AKAN MENJADI ADIK IPAR SEUNGCHEOL HYUNG!" aku merusak rambutku, aku menjerit kerana harus menerima kenyataan aku berkerluarga dengan seungcheol "bagaimana kalau seungcheol tidak suka denganku? Bagaimana kalau aku berbuat silap dan violet terus mengadu pada seungcheol?! Sudah tentu seungcheol akan memancung kepalaku!"

Aku baru sahaja pulang dari kerja melangkah ke arah sofa lalu merebahkan diri untuk merehatkan diri "hannie oppa~! Ayo teman violet shopping!" aku yang kepenatan memandang sayu pada violet "chagi, oppa baru saja pulang.. Oppa masih penat bagaimana kalau kita pergi esok saja?" violet mengelengkan kepalanya lalu mengecup bibirku lembut aku memeluk pinggang kecil itu dengan erat "oppa sudah mendapatkan hadiahnya, sekarang ayo temankan violet shopping!" aku mengelengkan kepala "oppa payah! hiks.. violet sepatutnya dengar cakap seungcheol nii-chan supaya menolak pertunangan ini hiks.. NII-CHAN!" selepas itu pintu rumah kami dibuka dengan kasar terlihat seungcheol berdiri di hadapan pintu sambil menegang pisau pemotong daging "YOON JEONGHAN AKAN AKU PANCUNG KEPALAMU KERANA MEMBUATKAN VIOLET MENANGIS!" , "TIDAK HYUNG!"

Aku terus memegang leherku "membayangkan saja sudah seram! Aku harus menulis surat wasiat sebaik saja berkahwin" lalu aku memandang ke luar "aura aroura sangat cantik!" jeritku lalu ketawa "jeonghan sayang apa kamu sudah gila?!" aku hanya tersenyum bila mendengar jeritan eomma "ah! Aku mahu bilang pada eomma dan appa!" aku terus berlari keluar dari kamar dan masuk ke dalam kamar orang tuaku lalu duduk di atas katil mereka "eomma! appa aku sudah menemukan siapa tunangku!" segera eomma menoleh dari memandang cermin soleknya appa pula hanya mengangguk lalu menyumbat telinganya dengan surat khabar "APA?! KAU SUDAH MENEMUKAN TUNANGMU?!" aku terkejut juga sakit telinga bila eomma mengeluarkan note tertingginya "jadi bagaimana kamu suka atau tidak? dia sangat berbakat dan pintar bukan! kalau kamu tidak suka, kamu tetap akan berkahwin dengannya!" aku mengangguk "ya, aku akan mencintai dia mulai sekarang" eomma mengangguk "jadi bila kalian akan date?" , "aku akan menjemputnya esok" eomma mengangguk "ambil hatinya tahu!" aku mengangguk semangat.

 _-Seungcheol_ pov

Aku menghembuskan nafas bosan sampailah oka-san menepuk kepalaku dengan lembut "semangat lah sedikit mereka itu anak buahmu" aku melihat ke arah oka-san "oka-san kita semua sudah tahu kemampuan mereka semua kenapa masih mahu mengadakan cabaran ini?" oka-san menepuk bahuku memberi semangat "sekarang giliran violet, tunjukkan wajah semangatmu kalau tidak mahu katananya melayang ke arahmu" aku melihat violet masuk ke dalam gelanggang "violet! gambate kudasai!" violet tersenyum lalu menjulang katananya tinggi ke udara tidak perlu di bicarakan lagi tentulah violet memenangi perlawanan ini dengan mudah oji-san hanya ketawa bila violet berjaya menewaskan pembantunya yang bermana seokmin atau panggil saja DK "haha.. tanpa perlu dipikir aku sudah tahu violet akan menang! dia mewarisi sifat kejamku dengan baik!" aku dan keluargku yang lain turut tersenyum bangga dengan pujian oji-san.

Akhirnya upacara memilih anak buah dan pertabalan violet menjadi ketua suku Hikaze ke 2 sudah tamat _'huh~ pernerbangan segera dari jepun ke korea amat memenatkan!'_ aku membaringkan tubuhku ke atas tatami kamarku sebentar lagi kami semua akan pulang ke korea "seungcheol-sama" aku menoleh ke arah pintu "masuk joshua" joshua menolak pintu ke sisi lalu masuk ke dalam dan menutupnya semula "seungcheol-sama" aku menoleh ke arah joshua "berhentilah berbicara formal dengan hyung" joshua mengangguk "apa hyung keletihan? kita bisa menunda flight kepada esok" aku mengelengkan kepala "tidak mengapa, keluarlah" joshua mengangguk hormat lalu pergi aku melihat ke arah luar bulan indah menyinar lagit juga penuh bertaburan bintang "kalau jeonghan ada disini pasti dia sangat gembira" tanpa sedar aku mengengam cincin tunangku "walaupun aku tidak mencintai dia, aku melakukannya untu melindungi dia".

-Violet pov

Sambil melihat langit malam aku bersandar pada pohon sakura tua yang tinggi dibawahnya ada sebuah kolam kecil dimana temanku tinggal kappa si raksasa air dari jauh aku bisa melihat nii-chan merenung langit malam lalu mengengam cincin pertunangannya "honami apa yang nii-chan bicarakan?" tanyaku pada honami yang kebetulan lalu dihadapaku "seungcheol-sama bilang walaupun dia tidak mencintai jeonghan dia melakukannya untuk melindungi dia" violet mengangguk honami menunduk hormat lalu pergi dan violet tersenyum meremehkan "hah~ aku masih tidak percaya dia akan mengantikan oka-san memegang takhta yakuza" kata violet santai "memangnya kenapa violet-sama?" tanya kappa "bagaimana dia mahu menjdi ketua kalau hati dia sendiri dia tidak tahu membacanya?" , "maksud violet-sama?" violet menghembus nafas lembut "dia mencintai tunangnya jeonghan cuma saja dia masih tidak mahu menerima kenyataan bahawa hatinya semakin lama semakin melupakan namja menjijikan itu" kappa mengangguk "sudah, sampaikan salahku pada sahabatku yang lain kami harus pergi sekarang" kappa tersenyum "jaga diri violet-sama" aku mengangguk dan terjun dari pohon sakura tua itu.

-Author pov

Keluarga Choi sampai ke korea tepat pada pukul 4:00 pgi disebabkan esok hari minggu violet sedikit bernafas lega kerana tidak perlu kesekolah seungcheol yang melihat violet hanya menepuk belakang violet lembut "seungcheol angkat violet appa melihatnya seperti tidak ada semangat untuk hidup lagi, biar appa yang mengangkat semua barang ini" seungcheol mengangguk lalu mengangkat tubuh ringat violet yang tertidur sambil berdiri "sejak kapan dia belajar tidur sambil berdiri?" kata seungcheol entah pada siapa lalu masuk ke dalam rumah menghantar violet ke dalam kamarnya lalu mengecup pipi violet dengan sayang "tidur lena pewaris Hikaze"

Seungcheol berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya lalu membuka tingkap balkoni kamarnya "sekarang aku tahu kenapa jeonghan suka duduk disini" seungcheol memandang sekeliling lalu menghirup nafas segar dan melepaskannya. "Honami.." panggil seungcheol pada bayang-bayangnya "ya, seungcheol-sama" seungcheol menghembuskan nafas lembut "apa mereka mendengarkan amaranku?" honami mengangguk "ya, mereka mendengarkannya tapi aku tidak tahu sama ada mereka mahu mengikutinya atau tidak" seungcheol mengangguk "aku perintahkan kamu untuk menjaga jeonghan mulai sekarang, lindungi dia seperti mana kamu melindungiku dan kembali kepadaku bila tugasmu selesai" honami mengangguk "menurut perintah seungcheol-sama"

-Violet pov

-8:00 pgi

Aku membuka mata sebaik saja merasakan sentuhan lembut pada kepalaku "nii-chan~" kataku manja lalu memeluk tubuhnya "nii-chan tidak tidur?" tanyaku dan diangguki nii-chan "ayo, cuci wajahmu lalu sarapan" nii-chan mengangkat tubuhku seperti anak kecil dengan sebelah tangannya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi nii-chan mula mencuci wajahku dan mengosot gigiku kemudian mengangkat kembali tubuhku turun ke bawah dan letakkan ke atas kerusi meja makan "violet sampai kapan nii-chan harus menguruskanmu seperti ini?" tanya oka-san sambil menuangkan teh ke dalam cawan appa "tanya nii-chan sendiri, nii-chan langsung tidak benarkan violet mengangkat satu jari pun sebaik saja bangun dari tidur" nii-chan mencubit pipiku dengan kuat "nii-chan tidak mahu kamu cedera kerana masih tidak sedar sepenuhnya dari tidur" kini appa pula membuka mulut "sekurang-kurangnya gantikan dulu baju adikmu, bagaimana kalau ada tetamu dan dia melihat adikmu hanya mengenakan kemeja besar milikmu tubuhnya pasti terdedah kamu tidak mahu itu terjadikan?" terus nii-chan mengelengkan kepalanya "aku tidak akan benarkan pekara itu terjadi!"

Untuk hari ini aku hanya memakai kemeja lolita berwarna merah, shorts hitam, gold belt dan high thigh sock hitamhitam rambutku pula diikat waterfall memang itulah peraturan pakaian yang nii-chan tetapkan untukku, aku bisa memakai skirt kalau short pula aku harus padankan dengan high thigh sock lalu aku turun ke bawah "appa kad kreadit" kataku manja "kenapa tidak minta pada nii-chan kamu?" aku tersenyum "rasanya violet sudah menghabiskan hampir separuh harta nii-chan" appa tersenyum "jadi sekarang harta appa pula?.. bagaimana dengan kad kreadit kamu?" aku mengelengkan kepala "apa appa lupa? nii-chan mensita kad kredit violet 4 tahun yang lepas" appa mengangguk lalu membuka dompetnya " ini appa mengembalikan kad kreadit kamu" aku tersenyum cerah lalu mangambil kad gold dari tangan appa "berapa?" tanyaku "999,999,99 doller" kata appa "eh? kenapa doller?" tanyaku "kamu lupa nii-chan mensitanya semasa kita berada di us" aku mengangguk faham.

-Jeonghan pov

Aku mengiikat rambutku dengan kemas lalu memerhatikan penampilanku di cermin shirt putih polos dan cardigan hitam dan skinny jean dengan warna hitam "sempurna" lalu aku turun ke bawah "eomma aku keluar!" , "baiklah! jaga kelakuanmu!" aku mengangguk lalu keluar dari rumah dan berjalan ke rumah keluarga choi aku melangkah dengan penuh sopan ketika masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga choi "ah! jeonghan sila masuk ke dalam" aku mengangguk lalu duduk di hadapan violet yang sedang dipeluk erat oleh seungcheol "ajju.." puan choi memotong percakapan aku "panggil saja oka-san dan appa" kata puan choi aku mengangguk "o.. oka-san boleh aku minta kebenaran untuk membawa violet keluar?" kesemua keluarga melihat kearahku "baiklah hyung benarkan, satu syarat joshua dan hyung akan ikut" aku hanya mengangguk pasrah

-Sungai Han

Baruku tahu violet bukanlah seorang gadis biasa seperti gadis lain kebanyakan gadis akan cuba menunjukkan sifat manja dan keperhatinan yang berlebihan kalau violet dia hanya seorang gadis yang langsung tidak hiraukan tentang penampilan dan tuturkata orang di sekelilingnya "selepas ini mahu kemana?" tanyaku pad violet "tidak tahu, oppa pula? violet hanya ikut saja" aku mengangguk lalu berfikir sebentar hinggalah tangan violet ada di belakangku lalu menolak aku ketepi jalan lalu dia menggantikan tempatku "orang berbasikal dan oppa tidak melihat ke depan" lihat! malahan aku rasa diriku lebih berperanan seperti yeojachigu daripada namjachigu! kalau waktu begini aku lebih melihat sifat gental dari pada sifat manja yang di tunjukkan violet "apa sifat violet membuatkan oppa tidak nyaman?" aku mengelengkan kepala "apa sifat manjamu hanya topeng?" violet ketawa kecil "sifat manja violet adalah asli tapi tidak keterlaluan seperti di sekolah violet malakukan itu ada sebabnya, inilah diri violet yang sebenar kadangnya senyap dan membosankan atau sedikit gantel mungkin?" aku mengangguk "tapi sifat asli yang membuatkan seseorang itu jatuh cinta violet" violet tersenyum lembut "ayo ke lottle world"

-Seungcheol pov

Aku dan joshua hanya memerhatikan violet dandan jeonghan dari jauh "hyung sudahlah mereka tidak akan apa-apa" aku menghembuskan nafas "hyung tidak merisaukan violet tapi jeonghan, hyung juga mahu melihat siapa yang akan menyerang jeonghan hari ini" joshua mengelengkan kepala lalu menepuk bahuku "sudahlah hyung, hyung tahu bukan? kalau dalam keadaan bahaya sisi buas violet akan keluar secara altomatic untuk melindungi orang di sekelilingnya" aku mengangguk "hyung tahu itu.. tapi jeonghan" joshua melihatku dengan poker face "terus saja menikah tidak perlu khwatir lagi! suruh semua anak buahmu menjaganya 24/7!" lalu joshua berlalu pergi "aduh.. sayangku joshua~ hyung hanya risau itu saja.. ayo temankan hyung.." joshua menoleh ke arahku lalu tersenyum tapi kemudian memasang wajah pokerface kembali "tidak ada makna!" aku mengejar joshua "tunggu~! chagi jangan merajuk!"

-Author pov

-Roda paris..

Violet sibuk melihat ke luar cermin tanpa menghiraukan jeonghan yang sedari tadi terlihat cemas memainkan jarinya "indah" kata violet dengan mata berbinar "emm.. violet" panggil jeonghan gugup violet menoleh ke arah jeonghan dan memberikkan jeonghan perhatian sepenuhnya. Jeonghan memerhatikan mata light purple violet lalu menunduk ke bawah "kamu tahu violet? oppa sudah ditunangkan" violet memasang wajah terkejut "begitu juga violet! cincin yang angel oppa lihat adalah cincin tunang violet" jeonghan menarik nafas panjang "violet.. .. .. .. .. .. oppa tunangmu" violet memasang wajah terkejut.

Sampailah mereka keluar dari roda paris violet masih memasang wajah terkejut hinggalah jeonghan menarik bahu kecil violet menghadapnya "choi violet dengar sini, oppa tahu oppa tidak sempurna kalau nak dibandingkan denganmu kamu kaya dan mempunyai segala-galanya tapi oppa janji akan menyanyangi kamu sepenuh hati oppa dan juga mencintai kamu setulus hati oppa" lalu jeonghan mengecup dahi violet lembut perlahan-lahan violet tersenyum dan ketawa dengan kuat sekali "haha.. Hahahah! Oppa lucu sekali yang sebenarnya violet bukab tunangan oppa" jeonghan terkejut selepas mendengar penjelasan violet "apa kamu bilang violet?" tanya jeonghan masih tidak percaya "haha.. violet hahaha.. bukan tunangan oppa haha" sambil ketawa dan mengesat air mata violet menjawap pertanyaan jeonghan.

"J.. Jadi siapa tunangku?" tanya jeongahn terbata violet tersenyum hingga menimbulkan eyesmile dan dimple di kedua pipi gebunya "Choi Seungcheol nii-chanku" jawap violet santai jeongahan shock plus plus.. _'sepatutnya violet yang terkejut tapi sekarang semuanya terbalik.. aku pula yang dikejutkan dengan sangat dasyat'_ batin jeonghan.

-TBC-


	8. What! You My Fiance!

Chapter 7

-Author pov

Melihat violet yang ketawa dengan bebas jeonghan juga turut ketawa "haha.. ha.. ha." selepas itu perlahan-lahan tubuh jeonghan jatuh ke bawah "lah? sepatutnya dia senang bila dapat tahu siapa tunangnya, tapi pingsan pula" kata violet lalu mengerakkan tubuh jeonghan menggunakan hujung kaki kirinya "angel oppa?" panggil violet tapi tidak ada sahutan "CHOI VIOLET!" dari belakang violet mendengar seseorang melaungkan namanya dengan kuat sekali "oh! nii-chan, joshua nii-chan" kata violet santai lalu melipat tangan kedadanya "kenapa?" tanya violet "kenapa kamu bilang?! kenapa kamu buat jeonghan pingsan?!" tunjuk seungcheol pada jeonghan dengan wajah terkejut dan peluh yang hampir memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya "joshua nii-chan dimana kalian bersembunyi?" tanya violet pada joshua apa bila melihat mereka sedikit keletihan bila menghampirinya "700 meter daripadamu" violet mengangguk faham "oh! dia hanya terkejut bila dapat tahu nii-chan tunang dia" seungcheol bertambah terkejut "apa?! kenapa kamu bilang kepada dia violet?" muka seungcheol sudah merah menahan malu "violet hanya ingin menjahilinya hari ini saja, lagian esok nii-chan akan berkahwin dengan jeonghan oppa, sampai bila violet mahu merahsikannya?" terang violet panjang "h.. hyung?" serentak mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah jeonghan "ya? kenapa kamu berbaring di situ?" sifat dingin seungcheol datang secara altomatic "haha.. hyung tunangku" kata jeonghan lalu kembali pingsan terus seungcheol mengoncang bahu kecil adiknya "choi violet! apa harus nii-chan lakukan?!" , "yang pertama! joshua nii-chan lepaskan violet daripada orang gila ini!"

Joshua melepaskan pegangan seungcheol dari bahu violet lalu mengelengkan kepalanya melihat mereka berdua seungcheol yang panic dan violet yang melihat jeonghan pingsan tanpa ada niat untuk pindahkan jeonghan ke tempat lain malahan cuba mengejutkan jeonghan menggunakan hujung kaki "hebat" guman violet joshua menghembuskan nafas melihat cik muda dan tuan mudanya "sebaiknya hyung perbaiki urat saraf kepala otak hyung supaya kembali tenang dan violet! berhenti membangunkan jeonghan dengan hujung kakimu!" seungcheol mula mengumpulkan aura dinginnya "tapi, violet melihat jeonghan oppa seperti nyaman sekali berbaring di situ jadi ingin ikut sekali" kata violet kepada joshua dengan wajah polos "sebaiknya kita pindahkan jeonghan ke tempat lain, lambat atau cepat dia akan tetap tahu nii-chan tunangan dia jadi tidak mengapa" joshua dan violet melihat ke arah seungcheol "oh, sudah dingin" ucap violet diangguki joshua "hyung atau aku?" tanya joshua lalu seungcheol mengangkat tubuh ringan jeonghan "ayo pulang ke rumah"

-Seungcheol pov

Aku membaringkan jeonghan ke atas katilku lalu menyelimutkan dia paras perut "jadi.. bagaimana kita mahu terangkan semua ini pada jeonghan oppa, nii-chan?" tanya violet kepadaku aku mengelengkan kepala "tanya saja pada joshua" , "hah! kenapa harus aku?" jawap joshua terkejut "hyung yakin kamu tahu kenapa oka-san dan appa tunangkan hyung dengan jeonghan" kataku lalu melihat joshua yang memadangku dengan wajah takut "i.. itu aku tidak hyung.. sumpah" kata joshua sambil mengangkat tangannya tapi aku tetap merenung joshua "hmm..?" joshua mula panic "aku putera pertama keluarga Choi iaitu Choi Seungcheol serta pewaris sah takhta Hikaze memerintahkan kamu Hong Jisoo pengawal keluargaku yang ke 700 menjawap pertanyaanku dengan jujur atau terima hukuman" ucapku pada joshua dengan nada tegas terus joshua duduk hormat "aku Hong Jisoo putera pertama keluarga Hong serta pelindung kepada Choi Seungcheol pemegang takhta Hikaze yang sah akan menjawap dengan jujur, aku Hong Jisoo langsung tidak tahu apa yang dirangcang oleh hime-sama dan choi-sama" aku mengangguk "hoi! ini bukan majlis perlantikan atau naik pangkat! kenapa perlu bicara formal! nii-chan dan joshua nii-chan sememangnya alien!" aku dan joshua hanya tersenyum "hehe.. dengan cara itu saja joshua akan berbicara dengan jujur" , _'apa dia tidak sedar? kelakuan aliennya yang paling menonjol di dalam keluarga ini?'_

"Baiklah kalau begitu, apa kata kalau kita panggil saja keluarga yoon, oka-san dan appa untuk berjumpa?" kata violet kepada kamu berdua "untuk apa? tanya tentang pertunangan itu?" tanya joshua "untuk terjun ke dalam lava, ya ialah! tanya kenapa nii-chanku ditunangkan dengan jeonghan oppa! joshua nii-chan kalau mahu jadi _baka_ biar pada ukuran yang benar jangan kelebihan!" aku tersenyum bila joshua tertunduk disembur violet.

-Author pov

Kini kesemua ahli keluarga Yoon dan Choi serta joshua berkumpul di taman belakang rumah milik keluarga Choi yang luas, Kesemuanya diam tanpa ada niat memulakan bicara hinggalah violet melakukan tingkah aliennya caranya mudah sahaja dengan menterbalikkan meja hiasan yang mereka gunnakan "puteri appa kamu kenapa?" tanya tuan choi angkat bicara "violet tidak mahu bilang apa jadi terbalikkan meja sahaja" ucap violet sambil tersenyum sementara puan choi, seungcheol dan joshua mengelengkan kepala mereka "jadi.. eomma aku mahu tahu kenapa aku ditunangkan dengan jeonghan" puan yoon melihat seungcheol "kerana hati eomma mengatakan kamu adalah pilihan yang paling tepat untuk menjaga jeonghan" seungcheol mengangguk "dan oka-san, kenapa oka-san menerima nii-chan ditunangkan dengan jeonghan oppa?" tanya violet pula "the8 bilang pada oka-san yang suku lain mula percaya jeonghan memiliki mata aura" seungcheol dan violet serta joshua terkejut. Seungcheol terkejut kerana tidak curiga langsung dengan jeonghan, violet pula terkejut kerana puan choi juga dapat tahu sementara joshua kerana jeonghan tidak memberitahunya sedangkan jeonghan tidak pernah berahsia kepada dirinya. "Jadi oka-san percaya jeonghan oppa memiliki mata aura?" tanya violet "oka-san tidak pasti tapi mata aura memang ada ianya 200 tahun yang lalu pemilik mata aura terakhir adalah Yumimiko Hikaze"

"Tapi appa bilang itu hanya metos yang dicipta oleh appa dan oji-san" kata seungcheol "maaf, itu bukan ciptaan appa dan oji-san seungcheol, kami cuba bangkitkan metos itu semula" jawap tuan choi "jadi apa jeonghan akan selamat?" kini puan yoon yang bertanya "sudah pasti, aku sudah mengangap jeonghan seperti anakku, aku tidak akan benarkan sesiapa pun sakitinya percayalah" puan dan tuan yoon mengangguk keluarga Hikaze sentiasa mengutamakan janji mereka "aku Choi Himeko dan keluargaku berjanji akan melindungi Yoon Jeonghan atas nama Hikaze" ucap puan choi lalu melihat ahli keluarganya yang lain "aku serahkan semuanya kepadamu hime"

"Jadi apa benar jeonghan memiliki mata aura?" tanya puan choi kepada keluarga yoon mereka mengelengkan kepala "kami langsung tidak mengetahuinya jeonghan tidak pernah bercerita" kata tuan yoon mereka mengangguk faham "kalau begitu kita semua perlu yakinkan mereka bahawa jeonghan bukanlah mata aura" ucap tuan choi "appa pasti mereka akan mendengar? mereka itu tamak akan kuasa, aku sudah memberi amaran pada mereka" tuan choi melihat putera sulungnya "appa tidak pasti, mereka akan mendengarnya tapi kita cuba saja" seungcheol mengangguk "violet kamu mahu cakap sesuatu pada oka-san?" violet terkejut lalu melihat wajah puan choi yang tenang sambil tersenyum melihatnya violet turut tersenyum dia sedar dia tidak akan pernah bisa menyimpan sesuatu pada oka-sannya kerana puan choi memiliki mata kejujuran dia boleh melihat semua kebenaran yang tersembunyi dalam diri seseorang "ya, jeonghan adalah mata aura, violet.." violet terdiam tidak mampu berbicara lagi "maaf" terus violet bangun dan meninggalakan mereka semua seungcheol turut ikut tapi dihalang puan choi "Choi seungcheol, jeonghan akan menjadi tanggungjawap kamu mulai esok jadi duduk ini perintah" seungcheol mengangguk lalu menunduk hormat "menurut perintah" seungcheol kembali duduk "joshua pastikan violet baik-baik saja" arah puan choi pula pada joshua. "Baiklah kita akan bincangkan tentang perkahwinan mereka" ucap tuan choi.

-Violet pov

Aku duduk dia atas atap rumah berbaring disana sambil melihat langit biru yang indah sekali juga membiarkan air mataku mengalir dengan bebas "oba-san, violet rindu" ucapku lirih lalu mengusap air mata yang jatuh di sudut mata "hah.. sejak kapan aku jadi lemah sebegini" kataku sambil tersenyum dan menutup mata sebentar, sebaik saja aku membuka mata aku melihat wajah joshua nii-chan di atas wajahku "apa?" tanyaku padanya "hime-sama menyuruh nii-chan melihatmu" aku mengangguk "marilah" joshua nii-chan mengangguk lalu membaringkan dirinya disebelahku "joshua nii-chan pernah kehilangan orang yang paling nii-chan sayang?" joshua mengelengkan kepalanya "tidak pernah lagi" aku tersenyum tipis "bertuah sekali" ucapku perlahan selepas itu joshua nii-chan melihatku dengan pandangan lembut walaupun tidak menoleh aku masih mampu melihat, terima kasih pada oka-san yang memiliki mata besar dan indah "usah risau" joshua nii-chan mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut membuatkan aku terbuai hampir saja jatuh tertidur "tidak mahu bantu majlis nii-chanmu?" tanya joshua nii-chan aku membuka mataku yang terpejam seketika "boleh, bilang saja pada mereka, violet akan menguruskan semuanya mereka hanya perlu menentukan menu sahaja" joshua mengangguk dan mengecup kedua mataku "jangan pernah tahan air matamu violet, biarlah sesekali orang melihat sisi lemahmu supaya kamu dilindungi pula" aku tersenyum "sudah, sampaikan arahan violet" joshua nii-chan mengangguk lalu melompat turun dengan ringan aku tersenyum tipis lalu memegang rantai crystal pemberian oba-san "aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah walau seteruk apa pun keadaanku kerana aku adalah seorang pelindung dalam Hikaze"

Aku berdiri di hadapan kamar seungcheol nii-chan bersama pembantu yang kuat menghabiskan apa saja makanan iaitu wonwoo nii-chan aku menarik nafas kuat lalu menghembusnya dengan perlahan "violet kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya wonwoo perihatin "wonwoo nii-chan menunduk sebentar" mintaku padanya wonwoo menunduk sedikit dengan segera aku mencekik leher wonwoo lalu mengoyangkan kekiri dan kenanan kemudian melepaskkan leher wonwoo nii-chan bila merasa cukup wonwoo nii-chan sedikit terbatuk "sudah baik?" aku mengangguk "ayo!" aku memaut lengan wonwoo lalu masuk ke dalam kamar seungcheol nii-chan "jeonghan oppa~!" panggilku dengan perlahan lalu membuka pintu kamar dan masuk ke dalam "masih tidur" aku dan wonwoo nii-chan mendekat aku menepuk pipi jeonghan dengan lembut untuk membangunkan dia.

-Jeonghan pov

Aku membuka mata sebaik saja merasakan tepukkan yang lembut pada pipiku wajah pertama yang aku lihat adalah violet dan pembantunya wonwoo aku cuba tersenyum lalu membangunkan diri dari berbaring dengan bantuan violet wonwoo membawakan segelas air untukku minum "minumlah" aku mengangguk lalu meneguk air kosong itu dengan perlahan "angel oppa~ teman violet shopping?" aku terkejut mendengar permintaan violet lalu melihat sekeliling _'ini bukan kamarku? apa yang terjadi?'_ violet memegang tanganku "angel oppa?" aku melihat wajah violet "maaf op.." , _"AKU AKAN MEMANCUNG KEPALAMU YOON JEONGHAN KERANA MEMBUATKAN VIOLET MENANGIS!"_ niat pertamaku untuk menolak terus terbatal sebaik saja teringat kata-kata kejam seungcheol terus aku memegang leherku _'masih ada'_ aku mengangguk "baiklah ayo"

-Butik Royal and Elegant

Aku keliru bila violet membawa aku ke sebuah butik "cepat oppa" aku mengangguk pasrah bila violet menarik tanganku dan wonwoo dengan kuat masuk ke dalam butik "selamat datang ke, eh! cik muda.." aku melihat pembantu butik itu tersenyum lalu memeluk violet dengan mesra sekali "cik muda mahukan dress baru?" violet mengangguk dengan semangat "juga untuk angel oppa, ah! namanya rima" kata violet lalu menunjuk ke arahku ke rima "baiklah ayo kita ukur dahulu" terus violet menolak tubuhku ke hadapan "pastikan angel oppa terlihat seperti bidadari tersesat di bumi ok!" kata violet kepada pembantu toko itu atau panggil saja dengan nama Rima "baiklah cik muda!" sahut rima dengan semangat kemudian rima mula mengukur tubuhku dengan cepat "ukuran pinggangmu seperti yeoja sangat ramping" aku cemberut "bukan salahku dilahirkan dengan pinggang ramping" rima menepuk bahuku "tidak mengapa kerana ramai yeoja di luar sana akan cemburu dengan pinggangmu" lalu rima ketawa kecil "aigoo~ tidak lama lagi kau akan menjadi tuan muda.. hidupmu pasti senang bertuah sekali! keturunan mereka adalah keturunan yang penuh dengan kasih sayang!" aku melihat ke arah rima "maksud nunna?" rima melihat ke arahku dengan pandangan aneh "jangan bilang kamu tidak mengenali tunangmu?" aku mengangguk "violet sempat memberitahuku siapa tunangku yang sebenar tapi aku lupa kerana pingsan" rima mengangguk "yang penting kamu bertuah sekali jeonghan! kamu pasti akan bahagia!" aku mengelengkan kepala "boleh nunna ceritakan lebih lanjut? aku kurang mengenali keluarga mereka aku sekadar tahu eommaku dan eomma mereka berteman baik" rima mengangguk lalu membalikkan tubuhku untuk mendesign "appa mereka tuan choi adalah ceo syarikat terkenal di dunia iaitu bukan saja terkenal dengan kejayaan mereka malahan dengan kepintaran juga ketampanan yang dia ada, puan choi pula terkenal sebagai penulis sajak dan novel yang sangat terkenal kerana mampu memukau fikiran pembaca" aku mengangguk "pusing ke depan" aku berpusing lalu rima mula mengerakkan pencil di bahuku seperti melukis sesuatu "putera sulung mereka Choi seungcheol seorang yang sangat berbakat dalam seni bela diri dia mempelajari 26 seni bela diri juga ceo kepada syarikat ke 2 terbesar setelah appanya iaitu dia juga bekas model semasa di jepun, terakhir violet puteri kebanggan mereka siapa tidak kenal dengan sikap beraninya? dia seumpama memiliki nyawa ke 2 kerana tidak takut untuk melakukan apa yang dia suka walaupun risikonya sangat tinggi kalau kita semua bilang pekara itu gila dia hanya tersenyum dan melakukannya sambil ketawa bebas! keluaga mereka juga di penuhi dengan kasih sayang mereka sangup mati demi keluarga tahu" aku mengangguk sambil melihat violet yang ketawa dengan bebas bersama wonwoo sambil memilih dress "apa aku layak bersama mereka?" rima mencubit pipiku lembut "mereka tidak mementingkan taraf kehidupan, kalau hati mereka bilang bahawa orang itu adalah belahan hati mereka maka mereka akan menyayangi seseorang itu dengan sepenuh hati mereka walaupun orang itu musuh keluarga, mereka tetap akan menerima dengan hati terbuka" aku mengangguk sedikit tersenyum "satu pesan dari nunna, jaga dirimu dengan baik jangan sampai terluka kerana itu akan membuatkan keluarga mereka bertindak di luar kawalan kamu tidak akan bisa membayangkannya" aku mengangguk "aku akan mengingatnya dengan baik" rima menepuk kepalaku dengan lembut "begitulah sekarang ceria ok!"

-Author pov

Violet dan wonwoo sudah selesai berbincang tentang tema majlis perkahwinan jeonghan dan seungcheol dan temannya adalah sakura white crystal dan untuk kali pertamanya violet menggunakan sifat aliennya pada tempat yang tepat "akhirnya kamu menggunakan otak alien kamu pada masa yang tepat violet" ucap wonwoo lalu mengusap lembut kepala cik mudanya "apa otak alien violet selama ini tidak tepat pada masa?" wonwoo mengangguk "senaraikan" wonwoo membuka mulut "violet kamu memakan cake semasa upacara penaikkan pangkat seungcheol-sama sedangkan masa itu semuanya patut serious, kamu juga hampir mencetuskan perang kerana pencil kamu hilang semasa berjalan pulang dari sekolah dan kamu juga pernah membakar dewan sekolah dengan alasan dewan itu tidak ada penghawa dingin, kamu juga mengebom rumah joshua semasa berkunjung ke rumahnya buat kali pertama dan semasa berumur 4 tahun kamu hampir membunuh danna-sama dengan memberinya makan cake yang dipenuhi peluru dan racun ular kepala hitam, nasip danna-sama tidak mati tercekik" violet hanya ketawa hingga mengusap air mata yang keluar "wah! hebat!" wonwoo hanya mengelengkan kepala _'kenapa aku harus mendapatkan cik muda yang berotak alien?'_ batin wonwoo

Jeonghan keluar dari kamar persalinan dengan memakai tuxedo berwarna putih dengan hiasan batu crystal kecil di bahunya yang diletakkan bertaburan "indah" kata violet dan wonwoo serentak jeonghan hanya tersenyum malu "bagaimana pula dengan kamu violet? oppa juga mahu melihat kamu memakai dress" violet tersenyum "maaf permohonan anda ditolak tanpa rayuan" kata violet lancar disambut dengan ketawa kecil wonwoo "payah" kata jeonghan lalu mempourt bibir merah tipisnya "jadi bagaimana cik muda? suka?" violet mengangguk semangat "kamu sememangnya terbaik rima!" rima tersenyum bangga "itu memang tugasku" selepas membayar kesemua hanga barang yang dibeli juga persediaan perkahwinan mereka bertiga meninggalkan butik elegant itu dengan senyuman puas terutama sekali violet juga wonwoo kerana hampir 7 jam mereka berkurung di dalam sana.

-12:30 p.m

Seungcheol keluar dari rumah lalu berjalan ke arah rumah jeonghan dengan perlahan dia melangkah masuk ke dalam tuan dan puan yoon yang bersantai di ruang tamu tersenyum bila melihat seungcheol masuk ke dalam "mahu bertemu jeonghan?" tanya tuan yoon diangguki seungcheol "aku mahu menjelaskan kesemuanya pada jeonghan supaya dia tidak pening dan panic" mereka mengangguk "kamar jeonghan ada di atas bahagian kanan" seungcheol mengangguk terus melangkah naik ke atas menuju ke kamar jeonghan dengan perlahan seungcheol mengetuk pintu kamar itu 3 saat pintu itu terbuka juga wajah terkejut jeonghan kerana kedatangan seungcheol "hyung mahu apa di sini?" tanya jeonghan selepas mengatur detik jantungnya "teman hyung berjalan?" tanya seungcheol perlahan jeonghan mengangguk "baiklah"

Mereka berdua keluar berjalan seperti kebiasaan jeonghan tapi semuanya berubah menjadi canggung tidak seperti kali terakhir seungcheol lebih memilih untuk melihat sekeliling sambil sesekali melirik ke arah jeonghan semantara jeonghan lebih menikmati warna aura disekeliling dia "seperti selalu semuanya indah" ucap jeonghan perlahan dan didengari seungcheol perlahan-lahan bibjr dingin itu mengukir senyuman tipis "apa auranya begitu indah?" tanya seungcheol kepada jeonghan.

-Jeonghan pov

Aku terkejut mendengar apa seungcheol katakan aku menoleh melihat seungcheol, pandangan seungcheol dingin seperti biasa "a.. aku tidak faham dengan apa hyung katakan" sambil itu aku cuba untuk tidak gugup "jeonghan kamu boleh melihat aura bukan?" nafasku terputus jantungku terhenti _'rah.. rahsiaku.."_ aku membuka mulut untuk bercakap tapi suaraku tersekat di kerongkong aku jadi tidak bisa bersuara mataku mengabur kerana air mata berkumpul siap sedia untuk jatuh mengalir perlahan-lahan seungcheol memeluk tubuhku dengan kuat sekali aku terkejut lalu air mataku perlahan-lahan jatuh "jeonghan kamu tidak perlu malu dengan matamu,tiainya anugerah yang paling indah sekali" aku mendongak melihat wajah seungcheol "satu lagi, hyung tunangmu" cukup sudah! rahsiaku terbongkar! dan sekarang seungcheol tunangku! selepas ini apa lagi?! aku akan menempuhi hidup yang sukar dan merbahaya?! aku cuba melepaskan pelukkan seungcheol "hyung lepas!" seungcheol melepaskan pelukkannya aku memegang kepalaku yang sedikit pusing "jeonghan dengar.." , "sudah! aku tidak mahu mendengarkan apa-apa pun kepalaku pusing!" aku berlari pulang ke rumah meninggalkan seungcheol seorang diri di belakang dia langsung tidak punya niat untuk mengejarku kembali. Entah mengapa aku jadi takut tersangat takut dengan seungcheol dia seolah-olah menyimpan rahsia paling besar dalam hidupnya aku takut, aku tidak mampu bertahan dengannya.

Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah dengan cepat tanpa menghiraukan pandangan aneh yang dilemparkan eomma dan appa sebaik saja aku masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengunci pintu aku menangis sepuas-puasnya aku tidak suka dengan perasaan yang aku hadapi sekarang ini "kenapa? kenapa aku takut dengan dia~ kenapa aku terlampau takut? hiks.." aku menutup mulutku supaya eomma dan appa tidak mendengarkannya "eomma~, appa~, aku takut" tanpa sedar aku tertidur kerana terlampau penat

-Seungcheol pov

Aku duduk di atas katil sambil mengelamun mengingatkan kejadian dimana jeonghan berlari meninggalkan aku, aku tidak pasti kenapa dia menangis, aku menerung tingkat kamarku yang bertentang dengan kamar jeonghan lalu aku berdiri dan berjalan ke arahnya aku menyelak kain langsir dan membuka tingkap bertapa terkejutnya aku bila melihat jeonghan tertidur dalam keadaan duduk bersandar pada pintu kamarnya dengan muka yang di sembunyikan ke dalam lipatan tangannya segera aku melompat ke tingkap kamar jeonghan, honami membuka tingkap supaya aku masuk ke dalam "apa yang berlaku?" tanyaku pada honami "dia takutkan seungcheol-sama" aku mengembuskan nafas perlahan "apa sikapku terlampau keras di hadapannya?" honami mengelengkan kepalanya "bukan kerana itu, dia tidak bicara kenapa dia takutkan seungcheol-sama" aku mengangguk berjalan perlahan ke arah jeonghan lalu mengangkat tubuh ringan itu dan membaringkannya ke atas katil aku memerhatikan wajah cantik itu dengan teliti "sempurna, aku berjanji ke atas diriku sendiri, yoon jeonghan tidak akan ada sesiapa pun boleh menyentuhmu atau berniat jahat kepadamu selepas ini" aku mengecup dahi mulus itu dengan lembut "tidur nyeyak angel, esok kita akan mengikat janji untuk sehidup semati mimpi mindah, choi jeonghan" , "honami esok, kembalilah kepadaku" honami menunduk hormat "menurut perintah seungcheol-sama"

-tbc-


	9. Bell Ringing!, Wedding Day

Chapter 8

-3:00 A.M

-Seungcheol pov

Aku membuka mata sebaik saja merasakan hembusan angin lembut menyapu permukaan wajahku aku menoleh ke arah balcony aneh tingkapnya terbuka segera aku mencapai katana yang berada di atas kepalaku dengan perlahan aku berjalan ke arah balcony lihat jika ada orang di sana tapi kosong "mungkin perasaan aku saja" aku menurunkan katana lalu turun ke bawah menuju dapur "nii-chan?" aku melihat violet sedang minum air "violet.. tidak baik untuk tubuhmu meminum air sejuk pada tengah malam" violet hanya tersenyum "kebiasaan" aku mengelengkan kepalaku "ada misi?" tanya violet aku melihat ke arah katana yang ku pegang sedari tadi "tidak, tingkap balcony terbuka jadi nii-chan memeriksanya" violet mengangguk "bertahanlah" aku melihat violet dengan pandangan aneh "maksudmu?" violet datang ke arahku dan memeluk tubuhku dengan erat lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke dadaku "honami.. dia bilang pada violet, jeonghan oppa takutkan nii-chan" aku menghembuskan nafas membalas pelukkan violet "ya, nii-chan merasakan seolah-olah namja paling jahat sekali dalam dunia ini" violet ketawa kecil "nii-chan tidak jahat hanya psycho" aku tersenyum "jadi honami bilang kepadamu?" violet mengangguk "sudah tentu, lagi pula violet yang hadiahkan honami kepada nii-chan" aku melepaskan pelukkan "sudah pergi tidur sebentar lagi nii-chan harus bersiap untuk majlis perkahwinan nii-chan sendiri"

Aku merenung langit malam yang sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi cerah dari atas atap rumah "hah~ kahwin muda? apa yang aku tahu tentang kehidupan perkahwinan muda? oka-san saja berkahwin dengan appa bila umurnya 120 tahun" , "hei, oka-san paling muda dalam keluarga Hikaze kamu tahu?" aku menoleh ke tepi sebaik saja mendengar suara oka-san "ohayo oka-san" oka-san tersenyum lembut kearahku lalu turut duduk di sebelahku "oka-san sudah beberapa kali aku bilang padamu jangan memanjat dengan memakai kimono oka-san bisa jatuh!" oka-san mengetuk kepalaku dengan lembut lalu manarik kepalaku untuk berbaring ke atas ribanya lalu menyusap lembut ramputku "oka-san apa yang perlu aku lakukan? sepanjang hidupku apa aku tahu adalah mengangkat senjata, membunuh musuh keluarga kita, berlatih untuk menjadi pemegang takhta yang sempurna, juga melindungi keluarga kita supaya kekal hidup" , "seungcheol kamu masih mencintai dia?" aku mengangguk "apa kerana itu kamu tidak bisa menerima jeonghan?" aku melihat oka-san "maksud oka-san? sudah pasti aku sudah menerima jeonghan" oka-san tersenyum lembut ke arahku "benar kata violet kamu sememangnya seorang yang bodoh" oka-san mencium dahiku dengan lembut "buang sikap egois yang ada dalam diri kamu seungcheol buangkannya sejauh mungkin sebelum kamu kehilangan harta paling berharga dalam hidup kamu" perlaha-lahan oka-san bangun lalu melompat turun ke bawah.

-Author pov

Selepas puan choi melompat turun dari atap rumah terus dia masuk ke dalam kamar violet puteri kembanggannya dia tersenyum lembut melihat violet yang tertidur dengan nyeyak sekali perlahan-lahan puan choi melangkah ke arah katil puterinya lalu duduk disamping katil dia mengusap lembut kepala violet tanpa sedar air mata jernih keluar dari mata indah puan choi "maafkan oka-san kerana melatih kamu dan nii-chanmu terlampau keras hingga kalian berdua berubah menjadi senjata kepada keluarga Hikaze tanpa ada sedikit peluang untuk hidup seperti keluarga normal yang lain" kata puan choi dengan suara tenang "senjata atau bukan tujuan hidupku untuk melindungi keluargaku dengan seluruh nyawaku, impianku untuk melihat kesemua ahli keluargaku bahagia tanpa sebarang luka atau merasa sedikit pun sakit, memoriku untuk dipenuhi dengan gelak-ketawa dan juga moment indah yang diberikan keluarga pada diriku hingga aku membawanya ke rumah abadi" kata violet tanpa membuka matanya puan choi sedikit terkejut bila violet tidak tidur "walaupun hidupku tidak normal seperti mana gadis diluar sana aku masih bersyukur bisa membuatkan orang yang aku sayang bahagia" perlahan-lahan violet membuka matanya lalu tersenyum dan menghapuskan air mata puan choi "oka-san cantik bila menangis tapi lagi cantik kalau mata oka-san tidak mengeluarkan air mata dan bibir oka-san mengukirkan senyuman" puan choi tersenyum "kembalilah menjadi tenang dan tegas itulah oka-san yang aku kenal selama ini" puan choi memeluk tubuh kecil violet "maaf kerana melatihmu dan seungcheol dengan keras" violet menepuk belakang puan choi "oka-san jangan menangis sebentar lagi majlis perkahwinan nii-chan oka-san perlu terlihat cantik" puan choi melepaskan pelukkannya "kamu puteri oka-san yang paling kuat dan menyusahkan untuk dijaga" violet ketawa kecil "lihat saja siapa keluarganya"

-8:00 A.M

Keluarga yoon dan keluarga choi juga joshua sedang berbual di ruang tamu rumah keluarga yoon sesekali suara ketawa kuat keluar dari mulut seungcheol juga violet mereka terlihat selesa sekali "huh~ bila puteri itu mahu bangun ini sudah 8:00 pagi" keluh puan yoon "sudahlah mungkin dia lelah" ucap tuan choi "bagaimana dia mahu menjaga seungcheol kalau mahu menjaga diri sendiri saja dia tidak tahu?" kata puan yoon kembali "jeonghan masih muda, tidak perlu memarahinya" kata puan choi kembali "oh! umur sekarang berapa hime?" tanya puan yoon "rasanya tahun ini 135 aku sendiri hampir lupa dengan umurku sendiri" puan choi ketawa kecil "danna-sama?" giliran tuan choi pula bertanya "369 tahun" mereka mengangguk "hah~ keluarga kalian dianugerahkan umur yang sangat panjang~" kata puan yoon dengan wajah cemberut "kalian juga bisa hidup lama jangan risau aku akan mengaturnya" senyum tuan choi "baiklah, sebaiknya kalian bersiap tentang jeonghan aku akan menguruskan dia dengan segera" keluarga choi mengangguk.

-Hotel Royal Gold

-Taman atap hotel 3

Puan dan tuan choi mengelengkan kepala mereka apabila melihat puteri mereka bertukar menjadi commender perang yang memberikan perintah kepada anak buahnya tanpa berhenti walau sedetik! "yak! aku sudah bilang crystalnya harus bersinar! jun nii-chan cepat gantung crystal sakura itu! yak! tiang gantung biar benar harus seimbang! wonwoo nii-chan berhenti makan! cepat susun kerusinya! Dk nii-chan jangan ketawa terus! cepat atur bungannya! begitulah arahan yang tidak berhenti keluar dari bibir merah kecil itu kerana tidak tahan melihat anak buahnya juga pembantu peribadi keluarganya violet mengengam tangannya "SUDAH! SESIAPA YANG TIDAK MENYELESAIKAN TUGAS DENGAN SEGERA AKAN DIJADIKAN MAKANAN KEPADA SERIGALAKU!" anak buah dan pembantu peribadi Hikaze menelan ludah dengan susah bila sedar akan berubahan cik muda mereka di belakang violet sudah ada sembilan serigala penjaga gunung yang berekor sembilan sedang menunggu mereka untuk dijadikan makanan violet ternsenyum seram "bagus anak-anakku~"

-Seungcheol and Joshua side

-Kamar 309

Joshua sedang membantu seungcheol membetulkan tuxedo putih gadingnya supaya terlihat lebih rapi "hah~ hyung sudah mahu kahwin aku kapan ya?" kata joshua sambil melihat seungcheol dari atas hingga bawah "kamu sudah punya woozi nikah saja, panggil dia sekarang kita lakukannya bersama" joshua mengelengkan kepalanya "hyung mahu aku mati awal?" seungcheol ketawa kecil "kamu adalah pahlawanku yang paling handal dan kuat serta kejam joshua, mana mungkin kamu tidak bisa bilang pada woozi kamu mahu berkahwin dengannya?" joshua mengelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat "hyung sudah kenal dengan woozi sudah lama bukan? hyung pasti tahu mulut tajamnya seperti apa.. walaupun badanku tidak terluka tapi perlakuan dingin dan tidak peduli padaku membuatkan aku sakit dan panic dalam satu masa hyung!" cerita joshua penuh dramatic seungcheol kembali ketawa kecil lalu duduk di hadapan cermin solek membiarkan rima melakukan style rambutnya "kamu tampan seungcheol" puji rima pada seungcheol "terima kasih rima, bagaimana pula dengan mu bila mahu menyusulku?" rima ketawa kecil "aku hanya berpacaran sama file design dressku yang banyak seperti gunung itu saja sudah cukup lagi pula aku masih muda" joshua dan seungcheol ketawa bersamaan "rima! umurmu tahun ini hampir 23 tahun sudah tua tahu!" rima menarik rambut seungcheol sedikit kuat lalu melempar iron hair pada joshua tepat pada perutnya "nunna! bagaimana kalau aku muntah darah aduh~ seungcheol hyung!" adu joshua pada seungcheol, seungcheol tidak menjawap jadi joshua melihat apa yang terjadi pada tuan mudanya joshua terkejut bila melihat wajah seungcheol merah menahan sakit dengan matanya berair tidak lupa juga menahan nafas "hahaha.. hyung wajahmu jelek sekali!" dari mengadu sakit joshua terus ketawa.

Tapi ketawa joshua tidak bertahan lama sebaik saja merasakan kepalanya dilempar dengan bantal sofa "yak! kapan mahu sudahnya?! violet di luar sana seperti orang gila tahu?! sedangkan joshua nii-chan dan nii-chan boleh ketawa dengan bebas disini?!" ucap violet dengan nafas turun naik kerana menggunakan tangga kecemasan untuk cepat sampai ke kamar persalinan seungcheol yang ada di tingkat 34 sedangkan bangunan itu tingginnya 57 tingkat joshua tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuh kecil violet "sudah nii-chan minta maaf" violet memejamkan matanya kemudian menghembuskan nafas perlahan "baiklah, ingat majlis ini akan dimulakan pada jam 10:00 pgi jangan sampai terlewat faham" terus mereka mengangguki perkataan violet rima kembali memperbaiki rambut seungcheol, joshua pula memberikan violet segelas air untuk diminum "lihat dress kamu berantakan sekali violet" kata joshua "cepat tukar kamu harus terlihat cantik bukannya puteri yang baru pulang dari medan perang" violet mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk menyalin pakaiannya disebabkan temanya white sakura crystal mereka semua harus memakai baju berwarna putih termasuk juga para tetamu selepas 12 minit violet keluar dengan sweetheart neckline puffy white dress dengan taburan white crystal di atasnya "bagaimana?" tanya violet "kahwin dengan nii-chan" ucap seungcheol bodoh lalu dihadiahi ketukan di kepala oleh rima, joshua juga violet sendiri "aku ini adikmu _baka_ nii-chan" seungcheol cemburut "nii-chan hanya bercanda, violet apa dress itu tidak terlampau pendek menurut mu?" tanya seungcheol kepada adiknya kerana dress yang dikenakan violet tinggi beberapa inci dari pehanya tersalah langkah mereka yang lain bisa melihat.. ya sesuatu yang tidak sepatutnya mereka perhatikan "tidak, violet memakai shorts" seungcheol mengangguk faham "joshua nii-chan tarik ribbon di belakang violet supaya ketat" joshua mengangguk lalu menarik ribbon dress violet "violet? apa kamu kurang makan? pinggang kamu lebih kecil dari sebelumnya" , "tidak violet baik-baik saja cuma sedikit menambah masa latihan" joshua mengangguk faham.

-Kamar 208

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAHU BERKAHWIN!" teriak jeonghan sambil berpaut pada kepala katil sekuat hati dan tenaganya "YOON JEONGHAN LEBIH BAIK KAMU LEPASKAN TANGANMU SEBELUM SIFAT ALIEN EOMMA DATANG!" teriak puan yoon sambil menarik kedua kaki jeonghan supaya mengikutnya menganti baju kepada baju perkahwinan "TIDAK! TERSERAH EOMMA KALAU MAHU MENJADI ALIEN SUNGGUHAN AKU SUDAH TIDAK PEDULI! YANG PENTING AKU TIDAK MENIKAH DENGAN NAMJA DINGIN ITU!" teriak jeonghan kembali bertuah kamar mereka jauh dari kamar persalinan bakal suami kalau dekat sudah pasti mereka akan mendengar perang mulut anak beranak itu. "APPA TOLONG EOMMA!" tuan yoon melihat peperangan kecil itu sambil memakakan cake chocolatenya dengan tenang "eomma tidak perlu risau appa baru saja memanggil seseorang yang bisa membuatkan jeonghan memakai pakaian pengantinnya dengan sendiri" terus puan yoon melepaskan kaki jeonghan "benar?" disebabkan puan yoon jeonghan jatuh dengan penuh nikmat ke atas lantai untungnya lantai hotel itu dilapisi permaidani tebal dan empuk "ya, tunggu dan lihat saja" kata tuan yoon.

Sebaik saja tuan yoon berhenti kamar hotel 208 dibuka dengan kasar terlihat violet berdiri di hadapan pintu dengan wajah dingin "v.. viole..t kamu ha.. harus ganti rugi untuk pintu itu" kata jeonghan untuk mengalih perhatian violet "tidak perlu hotel ini milikku" kata violet lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam "lebih baik angle oppa ganti baju sebelum katana di tangan violet ini terbuka dari sarungnya~" kata violet dengan nada manja tapi menyeramkan sambil tangannya mengangkat katana separas dadanya menunjuk pada jeonghan "b.. baik" terus jeonghan menyambar tuxedo putihnya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk menganti baju "huh~ mahu berkahwin saja susah hingga aku perlu mengeluarkan sisi buasku" kata violet lalu mengusap leher belakangnya dengan perlahan "eomma~" panggil violet lembut lalu berjalan ke arah puan choi yang sedang duduk dan meletakkan kepalanya ke atas riba puan yoon "sudah tidak perlu stress, kamu mahu terlihat tua violet?" terus violet mengelengkan kepalanya "sudah tentu tidak" , "itu katana mu?" tanya tuan yoon kepada violet "ya, ini katana violet" , "boleh appa lihat?" violet mengangguk lalu menyerahkan katana nya pada tuan yoon, tuan yoon memerhatikan ukiran naga pada sarung katana itu dengan teliti lalu membukanya tuan yoon ingin menyentuh mata katana tapi dicegah violet "jangan appa, mata katana violet punya berbisa" tuan yoon mengangguk lalu menutupnya kembali dan memberikan kepada violet semula "ukirannya cantik violet" violet tersenyum tipis "oba-san yang membuatkannya untuk violet" , "bercakap tentang itu, di mana oba-chan kamu violet?" tanya puan yoon "Yumimiko Hikaze adalah oba-chan" puan dan tuan choi terkejut "bukan dia sudah tidak ada 200 tahun yang lalu?" mata violet meredup "tidak oba-san meninggal ketika umurnya 234 tahun, masa itu umur violet masih 3 tahun mereka mengubah tahun dan tarikh kematian oba-san supaya violet tidak mengingatinya alasan mereka berbuat begitu supaya violet tidak sedih semasa hari pemergian oba-san" puan yoon mengusap lembut kepala violet "eomma dan appa ada untukmu violet" violet tersenyum lembut "kalian lah keluarga normal yang selama ini violet inginkan"

Selepas 15 minit akhirnya jeonghan keluar dengan memakai tuxedo putihnya "uwahh! angel oppa cantik sekali~" kata violet sambil melihat jeonghan dengan pandangan kagum "oppa tampan ok!" bantah jeonghan "kita lihat saja apa angel oppa bisa bilang diri oppa tampan bila bersama seungcheol nii-chan atau tidak" violet tersenyum seram jeonghan meneguk ludah dengan susah "ha..ha.." tawa jeonghan canggung dan sekali lagi pintu kamar 208 ditendang hingga terbuka "oi! semuanya sudah siap cepat aku muak melihat dunia manusia ini" kata Subaru angkuh "kau tidak boleh meninggalkan duniaku sampai majlis ini selesai" Subaru mendekat untuk mencekik violet keluarga choi sudah panic "tidak akan ada minuman untukmu subaru kalau kamu berani melakukannya" terpaksa subaru berhenti "tch.." violet tersenyum lalu memaut lengan subaru "eomma ayo ke atas" puan yoon mengangguk lalu meninggalkan suami dan putera setengan puterinya di dalam kamar itu.

-Violet pov

Aku, subaru, oka-san, appa, dan oji-san duduk di barisan paling hadapan di bahagian kanan di barisan kedua pula dipenuhi dengan serigala penjagaku serta anak buah nii-chan dan juga aku serta setiap suku Hikaze yang ada di sebelah kiri pula dibarisan hadapan dipenuhi dengan keluarga choi juga keluarga mereka yang lain aku melihat sekeliling tidak salah aku memilih crystal sebagai tema majlis ini dari taman atap biasa sudah bertukar menjadi taman crystal, poko yang diperbuat dari crystal berdiri teguh serta bunga sakura crystal yang bergantung indah jangan lupa sentuhan terakhir iaitu tali crystal halus dibiarkan jatuh ke bawah semuanya indah sekali dan putih reiji serigala pengawal cuaca membuatkan langit terlihat indah sekali tidak begitu terang juga tidak begitu gelap awan putih bisa dilihat dengan gelas sekali "sangat indah~" ucapku perlahan sambil tersenyum tulus "hentikan senyuman mu itu" aku menoleh ke arah subaru "memangnya kenapa dengan senyumanku ini?" tanyaku kembali "kamu terlihat jelek bila tersenyum" aku melihat subaru yang langung tidak menoleh ke arahku bila bercakap aku bisa melihat telinganya merah aku tersenyum tipis lalu mengusap kepala subaru dengan lembut "baiklah terima kasih kerana memberitahu ku"

Selepas itu suara piano dimainkan dengan indah sekali kami semua berdir menunggu jeonghan untuk datang perlahan-lahan pintu dibuka aku tersenyum apabila melihat wajah jeonghan yang memaut lengan appa dengan erat sekali "dia gugup" kata oka-san perlahan-lahan appa menghantar jeonghan kepada onii-chanku dengan lembut onii-chan mengengam tangan jeonghan _'hentikan sikap pentingkan diri kamu nii-chan, biar kali ini hatimu yang berbicara'_

-Seungcheol pov

"I do" selepas mengucap kata ikrar itu aku melihat ke arah jeonghan "I.. I do" aku bernafas lega "pengantin lelaki boleh mencium pengantin isterinya" aku mengangguk dengan perlahan-lahan aku mendekat pada jeonghan "maaf.." aku sedikit berbisik lalu mencium bibir tipis itu dengan lembut _'manis.. perasaan ini'_ segera aku melepas ciuman itu lalu tepukan tangan kedengaran aku memandang sekeliling dan melihat keluargaku tersenyum gembira jadi aku tersenyum tipis kearah tetamu yang ada.

Aku mengambil makanan lalu meletakkannya di hadapan jeonghan "makanlah pasti kamu lapar" jeonghan mula memakan makanannya dengan perlahan aku hanya menghembuskan nafas _'pasti dia takut padaku huh~'_ selepas itu aku merasakan sepasang tangan memeluk pinggang ku dari belakang "maaf terlewat" aku tersenyum lalu melepaskan pelukkan itu "harus dihukum ni~" segera aku berpusing ke belakang dan memeluk tubuh mungil sepupuku siapa lagi kalau bukan woozi lalu memusingkan kedua tubuh kamu "yak! hyung! berhenti!" aku ketawa bila melihat wajah malu woozi "hahaha.. salah sendiri kenapa lewat?" lalu aku menurunkan tubuh woozi ke bawah "urusan" aku mengangguk "hadiahku mana?" tanyaku padanya "sudah aku letak di tempat hadiah periksa saja sendiri!" aku tersenyum "kamukan sayang pada hyung~ jadi tolong~" terus woozi mencubit perutku dengan kuat "mati saja sana! sudah aku mahu mencari joshua" aku mengangguk "joshua masih ada di atap pergilah" selepas itu woozi meninggalkan aku dan jeonghan.

"Hyung apa boleh aku tidur di rumah eomma dan appa?" aku melihat jeonghan "baiklah" jeonghan mengangguk lalu sambung makan aku melihat sekeliling para tetamu yang sedang makan, keluargaku yang berbual mesra bersama keluarga yoon, violet yang bermain dengan bola crystal di tangannya di surut dewan makan semuannya terlihat normal saja hinggalah aku melihat kelibat bayang di tingkap "honami" bisikku segera honami pergi memeriksa "Baiklah sekarang masanya untuk membunyikan loceng!" tiba-tiba violet berteriak entah dari mana aku mendengar suara furim, loceng angin crystal serta suara sayap berkibar terus aku dan jeonghan berjalan pergi kearah tingkap hotel yang terbuka luas aku dapat melihat ribuan atau ratusan merpati putih dibebaskan keudara. Aku melihat kearah jeonghan yang sangat teruja sekali melihat merpati putih itu berterbangan bebas entah mengapa senyuman iklas terbentuk di bibirku dengan membuat dia tersenyum saja sudah menbuatkan hatiku berdegup kencang kerana gembira "indah" katanya perlahan aku kembali melihat ke luar sambir tersenyum aku mengusap kepala jeonghan dengan lembut "percayalah keluarga hyung penuh dengan kejutan jadi nantikan saja" ucapku pada jeonghan "benar?" aku mengangguk sambil memandang ke hadapan "ya" aku menghembuskan nafas perlahan _'kejutan yang kamu sendiri tidak dapat bayangkan jeonghan maafkan hyung kalau kamu tidak dapat menerimanya nanti'._

 _-TBC-_


	10. Creepy Violet

Chapter 9

-Author pov

Acara pernikahan jeonghan dan seungcheol tamat tepat pukul 1:00 a.m cukup untuk membuatkan sesiapa saja keletihan termasuk pasangan yang baru bernikah itu kesemua tetamu sudah pulang termasuk juga danna-sama dan anak buah keluarga choi yang lain kini yang tinggal hanya keluarga kecil choi dan juga yoon Joshua pula sudah meminta diri terlebih dahulu untuk menghantar woozi pulang ke rumah "akhirnya anak ku menikah dengan namja yang sesuai untuknya!" teriak puan yoon lalu memeluk tubuh jeonghan serta seungcheol yang menjadi menantunya "eomma aku tidak bisa bernafas" ucap jeonghan lalu menepuk lembut belakang eommanya seungcheol hanya tersenyum "aku akan cuba menjadi suami yang terbaik seperti eomma bilang" puan yoon menepuk lembut kepala seungcheol "sudah.. kamu sudah menjadi yang terbaik buat semua cuba jeonghan saja yang susah dijaga jadi jangan salahkan diri kamu kalau terjadi apa-apa kepada jeonghan" seungcheol mengangguk "yak! Eomma aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri ok!" puan yoon hanya memasang wajah datar "bangun pagi saja perlu eomma kejutkan" buka jeonghan memerah "appa~!" panggil jeonghan kepada tuan yoon untuk mendapatkan belaan tapi tuan yoon hanya mengangguk meniyakan apa yang isterinya bilang "eomma bercakap benar, appa tidak bisa menjadi peguam bela untuk mu kali ini" jeonghan mencerutkan bibirnya lalu sebuah tangan kecil dan mungil menepuk kepalanya dengan lembut "jangan risau, seungcheol akan menjaga kamu dengan baik, kamu juga tidak perlu merubah sikapmu nanti, oka-san percaya pada seungcheol" jeonghan sedikit tersenyum "terima kasih oka-san" puan choi tersenyum lembut "oka-san apa boleh aku tidur di rumah eomma dan appa?" Tanya jeonghan ragu-ragu "oka-san tidak menghalang" jeonghan mengangguk semangat tapi… "yak! Apa yang kamu bilang! Tidur di rumah eomma dan appa?! Choi jeonghan kamu sudah memiliki suami! Kamu seharusnya tidur bersama dia! Ya tuhanku anak ini~" keluh puan yoon "tidak mengapa eomma, lagi pula kami nikah dalam usia muda pasti jeonghan belum biasa" puan yoon mengangguk "kalau begitu jeonghan eomma dan appa benarkan kamu pulang tidur di rumah tapi kamu harus patuh setiap kata seungcheol faham?" kata tuan yoon tegas jeonghan hanya mengangguk pasrah bila tuan yoon menggunakan nada tegas kepadanya.

-Seungcheol pov

Aku dan keluargaku yang lain sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah sedangkan keluarga yoon pulang sedikit lewat aku sedikit menghembuskan nafas "kenapa?" tanya appa "jeonghan dia takut kepadaku" jawapku dengan jujur "apa kamu tahu kenapa dia takut kepadamu?" kali ini puan choi mengangkat bicara "tidak" keadaan kembali sunyi "jangan putus asa, cubalah bersikap lembut kepadanya seperti mana kamu bersikap lembut kepada violet dan keluarga kita yang lain seungcheol oka-san pasti satu hari hatinya akan terbuka" aku melihat oka-san melalui cermin kereta "aku sendiri tidak tahu oka-san, appa, kepalaku selalu fikirkan dia tapi hati semakin lama melupakan dia" aku sampai jadi keliru sendiri. tidak tahu mahu mendengarkan yang mana, kepala? atau hati? Kedua-duanya penting.

"HONAMI!" aku dan keluargaku yang lain terkejut sebaik saja violet menjeritkan nama honami dengan kuat segera violet bangun dari berbaring dari ribaku lalu menatap sekeliling "oka-san! appa! kita harus ke Yeoji sekarang!" aku menarik tubuh kecil violet untuk bersandar pada ku untuk sedikit menenangkan dia "hey, apa yang berlaku bilang pada nii-chan ok?" violet mengatur nafasnya yang turun naik serta mata yang berair mahu menangis "se.. seorang telah menangkap honami" kami semua terkejut "violet kamu pasti?" tanya appa kepada violet "iya! honami menjerit memanggil violet dan nii-chan!" ucap violet lantang plus panic "kita pergi" ucap oka-san dengan mendadak appa memusingkan arah kereta kami berlawanan arah pulang ke rumah "violet tunjukkan jalannya" violet mengangguk sedangkan aku memandang keluar tingkap melihat kereta yang dipotong appa dengan kelajuan tinggi "bila aku bisa merasakan satu hari tanpa berlawan atau memikirkan tentang dunia gelapku ini?".

-Author pov

Akhirnya kereta keluarga choi sampai ke tempat dimana honami di tangkap dan ianya sebuah perkuburan yang lama dibiarkan violet segera turun dari kereta tapi tanganya ditarik "puteri oka-san identitimu" violet mengangguk "reiji pakaianku" kata violet dalam sekelip mata dress cantik violet bertukar menjadi kemeja hitam bercoller tanpa lengan shorts dengan warna senada juga yang terakhir jas panjang dan topeng untuk menutup wajahnya serta katana di tangan kanan yang di gengam dengan erat sekali "bagus" kata tuan choi selepas itu seungcheol keluar dari kereta dengan katana dan topeng yang menutup wajahnya "oka-san tidak ikut?" puan choi mengelengkan kepalanya "oka-san dan appa akan berkawal disini, jaga dirimu dan violet dengan baik ini perintah" seungcheol membungkuk hormat serta violet "menurut perintah"

Dengan segera violet dan seungcheol masuk ke laman kubur terbiar itu suasana di perkuburan itu sangan seram dan gelap serta pohon yang besar dapat melindungi pelbagai macam bahaya di belakangnya tanah yang tidak rata juga dipenuhi dengan akar-akar pohon yang pasti dengan mudahnya membuatkan sesiapa saja jatuh kalau tidak melihat kemana melangkah pasti yang difirkan manusia lain di luar sana tapi pandangan sebegini sudah terbiasa buat kedua beranak choi ini membuatkan mereka bisa melangkah dengan mudah tanpa terjatuh suasana gelap juga tidak menakutkan mereka dengan katana di tangan kanan masing-masing memerhatikan sekeliling juga melindungi satu sama lain jika musuh datang menyerang "wah! lihat lah siapa yang dating kesini" suara namja kedengaran di setiap sudut tanah perkuburan terbiar itu seungcheol dan violet merapatkan belakang mereka lalu melihat sekeliling dengan katana yang sudah terlepas dari sarungnya "kalau kau adalah seorang yang mempunyai harga diri cepat tunjukkan dirimu" kata seungcheol tenang " _teme!_ ayo keluar dari tempatmu supaya aku bisa menarik keluar jantungmu lalu menghancurkannya!" kata violet lantang wajah yang selama ini manis untuk dilihat hilang begitu sahaja matanya juga memandang tajam sekeliling seorang namja keluar dari pohon tua tempat persembunyiannya yang berada di hadapan seungcheol "ini satu penghormatan untuk aku bertemu denganmu ' **putera katana bayangan** ' dan juga jangan dilupakan ' **puteri kematian 9 penjaga serigala** ' kita yang semua sangat hormati" kata namja itu lalu menunduk hormat di hadapan seungcheol dan violet "siapa kau?" tanya seungcheol dengan singkat.

"Aku Kagami Seitohi" kata namja yang bernama seitohi dengan tenang "siapa tuanmu? dan apa nama kumpulanmu?" kata violet "tertarik dengan siapa aku berkerja? tuan ku Jihagi Fuji dan nama kumpulanku Zesaki" violet mengelengkan kepalanya "supaya aku bisa membunuh kalian semua tanpa meninggalkan sisa" seitohi ketawa dengan kuat sekali "hahahaha! walaupun kalian adalah yang terkuat itu tidak bermakna kalian bisa memandang rendah terhadap kami!" seungcheol tersenyum di balik topengnya "kami tidak memandang rendah pada kalian, kalian yang sememangnya rendah dan juga menjijikkan daripada kami" seitohi kembali ketawa "mulutmu sememangnya tajam seperti mereka katakana tapi apa kau mampu membunuhku?" kata saitohi lalu pohon tua dibelakangnya berubah menjadi tangan yang sangat besar mengangam tubuh honami dengan kuat "seungcheol-sama! violet-sama! bunuh dia! dia mhupp!" ucapan honami terhanti sebaik saja tubuhnya ditengelami oleh pohon tua itu "apa yang kau mahukan! cepat bilang! dan lepaskan honami!" seitohi tersenyum bila merasa kemenangan berada di pihaknya "serahkan mata aura kepadaku!" tubuh seungcheol membeku bila seitohi tahu tentang jeonghan "sampai mati aku tidak akan menyerahkan dia!" kata violet lalu menyerang seitohi dengan katananya seitohi segera mengelak daripada ditebas oleh katana berbisa violet, sedar sasarannya melarikan diri violet melompat tinggi lalu mengarahkan katanya ke dada kiri seitohi "semoga pintu neraka terbuka untukmu"

Violet terkejut kerana katananya ditahan oleh katana seungcheol nii-channya sendiri violet membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang lalu mendarat dengan lembut "kau gila!" ucap violet kuat "aku akan membunuhnya dengan kedua tanganku jadi jangan risau" violet tersenyum kejam disebalik topengnya "aku akan membebaskan honami" seungcheol memandang tajam ke arah seitohi lalu menghayukan katananya kerah leher seitohi tapi segera di elak seungcheol mencuba beberapa kali untuk memotong kepala seitohi tapi tidak berhasil "hahaha! sepertinya putera kita kehilangan kemahirannya" seungcheol tetap mencuba hamper separuh dari tenaganya hilang kerana ingin menebas kepala seitohi "aku tahu, kau risaukan dia tapi sekurang-kurangnya buka sedikit otakmu untuk berfikir cara membununya" kata violet yang berbaring di salah satu pohon tua disitu sambil menyilang tangannya kedada seungcheol melihat sekilas ke arah violet "pohon" ucap violet sepatah lalu seungcheol melihat akar pohon yang memenuhi tanah tempatnya berpijak senyuman licik terbentuk di bibir seungcheol "hanami lindungi kedua kaki ku" honami yang sudah bebas segera bergabung dengan bayangan seungcheol lalu menutup baying-bayang seungcheol daripada terlihat "seitohi!" panggil seungcheol "mari kita mulakan!" seungcheol mula berlari menuju kea rah seitohi dengan cepat seitohi hanya tersenyum lalu mengambil langkah untuk mengelak tebasan katana seungcheol bila sudah dekat seungcheol pengarahkan katananya kea rah leher seitohi "lemah" ucap seitohi lalu mengelak tapi seungcheol melepaskan katananya lalu melompat melepasi seitohi lalu mengambil semula katana yang dilemparnya tadi dengan kuat seungcheol menusuk jantung seitohi daripada belakangnya "dia tetap isteriku, sentuh dia berarti maut menjemputmu, semoga neraka mahu menerima dirimu" kata seungcheol lalu menarik katananya cepat seitohi rebah tidak bernyawa lagi violet terjun dari pohon tua itu dengan santai lalu menepuk bahu seungcheol "sejak kapan?" tanya seungcheol "sejak aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya dengan hujung katanaku sekali pun" seungcheol melihat kea rah tubuh tidak bernyawa seitohi "dia bisa membaca gerakan musuh bila kaki musuh berpijak pada tanah di kawasannya, hmm.. kebolehan yang hebat tapi sia-sia" kata violet lalu menarik keluar jantung seitohi dengan tangan kanannya lalu mengangam dengan kuat hingga jantung itu hancur "ayo, kita perlu habisakan kumpulan Zesaki" seungcheol berjalan pergi lalu violet memaut lengan seungcheol "tidak perlu penjagaku sudah melakukannya".

-6:00 a.m

-Golden Garden

Keluarga choi hanya tidur selama 30 minit sahaja di sebabkan kembali ke jepun dengan segera untuk memeriksa siapa lagi yang bergabung untuk merampas mata aura daripada mereka juga dalam masa yang sama pulang ke korea seungcheol membuka matanya sebaik saja mendengar suara burung berkicauyan di luar segera seungcheol bangun dari baringnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Seungcheol bangunkan violet!" teriak tuan choi kepada puteranya seungcheol yang telah kemas dengan seragamnya mengambil bag lalu keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke kamar violet "violet masanya untuk bangun" kata seungcheol lalu melangkah mendekat kearah violet yang tertidur dengan pulas sekali "violet?" panggil seungcheol lalu melihat wajah adiknya yang sedikit pucat segera seungcheol mengangkat tubuh violet keluar dari kamar menuju ke bawah "oka-san darah!" puan choi membawa keluar pack darah lalu memberinya kepada seungcheol, seungcheol membuka penutup pack darah itu lalu memasukkan penyeduk ke dalamnya "violet sayang nii-chan buka matamu, ini darah"perlahan-lahan violet membuka matanya kecil lalu meminum darah yang diberi seungcheol "seungcheol habiskan sarapanmu selepas itu pergi ke sekolah biar oka-san yang menjaga violet" , "tapi oka-san.." tuan choi mencelah "tanggungjawap kamu sekarang ini adalah jeonghan, seungcheol jalankan tanggungjawapmu dengan sempurna" seungcheol mengangguk "kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" kata seungcheol dan berlalu pergi seungcheol memparking buggati putihnya di hadapan rumah keluarga yoon lalu membuka kasutnya lalu masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga yoon "pagi eomma, appa" ucap seungcheol lalu duduk dimeja makan "pagi seungcheol" ucap tuan dan puan yoon bersamaan "dimana jeonghan?" tanya seungcheol "diatas tidur" seungcheol menagngguk segera naik ke atas lalu membuka pintu kamar jeonghan perlahan lalu masuk ke dalam dudu ke tepi katil jeonghan lalu mengelur rambut lembut itu dengan halus sekali "jeonghan bangunlah" bagaikan sihir jeonghan membuka matanya dengan segera "hyung?" seungcheol masih mengusap lembut kepala jeonghan "bangun dan mandi kita akan berangkat ke sekolah sebentar lagi" jeonghan mengangguk "boleh hyung tuggu disini?" seungcheol mengangguk lalu jeonghan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Selepas jeonghan keluar dari kamar mandi seungcheol terus megeringkan rambut jeonghanenggunakan tuala "kamu akan mudah pusing jika tidak mengeringkan rambutmu dengan cepat" jeonghan yang mendapat kelakuan lembut seungcheol hanya merona tipis "t.. terima kasih" seungcheol mengangguk lalu berbaring di atas katil jeonghan dengan santai sekali "h.. hyung aku mahu memakai seragamku" seungcheol mengangguk lalu menghadapkan wajahnya daripada jeonghan "sudah" jeonghan mula memakai seragam sekolahnya walaupun raga-ragu juga malu kerana seungcheol masih berada di dalam kamarnya walaupun seungcheol menghadap ke arah lain "hyung aku sudah selesai" seungcheol membalikkan tubuhnya "rambutmu" jeonghan memandang aneh ke arah seungcheol "kenapa dengan rambutku?" seungcheol berjalan ke arah jeonghan lalu menggunakan kedua-dua tangannya untuk membuka ikatan rambut jeonghan lalu membetulkan letak poni jeonghan "indah" bisik seungcheol perlahan tapi mampu didengari jeonghan "selamat pagi isteriku choi jeonghan" kata seungcheol lalu mencium dari dan kedua mata jeonghan "s.. s.. selamat p.. pagi juga" seungcheol mengusap lembut pipi jeonghan "ayo turun" jeonghan mengangguk lalu turun bersama seungcheol ke meja makan "ayo sarapan" kata tuan yoon pada mereka berdua.

Hon dari kereta joshua menghentikan kegiatan keluarga yoon dan seungcheol "masanya untuk berangkat" kata seungcheol lalu menarik tangan jeonghan dengan lembut keluar dari rumah "maaf menunggu" kata jeonghan, joshua hanya mengangguk "sebentar di mana violet?" tanya jeonghan kerana tidak mendengar suara heboh violet pada pagi ini "dia tidak mahu kesekolah penat" jawap joshua laju dan diangguki jeonghan. Akhirnya kereta joshua dan seungcheol meluncur laju ke sekolah sepelas 12 minit kereta joshua dan seungcheol masuk ke dalam perkarangan sekolah dan memparking kereta mereka berdua "akhirnya sampai juga" kata jeonghan dan mereka bertiga melangkah menuju ke dalam bangunan sekolah.

-Jeonghan pov

Menjadi isteri kepada seungcheol tidaklah seteruk yang aku fikir oka-san and appa melayanku dengan baik sekali violet? Sudah tentu dia melayanku dengan baik sekali aku dan seungcheol masuk kedalam kelas tepat bell berbunyi hanya tunggu masa untuk mengajar itu saja aku melihat seungcheol yang sebuk dengan phonenya dengan wajah serius sekali aku menghembus nafas sendiri lalu melihat tempat violet yang kosong "bosan juga ya? Bila tidak mendengar suara berisiknya satu hari" aku sedikit tersenyum bila melihat tingkah konyol violet semasa di dalam kelas perkaya yang paling aku suka ialah violet bisa curi-curi makan ketika guru killer sedang mengajar tapi tidak tertangkap lantas aku memandang ke luar tingkap memandang ke luar langit biru yang terbentang luas dengan awan putih sebagai hiasaannya lagit terlihat sedikit suram "apa mahu hujan?" tanyaku entah pada siapa "ya tidak lama lagi akan hujan" aku menoleh sebaik saja mendengar seungcheol menjawap soalanku "hyung mendengarkan aku?" seungcheol menganggukkan kepalanya "termasuk juga ketika kamu menghela nafas lalu memandang tempat duduk violet juga semasa kamu melihat keluar" pipiku merona tipis kerana seungceol memerhatikan aku dengan teliti "jangan risau violet akan datang sebentar lagi jadi kamu tidak akan bosan selepas ini" aku silap! Dia begitu teliti! Aku mengangguk gugup "t.. terima kasih atas perhatiannya" seungcheol mengangguk "kamu sebahagian dari pada hyng sekarang jeonghan"

Guru jung sudah masuk ke dalam kelas itu bermakna mata pelajaran fizik akan dimulakan aku mengurut kepalaku untuk memastikan bisa menjawap semua soalan yang dia tujukan pada anak muridnya dengan mendadak aku melihat sekeliling ramai pelajar yang menyiapkan diri mereka untuk menjawap soalan dari guru jung kecuali seseorang ya, seseorang yng asyik sekali dengan phone yang ada di tangannya siapa lagi kalau bukan suamiku? Eh!? apa aku baru saja memanggil seungcheol dengan gelaran suami?! "Yoon Jeonghan selesaikan soalan ini" aku panic bila namaku dipanggil aku melihat soalan yang ditulis di papan putih itu saja sudah cukup untuk aku memuntahkan seluruh isi perutku "sebantar" kataku lalu diangguki guru jung tiba-tiba seungcheol menampalkan nota kecil di bahagian sisi mejanya lalu mengetuk jadinya pada nota kecil itu berkali-kali aku melihat ke arah seungcheol lalu seungcheol menanggukkan kepalanya aku berdiri lalu mengambil nota kecil itu dengan cepat dan menulis jawapan yang seungcheol berikan padaku aku sedikit berdoa lalu kembali duduk di tempatku "syabas! Cara menjawapmu sangat unik kali ini jeonghan dan jawapannya amat memuaskan kamu selamat" aku menarik nafas lega "terima kasih hyung" ucapku perlaan tidak pasti dia bisa mendengarkannya atau tidak lalu aku melihat seungcheol mengangguk kecil kepalanya aku tersenyum kecil dan wajahku merona sedikit panas aku mengangkat tanganku "maaf, aku harus ke tandas" dan guru jung mengizinkan aku pergi.

Aku membasuh wajahku dengan air dingin berkali-kali untuk menghilangkan rona serta rasa panas yang ada di wajahku "tuhan seungcheol benar-benar menakutkan" selepas pastikan diri aku tidak apa-apa aku keluar dari tandas dan berjalan pulang ke kelas.

-Author pov

-Loker

Tiba-tiba tubuh jeonghan ditolak hingga terlanggar pintu besi loker dengan kuat tiga orang yeoja senior sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam "sekali lagi kami lihat kau dekat-dekat sama seungcheol atau joshua kami tidak akan segan untuk membuatmu keluar dari sekolah ini dengan cara paling memalukan sekali!" kata Ha Rin "ilmu apa yang kau gunakan ha! Sampai-sampai joshua dan seungcheol mahu dekat denganmu?! Apa kau menjual tubuhmu untuk mendekati mereka? Dasar namja jalang tidak sedar diri!" Jeonghan yang tidak terima dihina sebegitu membalas "aku tidak pernah menjual tubuhku kepada sesiapa malahan sentuh pun aku tidak benarkan! Apa kalian semua bodoh?! Aku dengan joshua berteman dari kecil! Dan kebetulan joshua teman rapatnya seungcheol!" Sembur jeonghan tepat kewajah mereka Jung Mi mengangkat tangan untuk menarik rambut jeonghan tapi terhenti "apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Violet yang kebetulan lalu disitu berjalan kearah jeonghan dan tiga yeoja tersebut lalu melindungi jeonghan dengan badanya yang kecil ketiga yeoja itu ketawa "jadi kaulah violet yeoja manis itu? Manis juga wajahmu" kata jung mi "kau memudahkan kerja kami, tidak perlu kami menyusahkan diri bila kau sendiri datang kesini" kata yung su "kalian berdua dengar sini! Jangan pernah dekat-dekat sama seungcheol dan joshua! Kalau kalian tidak patuh.." violet memotong ayat yeoja itu "kalau jeonghan oppa tidak patuh terutamanya aku apa kalian akan lakukan?", "kau ingat aku takut bila sekolah ini suka kepadamu? Dasar yeoja sial, aku tidak peduli dengan dirimu asalkan tidak dekat sama joshua! Entah-entah kamu hanya anak miskin yang menarik perhatian seungcheol dan joshua hanya untuk kesenangan diri kamu?" kata ha rin sambil ketawa jeonghan memegang bahu violet untuk menghentikannya jeonghan tidak mahu disebabkab dia violet dibuang sekolah jeonghan kenal sangat dengan ketiga yeoja itu keluarga mereka penyumbang terbesar sekolah jadi para guru tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

"Dasar anak orang kaya tidak mengenal untung! sudahlah belajar pun lembap dan bodoh hanya tahu habiskan beras dan harta keluarga saja!" ketiga wajah yeoja itu merah menahan marah "hey! You..just littel girl how you can bite us?" ucap ha rin dengan bangga "maafkan aku mungkin kalian berdua tidak faham" violet tersenyum "son of a bitch, can you speak more properly? I can undustand low kuality language" selepas itu leher baju violet ditarik dengan kuat tapi violet berjaya lepaskannya "kalian hanya yeoja yang pentingkan diri! Menggunakan harta untuk apa kalian inginkan! Dasar manusia yang tarafnya lebih rendah dari binatang!" Kata violet dengan lantang dan pipi mulus itu ditampar dengan kuat dan ditolak ketepi hingga jatuh kelantai jeonghan terkejut bila melihat violet ditampar dan ditolak itu merasa iba "kalian langsung tidak mempunyai hati! Sanggup kalian perlakukan anak kecil sebegitu!" Ketiga yeoja itu tersenyum puas "itu pengajaran untuknya sekarang giliran kau pula" tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara orang sedang ketawa "ha..ha..ha... hahahahahaha.. ha..ha" violet bangun dari jatuhnya dan memandang ketiga yeoja itu dengan pandangan yang mengerikan "berani sekali manusia bertaraf rendah seperti kalian menyentuhku? Aku akan pastikan jari dan tangan kananmu yang cantik itu patah!" Kata violet sambil menunjuk ha rin yang menamparnya "dan kau pula! Aku akan mematahkan kaki kirimu" sambil menunjuk kearah jung mi lalu yung so "kau pula akan ku pastikan kaki kananmu patah!" Serentak dengan itu violet meluru kearah ha rin dan memusing tangannya kebelakang badan dan menekannya dengan kuat hingga terdengar bunyi tulang patah "tangan cantikmu sudah patah tiggal jarimu saja" kata violet sambil tersenyum dan mematahkan jari ha rin itu satu per satu jeonghan dan kedua yeoja itu menatap sadis kepada ha rin, violet seolah-olah tidak terusik langsung dengan isak laung ha rin itu "sekarang kalian pula" mereka mahu berlari tapi badan mereka tidak mampu bergerak akibat takut dalam sekelip mata kaki mereka patah "violet sudalah oppa tidak apa-apa" violeh memandang tajam jeonghan "jangan mengangguku bermain dengan permainanku!" Kata violet lalu violet menarik rambut panjang ketiga yeoja itu dan mengrehet mereka kerana tidak sanggup menahan sakit ketiga yeoja itu harus mengikut langkah violet dengan susah payah dan jeonghan mengikut mereka dari belakang koridor mula bising bila melihat violet menyeret 3 yeoja itu dengan kasar ada diantara mereka rasa takut dan juga puas hati, joshua dan seungcheol berlari kearah mereka lalu berdiri dihadapan violet dan jeonghan "carikan violet tali" kata violet ke arah joshua "violet tidak baik buat begitu" kata joshua dengan lembut.

-TBC-


	11. Creepy Violet 2

Chapter 10

-Author pov

"Ini perintah! carikan violet tali!" Joshua tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa bila violet sudah menggunakan kata perintah joshua menunduk hormat "menurut perintah" lalu pergi dari situ, jeonghan yang melihat itu merasa hairan "oppa juga mahu menghalang violet?" , "tolong! tolong lepaskan kami!" rayu ketiga yeoja itubersamaan seungcheol yang melihat pipi adiknya merah terus melangkah ketepi memberi laluan, violet tersenyum dan terus berjalan juga diikuti jeonghan serta seungcheol dari belakang.

Violet berhenti di laman sekolah dan ada sebuah pohon tua yang cukup besar ramai murid yang berkumpul di koridor untuk melihat apa yang akan violet lakukan, joshua datng sambil membawa tali "bagus, sekarang ikat kaki mereka, ini satu perintah" dan sekali lagi joshua menjalankan perintah yang diberikan, selesai mengikat violet mengantungkan ketiga yeoja itu secara terbalik "aku akan pastikan kalian keluar dari sekolah ini dengan cara paling memalukan sekali!" violet mendekat sedikit menunduk "kalau begitu aku akan menunggu, pastikan ianya menarik" kata violet lalu manjauh dari mereka "sesiapa yang berani membuka ikatan manusia jijik ini! aku akan pastikan kalian terima padah yang sama!" seungcheol datang lalu memeluk pinggang violet dan mengangam tangan jeonghan lembut "dengar violet adalah dongsengku kalau ada sesiapa yang menganggu mereka aku akan pastikan hidup kalian tidak akan aman seperti dulu" kata seungcheol dengan wajah yang dibuat sedater-datarnya juga aura dingin yang cukup kuat membuatkan pelajar disitu mengangguk.

Mereka berempat sekarang berada di uks untuk merawat luka violet juga jeonghan "joshua nii-chan ubatkan violet" ucap violet sepontan bila seungcheol melangkah mendekat ke arahnya "angel oppa dihentak dengan kuat pada pintu loker mungkin bahunya terluka" jeonghan menatap aneh pada violet 'dia berbicara pada joshua? apa joshua faham? setahuku dia dari America' batin jeonghan "buka bajumu" lamunan jeonghan terhenti dan menoleh melihat wajah seungcheol "buka bajumu, kalau kamu tidak bisa mengerakkan tanganmu hyung akan membukanya" jeonghan dengan cepat mengelengkan kepalanya "tidak aku bisa sendiri" kata jeonghan dengan wajah merah lalu berusaha sedaya upaya untuk membuka seragam sekolahnya seungcheol yang memerhati jeonghan tersenyum tipis "tidak perlu memaksa diri" kata seungcheol lalu membantu jeonghan membuka seragamnya "lebamnya mulai tampak" seungcheol berpindah duduk di belakang jeonghan dan menyapu ubat sejuk untuk menghilangkan lebam pada belakang jeonghan.

-Jeonghan pov

"Violet oppa mahu minta maaf bukan niat oppa untuk menyusahkan mu" violet tersenyum ke arahku "angel oppa tidak perlu meminta maaf, violet memang tidak suka dengan sikap 3 ekor iblis itu dari awal sekolah lagi mereka sangat menjengkelkan" , "kalau mereka keluarkan violet dari sekolah bagaimana?" violet tersenyum lagi tapi aku boleh melihat aura gelap di sekeliling tubuhnya "mereka tidak akan berani melakukannya, lagi pula perkara sebegini tidak patut berlaku kalau seseorang itu menjalankan tugasnya dengan benar" aku melihat violet melirik ke arah joshua, joshua menundukkan kepalanya seolah orang yang bersalah 'kenapa joshua begitu patuh dengan violet? dan terlihat bersalah bila tidak dapat melakukan apa yang disuruh violet'

"Lebam kamu akan reda dalam beberapa jam lagi, jangan terlalu banyak bergerak nanti sakit kembali" aku mengangguk lalu seungcheol kembali memakanikan seragamku selepas itu mengecup pucuk kepalaku sekilas "kembali ke kelas jangan risau tidak akan ada siapa pun yang berani menganggumu lagi" aku mengangguk lalu turun dari katil "terima kasih hyung" ucapku dibalas dengan anggukan kecil seungcheol lalu keluar dari uks tapi aku bukannya pulang ke kelas melainkan sembunyi di belakang pintu ingin mendengar apa yang mereka akan bincangkan "joshua nii-chan ini sudah kali kedua angel oppa hamper cedera" aku dapat mendengar suara kesal violet "maafkan nii-chan, violet-sama" aku terkejut bila mendengar joshua memanggil violet dengan panggilan 'sama' dibelakangnya "bukan pada violet tapi pada nii-chan, joshua nii-chan tahu apa tidak? yang joshua sudah hampir gagal dua kali dalam menjaga isteri kepada nii-chan?" aku mengintip sedikit melalui cermin pada pintu uks aku dapat melihat joshua sedang melutut hormat pada seungcheol dan violet "maafkan aku seungcheol-sama kerana tidak menjalankan perintah yang diberikan dengan baik" seungcheol hanya mengangguk "bukan salahmu sepenuhnya joshua, manusia ada silapnya" entah mengapa aku tersenyum dengan kelakuan lembut seungcheol sedangkan violet hanya mempourtkan bibir manisnya "huh~! rosak sudah mood violet hari ini! nasip baik violet datang lewat ke sekolah kalau violet datang awal pasti nasip angel oppa lagi teruk" aku tersenyum lagi "perihatin sekali gadis kecil ini" aku sedikit ketawa kecil bila joshua merusak surai violet lalu tangan joshua digigit violet.

-Seungcheol pov

Aku tidak dapat menahan ketawa lagi apa bila melihat tingkah konyol joshua dan violet yang sememangnya mengemaskan tidak mahu cat fight itu berterusan jadi aku meleraikan mereka "sudah kalau mahu bergaduh di rumah saja kalian bisa mengunakan katana jika mahu tapi yang pasti bukan di sini" kataku bila melihat violet hamper saja mengeluarkan katana dari belakang seragam sekolahnya "joshua nii-chan selamat" kata violet dan diangguki joshua.

Kami bertiga keluar dari uks lalu melihat sekeliling hanya saja memastikan jeonghan benar-benar pulang ke kelas atau tunggu hingga kami bertiga keluar "dia benar-benar pulang ke kelas baguslah.." kataku pada diri sendiri "aku dengar honami diculik apa benar?" tanya joshua aku dan violet megangguk "mati?" sekali lagi aku dan violet mengangguk "hyung dan violet tidak asyik~~ membunuh tampa mengajak ku.. sedangkan aku di rumah hanya bermain game" aku melihat aneh ke arah joshua "bukan kamu menghantar woozi ke rumahnya?" joshua mengangguk "ya.. tapi selepas itu woozi dipanggi ada misi di Okinawa jadi dia harus pergi dengan segera jadinya aku ditinggalkan sendirian" aku dan violet tersenyum sedikit ketawa "siapa suruh joshua nii-chan berteman baik dengan woozi nii-chan? apa joshua nii-chan lupa? woozi nii-chan harus menguruskan anak buahnya yang banyak" joshua mengangguk. Woozi sepupu aku dan violet sememangnya seorang yang sebuk dengan kehidupannya sebagai Tuan Muda pada kumpulannya sendiri selain oka-san keluarga woozi juga membantu oka-san menguruskan dunia gelap supaya tidak menimbulkan kekecohan.

-2:00 ptg

-Author pov

 _Krrrrrriiiinggggg~~!_

Bell terakhir yang ditunggu-tunggu pelajar akhirnya berbunyi masing-masing mengemaskan barang mereka dengan cepat agar bisa pulang secepatnya kecuali untuk 3 orang namja dan seorang yeoja yang sedang berada dalam kelas II-B "arkh! akhirnya pulang juga!" seru violet sambil meregangkan tubuhnya "penat sekali" ketiga namja yang turut berada di dalam kelas itu hanya memandang violet dengan wajah datar "penat kamu bilang? violet kamu hanya tidur sepanjang hari" kata seungcheol, violet mengelengkan kepalanya mahu menjawap tapi jeonghan memintas "kamu juga mengancam guru dengan cara ingin membunuh mereka jika berani-berani cuba membangunkanmu" violet hanya tersenyum "yah~ tidak sempat membela diri… tapi violet terima aja.. bila melihat seungcheol nii-chan dan jeonghan oppa bisa komplak" wajah jeonghan memerah seungcheol pula? hanya mampu mengusap kepala jeonghan untuk menenagkan dia "ayo pulang" kata joshua.

Joshua dan violet jalan bersama-sama dengan tangan violet memeluk lengan joshua jauh di belakang seungcheol dan jeonghan sebenarnya itu semua hanya alasan violet untuk membuatkan seungcheol dan jeonghan bisa berjalan bersama-sama tanpa sebarang ganguan seungcheol biasa-biasa saja jeonghan pula? tidak perlu bilang jatungnya berdegup seperti mahu pecah saja "Nii-chan jalannya sesak sekali!" jerit violet dari belakang seungcheol mengangguk "jeonghan pegang lengan hyung" jeonghan memandang aneh ke arah seungcheol "tapi ken…. uwaa?!" jeonghan hampir saja terjatuh jika seungcheol tidak segera merangkul pinggang jeonghan "kerana itu" jeonghan mengangguk faham lalu memaut dengan erat lengan seungcheol supaya tidak terjatuh lagi lalu jeonghan melihat kakinya "kenapa?" tanya seungcheol "bukan aku seperti merasakan kaki kananku ditendang dengan kuat daripada belakang" ucap jeonghan lalu melihat ke belakang tapi aneh kerana tidak menemukan siapa-siapa kecuali joshua dan violet yang jalannya lambat sekali di belakang "sakit?" tanya seungcheol lalu diangguki jeonghan "mati" kata seungcheol sepatah "apa hyung?" tanya jeonghan apa bila melihat seungcheol seperti berkata sesuatu "tidak ada apa-apa, apa kamu bisa berjalan?" , "masih bisa" lalu mereka kembali berjalan ke arah parking kereta "nii-chan violet ingin membuat oreo cheese cake" kata violet pada seungcheol dan jeonghan "baiklah jaga dirimu dengan baik" violet mengangguk lalu mengecup pipi seungcheol dan jeonghan lalu pergi bersama joshua.

Seungcheol tidak terus pulang ke rumah melainkan benhenti di sebuah bangunan yang tinggi dan mewah berwarna putih "hyung apa yang kita lakukan disini?" tanya jeonghan "hyung harus selesaikan sesuatu mahu ikut atau tunggu di dalam pejabat?" jeonghan yang masih binggung hanya bilang "aku ikut hyung saja" seungcheol mengangguk lalu turun dari kereta membukakan pintu buat jeonghan lalu membawa tangan jeonghan untuk memaut lengannya sebaik saja melangkah masuk ke dalam bangunan mewah itu banyak sekali mata yang memandang ke arah jeonghan dengan pandanga kagum "tidak perlu takut mereka tidak akan berani melakukan hal-hal buruk kepadamu" jeonghan melihat ke arah seungcheol "bagaimana hyung tahu?" tanya jeonghan "kerana hyung boss mereka" , ' _dia juga ceo kepada syarikat ke 2 terbesar setelah appanya'_ jeonghan jadi ingat tengang percakapa rima tentang seungcheol lalu mereka manaiki lif ke tingkat paling atas iaitu 56.

Tingkat 56 hanya dikhaskan untuk seungcheol seorang tingkat 56 sudah diubah suai seperti rumah yang selesa untuk di duduki "selamat datang ke White crop." kata seungcheol kepada jeonghan lalu membuka pintu putih besar di hadapanya dengan lebar jeonghan memandang kagum pada pejabat milik seungcheol yang digabungkan sekali dengan rumah "hyung ini sangat hebat" kata jeonghan lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam terus menuju ke arah taman balcony milik seungcheol, perlahan-lahan seungcheol berjalan ke arah jeonghan lalu memeluknya dari belakang "kamu sukakannya?" jeonghan menganguk semangat tanpa sedar dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada seungcheol juga turut memegang tangan seungcheol yang memeluk pinggang indahnya "aku hampir bisa melihat semua aura manusia di kota seoul ianya cantik sekali" tanpa sedar seungcheol mengukir senyuman tipis di bibinya tapi semua itu terhenti sebaik saja pintu pejabatnya diketuk dengan lembut seorang yeoja dengan pakaian formal masuk seungcheol segera melepaskan pelukkan nya dari jeonghan lalu melangkah ke arah yeoja itu.

"Bagaimana dengan bajunya kamu suka?" tanya seungcheol pada jeonghan sambil mengangkat baju yang dikatakan pada jeonghan, jeonghan bisa bernafas dengan lancar sekali selepas mendapat tahu bahawa yeoja itu hanya pekerja yang diarah seungcheol untuk menghantar baju kepada mereka, jeonghan mendekat lalu mengambil tuxedo bewarna hitam dengan crystal di bahagian bawahnya "elegant aku suka" seungcheol mengangguk lalu mengambil tuxedo kosong untuk dirinya "ayo ganti" Seungcheol mengarahkan jeonghan mengantikan bajunya di dalam kamar bajunya sedangkan seungcheol menyalin pakaiannya di dalam kamar mandi saja.

-12 minit

Seungcheol dan jeonghan keluar dari tempat persalinan mereka jeonghan hanya tersenyum bila melihat ketampanan yang dimiliki suaminya "sini" panggil jeonghan lembut lalu seungcheol berjalan ke arah jeonghan dengan cepat jeonghan mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk memperbaiki tie yang dikenakan seungcheol setelah selesai jeonghan menepuk lembut dada bidang seungcheol "selesai" kata jeonghan sambil tersenyum "terima kasih" jawap seungcheol lalu mengecup kedua mata dan dahi jeonghan dengan lembut "isteriku cantik sekali" kata seungcheol perlahan lalu mengusap rambut jeonghan yang di biarkan lepas. Jeonghan sengaja melepaskan rambutnya selepas tahu seungcheol sangat suka bila rambutnya dilepaskan "ayo" kata seungcheol lalu menghulurkan lengan kanannya untuk dipaut jeonghan.

-Jeonghan pov

Semasa di dalam lif aku hanya menyandarkan kepalaku pada bahu tegap milik seungcheol entah mengapa aku sangat nyama bila bersama dengannya tapi tidak boleh dilupakan perasaan takut yang terkadang datang kepada diriku seperti tadi di mana seungcheol terus melepaskan pelukkannya sebaik saja melihat yeoja masuk ke dalam pejabatnya dadaku jadi sesak dan mati rasa tapi bila dapat tahu yeoja itu hanya datang untuk menghantar pakaian oksigen terus memasuki dadaku dengan laju begitu juga bila setiap kali seungcheol mengecup kedua mata dan dahiku.

Pintu lif dibuka pada tingkat 23 segera aku dan seungcheol melangkah keluar lalu masuk ke dalam dewan yang besar dan mewah sekali aku dapat melihat banyak sekali artis-artis dan pada perlakon yang berada disitu tidak kurang juga dengan orang-orang kaya yang berada di seoul aku makin menguatkan pelukkanku pada lengan seungcheol sedar akan perbuatanku seungcheol menoleh lalu megusap lembut kepalaku dengan tangan kirinya "tenang saja tidak perlu takut" , "t.. tapi hyung.. aku tidak setaraf dengan mereka atau hyung aku takut membuatkan hyung malu" seungcheol hanya memasang wajah datarnya "orang yang akan malu itu adalah orang yang tidak berjaya menjadikan kamu sebagai isteri mereka choi jeonghan, appa berada dalam senarai ceo terbaik dalam korea jadi tidak perlu malu".

Seungcheol sudah berdiri di atas pentas dengan mic yang ada di tangan kirinya, tangan kanannya? jangan harap aku mahu melepaskan dia! melihat mereka saja aku sudah takut ini pula berdiri di atas pentas hell! aku sepatutnya menunggu di dalam pejabat saja tadi! "perhatian" kata seungcheol sepatah lalu orang-orang yang berada di dalam dewan itu diam dan melihat ke arah kami berdua "terima kasih aku ucapkan pada kalian kerana sudi datang ke majlis kecilku ini apa yang aku ingin bilang iailah terima kasih atas sokongan kalian semua" mereka semua bertepuk tangan lalu menjerit bersama-sama "SELAMAT PENGANTIN BARU!" melihat wajah ceria dan mesra mereka rasa takut mula sedikit menghilang aku mula membalas senyum mereka lalu menunduk hormat.

Aku berdiri di meja buffet untuk mengambil makanan mengalas perut tapi semuanya terhenti sebaik saja merasakan pinggangku dirangkul dengan kuat juga bau akohol yang menjijikan aku melihat ketepi seorang namja yang hampir tinggi denganku mempunyai rambut blond dengan mata 10:10 melihat ke arah ku dengan tajam sekali "ayo~~ habiskan masa denganku malam ini~~ hik! jangan risau aku akan membayar suamimu" mataku membulat terus aku berusaha melepaskan diri tapi sial! tenaganya boleh tahan kuat juga "ayo~~" tubuhku hampir diangkat namja sial itu 'persetan dengan semua ni!' aku menolak kuat wajah namja itu "SEUNGCHEOL!" panggilku sekuat tenaga tidak lama kemudia tubuhku di tarik masuk ke dalam rangkulan seunghceol tangan kananya menekan kepalaku untuk bersandar dapa dada bidangnya lalu mengusap dengan lembut "minta maaf pada isteriku jika kamu tidak mahu nyawamu dicabut olehku" kata seungcheol dingin sekali namja itu tersenyum lalu menunjuk ke arahku "ayo~~~ aku akan membayar sebanyak mana yang kau mahu biar aku habiskan satu malam bersamanya hik!" seungcheol bergerak lalu memumbuk namja itu tepat di wajahnya membuatkan hujung bibirnya mengalirkan darah "jaga tutur katamu! cepat minta maaf sebelum kesabaran aku benar-benar hilang!" lalu seungcheol menarik kerah tuxude namja itu aku cuba menghentikannya "sudah hyung.. aku tidak apa-apa" seungcheol masih tetap dengan tatapan marahnya "hyung, hyung, hyung lihat aku, lihat aku" aku memegang kedua pipi seungcheol lalu kuhadap ke arahku "lihat aku baik-baik saja, aku baik-baik saja" perlahan-lahan seungcheol melepaskan cengkamanya lalu memelukku dengan erat sekali "syukur kamu tidak apa-apa" aku mengangguk lalu mengusap belakang seungcheol untuk menenagkan dia "bubar semuanya sudah tamat" kata seungcheol dengan nada tegas mahu tidak mahu mereka semua mematuhi arahan seungcheol dan mula meninggalkan majlis.

-Seungcheol pov

Akhirnya kami berdua sampai ke rumah aku memparking kereta di hadapan rumah keluarga yoon lalu membukakan pintu untuknya jeonghan keluar dengan langkah lesu pasti dia penat lalu aku mengangkat tubuh ringan itu sebaik saja berdiri di hadapan pintu, pintu rumah keluarga yoon sudah terbuka oleh violet "kenapa lama sekali? dan kenapa dengan angel oppa?" , "kalau saja seseorang itu tidak memberi alasan mahu membuat cake pasti jeonghan tidak seperti ini" kataku datar lalu violet mengecup pipiku "jangan marah ya~~ sayang violet kan~?" aku menghembuskan nafas lalu mengecup dahi violet "iya sayang" selepas itu aku masuk ke dalam naik ke arat lalu membaringkan jeonghan ke atas katilnya dan menyelimutkan jeonghan "selamat malam choi jeonghan" lalu aku mengecup kedua mata dan dahi mulus itu dengan lembut aku sedikit tersenyum lalu bangun keluar dari kamar jeonghan kemuadian turun ke bawah melihat eomma dan appa yang bersembang santai dengan violet.

"Jadi jeonghan baik-baik saja?" tanya eomma padaku dan violet setelah violet menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada jeonghan hari ini "ya, violet sempat tiba pada masa yang sesuai" eomma dan appa mengangguk faham "jadi esok eomma dan oka-san harus ke sekolah untuk berjumpa dengan pengetua kalian?" sekali lagi violet mengangguk "kesian sekali pada putera dan puteri eomma~" kata eomma lalu memeluk violet "habis apa yang perlu lakukan pasti jeonghan dan violet dibuang dari sekolah" lalu aku dan violet mengukir senyuman sinir "walaupun mereka penyumbang terbesar sekolah, mereka tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan pemilik sekolah" kataku dengan tenang "maksud kamu seungcheol?" mengeluarkan surat pembelian pada appa, appa membacanya dengan teliti sekali "jadi kamu?" aku dan violet tersenyum "aku membeli sekolah itu sebaik saja perkara ini berlaku pada jeonghan, lalu aku menyerahkannya pada oka-san" violet menyambung "dalam kata lain oka-san sekarang adalah pemilik sah Diamond High School tapi disebabkan oka-san tidak mahu berada disekolah" aku menyambung kembali kata violet "oka-san mengambil langkah mudah dengan membiarkan sekolah berada dalam keadaan asal tanpa sebarang perubahan jadi bila kepala sekolah melihat eomma dan oka-san" kami berkata serentak "dia akan takut dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menentang kalian" eomma ketawa kecil "ah~ eomma suka sekali dengan wajah angkuh kalian" , "terima kasih" lalu appa membuka mulut "jadi apa yang kamu akan lakukan pada 3 yeoja itu" aku menyeringai "disebabkan hal ini bersangkutan dengan keluarga pasti kalian bisa tembak apa yang ada dalam fikiran aku bukan?", "bunuh semuanya jangan tinggalkan sisa langsung" kata appa dengan lancar aku tersenyum bangga bila appa menjawapnya dengan tepat "tepat sekali appa" , "tidak!" aku mendengar kata tegas violet "sebelum nii-chan membunuh mereka semua~~ biar violet bermain dahulu ya~" aku tersenyum bila melihat violet yang haus untuk bermain dengan permainannya "sudah tentu, walau bagaimana pun jeonghan tetap isteriku, menyentuhnya? maut akan menjemput nyawamu" violet melihat ke arahku dengan mata yang menyiratkan rasa membunuh yang tinggi "harap pintu neraka terbuka untuk mereka"

-TBC-


	12. New Plan?

Chapter 11

-Jeonghan pov

Aku membuka mata sebaik saja merasakan pipiku diusap dengan lembut "selamat pagi hyung~" ucapku lalu duduk bersandar pada kepala katil "pagi juga, ayo mandi nanti terlambat" aku mengangguk lalu mengambil tuala di hujung katil.

Selesai mandi dan memakai seragam seungcheol menghampiriku lalu mendaratkan ciuman lembut di kedua mata dan dahiku "kurang sihat?" aku mengelengkan kepala "tidak, hanya kurang semangat" seungcheol mengangguk "kamu risau tentang mereka?" aku mengelengkan kepala "aku tidak merisaukan mereka aku hanya risau tentang violet" seungcheol mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut "jangan risau" selepas itu seungcheol keluar dari kamarku.

Aku turun ke bawah dengan wajah lesu sekali lalu duduk dimeja makan appa dan seungcheol, eomma pula menyediakan sarapan "apa wajah kamu tidak bisa lagi teruk daripada itu?" tanya eomma kepadaku sambil meletakkan pinggan sarapan "apa eomma tidak tahu? yang sebentar lagi putera kalian akan ditendang keluar sekolah dengan sangat tidak elit?" eomma dan appa hanya ketawa kecil "apa kamu tidak boleh tenang? sekurang-kurangnya pasang lah sedikit senyuman untuk suami mu jeonghan" kata appa lembut.

Lalu aku melihat ke arah seungcheol yang sedang makan dengan tenang aku baru sedar aku langsung tidak senyum kepadanya pagi ini "maaf hyung aku cuma terlalu khwatir" seungcheol mengangguk perlahan "tidak mengapa" , "jadi bila kamu akan memberitahu eomma bahawa pengetua kamu memanggil eomma untuk berjumpa dengannya?" aku melihat ke arah eomma "tanpa perluku cerita pasti eomma sudah tahu dari violet" eomma ketawa kecil "huh~ puteraku tidak punya semangat untuk hidup lagi" terus aku mencubit eomma "eomma! aku masih mahu hidup tahu" terus eomma memukul kepalaku menggunakan teko teh yang akan dituang ke dalam cawan appa "hyung~! lihat eomma dia jahat kepadaku~" sambil menahan tangan eomma aku mengadu pada seungcheol bukannya menolong seungcheol malah tersenyum tipis "maafkan saja jeonghan eomma, aku harus mengambil kereta sekarang jeonghan habiskan sarapanmu sekarang" aku mengangguk gugup "baiklah" dan duduk dikerusi semula.

-Author pov

Seungcheol tersenyum lebar sebaik saja keluar dari rumah keluarga yoon sedikit mengelengkan kepalanya bila melihat tingkah konyol isteri dan eomma mentuanya "anak kecil" seungcheol melangkah cepat ke laman rumahnya lalu mengeluarkan kereta CR-V berwarna putih miliknya "lah? nii-chan kenapa keluarkan CR-V?" tanya violet yang kebetulan keluar dari rumah "kamu lupa? disebabkan kamu eomma dan oka-san dipanggil ke sekolah?" terus violet mempourtkan bibirnya "habis nii-chan sangup melihat angel oppa cedera kerana ulah anjing-anjing kelaparan itu?" , "sopan sedikit dengan bahasa yang kamu gunakan violet" violet terkejut bila melihat puan choi ada di belakangnya "hehe.. _gomennasai oka-san_ " jawap violet sambil memasang senyuman.

Puan choi duduk di kerusi penumpang bersama violet sedangkan seungcheol mengambil alih sebagai pemandu, selepas berhenti di hadapan rumah keluarga yoon terus puan yoon masuk ke dalam kereta bahagian belakang "eomma! aku mahu duduk di belakang~!" kata jeonghan memujuk puan yoon "tidak! sana duduk dengan suamimu" mahu tidak mahu jeonghan melangkah dengan penuh berat hati ke bahadian penumpang hadapan selepas menutup pintu kereta seungcheol terus mendekat ke arah jeonghan "y.. yak?! hyung mahu apa?!" kata jeonghan kuat sambil menjauhkan diri daripada seungcheol lalu menutup matanya bila seungcheol semakin mendekat "seatbelt" kata seungcheol sepatah lalu memakaikan jeonghan seatbelt "jika berlaku kemalangan sekurang-kurangnya kamu tidak tercampak keluar, hyung tidak mahu mengumpul tubuh mu yang hancur" jeonghan terus mencubit kuat lengan seungcheol "hyung!" seungcheol hanya mencubit kembali jeonghan pada pipinya "ayo".

Seungcheol merparking keretanya disebelah kereta joshua yang baru saja sampai lalu mereka semua keluar dari kereta "ohayo~! woozi nii-chan, joshua nii-chan!" violet berlari laju kearah woozi dan joshua lalu memaut lengan woozi "violet hati-hati kaki woozi masih sakit" pesan joshua kepada violet "selamat pagi himeko-sama" kata joshua sambil menunduk hormat "eomma kita harus bertemu pengetua pukul 9:00 pgi sekarang baru pukul 7:40 pgi eomma saja yang semangat mahu datang awal" kata jeonghan dengan nada malas "eomma dan hime datang awal kerana mahu melihat kamu dan seungcheol" , "violet juga~ ayo masuk" kata violet lalu beralih memaut lengan puan choi dan masuk ke dalam bangunan sekolah mereka semua masuk ke dalam kelas untuk puan choi dan puan yoon mereka duduk ditempat khas untuk memerhatikan putera dan puteri mereka.

 _Krrrrrrrriiiiiinnnnnggggg~~!_

Bell istirehat sudah berbunyi kini tiba masanya violet dan jeonghan membawa eomma dan oka-san mereka bertemu dengan pengetua sekolah wajah jeonghan sudah mula berubah menjadi pucat akibat takut sementara mereka yang lain hanya tenang sahaja "eomma dan oka-san pergilah dulu aku dengan yang lain akan menunggu di kantin kalau semuanya selesai dengan cepat" kata seungcheol kemudia dia mengusap pipi kanan jeonghan dengan lembut "tenang" katanya halus lalu melangkah bersama joshua dan woozi ke kantin.

-Jeonghan pov

Violet memaut lenganku lalu aku melihatnya "angel oppa tidak perlu takut semuanya akan baik-baik saja percayalah" aku mengangguk dan cuba untuk percaya kepada violet lalu kami berempat masuk ke dalam pejabat pengetua ketiga yeoja itu sudah duduk dibangku bersama eomma masing-masing kami juga turut duduk di kerusi yang disediakan "b.. baiklah.. terima kasih.. kerana sudi menluangkan masa anda untuk datang ke sini.. s.. saya in..gin meminta pua..n c.. choi dan p..puan yoon meminta maaf kepada anak mereka" aku memandang aneh kepada pengetua dia seolah-olah sedang takut kepada seseorang lalu aku melihat eomma dengan pandangan kasihan aku tidak sanggup melihat eomma meminta maaf sedangkan itu bukan salahnya malahan aku juga sudah melibatkan violet dan oka-san pasti mereka sangat malu "oka-san dan eomma angel oppa tidak akan meminta maaf kepada mereka kerana itu bukan salah kami" kata violet dengan tenang mataku sudah membulat kerana violet masih melawan "hei! kalian sudah mematahkan tangan puteriku lalu tidak mahu meminta maaf?! dasar anak kurang ajar!".

-Author pov

Violet bangun dari kerusi lalu menoleh ke belakang "memang! aku tidak akan merendahkan taraf oka-san dan eomma angel oppa dengan meminta maaf pada kalian semua! itu menjijikkan!" kata violet dengan lantang jeonghan melihat violet menjadi takut ' _aura hitam mula keluar dari tubuhnya'_ batin jeonghan "aku tidak peduli! aku mahu eomma kalian serta kalian meminta maaf! juga kalau perlu sujud di kaki kami semua! huh! kalian tidak tahu apa yang kami bisa lakukan pada kalian" kata eomma ha rin dengan bangga "kalian pasti?" kali ini puan yoon pula mengangkat bicara lalu ketawa kecil "nampaknya kalian salah mencari lawan kali ini" jeonghan yang melihat eommanya menjadi serious turut menambahkan rasa takutnya.

"Diam kau yeoja! dan kau anak sial apa itu eomma mu? kenapa dia terlihat sangat muda? apa dia menjual tubuhnya semasa muda lalu melahirkanmu?" kata eomma kyung so dengan senyuman jahat dibibirnya, violet menghentak kerusi menggunakan kakinya hingga kerusi itu terbelah menjadi dua, semua yang ada di dalam pejabat itu terkejut kecuali untuk puan choi dan puan yoon "jangan sesekali berkata kasar terhadap oka-san! ha… haha.. ha aku jadi ingin membunuh kalian~" kata violet yang kedengaran manja jeonghan yang sedar keadaan semakin bahaya terus bangkit dari duduknya lalu memeluk violet dari mengamuk "bila aku diam itu tidak bermakna aku takut dengan kalian, akucuma berfikir bagaimana manusia sebodoh kalian boleh wujud di dunia ini" puan choi bangun dari kerusinya diikuti puan yoon "aku cukup tidak suka manusia bodoh seperti kalian bercakap tanpa berfikir terutama sekali itu tertuju kepadaku dan keluargaku kalian cukup bertuah aku bisa mengawal sisi buasku tapi puteriku…. dia masih tidak boleh mengawal sisi buasnya untuk membunuh" violet semakin meronta dalam pelukkan jeonghan untuk melepaskan diri tapi jeonghan menggunakan kesemua tenagannya sepaya violet tidak terlepas "mereka tidak tahu kuasamu yang sebenar hime" kata puan yoon lalu bersandar pada meja pengetua lalu tersenyum puan choi mengeluarkan tanto sejenis katana kecil dari dalam lengan kimononya lalu di letakkan di leher eomma ha rin "kalian mahu aku meminta maaf pada kalian serta sujud pada kaki kalian? aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya, jeonghan tolong lepaskan puteri oka-san" mahu tidak mahu jeonghan terpaksa melepaskan pelukkanya pada tubuh kecil violet "tangan kotor milik puteri kau sudah menyentuh kulit mulus puteriku jadi tangannya layak dipatahkan, dan kau lebih bertuah kerana puteriku tidak memenggal kepala puterimu itu" eomma ha rin membeku kerana takut violet datang mendekat "aku akan lebih gembira kalau ada sesuatu di kulit mulus itu" puan choi tersenyum lalu mengelar sedikit leher eomma ha rin dengan tontonya hingga megalirkan darah "sekarang sujud di kaki kami para anjing"

-Jeonghan pov

Aku terkejut bila mendengar ucapan violet serta tindakan oka-san mereka satu per satu datang lalu meminta maaf lalu sujud pada kaki ku "sudah selesai bukan?" kta eomma pula, aku melihat eomma "kenapa dengan mu jeonghan?" aku mengelengkan kepala "tidak apa-apa" lepas itu kami semua keluar diikuti pengetua nampaknya waktu istirehat sudah tamat kerana jalan di koridor kosong "ah! violet lupa sesuatu, pergi dulu" lalu violet mula berlari eomma dan oka-san hanya ketawa kecil melihat kelakuan violet sebaik saja kami sampai ke lobi dan berjalan untuk keluar dari bangunan sekolah tiba-tiba oka-san menarikku dengan kuat ke belakang begitu juga dengan pengetua yang ditakut oleh eomma selepas itu air kotor jatuh mengenai ketiga yeoja senior itu dan eomma mereka aku menutup hidung kerana bau yang dikeluarkan air itu sangat-sangat busuk! bukan setakat itu saja selepas mereka disiram dengan air ada cecair hitam dituang ke atas mereka aku hanya bisa menatap kasihan dan jijik pada mereka dalam satu masa kemudian aku terdengar suara ketawa yang sangat kuat "violet?" ucapku sepatah selepas itu aku melihat violet terjun ke bawah aku mengurut dadaku "jadi benar dia bisa melompat dari tingkat 3" violet berjalan dengan sangat anggun ke arah yeoja senior itu dan eomma mereka "nii-chan~~"

Aku memandang ke belakang dan melihat seungcheol sedang jalan mendekat di tangan kirinya ada kertas yang besar aku melihat aneh ke arah suamiku kerana senyuman yang dipasang bukan senyuman tipis atau mesra seperti aku lihat melainkan seram mungkin? violet datang mendekat "tolong?" aku mendekat untuk melihat "mahu tolong?" tanya violet kepadaku lalu aku mengelengkan kepala selepas itu seungcheol dan violet menampalkan kertas yang dibawa seungcheol kepada belakang mereka aku bisa melihat tulisan yang ada di kertas itu ianya di tulis 'ANJING' "kalian bisa balik menggunakkan kenderaan untuk menutup diri kalian tapi pada esok pagi berita utama di akhbar adalah 'ISTERI KEPADA PENGUSAHA TERKENAL BERSAMA ANAK MEREKA BARU SAJA DISIMBAH DENGAN SESUATU YANG MENJIJIKKAN' kalau kalian tidak mahu berita itu tersebar kalian boleh pulang berjalan kaki tanpa kenderaan juga bodyguard jangan lupa tanggalkan kasut kalian" kata violet dengan suara yang sangat lembut. Kemudian seungcheol menarik tanganku hingga masuk ke dalam rangkulannya lalu mencium pipiku "jangan pernah menganggu jeonghan lagi"

Aku hanya bisa menahan malu bila seungcheol berkata begitu "baiklah sekarang masanya untuk berjalan~" aku menoleh ke belakang sebaik saja mendengar suara joshua lalu aku menoleh benar saja dia berada di sebelah oka-san sambil tersenyum lembut dan mengangkat woozi menggunakan kedua tangannya "joshua?" panggilku "apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" tanyaku kepadanya "hanya melihat hasil kerjaku saja ternyata bagus" aku melihat joshua dengan wajah binggung "aku yang membuat cecair menjijikkan itu" aku mengangguk faham "oh~" sedetik kemudian.

Mataku membulat lalu menunjuk ke arah joshua "APA?! BAGAIMANA MALAIKAT SEPERTI KAMU BISA MELAKUKAN PERKARA MENJIJIKKAN ITU?!" joshua hanya ketawa kecil "kamu tidak sepenuhnya mengenali aku jeonghan" kali ini joshua memasang senyuman misteri ke arahku "sudah ayo naik ke atas" kata woozi ke arah kami semua. "Sebentar apa yang kamu lakukan di sini woozi?" tanyaku padanya "oh, mulai saat ini aku akan bersekolah disini" aku terkejut _'apa hati aku akan sakit lagi bila melihat sikap mesraseungcheol kepada woozi'_ lantas aku mengelengkan kepala _'mana mungkin aku cemburu lagi pula woozi sepupunya seungcheol dan violet lagi pula rima pernah bilang mereka sangat sayangkan keluarga mereka'_ kemudia aku merasakan tanganku di tarik dengan lembut "ayo masuk" aku mengangguk lalu melihat tangan besar seungcheol yang mengengam tangan kecilku dengan erat sekali "tidak perlu khwatir, dia hanya orang bodoh yang belum sedar akan perasaannya" aku menoleh ke kiri sebaik saja mendengar suara kecil oka-san di sebelahku "maksud oka-san?" oka-san tidak menjawap melainkan tersenyum lembut ke arah ku "beranikan diri kamu jeonghan supaya dia sedar".

-Author pov

Violet tersenyum sepanjang berjalan pulang ke kelas juga bersenandung ria jeonghan yang melihat mood baik violet turut tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala yeoja bertubuh mungil itu "bahagia sekali kamu" violet tersenyum lebar lalu memaut lengan jeonghan "sudah pasti melihat wajah anjing-anjing itu ketakutan dan menahan malu sangat memuaskan tahu!" ucap violet dengan semangat "violet berapa kali oka-san bilang? jaga bahasa kamu" violet menganggukkan kepalanya "kelepasan oka-san"

Tanpa mereka sedar seorang namja dengan mata segaris melihat mereka dari jauh sambil tersenyum jus kotak yang habis diminum terus digengam lalu dilemparkan ke dalam tong sampah yang berada di belakangnya "aku sudah menemukanmu~ choi jeonghan" kata namja itu dengan lembut lalu kembali berjalan ke arah keluarga kecil itu.

"Hai~" seru namja bermata segaris itu pada mereka keluarga kecil itu dengan berhenti melangkah lalu menoleh ke arah namja itu rahang seungcheol mengeras bila melihat wajah namja itu hampir saja dia bertindak untuk memukul wajahnya tapi segera dihentikan jeonghan dengan mengusap lembut dada seungcheol beberapa kali puan choi hanya memasang senyuman lembut lalu menundukkan sedikit kepalanya joshua, woozi, puan yoon dan violet turut melakukan hal yang sama "kalian mahu kemana? ah! namaku Kwon Soonyoung kalian bisa memanggilku dengan nama hoshi" , "apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya seungcheol dingin "aku pelajar baru salam kenal choi seungcheol-sshi" kata hoshi lalu menghulurkan tangannya jika saja puan choi tidak ada pasti seungcheol melupakan semua tatahormat yang pernah di ajarkan oka-sannya lalu memukul namja di hadapannya hingga separuh nyawa mahu tidak mahu seungcheol tetap menyambut huluran tangan itu. "Salam kenal juga" hoshi tersenyum "imut~!" kata violet lalu mencubit kedua pipi hoshi dengan kuat.

-Violet pov

"Imut~!" sebaik saja aku berteriak terus aku mencubit kedua pipi hoshi dengan kuat hingga pipinya bertukar menjadi merah aku dapat menangkap tatapan tajam nii-chan kepadaku "oh! namaku Choi Violet selamat berkenalan~ kamu mahu kemana sepertinya sesat" hoshi mengangguk "aku mahu kea tap tapi tidak mahu di mana letaknya tangga ke atap" aku mengangguk "oka-san, eomma, angel oppa, nii-chan, joshua nii-chan, woozi nii-chan pergi saja dulu violet akan datang sebentar lagi" mereka semua mangangguk lalu kembali berjalan selepas mereka pergi aku terus memaut lengan hoshi dengan manja lalu berjalan ke arah atap sekolah.

Aku melepaskan peganganku pada lengan hoshi "mari sini" aku tersenyum lalu memeluk hoshi dengan kuat "rindu~" ucapku perlahan sambil membenamkan wajahku ke dada hoshi "oji-san juga merindukan cicit oji-san yang sangat nakal" aku tersenyum lalu mendongak ke atas melihat wajah muda hoshi jii-san "wajah hoshi jii-san tetap muda" kataku sambil tersenyum terus hoshi jii-san mencium dahiku dengan lembut "jadi bagaimana dengan isterinya nii-chan? hoshi jii-san suka?" terus saja hoshi jii-san mengangguk "tentu, perlakuannya sangat lembut dia juga sepertinya seorang yang penyabar kerana bisa mengendalikan rasa marah seungcheol dengan baik" aku mengangguk.

"Angel oppa memang baik hoshi jii-san juga tahu bahawa isterinya nii-chan memiliki mata aura?" hoshi jii-san mengangguk "iya, matanya mirip sekali dengan mata isteriku" aku cuba tersenyum walau pastinya senyuman yang ku pasang hanya senyuman sayu lalu aku memandang wajah terluka hoshi jii-san lalu mengusap pipi itu dengan lembut "oba-san pasti sedih jika melihat wajah luka hoshi jii-san jadi senyumlah" ucapku lembut walau di hujung nya sedikit bergetar.

"Jadi~~~ apa hoshi jii-san mahu membantu violet?" tanyaku dengan nada seceria mungkin lalu hoshi jii-san melihat wajahku yang tersenyum "tentu saja boleh" aku tersenyum "jadi hoshi jii-san tahu bukan yang cicit jii-san yang seorang lagi itu tersangatlah bodoh" hoshi jii-san ketawa kecil "sudah tentu jii-san tahu, jika tidak pasti dia sudah ingat bahawa jii-san ini jii-san dia" aku ketawa juga "violet sendiri pusing, kenapa nii-chan bisa begitu bodoh kadang-kadang sampaikan keluarnya sendiri tidak ingat" hoshi jii-san mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut "bukan salah dia lagi pula jii-san sendiri yang mengurung diri di dalam istana hingga berpuluh-puluh tahun pasti dia tidak ingat lagi pula otaknya nii-chan kamu itu hanya 2 GB saja tidak sepertimu" sekali lagi aku ketawa "bagaimana kalau hoshi jii-san bikin nii-chan cemburu dan violet pula membuat angel oppa cemburu?" hoshi jii-san seperti berfikir sebentar "supaya mereka bisa terus-terang dengan perasaan masing-masing?" aku mengangguk semangat "sudah tentu jii-san ikut! biar otak bodohnya itu bisa berjalan dengan lancar selepas ini" aku tersenyum lalu mengengam tangan hoshi jii-san "ayo kita mulakan!"

-TBC-


	13. Can't You Belive Me?

Chapter 12

-Seungcheol pov

Aku mengetuk jariku ke atas meja makan beberapa kali sesekali aku melirik ke arah jam tanganku jarum jam sudah menunjukkan jam 6:40 ptg oka-san meletakkan pinggang makanan di hadapanku aku hanya menatap tidak selera "kenapa denganmu seungcheol?" tanya appa kepadaku "violet, dia masih tidak pulang" jawapku lalu melihat ke arah pintu dapur berharap violet akan masuk "mungkin bersama joshua jangan risau" aku mengelengkan kepala "joshua menjaga woozi" lalu oka-san menarik telingaku "apa kamu tidak sedar bahawa isteri ada di sini choi seungcheol?" aku melihat ke arah jeonghan yang hanya tersenyum canggung di hadapanku, aku menghembuskan nafas perlahan "baiklah" terus oka-san melepaskan tangannya dari pada telingaku "maaf" ucapku sepatah di angguki jeonghan "hyung risaukakn violet?" tanya jeonghan kepadaku segera aku mengangguk kecil "mungkin dia keluar bersama temannya" jeonghan cuba untuk menenangkan aku "tapi hyung sempat melihatnya berjalan keluar bersama hoshi hyung tidak sukakannya"

-Author pov

Wajah jeonghan terus bertukar menjadi wajah sedih dia tahu seungcheol sangat merisaukan keselamatan violet tapi cara yang ditunjukkan sangat berlebihan jeonghan tahu statusnya sebagai isteri kepada seungcheol tidak akan pernah punya makna sebab seungcheol sangat sayangkan violet kerana violet adiknya jeonghan pula? mereka hanya menikah dengan atas paksaan keluarga yoon atau lebih tepatnya puan yoon.

Jeonghan turut menghembuskan nafas lembut lalu mula memakan makanannya tanpa nafsu, selera makannya hilang begitu saja _'seungcheol hanya sayangkan violet, kenapa aku harus berkahwin dengannya jika tahu pada hujungnya akan jadi begini? hatiku sakit'_ 4 suap lalu jeonghan berhenti makan dia bangun dari duduknya lalu mengangkat pinggan untuk dibersihkan dan mengambil langkah untuk keluar tapi tangannya di tarik oleh seungcheol "kita cari violet" jeonghan melihat seungcheol sebentar lalu mengangguk kecil "baiklah"

-Jeonghan pov

Aku dan seungcheol sekarang berada di dalam kereta yang dipandu perlahan untuk mencari violet aku hanya melihat ke luar tingkap tanpa ada niat untuk mencari violet bukan mahu menjadi kejam tapi menurutku seungcheol terlalu overproctive kepada violet hingga dia tidak bisa bebas untuk bermain dengan temannya "apa kamu melihat violet?" aku mengelengkan kepala "tidak lagi" kemudian kereta diberhentikan "kita jalan" aku mengangguk lalu keluar dari kereta seungcheol menghulurkan tangnnya kepadaku segera aku sambut kami mula berjalan di taman kota seoul.

"kemana saja alien itu? apa dia tidak tahu nii-channya hampir mati meriaukan dia?" aku tersenyum kecil tidakku sangka seungcheol yang khwatir akan menjadi sangat lucu untuk dilihat aku juga dapat melihat pipi seungcheol sedikit mengembung mungkin merajuk dengan sikap violet? aku juga melihat sekeliling lalu mataku terpaku pada penjual ais cream secara altomatic kaki ku terhenti turut menyebabkan seungcheol terhenti "kenapa? jumpa violet?" aku mengelengkan kepala lalu melihat ke arah penjual ais cream itu seungcheol mengusap kepalaku "sepatutnya tadi kamu makan hingga habis" aku melihat seungcheol "tapi hyung sangat khwatirkan violet" seungcheol tersenyum tipis "kalau hyung mahu mencari violet sudah lama hyung pergi sendiri, ayo" wajahku memerah dengan ucapan seungcheol _'jadi tadi dia menunggu aku habis makan?'_

"Ini" aku mengambil ice cream yang seungcheol berikan padaku lalu kami berdua duduk di bangku taman aku memakan ice cream sambil melihat sekeliling tiba-tiba seungcheol melingkarkan tangannya pada bahuku dan menolak lembut kepalaku untuk bersandar pada bahunya lalu mengusapnya dengan lembut aku memandang seungcheol seketika lalu kembali makan selepas itu aku dapat mendengar seungcheol menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan "maaf, hyung perlukan seseorang untuk bermanja dengan hyung bila hyung lagi risau atau marah" aku mengangguk "hyung aneh" seungcheol mengecup sisi kanan kepalaku "violet selalu datang bermanja dengan hyung bila hyung lagi risau atau marah jadi itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan kepada hyung" aku mendongak melihat wajah seungcheol "untuk sementara boleh hyung lupakan violet? dan hanya melihat ku?" kataku lirih sambil melihat sisi wajah seungcheol yang terlihat sangat tegas _'hah~ itu tidak mungkin terjadi yoon jeonghan dia mungkin tidak pernah mengangap kamu sebagai isterinya langsung'_ aku kembali memakan ice cream ku kembali.

Selepas menghabiskan ice cream kami berdua kembali berjalan aku masih melihat wajah khwatir seungcheol auranya juga bergerak tidak tenang _'manja ya?'_ daripada memegang tangan seungcheol aku bertukar menjadi pautan seungcheol menoleh melihat ke arah ku "hyung~ sekarang sudah lewat mungkin violet sudah pulang ke rumah bagaimana kalau hyung bawa aku melihat bintang?" seungcheol melihat sekeliling sebentar lalu menganggukkan kepalanya "baiklah".

-Seungcheol pov

Mendengar permintaan jeonghan aku tahu dia cuba untuk menenagkan diriku daripada khwatir akan keadaan violet tapi aku juga tidak pasti bahawa violet sudah pulang ke rumah atau belum aku tidak mahu dia berlama-lama bersama namja tidak berguna itu. Aku mengangguk "baiklah" lalu mengusap lembut kepala jeonghan dan berjalan ke tempat parking lalu menghidupkan enjin untuk ke hujung kota.

-20 minit

Aku memberhentikan kereta di bawah pohon besar lalu turun dari kereta lalu keluar aku melihat sekeliling "honami" panggilku pada honami "cari di mana violet kemudia laporkan padaku" honami menunduk hormat lalu pergi kemudia aku berjalan ke arah pintu kereta bahagian jeonghan aku membuka pintu kereta dengan perlahan aku tidak mahu mengejutkan jeonghan yang tertidur mungkin dia keletihan kerana hampir 3 jam kami mencari violet tanpa berhenti aku sedikit menunduk lalu mengangkat tubuh ringan jeonghan danmenutup pintu kereta membawanya naik ke puncak untuk melihat bintang dengan lebih jelas.

Aku bersandar pada pohon rendah lalu mendudukkan jeonghan di antara kedua kaki ku dan membiarkan badan jeonghan bersandar pada badanku lalu aku memeluk pinggang kecil itu dengan kedua tanganku aku melihat wajah tenang jeonghan yang tertidur tiba-tiba hatiku mengalirkan rasa hangat yang sangat selesa tanpaku sedar aku memeluk tubuh jeonghan dengan erat sekali seolah-olah aku tidak akan melepaskan dia untuk selama-lamanya.

Perlahan-lahan air mata yang selama ini aku tahan jatuh mengalir ke pipi hati yang dulunya terluka kembali berdarah aku memeluk tubuh jeonghan sekuat yang aku bisa "maaf kan hyung, kerana hyung tidak bisa menentukan perasaan hyung kepadamu, tapi apa yang pasti hyung tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu Choi Jeonghan kamu selamanya milik Choi Seungcheol" kemudian aku mengecup pipi jeonghan dengan lembut.

Jeonghan mula bergerak dalam pelukkanku dan matanya terbuka aku tersenyum tipis ke arahnya bila jeonghan melihat ke arahku aku mengusap kata kanannya dengan lembut "lihatlah ke atas" jeonghan melihat ke atas lalu bibir tipis itu mengukirkan senyuman yang sangat indah _, 'perasaan indah yang pernah mengalir dalam hatiku kini datang kembali tepi kenapa membawa duka?'_ aku sedikit menunduk lalu meletakkan wajahku ke potongan leher jeonghan "jeonghan" panggilku kepadanya.

-Author pov

"Hmm?" jeonghan hanya mendeham sebagai jawapan panggilan seungcheol dia sangat menikmati bintang-bintang hingga tidak mahu melepaskan pandangannya walaupun sedetik "apa hyung boleh mempercayai kamu mulai sekarang Choi Jeonghan?" ucap seungcheol perlahan jeonghan berhenti melihat bintang lalu mengusap kepala seungcheol di potongan lehernya "hyung boleh mempercayaiku bila-bila masa sahaja, jangan pernah memaksa diri hyung untuk mempercayaiku jika hyung tidak mampu aku akan baik-baik saja" ucap jeonghan lembut _'bohong! aku bohong! sudah pasti aku akan terluka! hatiku sakit bila hyung bilang akan menyerahkan kepercayaan hyung kepadaku sekarang! apa selama ini hyung tidak pernah percaya kepadaku?'_ mahu tidak mahu air mataku jatuh mengalir "apa.. selama ini" aku menarik nafas "hyung tidak percayakan aku?" , "ya" jawap seungcheol dengan cepat jeonghan memegang dada kirinya _'tuhan.. ini tersangat sakit, aku tidak bisa menanggung ini semua lagi'_ , "kenapa.. hyung tidak percayakan.. aku?" tanya jeonghan dengan suara bergetar "hyung tidak pernah mempercayai sesiapa pun kecuali keluarga hyung" jeonghan menjawap dengan cepat "tapi aku ini is… terimu" air mata jeonghan mengalir dengan deras sekali "kamu memang isteri hyung jeonghan, tapi asal kamu adalah orang asing bukannya keluarga hyung" , _'sesulit itukah aku untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan kamu choi seungcheol? begitu susahkan untuk aku mengambil kepercayaan suamiku sendiri?'_ , "hyung pernah serahkan kepercayaan hyung pada orang asing tapi dia musnahkannya" seungcheol menguatkan pelukkan dia pada jeonghan "malangnya orang asing itu adalah orang yang paling hyung cintai" jeonghan tersentak lalu mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat "aku faham"

Perlahan-lahan jeonghan melepaskan pelukkan seungcheol pada tubuhnya "aku ingin menyendiri" ucap jeonghan lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan seungcheol yang bersandar pada pohon dengan wajah kosong "hyung… hiks.. hatiku hancur" jeonghan menutup mulutnya supaya seungcheol tidak mendengar suara tagisan yang keluar dari mulutnya "sekarang aku tahu kenapa aku takut pada mu hyung .. hiks.. aku takut kamu tidak akan pernah percaya kepadaku" aku berjalan menuruni bukit suasa yang gelap langsung aku tidak hiraukan hatiku sudah terlanjur sakit dengan perbuatan suamiku sendiri aku terus dan terus berjalan hingga sampai ke kota.

Aku berjalan dengan perlahan sekali semangatku sudah hilang sepenuhnya tiba-tiba setitik air jatuh terkana pada wajahku aku mendongak melihat ke atas perlahan-lahan hujan mula turun dengan lebatnya pejalan kaki disekelilingku mula berlari mencari tempat untuk berteduh aku pula hanya tersenyum tipis "apa kamu juga menangis untuku?" tanyaku pada langit dan aku kembali berjalan di dalam hujan. Tapi itu tidak lama bila sebuah kereta ferrari hitam berhenti disebelahku seseorang keluar sambil membawa payung lalu datang ke arahku "jeonghan! apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?! ayo ikut aku sekarang!" hoshi menarik tanganku dengan kuat lalu membuka pintu kereta bahagian penumpang hadapan ke padaku selepas menutup pintu dia masuk ke dalam kereta "apa kamu sudah gila?! berjalan di tengah-tengah hujan deras seperti ini?!" aku tidak menjawap melainkan memandang ke luar tingkap hoshi menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan lalu mula menjalankan keretanya "kita ke apartment ku dulu kemudia aku akan menghantar kamu pulang"

Sesampainya ke apartment jeonghan terus mendudukkan dirinya ke atas sofa ruangtamu hoshi, sementara hoshi mengambil tuala dari kamarnya lalu mengeringkan rambut jeonghan _'matanya kosong sekali'_ , "sampai kapan kamu mahu diam?" tanya hoshi kepada jeonghan tapi tetap dijawap jeonghan "aku akan call violet supaya menjemputmu" kata hoshi lalu berdiri untuk call violet tapi tangannya di pegang jeonghan "apa?" tanya hoshi, jeonghan mengelengkan kepalanya "aku tidak mahu pulang aku mohon" hoshi mengangguk "baiklah tapi aku akan tetap memberitahu violet, aku tidak mahu anak itu khwatir setangah mati".

Selepas memberitahu violet hoshi masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengambil beberapa pakaian kering dan tuala lalu diberikan pada jeonghan "ambil ini, mandi dan salin pakaianmu selepas itu masuk ke dalam kamar ku tidur" jeonghan mengangguk lalu mengambil pakaian dan tuala yang dihulurkan hoshi kemudian ke kamar mandi.

-Hoshi pov

Aku menghembuskan nafas bila melihat isteri cicitku yang tidak bersemangat ini pasti ada kaitan dengan cicitku yang bodoh itu sambil menunggu jeonghan selesai mandi aku membuka Tv untuk melihat rancangan yang menarik hinggalah phone ku berbunyi segera aku angkat _"bagaimana keadaan angel oppa? apa dia baik-baik saja?"_ aku bisa mendengar suara khwatir violet dari hujung talian "jangan risau jii-san sudah memberinya pakaian dan tuala untuk mandi selepas itu tidur" aku mendengar violet menghembuskan nafasnya " _violet tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara nii-chan dan angel oppa tapi apa yang pasti violet akan tetap meneruskan rancangan kita jii-san aku tidak mahu mereka berdua terluka disebabkan sifat bodoh mereka"_ aku mengangguk "sekarang tarik nafasmu violet, jii-san tidak mahu kamu menghajar nii-chanmu hingga dia separuh nyawa" violet menghembuskan nafas kasar _"baiklah hoshi jii-san"_

Talian diputuskan sepihak aku tahu violet pasti sangat marah pada seungcheol aku tersenyum tipis "kau membencikan dia, kau juga mencintai dia, hatimu sudah hinlang percaya padanya, fikiranmu pula berkata sebaliknya, hati kau semakin melupakkan dia, tapi fikiran kau mahu memperkukuhkan yang kau masih pengingatnya... Choi Seungcheol kamu adalah cicitku yang paling tidak berguna dan paling bodoh yang pernah wujud dalam keturunan Hikaze"

Aku melihat jeonghan sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian rapi "masuk ke dalam kamarku lalu tidur lupakan apa yang terjadi kepadamu sebentar tadi" jeonghan terus berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarku tanpa melihat wajahku langsung, selepas 12 minit aku masuk ke dalam kamar untuk melihat keadaan jeonghan aku duduk disisi katil lalu mengambil tangan kanan jeonghan lalu mengengamnya dengan lembut "maafkan sifat ego yang ada dalam diri seungcheol begitu juga kamu jeonghan" aku menutup mata lalu melihat ke dalam memori jeonghan.

Aku membuka mata lalu tersenyum "ah~ cicit bodohku itu sudah mula mahu mempercayakan kamu ya?" aku mengusap kepala jeonghan dengan lembut lalu mengecup ke dua matanya "jaga mata isteriku dengan baik ya, choi jeonghan" lalu aku keluar dari kamar berbaring di atas sofa ruangtamu dan mula memejamkan mata.

-Violet pov

-Golden garden

Aku turun dari kamarnya dengan langkah ringan "oka-san, appa kalau baka nii-chan pulang bilang padanya violet menunggu di laman belakang" ucapku dengan suara menahan marah "apa nii-chanmu membuat salah violet?" tanya appa kepadaku "ya dia baru saja melukakan jeonghan dengan perasaan bodohnya pada namja menjijikan itu! arrhgh!" aku meninju dinding disebelahku hingga retak "oka-san violet meminta kebenaran untuk melukai baka nii-chan" oka-san mengangguk "oka-san benarkan lagi pula nii-chan kamu itu tidak akan mendengar nasihat dengan baik kalau tidak menggunakan kekerasan"

Aku mengasah katanaku supaya menjadi lebih tajam sambil duduk di tengah-tengah laman "jarang sekali aku melihat kau marah seperti ini" aku menoleh ke kanan bila mendengar suara menjengkelkan subaru "pergilah balik ke duniamu bukan kau sendiri bilang tidak suka dengan dunia manusia? kau membuatkan aku jijik dengan perkataan kamu sendiri" subaru ketawa kecil "tidak aku sangkat mulut manis ini bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sangat kasar dan menyakitkan hati" aku menghayunkan katanaku ke arah leher subaru "pergi" ucapku singkat tiba-tiba subaru mengcengkam daguku dengan kuat lalu menghadapkan wajahku pada wajahnya "hei, aku tahu kau tuanku, tapi itu tidak bermakna aku tidak bisa bertindak sesuka hati kepadamu" aku menepis tangan subaru dengan kuat "ikat" ucapku lalu ada rantai besi berwarna hitam melingkari tubuh subaru "apa kau lupa? jika melanggar perintahku atau berbuat macam-macam aku bisa mengikat kalian seperti anjing peliharaan" ucapku sambil tersenyum puas "aku suka dengan senyuman itu, baiklah tugasku sudah selesai"

Subaru menghilang aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali "apa dia bilang? tugasnya sudah selesai?" aku melihat katana yang ku pegang "apa? dia sengaja muncul... untuk meredakan rasa marahku dan tersenyum?" tidak lama kemudia aku tersenyum "serigala bodoh aku akan menghukum kamu nanti" aku menyarungkan kembali katana ku lalu masuk ke dalam rumah "oka-san tid..." aku melihat seungcheol nii-chan sedang berdir di hadapan pintu segera dia mendekat ke arahku dan memeluk tubuhku dengan kuat "nii-chan sangat khwatirkan kamu violet kemana kamu pergi?" aku memandang tajam ke arah seungcheol nii-chan lalu meninju pipi kanannya hingga berdarah "namja tidak berguna!" teriakku dengan kuat lalu aku membanting seungcheol nii-chan hingga dia tercampak ke lantai dengan kuat sekali "kau dengar sini! kalau apa-apa terjadi kepada jeongan aku berjanji, aku sendiri akan menebas kepalamu dan menarik jantungmu keluar choi seungcheol! berhentilah bersikap egois!" lalu aku berlari naik ke atas masuk ke dalam kamar seungcheol nii-chan mengambil bantal dan selimut lalu turun semula ke bawah aku melempar seungcheol nii-chan dengan bantal dan selimut "selagi jeonghan oppa tidak pulang kerumah kau akan tidur di luar rumah faham!" seungcheol nii-chan membuka mulut untuk berbicara "cakap dan aku akan mencederakan diriku atau tinggal bersama joshua atau hoshi untuk selamanya" terus seungcheol nii-chan terdiam lalu membawa barangnya keluar dari rumah.

-TBC-


	14. It Hurt

Chapter 13

-Seungcheol pov

Aku menatap bantal dan selimut yang dicampak violet kepadaku "oka-san, appa" panggilku pada mereka tapi oka-san dan appa hanya diam aku menunduk lalu mengambil bantal dan selimut untuk dibawa keluar sebaik saja aku mencapai tombol pintu oka-san mengeluarkan suaranya "oka-san tidak pernah melatih kamu melepaskan tanggungjawapmu atau menjalankannya separuh choi seungcheol, jangan sampai oka-san fikir kamu tidak layak untuk memegang takhta oka-san selepas ini" aku terkejut besar "a.. apa?" tanyaku pada oka-san lalu menoleh melihatnya "jeonghan sudah menjadi tanggungjawab kamu seungcheol tapi apa kamu yang kamu lakukan sekarang ini? kamu berada di rumah sedangkan jeonghan masih di luar sana kamu harus ingat ramai orang di luar sana mahukan jeonghan untuk kepentingan diri mereka sendiri" lalu oka-san bangun meninggalkan ruang tamu begitu juga appa yang menyusul oka-san "pemegang takhta besar tanggungjawapnya puteraku jika kamu tidak mampu menguruskan satu tanggungjawap bagaimana kamu mahu mengendali tanggungjawap yang besar?" aku membatu dengan percakapan appa "aku gagal" aku melepaskan bantal serta selimut ke atas lantai membuka pintu rumah mengambil kunci kereta dari poket seluarku "jangan pernah berfikir untuk menginap di hotel" suara violet kedengaran dari atas aku tersenyum tipis "tidak" ucapku perlahan lalu masuk ke dalam kereta.

Hampir 2 jam aku mengeliligi kota seoul tetap saja aku tidak melihat jeonghan dimana-mana lalu aku mengambil keputusan untuk mencarinya dengan berjalan kaki aku memparking kereta di mall terdekat lalu turun dari kereta mula berjalan untuk mencari jeonghan aku masuk ke dalam setiap shooping mall dan kedai-kedai kecil yang ada tapi tetap saja tidak menjumpai jeonghan "taman" aku terus saja berjalan ke taman berharap jeonghan berada di sana. Aku melangkah dengan cepat ke taman untuk mencari jeonghan aku melihat sekeliling lalu senyuman terukir di bibirku bila melihat dia sedang berjalan seorang diri segera aku berlari kecil ke arahnya lalu menepuk bahu kecil itu dengan lembut "jeonghan" sosok itu menoleh tapi sayangnya dia bukan jeonghan "maaf, aku silap" terus aku berlalu pergi bila orang yang ku sangka jeonghan cuma seorang yeoja yang rambutnya seakan-akan jeonghan aku berhenti duduk di bangku taman "dimana kamu jeonghan?" aku meramas rambutku dengan kasar.

"AARRRGGGHHH!" aku menjerit sekuat hati kerana merasa sangat kesal akan diriku sendiri bagaimana aku bisa mencampurkan urusan tugas dengan masa silamku? ini langsung tidak masuk akal! bahkan violet yang lebih kecil daripadaku pun bisa menjalankan tanggungjawapnya dengan baik sakali! bahkan violet bisa membunuh sesiapa saja yang menganggu dia dari menjalankan tanggungjawapnya dengan sempurna walau orang itu aku sekali pun. Aku menghembuskan nafas kasar lalu memandang ke atas melihat langit malam yang gelap sekali "honami" panggilku lalu memandang ke depan "seungcheol-sama" , "cari jeonghan hingga ketemu panggil juga teman-temanmu untuk mencari dia jangan terlepas satupun tempat walau itu lubang tikus sekali pun" honami mengangguk lalu pergi aku mengambil phoneku lalu mendail joshua _"hong jisoo bercakap"_ , "ini hyung, panggil mereka semua keluar cari jeonghan hingga ketemu kalau perlu periksa kesemua apartment yang berada di kota seoul ini pintu demi pintu" , _"baiklah hyung"_ lalu talian dimatikan aku kembali berdiri untuk mencari jeonghan aku tidak akan berhenti sampai bertemu dengannya.

-Hoshi pov

Aku menghembuskan nafa perlahan bila melihat violet yang menghayunkan asal katananya ke arah tubuhku dengan mata yang merah menahan marah "argh! mahu saja aku membunuhnya tadi!" aku tersenyum lalu menahan katana violet menggunakan tanganku "sudah latihannya" violet menurunkan katananya aku memandang sadis ruang tamuku sofa yang hampir terbelah dua begitu juga yang terkoyak tak lupa dengan pasu yang pecah dan bunga yang berselerakkan dan semuanya ulah katana tajam milik violet "dia memang baka tapi dia tetap nii-chan kamu violet" violet mengelap keringatnya dengan kasar "kalau dia bukan putera kandung oka-san sudah pasti violet menebas lehernya terlebih dahulu" aku tersenyum lalu berjalan ke arah dapur mengambil air untuk violet.

"Dimana angel oppa?" tanya violet kepadaku "ada di dalam kamar jii-san, tidur" lalu aku duduk di sebelah violet "keadaan dia agak teruk bila jii-san melihatnya, jeonghan pulang dengan berjalan kaki dalam hujan deras" violet menghembuskan nafas perlahan "violet tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi kepada nii-chan supaya melupakan namja jijik itu, violet tahu namja jijik itu cinta pertama nii-chan tapi dia harus menerima kenyataan namja jijik itu mendekati dia hanya kerana mahu musnahkan keluarga hikaze" aku mengangguk setuju dengan violet lalu aku menepuk kepala kecil itu dengan lembut "kamu terlihat lebih dewasa sekarang" violet mengangguk kecil "violet bisa dewasa bila violet mahu" , "apa mereka tahu violet kesini?" violet menganggukkan kepalanya "oka-san dan appa tahu cuma baka nii-chan saja yang tidak tahu" , "masih marah pada seungcheol?" , "sudah tentu violet juga menyuruhnya tidur di luar selagi jeonghan tidak pulang selagi itulah baka nii-chan harus tidur di luar" aku ketawa kecil "dia tidak protes?" , "tentu saja lalu violet bilang jika dia protes violet akan mencederakan diri atau tinggal bersama hoshi jii-san atau joshua nii-chan" lagi aku ketawa dengan kuat "baka nii-chan benci sekali dengan hoshi jii-san" aku mengangguk tiba-tiba pintu apartmentku diketuk dengan lembut aku dan violet bangun dari sofa lalu aku membuka pintu "joshua nii-chan?" sepertinya violet kenal dengan namja ini "maafkan saya tapi jeonghan ada disini?" aku mengelengkan kepalaku "tidak" namja itu mengangguk lalu menarik tangan violet "ikut nii-chan pulang sekarang seungcheol merisaukan mu" violet mengelengkan kepalanya "tidak! Violet mahu disini!" joshua mula menarik tangan violet sedikit kuat aku menghentikannya lalu sembunyikan tubuh kecil violet ke belakangku.

"Maaf anak muda, tapi kamu mendengarnya sendirikan? Violet tidak mahu pulang" joshua menarik katananya lalu diletak pada sisi kiri leherku "maaf, tapi aku akan tetap melaksanakan perintah tuanku dengan sempurna walau terpaksa membunuh sekali pun" sudut bibir kiriku terangkat "hah~ kamu seorang yang sangat bagus kepada tuanmu anak muda, aku Hoshi Hikaze pemegang takhta sah hikaze ke 45 mengarahkan kamu Hong Jisoo untuk menurunkan katanamu dari leherku" aku nampak riak terkejut pada wajahnya dengan laju dia duduk hormat dihadapanku "aku Hong Jisoo pelindung Hikaze ke 700 meminta maaf atas kelakuan kurang ajar yang diberikan kepada hoshi-sama" aku tersenyum lalu menunduk menepuk perlahan bahu itu "bangunlah jii-san tahu seungcheol baka yang menyuruhmu mencari isterinya dan violet bukan?" joshua mengangguk lalu bangun "kamu penjaga yang pengawal yang baik, jeonghan ada di dalam kamar jii-san pergilah melihatnya"

-Author pov

Joshua melangkah pada pintu kamar yang ditunjuk hoshi kepadanya setelah membuka pintu joshua dapat melihat wajah tenang jeonghan yang tertidur dengan lelap joshua tersenyum lalu menutup pintu kamar dengan lembut "terima kasih kerana menjaga jeonghan dengan baik hoshi-sama" kata joshua dengan lembut lalu membungkuk hormat hoshi mengusap kepala joshua "tidak mangapa dan panggil saja jii-san aku sudah terlampau tua dengan panggilan muda begitu" joshua dan violet ketawa kecil "bagaimana kami tidak ketawa? Jii-san berbicara seperti umur jii-san 489 tahun sedangkan wajah berumur 17 tahun!" aku ketawa kecil "sedikit pembetulan umur jii-san sekarang 532 tahun" violet dan joshua terdiam "kenapa?" lalu violet mencubit kedua pipiku dengan keras "hoshi jii-san pasti? Jii-san terlihat sangat muda sedangkan hoshi jii-san lebih tua dari oji-san" aku mengangguk "hah~ pasti anakku banyak berfikir sehingga wajahnya terlihat sangat tua" joshua mengangguk "walaupun hime-sama pemegang takhta sekarang danna-sama tetap cemas" , "sama seperti dulu sangat menyanyangi puteri-puterinya dengan ketat"

Mereka duduk bersembang hingga jam menunjukkan 3:00 pgi honami sudah datang dan juga berjanji untuk merahsiakan di mana jeonghan sekarang joshua pulang bersama violet. Sebaik saja mereka sampai di rumah mereka melihat seungcheol sedang menunggu dengan wajah datar dan sesekali melihat ke arah jam phonenya "joshua! Apa kamu sudah menjumpai jeonghan?" tanya seungcheol sebaik saja melihat joshua dan violet "tidak aku juga sudah menyuruh mereka berehat dahulu hari semakin pagi mereka juga perlu berehat" seungcheol mengangguk "joshua nii-chan akan tidur bersama violet" terus saja seungcheol menghentikan violet dan joshua "tidak! terserah kamu mahu lakukan apa-apa pun kepada nii-chan tapi jangan pernah sesekali dekat atau manja-manja pada orang lain selain nii-chan" kata seungcheol tegas "baka nii-chan! joshua nii-chan akan tidur di dalam kamar baka nii-chan dan violet tetap tidur di dalam kamar violet" kata violet lalu menarik tangan joshua masuk ke dalam rumah.

-6:00 pgi

-Hoshi apartment

-Jeonghan pov

Aku membuka mataku sebaik saja merasakan cahaya matahari yang terkena pada wajahku segera aku menarik selimut kepalaku berasa berat dan pusing sekali, aku terus bangun dan berlari ke kamar mandi sambil menutup mulutku sebaik saja sampai aku terus mengeluarkan kesemua ini perutku "kamu baik-baik saja jeonghan?" hoshi datang dari belakang lalu mengusap belakangku juga mengurut lembut leherku "hanya pusing" jawabku lalu mencuci mulut dan wajahku "ayo" hoshi membawaku ke meja makan lalu memberikan aku air suam untuk di minum "ini akan meredakan rasa mual mu" aku mengambil gelas air itu dan meminumnya perlahan-lahan hoshi mendekat lalu menyentuh dahiku dengan lembut "kamu demam jeonghan" aku mengelengkan kepalaku "aku harus ke sekolah juga seungcheol..." ayatku terhenti rasa sakit menyerang hatiku bila menyebut namanya "jangan membantah kamu tetap beristirehat disini aku akan menjagamu" aku melihat hoshi yang sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolah "tidak perlu aku masih bisa merawat diriku sendiri, kamu pergi saja ke sekolah maaf kerana sudah menyusahkan mu hoshi" hoshi mengelengkan kepalanya laju "tidak! ini perintah! aku akan tetap menjaga kamu"

Aku terdiam bila mendengar kata perintah yang dikeluarkan hoshi apa dia ada kaita dengan seungcheol atau keluarga mereka? kerana mereka selalu menggunakan kata 'ini perintah' untuk membuatkan seseorang itu mendengar cakap mereka "sekarang masuk ke dalam kamarku sebentar lagi aku akan menyusul" aku hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar hoshi aku mula berbaring dan menutup tubuhku dengan selimut "pasti seungcheol risau" ucapku perlahan kemuadian aku mengelengkan kepalaku laju "pabo! mana mungkin dia akan merisaukan aku dia pasti merisaukan violet terlebih dahulu mungkin sekarang dia langsung tidak ingat aku hilang sekarang" aku merenung langit kamar hoshi yang berwarna biru langit perlahan-lahan mataku tertutup kembali.

Aku terbangun sebaik saja merasakan bahu ku digoncang dengan lembut dengan lambat aku membuka mataku "sudah bangun?" tanya namja berwajah tegas dan berbadan tegap kepada dengan senyuman tipis aku mengangguk "iya, kamu siapa?" tanyaku pada namja itu "aku Seokmin panggil saja Dk aku teman hoshi" selepas itu pintu kamar dibuka "Dkkkk! aku bilang padamu tunggu hingga jeonghan bangun bukan mengejutkan dia! aishh! kamu tetap saja pabo seperti kali terakhir aku melihatmu!" Dk hanya tersenyum lebar kepada hoshi "habis bagaimana kalau jeonghan tetap tidak bangun hingga esok apa aku tetap harus menunggu disini? aku masih punya tugas yang perlu diselesaikan tahu kerana itu aku membangunkan dia hyung" aku tersenyum melihat mereka berdua "sudah.. jangan bergaduh aku tidak apa-apa mana ubatnya?"

-Diamond High School

-7:45 pgi

-Violet pov

Aku sedang menunggu jeonghan oppa di pintu gerbang sekolah kalau-kalau dia datang lewat aku tetap setia menunggu walaupun bell sudah berbunyi hinggalah tepukan lembut mendarat di bahu kanan ku "sudahlah violet.. jeonghan tidak mungkin datang ini sudah lewat lebih baik kamu masuk ke dalam saja" aku mengelengkan kepalaku "woozi nii-chan saja yang masuk violet masih mahu tunggu disini violet merisaukan jeonghan oppa" woozi nii-chan menghembuskan nafas lembut "violet~ nii-chan tahu kamu merisaukan jeonghan tapi dia sudah punyai suami" aku mendengus kasar "suami woozi nii-chan bilang?! baka nii-chan malahan tidak ambil peduli langsung pada jeonghan oppa!" woozi nii-chan mengelengkan kepalanya "violet, seungcheol hyung sanggup call joshua lewat malam semata-mata mahu mencari jeonghan tahu?" aku mengelengkan kepalaku "violet tahu tapi caranya langsung tidak ada semangat dia melakukannya hanya kerana oka-san dan appa yang menyuruhnya dia langsung tidak punya niat untuk mencari jeonghan dari awal lagi"

Woozi nii-chan sudah masuk ke dalam dan kini tinggal aku seorang diri yang menunggu "hoshi jii-san" terus saja aku mengeluarkan phone dan call hoshi jii-san " _Kwon Sooyoung becakap_ " , "hoshi jii-san ini violet, kenapa jii-san dan jeonghan tidak datang ke sekolah?" tanyaku dengan laju _"maaf violet tapi jeonghan dia demam panas tunggu! km..."_ aku terus menutup phone perasaan marah datang menyerang diriku "dia mati!" aku mengengam phone ku hingga hancur lalu membuangkannya asal "maaf appa oka-san, violet tidak bisa janji sekolah ini tidak akan hancur sebentar lagi" aku berjalan cepat masuk ke dalam bangunan sekolah berlari ke arah kelas melihat tingkap kelas yang terbuka luar segera aku melompat masuk dan menghadiahkan baka nii-chan flying kick "sudah cukup! kau mati hari ini CHOI SEUNGCHEOL!" aku membuang meja dan kerusi yang menghalan laluanku untuk mendapatkan baka nii-chan bila dekat aku mengengam kerah seragam baka nii-chan lalu membantingnya kelantai sekolah hingga retak "violet! kawal sisi buasmu!" aku mengelengkan kepala "tidak!" aku melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi ke arah baka nii-chan dia hanya menahan tanpa ada niat untuk berlawan tubuhnya mula terluka dan darah mula mengalir "kenapa?! kenapa kau begitu kejam terhadap dia?!" tiba-tiba seungcheol nii-chan menangkap ke dua tanganku lalu menguncinya dengan kuat "violet! kawal dirimu! ini tempat awam bukannya medan perang!" , "aku tidak peduli! aku sudah berjanji akan membunuh kau kalau apa-apa terjadi pada dia!" aku mengangkat tinggi kaki kananku lalu menghentakkannya tepat di pucuk kepala seungcheol nii-chan kemudia melepaskan diri "masa untuk mengambil jantungmu!" aku mengeluarkan katana dari belakang seragamku lalu menyerang seungcheol nii-chan sepenih tenaga.

-Author pov

Kelas II-B hampir musnah akibat libasan katana violet ramai murid yang menonton di luar kelas tidak berani mahu masuk campur atau meleraikan violet dan seungcheol mereka tidak mahu kepala mereka terpisah dari tubuh apabila melihat katana violet yang begitu tajam guru-guru turut berkumpul untuk meleraikan keluarga choi itu tapi tetap saja tidak berani mereka hanya mampu menjerit supaya violet berhenti menyerang seungcheol begitu juga sebaliknya bila seungcheol mula menyerang balas violet.

Woozi dan joshua turut ada di sana tapi mereka tidak bisa membantu bila violet mengeluarkan kata perintahnya "joshua nii-chan dan woozi nii-chan jangan masuk campur ini perintah" jadi mereka berdua hanya bisa melihat dan berdoa supaya kedua beradik choi itu berhenti dari saling membunuh sesama sendiri "sunbae apa yang berlaku?" tanya seseorang pada joshua "itu violet sedang marah pada seungcheol" namja yang bertanya itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah mingyu hoobie yang diselamatkan violet.

Mingyu yang tidak sanggup melihat violet yang tercedera begitu juga dengan violet memberanikan diri untuk melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas dengan cepat dia berlari ke arah violet lalu memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan kuat "lepaskan aku! biar aku bunuh namja itu! dia hanya namja egois yang mementingkan diri sendiri! namja bodoh! tarap bodoh kau lebih rendah dari khinzir hutan!" seungcheol hanya menatap violet lembut dengan nafas yang perlahan tubuhnya sangat penat dan lemah banyak luka dan darah yang mengalir "Choi Violet! Choi Seungcheol! hentikan tindakan bodoh kalian! oka-san akan jumpa kalian di pejabat pengetua sekarang" kesemua orang menoleh ke arah suara tegas yang dikeluarkan oleh seorang wanita muda berpakaian kimono sebut saja puan choi, puan choi menatap wajah anak mereka dengan pandangan yang sangat tegas tuan choi hanya bisa memandang iba pada kelas anaknya yang hancur _'apa kamu tidak bisa memilih tempat yang lebih baik utuk berlawan puteri appa?'_ batin tuan choi, Hoshi yang berdiri di samping kiri puan choi hanya memandang iba pada violet.

-Pejabat pengetua

Disinilah mereka sekarang puan choi masih memandang anak mereka dengan pandangan tegas "cakap" violet terus saja membuka mulut "jeonghan oppa diserang demam panas! ini semua salah baka nii-chan! dia sanggup membiarkan isterinya berjalan seorang diri di tengah kota seoul juga membiarkan jeonghan oppa berjalan dalam hujan lebat!"

-TBC-


	15. My Wife

Chapter 14

-Author pov

Violet lalu bangun sambil memegang tangan kanannya seungcheol tidak sengaja mematahkan tangan violet semasa berlawan "dia juga seperti tidak pernah terima jeonghan sebagai isterinya! violet tahu mencampuri urusan hidup orang itu tidak sopan tapi violet selalu melihat jeonghan bersedih dengan kelakuan dia!" kata violet lantang sekali "jeonghan sanggup menahan sakit hatinya bila baka nii-chan tidak percayakan dia!" violet hampir menangis "aku sudah tidak sanggup melihat mata itu menangis.. hiks.." dengan cepat woozi memeluk tubuh mungil violet yang bergetar "aku tidak sanggup melihat mata oba-san menangis lagi" kata violet lirih.

Hoshi yang mendengar violet menyebut tentang isterunya hanya menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan sedikit berdeham untuk mengawal diri matanya berkaca menahan air mata dari jatuh dia juga merindukan isterinya seperti mana violet merindukan oba-sannya lalu hoshi memandang cucunya himeko. Himeko tetap saja memasang wajah tegas tetapi gengamannya yang erat serta rahang yang mengeras sudah cukup untuk hoshi tahu himeko juga merindukan isterinya. "hatiku sakit" mendengar ucapan lirih itu hoshi mengusap lembut kepala violet.

-Seungcheol pov

Aku hanya diam aku mengaku aku tidak pernah menganggap jeonghan sebagai isteri apa lagi mencintai dia tapi apa yang dikatakan violet ada betulnya aku perlakukan jeonghan dengan kasar sekali aku langsung tidak menghiraukan perasaan jeonghan malah menambah sakit hatinya aku menghembuskan nafas kasar aku sedar aku sudah gagal daripada awal lagi dalam menjaga jeonghan aku memandang wajah tegas oka-san dan wajah tenang appa ini kali ke dua aku merasakan perasaan yang amat menyesal aku memegang jantungku ia berdektik dengan lambat sekali seolah-olah mati sama saat orang yang aku sayang pergi….

Aku mengengam tanganku " _gomennasai oka-sama, otou-sama aku menyesal telah melepaskan tanggungjawabku begitu saja, aku mengaku aku pentingkan diri bila bersama jeonghan aku mementingkan perasaanku juga apa yang aku fikir tanpa memikirkan apa yang jeonghan akan rasa hukumlah aku, seksalah aku tapi tolong benarkan aku kembali mengambil tanggungjawap ini aku janji akan menjaga jeonghan dengan baik dengan sepenuh hatiku bukan sekadar melindunginya lagi tapi juga meperlakukannya selayaknya isteri kepada keluarga Hikaze_ " aku menunduk dalam agar oka-san appa mendengarkan rayuanku aku sudah tidak sanggup membiarkan hatiku mati sekali lagi rasanya sangat kosong dan sunyi.

"Baiklah oka-san terima rayuan kamu tapi kamu harus berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi kalau itu terjadi oka-san akan turunkan takhta oka-san kepada violet tanpa ragu faham, oka-san menilai kamu mulai sekarang seungcheol, jeonghan sekarang tidak ubah seperti permata yang dikelilingi duri ramai yang mahukan dia untuk kepentingan diri sendiri ingat mereka di luar sana sanggup membunuh untuk mendapatkan dia juga mencederakan dia jadi jalankan tanggungjawabmu dengan betul kalau tidak oka-san sendiri yang memerintahkan violet untuk membunuhmu" aku mengangguk " _wakatta, arigatao oka-sama, otou-sama_ ".

-Arpatment Hoshi

-Jeonghan pov

Aku sedang berbaring di katil sambil bermain dengan phone menunggu hoshi pulang katanya dia ada hal penting dan sebentar lagi dia akan pulang merasa dahaga aku turun dari katil dan berjalan ke dapur Dk teman hoshi juga tidak ada kerana dia menemankan hoshi sedang aku berjalan pintu arpetmen terbuka "sudah pulang?" aku melihat wajah hoshi yang merah serta mata yang berkaca segera aku pergi ke arahnya "hoshi kamu baik-baik saja?" tanyaku dengan suara perlahan maklum saja demam ku bukan sepenuhnya hilang hoshi melihat ke arah mataku dengan tajam sekali lalu mengusap kedua pipiku dengan lembut "aku sangat merindukan mata indah ini~" wajah hoshi semakin mendekat ke wajahku "h.. hoshi?" panggilku gagap "indah" hoshi semakin mendekat terus aku menolak tubuh hoshi dengan kuat lalu menampar pipinya "apa kau gila?! aku sudah punya suami!" kataku lantang lalu masuk ke dalam kamar dan menguncinya air mataku jatuh dengan laju sekali aku sembunyikan diriku ke dalam selimut "hiks… hyung… hiks.. hatiku sakit kerana mu… hiks".semakin lama mataku semakin berat akhirnya aku tertidur.

-6:00 ptg

Aku membuka mataku sedikit batuk melihat sekeliling lalu menghembuskan nafas perlahan "kelakuanku terhadap hoshi sangat melampau, sedangkan dia sudah menolongku aku harus meminta maaf" aku turun dari katil lalu membuka pintu kamar dengan perlahan aku langsung tidak melihat kelibat hoshi, membuka pintu lalu keluar dari kamar aku dapat melihat kepala Dk yang duduk di sofa sambil menonton tv aku mendekat "dima…" ucapanku terhenti bila melihat hoshi tertidur di pangkuan Dk "perlahankan suaramu" aku mengangguk dan memilih duduk di sebelah kiri Dk "wajahnya masih merah" Dk mengangguk "dia tidak berhenti-henti menangis sebaik saja pulang ke arpartment aku jadi kasihan lalu menenangkan dia" aku mengangguk melihat Dk yang mengelus kepala hoshi dengan lembut sekali sambil tersenyum "pasti dia merindukan kekasihnya" aku terkejut.

"Apa? kekasih?" Dk mengangguk "Yumimiko kekasih pertama dan terakhir hoshi, mereka pasangan yang sangat serasi mereka berada dalam hubungan cinta yang sangat indah tapi semuanya berakhir dengan cepat sekali" aku mendengar dengan lebih tekun "satu hari keluarga hoshi mengadakan majlis makan-makan di rumah mereka pada waktu petang ramai yang datang kerumahnya meriah sekali kemudian semuanya berakhir" aku melihat wajah Dk yang bertukar sedih "sekumpulan penjahat datang menyerang rumah mereka semuanya jadi huru-hara ada setegah dari keluarganya diculik untuk di jadikan budak di pasaran gelap" aku menutup mulutku aku tidak menyangka masa silam hoshi sangat perit "salah seorang dari penjahat itu mahu mengambil anak lelaki jiran mereka lalu yumimiko menyerangnya berlaku sedikit pergelutan anak lelaki itu hendak menolong yumimiko tapi nasipnya malang kedua matanya cedera akibat pisau yang dipegang penjahat itu, sebelum yumimiko tewas dia mahu hoshi menyerahkan matanya kepada anak malang itu"

"Bukan setakat itu saja anak itu juga kehilangan darah dengan banyak jadi mereka memindahkan darah yumimiko untuk pastikan anak itu terus terselamat hoshi sangat sedih bila yumimiko pergi meninggalkan dia tapi dia juga merasa bangga dan gembira kerana yumimiko tinggalkan sesuatu yang berharga untuk dia lihat" aku melihat wajah Dk "mata mu jeonghan, matamu mirip sekali dengan mata yumimiko" aku terkejut lalu memegang mataku "jadi kerana itu dia hampir menciumku?" Dk melihat menoleh melihat wajahku "mungkin dia terlampau merindukan yumimiko" perasaan gugup datang "di.. dimana kejadian itu berlaku?" , "jepun" nafasku bagaikan terhenti "be.. bera.. berapa umur anak lelaki itu sekarang Dk?" Dk memasang wajah berfikir "kalau tidak silap umurnya hampir sama denganmu atau mungkin tua atau muda setahun darimu aku sendiri kurang pasti kejadian itu sudah lama berlaku" aku hanya menganggup "kalau begitu.." , _'akudengar apa yang violet cakapkan tadi dia bilang mataku adalah mata oba-san maksudnya mataku adalah mata neneknya.. tapi dari kelakuan hoshi dan cerita Dk mata yang aku miliki mirip dengan mata kekasihnya hoshi.. mana mungkin kekasih hoshi lebih tua daripadanya? mana mungkin anak kecil itu aku bukan?'_ menghembuskan nafas seketika untuk menenangkan diri kepalaku mula pusing aku berdiri kembali ke kamar untuk tidur semula.

-Seungcheol pov

Honami sedang berada di hadapanku sambil melutut "masih tidak ketemu juga?" rasanya ini kali ke 897 kali aku bertanyakan soalan yang sama kepada honami "maaf seungcheol-sama, aku memang tidak bisa menjumpainya" aku mengangguk "alasanmu?" , "aku bisa menjejaki jeonghan dengan mudah tapi bukan pada setiap rumah yang ada di kota seoul seungcheol-sama juga tahu bahawa di sini masih ada orang yang mengamalkan ilmu menghalau roh daripada mendekati mereka" aku mengangguk setuju "kamu joshua?" beralik ke arah joshua pula "kami semua manusia biasa hyung, kami perlukan rehat dan masa untuk mencari kami tidak bisa tebus dinding rumah ke rumah" , "hyung faham sudah cari di tempat hoshi?" joshua dan honami menganggukkan kepala mereka "sudah tapi dia tiada" kata joshua "aku juga sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya, semuanya bersih langsung tidak ada tanda-tanda jeonghan disana" jawap honami. "kalian pasti tidak berbohong kepadaku?" joshua dan honami mengangguk .

Aku sedang termenung di atas atap melihat langit yang sedikit mendung pasti selepas ini hujan "masuk sekarang" aku mendengar suara violet yang menyuruhku masuk ke dalam aku tersenyum lalu memanggilnya "mari kesini" violet mengelengkan kepalanya "tidak mahu" suaranya seperti menahan diri dari menangis aku bangun dari berbaring lalu membuka kedua tanganku "violet" terus saja violet berlari masuk ke dalam pelukkanku aku mengusap kepala mungil itu dengan lembut "maafkan.. hiks.. violet" aku tersenyum lalu mengecup kelapa itu "sudah, kamu tidak perlu menangis semua ini salah nii-chan" violet mengelengkan kepalanya "tidak.. hiks.. violet menyerang nii-chan secara tiba-tiba .. hiks.. violet juga sudah memarahi nii-chan dengan teruk violet minta maaf nii-chan" aku mengangguk perlahan "baiklah, sudah tidak perlu memangis" violet melepaskan pelukkan dan tersenyum manis di hadapanku " _arigatao nii-chan_ " aku mengusap air mata violet dengan lembut mengunakan ibu jariku "begitulah terus tersenyum nii-chan tidak mahu melihat wajah pahitmu" , "memangnya nii-chan pernah merasa wajah violet?" aku mengangguk lalu dihadiahi cubitan di pinggang lalu kami berdua ketawa "pargaduhan paling konyol yang pernah violet lakukan! haha!" kami kembali ketawa dengan kuat bila mengingatkan perlawanan yang berlaku di sekolah.

-Author pov

Tanpa seungcheol sedar seseorang yang menyandang status isteri kepadanya sedang memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan sendu dari dalam kereta milik hoshi. Jeonghan mengusap air mata yang mengalir turun ke pipinya hatinya sakit melihat seungcheol yang ketawa gembira bersama violet "kalau itu permintaan kamu hyung aku akan mengikutinya dengan rela" jeonghan menunduk lalu memandang hoshi yang mengusap kepalanya "hoshi…" sebelum jeonghan bertanya hoshi sudah menjawap "tidak mengapa kamu boleh tinggal di arpatmentku seberapa lama kamu mahu" jeonghan tersenyum tipis lalu mengengam tangan hoshi yang mengusap kepalaku "terima kasih" selepas itu hoshi menjalankan keretanya dari perkarangan rumah keluarga choi hujan perlahan-lahan mula turun begitu juga dengan air mata jeonghan _'langit seolah-olah tahu salah seorang dari malaikatnya sedang menangis'_ batin hoshi memandang sekilas jeonghan "berhentilah menangis, aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis" kata hoshi, jeonghan tetap saja diam membiarkan air matanya mengalir "kalau kamu tidak kasihan aku sekurang-kurangnya kamu kasihan kan violet jeonghan" jeonghan tersentak sungguh walaupaun dia sakit hati dengan kelakuan seungcheol, dia tahu pasti violet merisaukan dia tapi melihat violet yang ketawa senang membuatkan hatinya sakit "mana mungkin violet merisaukan ku hoshi, lihat saja tadi dia malahan ketawa dengan riang" hoshi mengelengkan kepalanya "tidak juga" jeonghan menoleh melihat hoshi "tidak ada apa-apa" jeonghan kembali melihat ke hadapan _'kalau kamu tahu apa yang violet lakukan keranamu pasti kamu akan berasa sedih jeonghan'_

Sebaik saja sampai ke arpatmen hoshi, jeonghan terus masuk ke dalam kamar lalu menguncinya hoshi hanya menghembus nafas perlahan dia tahu pasti hati jeonghan sedang remuk sekarang ini bila melihat seungcheol dan violet yang ketawa dengan gembira tapi semuanya terhenti bila Dk merangkul mesra bahu hoshi "tidak baik mengeluh terus kamu akan terlihat lebih tua dengan cepat" kata Dk sambil melihat wajah hoshi yang memandang wajahnya dengan pandangan pokerface "ayat itu tidak sesuai untukku dan keluarga Hikaze yang lain Dk kamu sendiri tahu bukan?" Dk ketawa kecil "aku tahu itu" lalu mengusap surai itu dengan lembut "aku akan sediakan chocolate panas untukmu" sebaik saja Dk pergi pipi hoshi memerah "baka! tapi bukannya dia bilang dia ada tugas kenapa masih disini lagi?" tanya hoshi entah pada siapa lalu berjalan ke dapur.

-Jeonghan pov

Aku menangis semahu-mahunya aku mengeluarkan semua air mata dan rasa sedih yang selama ini aku tahan sudah cukup bagiku untuk menahan semua rasa sakit ini melihat wajah ceria seungcheol membuatkan aku sakit kenapa dia susah sekali mahu memandang aku sebagai isterinya? apa salahku?.

-8:00 mlm

Aku keluar dari kamar bila perutku mengeluarkan bunyi tanda lapar perlahan-lahan aku berjalan ke arah dapur tidak mahu mengejutkan hoshi yang tidur di sofa ruang tamu aku membuka pintu kulkas dan melihat ke dalam hanya ada mentega dan susu _'mana mungkin aku akan makan mentega dan susu'_ aku melihat pintu dapur _'panggil dia atau tidak ya?'_ aku berjalan keluar dari dapur dan melangkah ke sofa hoshi aku duduk di kepalanya "bagaimana ini?" aku melihat wajah hoshi yang tidur dengan damai sekali _'apa yang harus aku lakukan? kejutkan dia? tapi itu terlalu kejam aku sudah menyusahkan dia malahan dia sanggup tidur di sofa kerana aku menggunakan kamarnya sekarang kejutkan dia pula? untuk apa? membeli makanan untuku?'_ aku bermain dengan jadi sambil berfikir hinggalah "bersiap kita akan keluar makan" aku memandang hoshi yang sudah berdiri tegak "ganti bajumu" aku mengangguk "t.. terima kasih hoshi" hoshi tersenyum lalu mengusap pipi kananku "aku perlu menjagamu dengan baik jeonghan" selepas itu hoshi pergi aku memandang aneh kepada hoshi "kenapa dia harus menjagaku dengan baik?"

-Shopping Mall

Hoshi membawa aku makan di shopping mall sekalian membeli barang keperluanku untuk tinggal bersamanya "hoshi, kamu pasti? aku bisa pulang ke rumah dan mengambil pakaianku" kataku lalu hoshi mengelengkan kepalanya laju "bagaimana dengan eomma dan appamu? apa mereka akan benarkan anak mereka tinggal bersama namja yang bukan suaminya?" aku menunduk betul apa yang dikatakan hoshi pasti eomma dan appa akan marah besar bila tahu dia menginap di arpatment hoshi sedangkan dia sudah bersuami aku memandang tanganku dan hoshi yang saling bertaut perasaan sedih mengetuk pintu hatiku _'aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar terhapda suamiku'_.

Aku memandang paper bag yang dipegang hoshi sudah banyak pakaian hoshi belikan untukku "hoshi aku rasa ini sudah cukup" hoshi mengelengkan kepalanya "tidak jacket kamu belum beli lagi" aku hanya pasrah bila tanganku ditarik hoshi. Hoshi sedang memilik jacket untukku mahu tidak mahu aku terpaska menunggu sekali kerana hoshi tidak melepaskan langsung tautan tangannya tidak lupa juga tersenyum pada penjaga toko yang melihat ke arah kami berdua tapi senyumanku memudar sebaik saja pandangan mataku melihat seungcheol dan violet "seungcheol?" ucapku perlahan seungcheol sedang merangkul pinggang kecil violet dengan mesra sekali juga wajahnya yang gembira sekali mahu saja aku menangis saat ini tapi segera aku tahan "jeonghan?" aku memandang hoshi "ada sesuatu tidak kena?" aku mengelengkan kepalaku "tipu gengaman tanganmu kuat"

-Hoshi pov

Aku menoleh sebaik saja merasakan jeonghan mengengam tanganku dengan kuat sekali melihat wajah sedihnya membuatkan aku melihat sekeliling akhirnya mataku menangkat kehadiran violet dan seungcheol _'ini pasti sakit buatmu jeonghan maaf jii-san terpaksa'_ , "hoshi boleh kita pergi dari sini?" aku mengangguk lalu menarik tangan jeonghan keluar _'violet tolong cepat'_ akhirnya kejadian itu berlaku violet membawa seungcheol ke arah kami berdua.

"Angle oppa!" violet memanggil jeonghan dengan suara lantangnya sambil memeluk lengan seungcheol mereka mendekat ke arah kami jeonghan semakin mengangam tanganku dengan kuat. Seungcheol melihatku dengan pandangan tajam _'kalau saja kau bukan cicitku sudah lama aku pastikan violet menyumbat mulutmu dengan high heels 19cm miliknya'_ aku tersenyum "violet, seungcheol-sshi tidak sangka kita boleh bertemu disini" kataku sopan "lepaskan dia" aku tersenyum sinir di dalam hatiku "kenapa? bukan seungcheol-sshi sendiri yang membuang jeonghan?" wajah seungcheol memerah ahh~ aku suka dengan wajah marahnya "angle oppa tinggal di mana sekarang? kenapa tidak pulang ke rumah?" tanya violet dengan lembut "jeonghan tinggal bersama oppa violet, oppa baru saja membeli keperluan jeonghan di arpartment" violet mengangguk semangat "asyik dibelikan~~ hoshi oppa janji dengan violet jaga angle oppa dengan baik ya~~" wajah jeonghan sudah mengeras menahan tangisan "baiklah… kamu mahu oppa belikan juga?" terus violet melepaskan pelukkan nya pada lengan seungcheol "ikut~~!" terus saja seungcheol menarik tubuh mungil itu "tidak! nii-chan tidak benarkan kamu mengikuti namja menjijikan itu kamu akan turut menjadi jijik sepertinya" aku tersenyum "ho~~ kalau begitu kamu juga mengangap jeonghan jijik? kerana dia dekat denganku? kamu suami yang kejam sekali seungcheol-sshi" seungcheol menjadi kaku sepertinya dia sudah termakan dengan percakapan dia sendiri "jadi selama ini hyung jijik denganku? walau hyung tidak percayakan aku atau tidak mengangap aku seperti isteri hyung aku masih terima. Tapi hyung harus ingat aku bukan namja jijik seperti yang hyung katakan, terima kasih Choi Seungcheol-sshi kerana jujur terhadap saya mulai saat ini kita tidak ada apa-apa hubungan lagi" perlahan-lahan jeonghan menarik tanganya lalu pergi.

-Seungcheol pov

' _Tuhan apa yang telah aku lakukan?! aku baru saja menyakitkan salah seorang mailaikatmu dengan kejam!'_ aku memandang hoshi yang tersenyum sinir terhadapku "kau puas sekarang?! kau dah menghancurkan hubungan kami berdua! apa lagi yang kau mahu sekarang! pergi dari sini!" hoshi berjalan perlahan melepasi aku "aku lakukan semua ini untukmu seungcheol, berhentilah bersikap ego dan biarkan hatimu berbicara semula, kau cicitku yang paling tidak berguna" selepas itu hoshi pergi "apa maksudnya?" aku memandang violet yang berada dalam rangkulanku "violet?" violet tidak menjawap "jadi itu tangapan nii-chan terhadap angle nii-chan? namja menjijikan?" , "tidak violet! sudah tentu tidak!" violet melepaskan rangkulanku dengan kasar sekali "KALAU NII-CHAN MAHU TAHU NII-CHAN LAH NAMJA MENJIJIKAN ITU! NII-CHAN EGOIS! NII-CHAN PENTINGKAN DIRI! SEDEBABKAN HATI NII-CHAN YANG BUTA NII-CHAN TIDAK BISA MELIHAT HATI TULUS SEORANG MALAIKAT SEPERTI JEONGHAN!" aku melihat mata violet yang merah menahan tangis aku menghulurkan tanganku untuk mengusap kepala mungil itu langsung ditepis dengan kasar "JANGAN MENYENTUHKU! INGAT SEMUA PERBUATAN JIJIKMU TERHADAP JEONGHAN! BUKA HATIMU SEUNGCHEOL! BUKA HATIMU! BERHENTILAH MENJADI ORANG BUTA YANG BODOH! DAN AKU BUKAN ADIKMU LAGI! KAU BUKAN LAGI SEUNGCHEOL YANG AKU KENAL DULU KAU JAUH BERBEZA DARI SEUNGCHEOL NII-CHANKU! AKU BENCI KAU!" aku terkejut duniaku pecah mendengar kata benci yang keluar dari mulut violet, jeonghan sudah pergi sekarang violet? a…aku s..s..sendiri?

-Hujung Kota Seoul

Aku merenung langit malam yang kosong seperti mana hatiku sekarang jeonghan sudah meninggalkan aku violet juga sudah benci padaku oka-san dan appa? sudah pasti mereka akan menyebelahi violet kerana ini semua mutlak salahku dari awal lagi "KENAPA?! KENAPA SEMUA INI SUSAH SEKALI!?" aku menjerit sekuat hati menangisi perbuatan bodohku sendiri. Perlahan-lahan aku mula tertidur.

"Seungcheol bangun sayang" aku membuka mata lalu melihat sekelilingku "bukan aku di atas bukit?" aku menoleh ke kiri sebaik saja merasakan sentuhan lembut di kepalaku "siapa kamu?" tanyaku pada yeoja muda yang tersenyum hangat ke arahku berpakaian kimono berwarna hitam "kamu sudah lupa cicitku? aku ini oba-san kamu sayang?" aku memandang aneh yeoja itu "ah~ kamu masih sama langsung tidak berubah bodoh seperti selalu" aku berdiri dari dudukku "maaf memangnya anda siapa mahu bilang saya bodoh? memangnya benar anda oba-san saya?" yeoja itu turut berdiri rupanya dia rendah 3 cm dariku "aku oba-san kepada oka-san mu baka!" terus aku tersentak bila yeoja itu mengeluarkan suara tegasnya _'kelakuan dia sama seperti oka-san'_ yeoja itu tersenyum lagi "kerana oka-san mu itu cucuku sudah pasti dia hampir sama sepertiku" mahu tak mahu aku harus percaya bahawa yeoja di hadapan ku ini oba-sanku "kenapa oba-san kesini?" , "bercakap tentang itu" terus saja oba-san menangkap tanganku dan membantingku dengan kuat "yak! oba-san cukuplah aku mendapat kekerasan daripada violet tubuh ku bisa patah kalau dibanting selalu!" oba-san hanya ketawa kecil lalu memnunduk mengusap pipi kananku dengan lembut "masa oba-san hampir tamat, buka hatimu mulai sekarang seungcheol kamu mencintai jeonghan isterimu" kemudian oba-san mula menghilang aku cuba untuk menahan oba-san tapi terlambat.

-Author pov

Seungcheol bangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas yang tersekat dia memandang sekaliling "aku sudah kembali" kemudian seungcheol melihat jam phonenya "tuhan aku hampir lewat!" segera seungcheol berlari ke arah keretanya dan memandu laju pulang ke rumah bersiap ke sekolah. Hari ini terasa kosong bagi seungcheol violet langsung tidak memandangnya pagi ini malahan memilih pergi sendiri ke sekolah menggunakan motor sportnya joshua sudah duluan bersama woozi, seungcheol memandang rumah keluarga yoon dahulu dia selalu bersiap awal lalu menunggu di hadapan rumah itu untuk menjemput jeonghan lalu berangkat bersama-sama ke sekolah tapi sekarang semuanya bertukar 180 darjah dari kehidupannya yang sebelum ini.

Seungcheol masuk ke dalam kelas dengan wajah datar dia bisa melihat violet dan jeonghan yang tidak berbual seperti selalu semuanya berkelakuan seperti tidak kenal sesama sendiri seungcheol duduk di bangku dengan perlahan lalu membuka mulut memanggil violet "jangan sesekali memanggilku" ucap violet dingin sekali seungcheol hanya menghembus nafas perlahan lalu melihat sekilas ke arah jeonghan cuba untuk memanggilnya "jeo.." , "jangan" ucap jeonghan menghalang seungcheol dari memanggil namanya. Seungcheol melihat tangan kanan jeonghan tiba-tiba hatinya merasa sedih bila melihat tangan itu kosong, jeonghan tidak memakai cincin perkahwinan mereka _'dia betul, aku bukannya suami yang layak untuk dia'._

Seungcheol memandang jeonghan dari jauh yang mendekati hoshi dengan senyuman mekar di bibir merah miliknya sungguh seungcheol merasa sangat marah ingin sekali dia meninju hoshi sekarang juga melihat bagaimana jeonghan mengait tangannya pada hoshi ia merasa sakit cara jeonghan bermanja, memegang tangan, tersenyum, memandang, ketawanya semua perhatian yang jeonghan berikan pada hoshi membuatkan seungcheol merasa sakit terlampau sakit ' _jadi ini apa yang jeonghan rasakan selama ini? Tuhan… aku sudah berbuat salah besar terhadapa isteriku_ ' batin seungcheol.

-Violet pov

Aku melihat jeonghan dan seungcheol nii-chan dari atas atap sekolah "sudah merasa sakit wahai nii-chanku?" aku tersenyum melihat wajah nii-chan yang sedih bukan mahu menjadi adik kejam kepada seorang nii-chan tapi itu saja cara untuk menyedarkan dia setelah apa yang dia lakukan pada jeonghan "mitsuki" panggilku kemudian seorang namja muncul di sebelah kananku "bagaimana dengan drama romantic di cantin?" ucapku sambil tersenyum mitsuki mengangguk kemudian menggerakkan jarinya membuatkan gelas berisi air milik seorang siswa tumpah ke seragam jeonghan dengan cepat hoshi jii-san menutup tubuh jeonghan menggunakan kot seragam sekolahnya aku beralih ke arah nii-chan "haha dia sedang menahan marahnya, terima kasih mitsuki" ucapku kemudian mitsuki menghilang "aku bosan"

"Bermain denganku" aku merasakan tubuhku dikurung terus aku menoleh ke belakang benar saja! Subaru sudah mengurungku menggunakan kedua tangannya dan juga pembatas atap "aku sedang tidak ada mood subaru" ucapku datar sambil melihat wajah tampan miliknya… sebentar..? apa aku baru saja bilang dia tampan? terus aku menolak subaru untuk menjauh tapi tetap saja dia tidak beranjak "ketepi!" ucapku tegas "tidak mahu kau kesunyian" wajahku bertukar menjadi merah "sudah tentu tidak!" ucapku berbohong "tch, kau tidak pernah jauh dari nii-chanmu mana mungkin kau tidak merasa kesunyian" aku terdiam kemudian bell istirehat tamat berbunyi aku menolak subaru ketepi dengan lebih kuat "ketepi aku perlu masuk ke dalam kelas" subaru tersenyum lalu memberikan jalan wajahku kembali memerah tapi sebelum pergi "kenapa kau datang kesini?" subaru melipat tangannya ke dada "aku tidak suka melihat wajah sunyi milikmu jelek sekali membuatku ingin muntah" aku tersenyum kecil ' _dasar tsundere'_ aku melangkah mendekat kearah subaru menarik kerah coat panjang miliknya dengan cepat aku menarik subaru supaya menunduk dan mengecup pipi kanan serigala kurang ajar itu "terima kasih! aku masuk sekarang" ucapku dan berjalan turun dari atap.

Aku tersenyum melihat wajah tegang milik subaru siapa suruh bermain denganku? "violet!" aku mengangkat wajahku bila mendengar suara joshua nii-chan dan woozi nii-chan mereka datang ke arahku sambil berlari "kalian kenapa?! apa yang terjadi?!" ucapku panic "j.. jeonghan! dia.. dalam masalah!" mataku membulat "kenapa nii-chan masih disini! ayo cepat! kalau jadi apa-apa sama jeonghan aku akan pastikan nyawa mereka melayang!"

-Author pov

Setelah kejadian di kantin hoshi membawa jeonghan ke taman belakang sekolah untuk menenangkan diri hoshi sedar jeonghan tidak sepenuhnya mampu menghadapi hari ini dengan seungcheol yang menatapnya sedih hoshi membawa seragam jeonghan untuk dibersihkan jadi tinggallah jeonghan seorang diri.

Apa yang hoshi tidak sedar adalah ada sekumpulan anak dari sekolah sebelah sedang memerhatikan jeonghan dengan padangan penuh benci lalu membawa jeonghan pergi tapi sebelum sempat menyentuh jeonghan, mingyu yang terlebih dahulu datang untukmenyelamatkan isteri seungcheol "jangan berani menyentuhnya" ucap mingyu lalu menarik jeonghan supaya berdiri di belakangnya "badanmu bagus.. tapi kita lihat siapa yang akan menang" ucap namja dengan senyuman di bibirnya "kalau itu mampu melindungi jeonghan hyung" ucap mingyu lalu memulakan serangan.

Violet, joshua dan woozi segera berlari untuk menyelamatkan jeonghan yang dalam bahaya tapi larian mereka terhenti sebaik saja mendengar suatu hentakan yang kuat dari tandas namja segera violet kesana wajahnya yang merah bertambah merah bila melihat kedua namja yang dia kenal saling berlawan antara satu sama lain "yak! hoshi! seungcheol! jeonghan dalam bahaya! apa kalian bodoh! masih saja berlawan disini?!" teriak violet lalu kembali berlari.

Seungcheol dan hoshi yang mendengar kata jeonghan dalam bahaya tentu saja berhenti berlawan dan memilih mengikuti kemana violet pergi.

-Taman belakang sekoalah

Mingyu jatuh tersungkur dengan luka yang teruk di tubuhnya walaupun begitu mingyu tetap mempertahankan jeonghan daripada disentuh mereka "sebaiknya kalian pergi! aku tidak pasti nyawa kalian masih ada apa tidak selepas ini!" ucap mingyu dengan kuat sekumpulan anak sma itu hanya ketawa "kita lihat saja siapa yang bernyawa dan siapa yang tidak" salah seorang dari mereka mengeluarkan pisau lalu menghampiri mingyu dan jeonghan "siap-siap untuk mati!" namja itu sudah mengangkat tinggi pisau miliknya mingyu memeluk erat tubuh jeonghan supaya tidak terluka sambil menutup matanya rapat.

-Jeonghan pov

Aku memejamkan mataku rapat aku tidak sanggup melihat namja yang baru saja muncul di hadapanku mati kerana diriku sendiri "aarrggh!" mataku terbuka sebaik saja mendengar suara jeritan penuh kesakitan itu tapi aku pasti itu bukan milik namja yang memelukku dengan erat "tuan muda jeonghan anda tidak apa-apa?" perlahan-lahan aku melepaskan pelukkan namja itu "w.. wonwoo" ucapku lirih aku melihat wonwoo sedang memegang tangan namja itu ke atas lalu memijak tulang rusuk kanannya dengan kuat sekali "hei.. berani sekali kau mengangkat senjata pada tuan muda jeonghan apa kau tidak tahu peraturan keluarga hikaze?" tanya wonwoo dengan suara seram aku jadi takut sendiri dengan wonwoo "sesiapa yang berani mencederakan keluarga hikaze nyawanya akan tamat" aku terkejut tapi siapa keluarga hikaze? apa mungkin namja di hadapanku ini? dan kenapa wonwoo memanggilku dengan panggilan tuan muda?

"Jeonghan!" aku menoleh sebaik saja mendengar namaku dipanggil dengan keras sekali aku dapat melihat hoshi, seungcheol, violet, joshua dan woozi berlari ke arah sini "woozi nii-chan, joshua nii-chan jaga mingyu dan jeonghan dengan baik sepertinya violet akan bermain sedikit kasar disini" aku melihat mereka mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik seragam masing-masing milik mereka _'pe..pedang samurai?!'_ bukan hanya mereka woozi dan joshua juga turut mengeluarkan pedang samurai "jeonghan, mingyu kami akan membawa kalian ke tampat yang selamat" selepas itu joshua dan woozi menarik aku dan mingyu masuk ke dalam bangunan sekolah "hei! hei! joshua! woozi! mereka akan melihat kalian mem…." mataku terpatu pada keadaan sekeliling ramai pelajar yang kaku seolah-olah masa sedang terhenti "mereka tidak akan melihat kita sebaiknya kamu cepat jeonghan aku tidak mahu ada sebarang luka di tubuhmu" kata joshua lalu menarik tanganku masuk kedalam uks joshua menyuruh aku duduk di kerusi sementara woozi membantu mingyu berbaring di atas katil.

"Joshua apa yang terjadisebenarnya? woozi? kenapa kalian memiliki senjata? kenapa masa bisa berhanti kenapa mereka memburuku kenapa mereka mahukan aku kena…" ucapanku terhenti kerana woozi menutup mulutku dengan tangan mungil milikmya "dengar jeonghan, selepas kau menikah dengan seungcheol kehidupan kau yang dulu akan hilang 100%, kau sekarang bukannya lagi Yoon Jeonghan siswa sma biasa yang menjalani hari-hari normal lagi" kata woozi aku melihat joshua pula "benar jeonghan, sekarang kamu adalah tuan muda jeonghan isteri kepada choi seungcheol iaitu putera hikaze" aku masih binggung dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan mereka kembali membuka mulut tapi dengan segera aku menutup telinga "sudah aku tidak mahu mendengar apa-apa dari kalian! fikiranku kacau!"

Selepas itu pintu uks dibuka aku melihat violet, hoshi seungcheol dan wonwoo masuk ke dalam dengan pedang mereka yang mengalirkan cairan merah pekat aku mengaku aku memang tidak pernah takut dengan darah atau orang yang mati dihadapanku tapi apa yang paling aku takut adalah orang yang aku sayang itu yang membunuh! "joshua ubatkan jeonghan, wonwoo ubatkan mingyu dan kau seungcheol ubati lukamu sendiri" aku melihat aura tubuh violet yang berwarna hitam sekali _'pasti dia marah dengan kejadian tadi'_ violet hanya memasang wajah santai bila woozi mula menjahit lengan kanan miliknya aku yang melihat saja menahan ngeri ini pula violet yang dijahit ' _apa anak ini tidak punya rasa sakit?_ '

-Hoshi pov

Aku tersenyum melihat keadaan kelilingku entah mengapa keadaan begini ingin membuatku ketawa "hahahaha.." tanpa sedar aku ketawa kecil "apa yang lucu?" aku melihat ke arah cicit bodohku "aku juga tidak tahu hanya mahu ketawa saja" kemudian aku menghantar wink pada violet dan di sambut baik dari anak kecil itu _'jeonghan sedari tadi memerhatikan seungcheol nii-san percaya dia khwatir'_ aku menghantar telipati pada violet _'ya.. mungkin dalam 1 atau 2 hari lagi mereka akan berbaik'_ aku tersenyum lalu mengangguk lembut "jeonghan kamu tidak mahu pulang ke rumah?" tanyaku pada jeonghan lucu sekali bila dia memasang wajah terkejut "a.. aku tidak pasti" kini giliran violet pula "tapi eomma dan appa selalu tanyakan violet di mana jeonghan nii-chan, violet tidak sampai hati menipu mereka jeonghan nii-chan~"

Aku menangkap wajah khwatir jeonghan "baiklah nii-chan akan balik hari ini tapi hanya sebentar untuk bertemu dengan eomma dan appa saja selepas itu nii-chan akan kembali ke arpartment hoshi"

-Jeonghan pov

-2:00 ptg

-Golden Garden

Aku menghembuskan nafas perlahan bila melihat rumahku yang berdiri dengan megah sekali dengan perlahan aku melangkah masuk ke dalam perkarangan rumah lalu mengetuk pintu dengan perlahan selepas 3 saat pintu putih itu dibuka aku melihat wajah eomma lalu terus memeluknya aku sangat merindukan eomma, eomma memelukku dengan erat dan sesekali mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut aku menangis semahu-mahunya di dalam pelukkan eomma "sudahlah sayang~ putera appa tidak manis kalau menangis" aku mengangkat kepala bila melihat appa yang tersenyum di hadapanku dengan lembut segera aku bertukar memeluk appa "jeonghan minta hiks.. maaf appa" appa hanya mengusap belakangku dengan lembut "duduklah dulu"

Eomma menuangkan the hijau kepadaku untuk diminum dan menenangkan diri sementara appa hanya tersenyum melihat aku dan eomma "dimana oka-san dan appa?" tanyaku pada ibubapa seungcheol walau bagaimana pun mereka tetap ibubapa mertauku "mereka akan berada di Canada hingga minggu depan ada urusan bisnis" aku mengangguk kemudian pintu rumah kami diketuk.

Appa bangun untuk membuka pintu tapi di halang aku "biar jeonghan saja appa" kemudia aku membuka pintu sambil tersenyum tapi senyumanku mati bila melihat beberapa orang berpakaian tuxedo hitam berwajah sagar di hadapanku "yoon jeonghan ikut kami" namja itu menarik tanganku dengan kasar aku berpaut pada pintu "tidak! appa!" appa dan eomma datang dan cuba untuk memisahkan tanganku dari cengkaman namja sagar itu "kurang ajar sekali kalian!" appa terlihat marah lalu maju kehadapan "setapak lagi dan kau akan mati" aku terkejut kerana namja itu meletakkan hujung pedangnya di leher appa "cukup! kalian hanya mahu aku bukan?! lepaskan appaku!" dengan perlahan aku berjalan maju kehadapan "pilihan tepat" selepas itu ada namja paruh baya yang datang mendekat dia memakai yukata berwarna hitam "ah ternyata kau manis juga mata aura" aku terkejut namja tua itu mengangkat wajahku "bagaimana kalau kau menjadi isteriku?" segera aku menepas tangan tua itu dengan kasar "tidak! walau mati hidup semula aku tidak akan mahu menjadi isterimu!" namja tua itu mengangkat tangan untuk menamparku!.

Aku membuka mata sebaik saja tidak merasa sakit melainkan rasa hangat ditubuhku aku memandang ke atas _'se.. seungcheol?'_ seungcheol sedang menghala pedang samurainya kearah leher namja tua itu dari depan sambil memeluk pinggangku "turunkan senjata kalian kalau tidak mati konyol" ucap satu suara yang aku sangat kenal _'violet?'_ violet berbuat hal yang sama cuma pedangnya di belakang leher "kau telah melangar peraturan hikaze nanami-sama" , _'joshua?'_ , "apa kau begitu ingin mati nanami-sama hingga berani sekali menyentuh tuan muda jeonghan?" , _'woozi?' ,_ "ini kali pertama aku melihat seseorang dari kumpulan sendiri berani memegang isteri pewaris takhta" _, 'wonwoo?'_ , "kalian sepatutnya diberi pelajaran yang lebih berat" , _'hoshi? mereka semua ada disini?' ,_ "s.. seungcheol-sama, aku minta kepadamu serangkan jeonghan kepada kami semua" apa orang tua gila ini sedar diri?! "tidak" aku dapat menangkap ucapan tegas dari mulut seungcheol "tapi seungcheol-sama langsung tidak mencintai dia!" aku tersentak rasa sakit datang mengetuk hati "walau bagaimanapun dia tetap isteriku menyentuhnya berarti maut akan menjemputmu nanami-sama, dan mulai sekarang aku akan jujur dengan setiap perbuatanku pada jeonghan, aku sudah mula mencintainya mulai hari ini dan dia adalah nyawaku mulai sekarang!" aku terharu dengan perkataan seungcheol "dan kau sudah menyentuh isteriku nanami-sama" dalam sekelip mata pedang seungcheol menembus leher nanami "aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan isteri ku mulai sekarang"

-Tbc-


	16. Japan Trip

Chapter 15

-Seungcheol pov

' _Pria tua tidak sedar diri berani-beraninya meminta isteriku menjadi milik dia'_ aku kemudian melihat jeonghan sebentar sebelum menekan urat tidur di lehernya "selamat malam angle" mengangkat tubuh ringan jeonghan lalu masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti yang lain aku membawa jeonghan hingga ke kamarnya kemudian membaringkan dia ke atas katil dengan perlahan lalu duduk ke samping katil milik jeonghan "maafkan hyung kerana selama ini selalu menyakitimu angelku, hyung berjanji mulai sekarang hyung akan menjalankan tanganggunjawab hyung dengan lebih baik ke atas dirimu" dengan perlahan aku mengecup kedua mata indah milik isteriku kemudia keluar dari kamar supaya tidak menganggu dia tidur dengan nyeyak. Sebaik saja aku turun ke bawah aku bisa melihat mereka sudah berkumpul di ruang tamu keluarga yoon aku menarik nafas dan melangkah mendekat ke arah hoshi aku menghulurkan tangan kananku "terima kasih kerana menjaga jeonghan untukku" hoshi tidak menyambut huluran tanganku dia lebih memilih berdiri dengan kedua tangannya berada di belakang kepala "nampaknya tugasku disini sudah selesai" ucap hoshi kemudia keluar dari rumah aku melihatnya dengan pandangan marah tapi juga syukur dengan sikap baiknya terhadap jeonghan "jangan pernah dekat-dekat jeonghan lagi!" hoshi memberhentikan langkahnya "buat apa aku mengambil jeonghan daripadamu seungcheol? aku tidak akan merampas kebahagian keluargaku sendiri" aku tersenyum kecil "jumpa esok" hoshi mengelengkan kepalanya "tidak"

Aku menoleh melihat ke arah violet mengangkat tangan untuk mengusap kepala itu tapi ditepis dengan kasar "kau masih bukan nii-chan ku" violet bangun kemudian berjalan ke arah dapur mungkin menolong eomma dan appa disana aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke atas sofa dan melihat langit ruang tamu sedikit menghembuskan nafas perlahan "dia masih marah kepada hyung bukan?" terus woozi, joshua dan wonwoo mengangguk "hah~ dunia hyung musnah" walaupun mempunyai jeonghan aku masih memerlukan violet aku sudah menjaga violet sejak dia kecil lagi selepas violet dilahirkan aku berjanji akan melindungi violet dengan baik dan mengawalnya dengan ketat selepas incident yang pernah ditimpanya tidak lama dulu aku sangat menyanyangi violet dia satu-satunya dongseng yang paling aku sayang dan punya.

"Bertenang hyung aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu" ucap joshua perlahan "hati hyung sakit joshua, violet seolah-olah tidak mengenali hyung! dia mengangap hyung seperti orang luar, hyung sudah menjaganya dari kecil joshua iainya menyakitkan" mereka menghembuskan nafas perlahan "aku tahu hyung sakit tapi percayalah violet juga turut sakit dengan kelakuannya sekarang terhadapmu hyung" aku memandang wonwoo "aku pembantunya hyung, violet adalah cik muda kepadaku hyung sudah tentu itu menjadi tanggungjawabku untuk memahami dia dalam dan luar, violet selalu sakit dengan perbuatan mu hyung" aku terkejut "violet sentiasa sedih dengan keadaan dirimu hyung ketika hyung di tinggalkan dan memgambil keputusan untuk mengurung diri di dalam kamar, menolak untuk makan dan minum terlihat tidak bermaya violet menangisimu hampir setiap hari dan saat hyung, tapi dia gadis yang kuat dia tetap manjadi ceria supaya bisa membalilkkan semula senyuman mu hyung" hatiku tersentak dengan pernyataan wonwoo terhadap violet "benar hyung, bila jeonghan datang ke dalam kehidupan kita violet melihatmu bisa tersenyum dengan tulus" aku menghembuskan nafas perlahan "apa selama ini senyumanku tidak tulus?" mereka tersenyum hambar "pada mulanya hyung bisa menipu kami semua hyung tapi bukannya violet, dia sedar senyuman yang selama ini kau tunjukkan adalah senyuman palsu supaya kami tidak merisaukanmu kelakuanmu itu membuatkan violet bertambah sedih bagi violet setiap senyuman hendaklah ditunjukan dengan penuh iklas bukannya paksaan atau menipu"

Aku memandang ke arah dapur "pantas saja dia tidak bisa memaafkan hyung" sejak awal lagi aku sudah menyakiti violet ditambah pula dengan kelakuanku terhadap jeonghan sudah pasti menambahkan lagi rasa sedih dalam dirinya "jangan risau hyung aku sangat yakin violet sudah memaafkanmu cuma saja ego di dalam dirinya masih tinggi untuk memaafkanmu dia masih anak remaja hyung" aku mengangguk apa yang diucapkan woozi ada benarnya tidak salah bagi violet untuk bertingkah sedemikian kerana selama ini dia selalu berfikiran dewasa demi membanggakan keturunan Hikaze padalah gadis itu baru berusia 13 tahun sangat muda dan mentah bagi orang luar. Aku bangun dari duduk "kita akan ke japan siapkan barang kalian kita tidak akan pulang selagi violet tidak memaafkan hyung!" serentak dengan itu bantal sofa mendarat dengan keras ke wajahku "apa kau gila hyung? kau tahukan bertapa kerasnya kepala violet itu kalau sudah marah kepada seseorang? kita bisa saja berada di japan dalam jangka masa yang panjang! mungkin 1 atau 2 bulan lebih selain dirimu aku juga sudah berteman dan menjaga violet dari kecil hyung! dasar namja gila sudah mahu menaiki takhta tapi tololnya masih ada"

Aku memegang dadaku "joshua bagaimana kau bisa tahan dengan syaitan kecil ini?" joshua hanya tersenyum kemudia merangkul tubuh woozi dengan mesra "kerana itu aku jatuh cinta kepadanya hyung" entah mengapa aku tersenyum melihat mereka berdua bersama "lekaslah menikah hyung akan membayar kesemuanya" joshua dan woozi ketawa kecil "tampa bantuanmu hyung kami masih bisa membayar semuanya" aku mengangguk kecil "sudah jangan begitu focus kepadaku dan joshua kau harus terhadap kepadamu yang nanti mahu menaiki takhta begitu juga dengan jeonghan jaga dirinya dengan baik begitu juga dengan violet" , "baiklah woozi" kemudian aku mendengar derap kaki mendekat segera joshua melepaskan rangkulan dia di tubuh woozi "wonwoo teman violet berjalan" terus wonwoo bangun dari duduknya sedikit memunduk hormat kepadaku kemudian menghampiri violet yang memandang lurus ke hadapan tanpa punya niat untuk memandangku aku melihat langkah tegas violet dan wonwoo meninggalakan ruamah keluarga yoon "hyung? ayo kita perlu selesaikan satu perkara" aku mengangguk.

-Violet pov

Aku menghembuskan nafas perlahan sambil melihat ke luar jendela lamborgini yang di pandu wonwoon nii-chan dengan perlahan aku menghapuskan air mataku yang mengalir dari mata kanan aku sangat terluka dengan kelakuan seungcheol nii-chan terhadap jeonghan aku mahu memaafkan seungcheol nii-chan tapi hati gelapku bilang jangan biar seungcheol mendapat pelajaran dengan apa yang dia lakukan baru maafkan dia. Aku menghembuskan nafas perlahan "cik muda?" wonwoo niic-chan memanggilku "hmm..?" aku hanya mendeham sebagai jawapan "kita mahu kemana?" aku melihat ke arah jalan "ke rumah mingyu" wonwoo mengangguk kemudian mula memandu ke rumah mingyu "bagaimana dengan keadaan cik muda sekarang?" aku melihat wonwoo "memangnya kenapa dengan violet?"wonwoo mengelengkan kepala perlahan "hah~ violet tahu wonwoo nii-chan merisaukan violet kalau tidak kenapa wonwoo nii-chan memanggil violet dengan panggilan cik muda?" aku memangkap senyuman kecil di bibir wonwoo "kamu selalu menyembunyikan perasaan kamu violet nii-chan khwatir" aku mengangguk "perasaan violet tidak penting wonwoo nii-chan yang penting sekarang ini adalah keselamatan kalian, violet tidak boleh terus memikirkan perasaan ini violet tidak mahu rasa yang timbul itu membuatkan violet hilang tumpuan untuk melindungi kalian semua daripada musuh" wonwoo nii-chan mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut "sesekali biarkan seseorang melindungi kamu violet" aku hanya memandang ke hadapan ' _tidak akan pernah ada sesiapa pun bisa mengantikan tempatku sebagai pelindung kalian, aku akan melindungi kalian sampai akhir hayatku_ '

Mobilku berhenti di laman rumah mewah milik keluarga mingyu, wonwoo nii-chan datang lalu membukakan pintu untukku dengan perlahan aku keluar dari mobil dan melihat sekeliling "anak itu sangat berani mencampuri urusan Hikaze" ucapku kerena menurut pemerhatian awalku pasti mingyu hanyalah anak sma biasa dengan latar belakang biasa "siapa sangka dia mempunyai keberanian yang tinggi" kata wonwoo nii-chan aku mengangguk "dia juga berani masuk campur ketika violet hampir menebas leher seungcheol nii-chan" sedikit membetulkan letak baju aku melangkah masuk ke perkarangan rumah mingyu aku dan wonwoo nii-chan meleparkan senyuman bila melihat yeoja paruh baya berjalan menghampiri kami "ya, anak muda?" aku menunduk hormat seperti biasa aku lakukan iaitu tangan kanan di dada kiri "saya temannya mingyu, apa mingyu ada dirumah?" yeoja paruh baya itu mengangguk "sudah tentu, ayo masuk dulu ke rumah" aku mengelengkan kepala "tidak mengapa ajumma" ucapku lalu eomma mingyu masuk ke dalam rumah aku melihat sekeliling lalu mataku menangkap ke arah vaas-vas bunga yang bersusun indah tapi sayang bunganya belum mekar aku mendekat ke arah vas tersebut dan menunduk untuk melihat dengan lebih jelas sedikit tersenyum "kegelapan membawa kesedihan, cahaya membawa kegembiraan, bercahayalah supaya kau bisa menerangi orang yang kau sayang dengan haruman mekarmu" ucapku lalu menghembus perlahan ke arah vas-vas bunga tersebut dalam beberapa saat bunga-bunga di dalam vas mula tumbuh dan membesar menjadi bunga yang indah "tapi sayang aku alah terhadap bunga".

-Author pov

Violet dan wonwoo menoleh ke belakang sebaik saja mendengar suara mingyu memanggil nama mereka berdua violet dengan ceria pergi ke arah mingyu lalu memeluk tubuh namja tinggi itu dengan erat "mingyu~ bagaimana dengan keadaanmu? baik-baik sajakan?" mingyu hanya mengangguk dengan pertanyaan violet dia merasa gugup dengan pandangan yang wonwoo layangkan padanya seolah-olah kalau dia berbuat hal walaupun kecil terhadap violet kepalanya akan dipotong dalam sekelip mata "sudah tentu! keadaanku baik-baik saja violet lihat!" ucap mingyu lalu memusingkan badannya di hadapan violet menandakan dia baik-baik saja "baguslah, violet harap mingyu tidak takut dengan apa yang terjadi dan juga terima kasih kerana sudah hentikan violet dari cuma membunuh seungcheol nii-chan" mingyu mengaru belakang kepala dan ketawa canggung "haha… aku cuma risau violet akan tercedera itu saja" violet mengangguk lalu tersenyum "violet kagum dengan keberanian yang ada pada mingyu, sebelum ini tidak ada siapa pun yang berani menghentikan violet dari mengamuk kecuali oka-san"

Wonwoo yang mendengar jadi cemburu sendiri bagaimana bisa violet yang dijaganya dari kecil bisa rapat dengan orang luar dengan begitu mudah? dan satu lagi wonwoo tidak pernah bisa menghentikan violet dari pada mengamuk dan memusnahkan sesuatu _'anak itu! siap saja kalau dia berani merampas violet! akan aku pastikan kepalanya dipengal dengan kejam'_ batin wonwoo kesal melihat kemesraan violet dengan mingyu "violet masanya untuk pulang kita akan berangkat ke japan sebentar lagi" ucap wonwoo sambil melihat tajam mingyu, mingyu yang dilihat wonwoo jadi seram sendiri tapi dia tetap cuba untuk tersenyum kepada wonwoo "hm.. mingyu mahu ikut?" tanya violet santai disambut dengan wajah terkejut wonwoo dan mingyu "benar?! aku bisa ikut?!" dengan senang hati violet mengangguk "violet masih dalam mood 'perang dingin' sama seungcheol nii-chan jadi violet tidak mahu menghancurkan rumah violet di japan nanti" wonwoo menghembuskan nafas hampa sebaik saja mendengarkan alasan violet kerana apa yang dikatakan violet adalah benar kalau violet bertengkar bersama seungcheol pasti tidak akan ada sesiapa yang akan menghentikan violet.

-Golden Garden

Seungcheol sedang mengamaskan barangnya begitu juga dengan barang jeonghan untuk di bawa ke japan seungcheol sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan jeonghan sekali pun. Seungcheol juga sudah memberi tahu tuan dan puan choi tentangnya ke jepun dan langsung mendapat persetujuan. Kereta mewah violet sudah di halaman rumah dengan wajah gembira violet keluar dari kereta sambil menarik tangan mingyu mengikutinya seungcheol yang melihat jadi cemburu sendiri bila dongsengnya lansung tidak menegur dia malahan berjalan terus mengangap dia sebagai angina lalu.

Seungcheol melihat ke arah wonwoo wajahnya juga sama seperti seungcheol "kalau saja violet tidak rapat dengannya sudah pasti kepalanya kupenggal dulu" ucap wonwoo sadis sambil mengusap katana di balik bajunya juga diangguki seungcheol "tapi harus bagaimana lagi? kalau kita menyentuh mingyu sudah pasti violet akan meletus sekali lagi" terpaksa kedua namja itu menghembus nafas pasrah bersamaan.

-Jeonghan pov

Sedikit mengerakkan kaki aku mula membuka mata lalu melihat sekeliling "bukannya tadi aku diluar?" bangun dari berbaring aku mula melangkah keluar dari kamar untuk bertemu eomma dan appa "eomma? appa?" panggilku sambil menuruni anak tangga "di dapur jeonghan" segera aku melangkah ke sana, mataku berbinar bila melihat meja makan dipenuhi dengan makanan "duduklah" aku mengangguk lalu duduk di tempat yang selalu ku duduk "sudah lama aku tidak makan masakan eomma~!" ucapku girang "salah sendiri! lari jauh-jauh kau bisa saja bilang pada violet bahawa hubunganmu dan seungcheol tidak baik atau beritahu saja oka-san mereka akan membantumu kok!" aku cemberut sebaik saja eomma memarahiku "tapi… aku takut nanti seungcheol bilang aku ini anak manja" eomma mengelengkan kepalanya "jeonghan kalau kamu tahu seungcheol itu paling takut kehilangan keluarganya terutama sekali violet, kalau ada masalah pada seungcheol bilang saja pada mereka, sudah pasti mereka akan menasihati seungcheol dengan baik" aku mengangguk mengerti "hmm….. eomma? eomma berteman dengan keluarga mereka sudah lama bukan?" eomma mengangguk santai sambil memakan rotinya.

"Apa eomma tahu sesuatu dari mereka? seperti pekerjaan apa yang mereka lakukan atau rahsia yang lain?" tanyaku dengan hati-hati "kau isterinya tanya sendiri kepada suamimu jeonghan apa itu juga harus eomma bilang?" aku menghembuskan nafas perlahan "tapi aku ingat tahu dari eomma dahulu supaya aku tidak panic jika sesuatu terjadi seperti tadi" eomma mengangkap wajahnya melihatku "hmm.. suami mu seungcheol memiliki sifat psycho? itu saja yang lain kau tanya sendiri" aku menghentak kan kedua kaki ku dengan kuat "eomma itu tidak lucu!" eomma hanya ketawa kecil "kalau begitu beranikan dirimu untuk bertanya kepadanya, sampai kapan kau akan bersifat begini? hatinya sudah terbuka untukmu jeonghan jangan sampai dia pergi darimu sekali lagi" aku terdiam bila eomma berbicara serious bila difikirkan benar apa yang dibilang eomma sampai kapan aku akan takut kepada seungcheol? mungin kerana itu seungcheol tidak percaya kepadaku? kerana aku masih takut kepadanya? yoon jeonghan kau benar-benar manusia paling bodoh sekarang! "oh! nanti di japan tolong seungcheol untuk berbaik semula dengan violet ok?" aku memandang aneh ke arah eomma "violet marah besar sebaik saja mendengar seungcheol memanggilmu sebagai namja menjijikkan" aku terkejut dengan ucapan appa "bagaimana eomma dan appa tahu?" , "violet datang bercerita kepada kamu bertapa sedihnya terhadap seungcheol, selepas itu mereka tidak pernah bercakap lagi malahan violet memperlakukan seungcheol seperti angin lalu" mataku membulat "kamu tahu bertama hancurnya dunia seungcheol ketika itu? semasa violet bilang dia bencikan seungcheol?" aku faham perasaan seungcheol ketika itu pasti menyakitkan, ketika seseorang yang paling kau sayang dan sudah dianggap sebagai dunia kepadamu membenci dirimu "b.. baiklah aku akan tolong mereka" eomma dan appa tersenyum "kalau begitu cepat kemas barangmu tidak lama lagi seungcheol akan datang untuk menjemputmu" , "untuk apa?" appa tersenyum lagi "untuk honeymoon di japan" mataku membulat "apa?!" eomma mengetuk kepalaku dengan sudu chocolate di tangannya "eomma rambutku!" eomma memasang wajah bersajaha "kamu akan ke japan untuk memperbaiki hubungan kedua choi itu faham? dan selagi mereka tidak berbaik kau tidak akan bisa pulang ke korea lagi~" ucap eomma dengan girang. Apa eomma ku sudah gila? "eomma gembira? eomma tidak akan merindukan aku? putera tampan keluarga yoon?! appa~! lihat eomma~!"

Appa hanya mengelengkan kepalanya "kamu tahu sendirikan bagaimana sifat alien eomma kamu jeonghan?" aku menghembuskan nafas perlahan "dan satu lagi.. putera tampan keluarga yoon? kau memang anak kali jeonghan tapi sekarang statusmu sudah bertukar kepada tuan puteri manis keluarga choi! chaginya~~!" pokeface itu saja wajah yang ku mampu pasang sekarang ini bila melihat tingkah bahagia eomma "jeonghan sudah siap?" kami semua menoleh ke arah pintu dapur sebaik saja mendengar suara seungcheol "maaf aku akan bersiap sekarang" ucapku lalu bergegas naik ke kamar untuk mengemas barang untuk dibawa ke japan disebabkan seungcheol sudah datang aku hanya memgambil asal pakaian yang ada di dalam almari kemudia melemparnya ke atas katil "hm.. apa lagi? ah! dompet" aku pergi ke meja belajar lalu mula mencari di mana dompet miliku "dimana pula dia?" membungkuk aku mula membuka laci meja satu per satu untuk memeriksa tapi tindakkan ku membeku sebaik saja merasanakan pelukkan erat di pinggagku aku menegakkan tubuh dan cuba untuk melepaskan pelukkan seungcheol bukan aku tidak selesa atau membencinya cuba saja aku ingain memintan maaf kepadanya tapi tindakkan ku terhenti bila seungcheol menguatkan lagi pelukkan dia "maafkan hyung kerana berbuat kasar kepadamu selama ini jeonghan, hyung gagal mejadi seorang suami yang baik untukmu hyung sudah meluka kan dirimu dengan sangat teruk juga sudah memanggilmu dengan panggilan namja menjijikkan hyung sangat menyesal dengan apa hyung lakukan dulu jeonghan, tega sekali hyung melukankan malaikat seperti mu maafkan hyung jeonghan, hyung berjanji mulai sekarang hyung akan lebih berani kepadamu, hyung tidak mempercayai mu dulu kerana hyung takut kamu akan meninggalakn hyung seperti mana dia pernah lakukan" mataku mula berkaca "tolong jangan pernah meninggalkan hyung seperti mana dia pernah lakukan, dunia hyung sudah hancur jeonghan dan sekarang" aku dapat merasakan bahuku basah "violet membenci hyung jeonghan.. hiks.. tolong jangan tinggalkan hyung" air mataku jatuh siapa sangka? namja sedingin dan ceria sepertinya seoarang yang rapuh sebenarnya. Tersangat rapuh hingga tidak boleh kehilangan satu lagi orang yang disayangi.

-Author pov

Dengan perlahan tangan kanan jeonghan terangkat untuk mengusap lembut kepala seungcheol hatinya sudah terbuka untuk seungcheol sekarang . Kerana dekit ini dia sudah tidak takut kepada seungcheol lagi dia sudah tahu siapa diri seungcheol yang sebenarnya seorang namja rapuh yang berpura-pura kuat supaya orang disekelilinya tidak akan risau juga supaya bisa menunjukkan kepada semua bahawa dia baik-baik saja. Jeonghan tersenyum bahagia air mata sedihnya kini sudah bertukar kepada air mata kegembiraan sekarang dia tahu apa tugas yang perlu dia lakukan sekarang iaitu selalu ada untuk seungcheol dan akan selalu ada untuk seungcheol untuk melindungi seungcheol daripada merasa kesunyian kerana dia adalah Choi Jeonghan isteri kepada Choi Seungcheol.

Jeonghan melepaskan pelukkan seungcheol lalu menghadap wajah suaminya dengan lembut jeonghan memeluk leher seungcheol, seungcheol tersenyum kemudian sedikit menunduk supaya wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah jeonghan tangannya sekali lagi memeluk pinggang ramping milik jeonghan "maafkan suami mu ini?" tanya seungcheol "sudah tentu" kata jeonghan tanpa sebarang beban " _arigatou tenshi-hime (puteri malaikat)_ " wajah jeonghan memerah seungcheol mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian mengecup lembut kedua mata indah milik jeonghan dan terakhir sekali dahi mulus itu "aku suka dengan kecupanmu" seungcheol tersenyum "kalau begitu setiap kali pagi, petang dan malam hyung akan mencium kamu mengerti?" jeonghan mengangguk lucu "baiklah janji? pinky promise!" seungcheol ketawa kecil lalu menaut jadi kelingking jeonghan dengan mesra "baiklah" jeonghan memeluk tubuh seungcheol kerana gembira seungcheol mengusap belakang jeonghan dengan lembut dan juga mendaratkan beberapa kucupan di pucuk kepala jeonghan "ouch!" jerit jeonghan tiba-tiba kemudia memegang telinga kanan miliknya "untuk apa?" tanya jeonghan kerana seungcheol secara tiba-tiba mengigit telinganya dengan keras "oh! itu cara hyung berjanji sebenarnya" kemudian seungcheol mendekatkan telinganya kepada jeonghan "gigit dengan keras ok?" jeonghan mengangguk faham lalu mengigit keras telinga kiri seungcheol "baiklah itu janji dan harus ditepati" mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum bahagian "ayo nanti terlambat" ucap seungcheol dan diangguki jeonghan.

-TBC-

Terima kasih buat yang sudi membaca


	17. Japan Trip 2

Chapter 16

-Author pov

-Incheon Airport

Kini mereka semua sedang menunggu untuk pesawat mereka sambil menunggu mereka menyempatkan diri untuk memakan sesuatu sebelum menaiki pesawat mengelak daripada merasa lapar. Seungcheol sedang duduk membaca file tentang anak buahnya di Japan sedangkan jeonghan lebih memilih untuk tidur di bahu seungcheol untuk seketika "bagaimana keadaan mereka disana hyung?" tanya joshua "baik-baik saja cuma ada beberapa masalah kecil, ada puak lain cuba melangar masuk kawasan perlindungan kita" joshua mengangguk faham "jangan risau aku sudah mengurus mereka beberapa hari yang lalu, hyung bisa berehat di istana dengan tenang tanpa perlu memikirkan mereka semua" ucap woozi pula "terima kasih woozi, oh! bagaimana dengan Vernon sekarang? sudah lama hyung tidak berjumpa dengannya" tanya seungcheol tetang Vernon dongsengnya woozi "seperti biasa melakukan sesuatu yang dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang di lakukan" sengcheol dan joshua ketawa kecil, dikeranakan dongsengnya woozi membesar di America jadi dia tidak begitu faham dengan tingkah laku dan peraturan yakuza yang di tetapkan malahan dia akan melangarnya tanpa disedari. Violet tidak tunggu bersama mereka semua violet lebih memilih untuk berkeliling bersama mingyu dan juga wonwoo pada mulanya violet tidak mahu wonwoo untuk ikut tapi disebabkan tidak sampai hati violet mengiyakan saja permintaan wonwoo. Alasan wonwooo pula sudah tentu kerana dia cemburu dengan mingyu dia sudah berjanji dengan dirinya dia tidak akan benarkan violet pergi kemana pun berdua dengan mingyu! dia akan sentiasa mengikuti mereka!.

"Hyung aku bosan" ucap jeonghan sebaik saja bangun dari tidurnya seungcheol menoleh kemudia mengucup dahi mulus jeonghan dan mengangkat tangannya yang sedari tadi memeluk bahu jeonghan "hmm…? tidak lama lagi flight kita akan sampai bersabarlah, atau kamu mahu makan lagi jeonghan?" tanya seungcheol sambil bermain dengan rambut halus milik isterinya "makan" kata jeonghan sepatah lalu bangun kemudian menarik tangan seungcheol manja "baiklah ayo" seungcheol turut bangun dari duduknya kemudian menarik semula tangan jeonghan untuk memeluk lengan miliknya seperti yang selalu dia lakukan dulu "hyung merindukan sifat manjamu" kata seungcheol dan sekali lagi mengucup kepala jeonghan dengan lembut kemudian mereka berhenti masuk ke dalam restouren fast food setelah mendapatkan tempat duduk seungcheol beratur untuk memesan makanan untuk isterinya sementara jeonghan sedang menunggu kerana bosan jeonghan meraih phone seungcheol yang berada di atas meja lalu membukanya "password?" ucap jeonghan dahinya berkerut "apa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu lagi dariku?" ya tuhan.. anak ini cepat sekali cemburu. Jeonghan cuba membuka password seungcheol dengan apa yang dia tahu mula dari namanya dan juga tarikh lahir begitu juga dengan seungcheol tapi langsung tidak dibuka "apa ya?.." sedang jeonghan berfikir tiba-tiba bibirnya mengukir senyuman "violet!" terus saja jeonghan menaip nama penuh violet tapi tetap saja tidak diterima. Jeonghan kemudian mengeluarkan phone miliknya kemudian mencall violet " _hello violet bercakap_ " jeonghan tersenyum "violet kamu tahu password nii-chan mu?" tanya jeonghan jujur " _oh itu.. violet hikaze_ " ucap violet tanpa ragu jeonghan yang mendengar nama hikaze jadi aneh sendiri dia jadi ingat akan perbualannya dengan joshua dan woozi tidak lama dahulu "baiklah terima kasih"

-Jeonghan pov

Aku meletakkan password seperti yang dikatakan violet dan berjaya tapi aku jadi aneh sendiri "kenapa seungcheol meletak nama violet hikaze sedangkan nama sebenar violet adalah violet choi? dan kenapa joshua pernah bilang seungcheol adalah putera hikaze?" memikirkan nya saja sudah membuatkan aku lelah terutama sekali bila memikirkan tentang hoshi dan kekasih lamanya "kenapa mereka mempunyai kisah yang sangat rumit untuk di fahami?" menjungkitkan kedua bahu aku lebih memilih untuk membiarkannya aku kembali untuk melihat phone seungcheol semula bermula dari number phone kenalan hinggalah mesej masuk dan keluar begitu juga dengan geleri gambarnya tapi semuanya kosong! bukannya benar-benar kosong tapi semua yang ada di dalamnya sikit saja seungcheol hanya mempunyai nombor phone keluarga dan temannya saja dan semuannya sudah aku kenal walaupun masih ada beberapa yang aku tidak tahu mesej? kosong! benar-benar kosong! "seungcheol bukan seorang yang bersosial ternyata" aku mengangguk kemudian melihat geleri miliknya sedikit tersenyum melihat gambar di dalamnya semuanya gambar seungcheol dan violet ketika kecil dan juga teman seungcheol yang lain tapi aku mula menjumpai keanehan di dalam geleri tersebut kerana aku melihat ada beberapa gambar yang mempunyai gambar joshua ketika kecil dan sebagainya aku kembali menslide ke gambar seterusnya aku melihat violet kecil sedang didukung oleh seorang namja dan wajahnya seperti joshua! aku pasti itu joshua! aku sudah banyak kali melihat gambar joshua ketika kecil sudah tentu aku mengingatinya dengan baik sekali! "apa yang joshua lakukan disana? bukan joshua membesar di America? kenapa dia bisa berada bersama violet ketika kecil begitu juga dengan seungcheol?" kerana rasa ingin tahu aku kembali mengslide gambar seterusnya kemudian berhenti di salah satu gambar keluarga mataku menangkap sesuatu dan segera aku zoom in "hoshi?!" mataku membulat bagaimana hoshi bisa berada di dalam gambar keluarga seungcheol?! dan kenapa dia terlihat dewasa?! bukan seharusnya hoshi masih kecil?! "jeonghan?" aku mengangkat kepala sebaik saja mendengar suara seungcheol memanggil namaku aku tersenyum kemudian menutup phone seungcheol "hyung ayo duduk" ucapku "bermain game?" tanya seungcheol aku memasang wajah bertanya "itu" tunjuk seungcheol pada phonenya yang berada di tanganku "ah! ya! aku bermain game" seungcheol mengangguk "maaf lama, tentu kamu bosan" aku mengelengkan kepala "sudah tentu tidak ayo makan"

Aku mula membuka bungkusan double cheese buger miliku dan memakannya dengan penuh nikmat sedangkan seungcheol lebih memilih untuk memakan breakfast set "kenapa hyung selalu memesan breakfast set untuk dimakan?" tanyaku seungcheol tersenyum "iainya lebih ringan dan tidak mengandungi lemak yang banyak" aku mengangguk "aku lupa hyung bekas modal di japan" ucapku lagi bila mengigatkan apa yang dikata rima dahulu "hahaha… bukan kerana itu jeonghan" jawap seungcheol kemudian kembali memakan makanannya aku memerhatikan seungcheol tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku tida bisa dan mampu lagi untuk bertahan dari pada tidak mencari tahu apa yang disembunyikan seungcheol dariku begitu juga dengan mereka yang lain "kenapa?" tanya seungcheol "ada sesuatu yang hyung sembunyikan dariku?" ucapku dengan jujur "ya" jawapnya tidak kalah cepat "dan lebih baik kamu tidak tahu tentangnya sekarang" , "kenapa?" ucapku menginginkan jawapan dari seungcheol "hyung tahu kamu belum bersedia untuk menghadapinya jeonghan" aku menghembuskan nafas perlahan "percaya kepadaku hyung aku tahu diriku sudah bersedia" seungcheol melihatku tepat dimata "hyung percaya kepadamu jeonghan tapi rahsia yang hyung simpan bukannya rahsia biasa yang dimiliki seperti orang lain jeonghan,rahsia hyung lebih gelap dari apa yang bisa kau bayangkan malahan lebih gelap dan hitam daripada aura yang selalu kau lihat ketika violet lagi marah" aku melihat mata seungcheol yang berubah menjadi gelap begitu juga dengan aura tubuhnya yang bertukar menjadi sangat dingin sebiru ice. "Bila sampai masanya percayalah hyung akan memberitahu kamu semuanya tenshi-hime".

-Seungcheol pov

Aku sebenarnya tahu apa yang bermain di fikiran jeonghan sekarang sudah tentu dia merasa ingin tahu dengan apa yang sudah terjadi kepada hidupnya setelah sah menjadi isteri putera Hikaze berbagai ancama datang kepadanya dan semuanya berujung maut tidak pernah ada jalan selamat untuknya hidup bersamaku, semuanya akan bertambah bahaya walaupun begitu tanpa bantuanku hidupnya sudah berada di dalam bahaya atau lebih lagi bila mengingatkan bantuan biasa tidak akan pernah bisa menghalang apa yang akan terjadi kerana ancama yang datang kepada jeonghan bukalah ancama biasa yang boleh ditangkap oleh polisi atau tentera. Aku turut menghembuskan nafas perlahan aku tidak mahu jeonghan kembali merasa takut dengan diriku begitu juga dengan posisiku sekarang di dalam Hikaze. Aku kembali melihat jeonghan "hyung berjanji kepadamu jeonghan dan hyung akan menunaikannya nanti" jeonghan kembali tersenyum dan memakan makanannya.

Selepas habis mengisi perut kami berdua kembali semula ke ruangan menunggu mereka sudah berkumpul disana "hyung ayo, pesawat kita sudah bersedia" aku mengangguk kemudian menarik tangan jeonghan untuk berjalan "ada barang yang tertinggal? sebaiknya di chek sekarang" ucapku pada mereka semua "tidak" jawap mereka hampir serentak aku mengangguk "baiklah ayo". Sebaik saja masuk ke dalam pesawat aku dan jeonghan mula mencari nombor kamar yang kami akan duduki sepanjang pernerbangan ini kerana joshua sudah memesan pesawat first class setelah menjumpainya aku membuka pintu dan membiarkan jeonghan masuk dahulu. "Hyung ini sangat hebat" ucap jeonghan matanya berbinar teruja aku tersenyum kemudian duduk di single sofa yang disediakan di dalam kamar itu "untuk kamu selesa jeonghan, hyung tahu kamu mudah tertidur dalam perjalanan lama" jeonghan mengangguk dengan wajah memerah "terima kasih" jeonghan mula melangkah ke atas katil lalu berbaring ke atasnya dan mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur "selamat malam angel"ucpaku kemudian pergi ke arah jeonghan mengusap rambut halusnya dengan perlahan menolong jeonghan untuk tidur dengan cepat selepas memastikan jeonghan tidur aku mengecup kedua mata dan dahi mulusnya.

Pintu kamarku diketut lembut daripada luar segeraku bangun dan membukanya "joshua?" kataku aneh bila melihat joshua berdiri di hadapan pintu kamarku sambil tersenyum "woozi menunggu di kamarnya" aku mengangguk kemudian mengikuti joshua ke kamar mereka joshua membuka pintu untuk aku masuk ke dalam dahulu "kenapa woozi?" ucapku sebaik saja sampai "bukan apa aku cuma mahu memastikan sesuatu darimu" aku duduk di sofa berhadapan dengan woozi "apa?" woozi melihat ke arahku "apa hyung pasti kazami sudah mati?" mataku menajam "sudah pasti! aku sendiri yang membunuhnya woozi" ucapku tegas "aku takut ada sesuatu yang terjadi tanpa pengetahuan kita hyung" kata woozi lalu memberikakn file hitam kepadaku, aku membukannya dan meneliti setiap butiran dan gambar yang ada "mana mungkin aku pasti aku sudah membunuhnya dan melihat sendiri dia menghembuskan nafas terakhir di hadapanku" woozi menghembuskan nafas "aku tahu itu, kau tahu bukan hanya orang dari puak Hikaze saja yang bisa menyembuhkan musuh walau bertapa teruknya keadaan dia?" , "seunggwang" ucapku sepatah kemudian diangguki woozi "hanya dia saja yang mempunyai kuasa yokai penyembuhan" aku mengelengkan kepalaku "mana mungkin seunggwang mahu menyembuhkan musuh kita woozi, seunggwang sangat taat kepada kita" ucapku sedikit mengeluh tidak mahu menerima kenyataan ini "aku juga tidak pasti hyung tapi kita harus menyasatnya, aku pasti seunggwang mempunyai alasan kukuh untuk menolong mereka" kata joshua dengan suara lembut tidak lupa juga dengan usapan halus di bahu kananku "baiklah, sekatak ini siapa yang tahu tentang kes ini?" , "hanya aku, joshua dan hyung saja" ucap woozi "lebih baik kita serahkan seunggwang kepada violet" ucapku "untuk apa?" tanya woozi "seunggwang pasti akan bercakap jujur dengan violet tanpa sebarang ketakutan memandangkan violet pernah menyelamatkan keluarganya dahulu".

-Author pov

Mereka semua menganguk faham dengan penjelasan seungcheol dan mengambil keputusan untuk menyerahkan semuanya pada violet lagi pula yeoja manis itu mampu membuat keputusan dengan sangat tepat mengikut sintuasi " jadi apa rancangan hyung untuk berbaik dengan violet?" tanya joshua "hyung juga tidak tahu, mungkin berbicara dengan baik kepadanya supaya dia faham?" serentak dengan itu joshua dan woozi mengelengkan kepala mereka "untuk melihat wajah hyung saja dia tidak mahu ini pula bicara dengannya? 4 angkatan perang pun belum tentu mencukupi untuk membujuk violet hyung" seungcheol mengengguk setuju dengan ucapan joshua "benar, kalau begitu apa yang harus hyung lakukan? kalian tahukan bertapa kerasnya kepala anak mungil itu? hanya oka-san dan jii-san saja yang bisa membujuknya dengan mudah, tapi kalau oka-san tahu hyung belum berbaik dengan violet pasti menjadi masalah besar" masing-masing menghembuskan nafas mereka mengurut kepala mencari jalan keluar daripada masalah seungcheol dan violet "begini untuk sementara hyung jaga jeonghan dengan baik, aku tahu lama kelamaan violet akan berubah fikirannya selepas melihat kelakuan tulus hyung terhadap jeonghan, lagi pula violet kecewa dengan hyung kerana jeonghan" kata woozi lancar "baiklah kalau itu jalan terbaik" seungcheol mengangguk kemudian melihat jam phone miliknya "kalian tidak mahu makan?" woozi dan joshua mengelengkan kepala "tidak hyung saja" seungcheol tersenyum lembut kemudian keluar dari kamar joshua dan woozi dan melangkah ke café pesawat matanya melihat sekeliling lalu terhenti di sebuah meja dengan segera seungcheol melangkah ke sana "mingyu, violet" panggil seungcheol dengan nada lembut mingyu mengangkat kepalanya lalu menyapa seungcheol dengan sopan begitu juga dengan wonwoo sementara violet langsung tidak menghiraukan kehadiran seungcheol dia lebih peduli dengan chocolate ice di tangannya "boleh hyung duduk disini?" tanya seungcheol "sudah tentu" ucap mingyu "hyung sudah memesan air?" tanya wonwoo "belum" dengan segera wonwoo bangun dari duduknya "baiklah aku akan memesannya" seungcheol mengangguk dan berterima kasih "jadi…. sebaik saja sampai di japan apa yang kalian akan lakukan?" seungcheol mula membuka mulut memulakan perbualan antara mereka bertiga "aku tidak tahu hyung aku hanya mengikut violet dia yang merancang kesemuanya" kata mingyu lalu tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi taring miliknya.

-Violet pov

Aku hanya menghembuskan nafas perlahan dengan tindakan seungcheol nii-chan aku tahu apa yang dia cuba lakukan iaitu cuba untuk berbual denganku! seungcheol nii-chan bukan seorang yang banyak bicara bila berhadapan dengan orang yang baru dia kenal dia hanya bermulut manis kepada mingyu kerana mahu aku berbual sekali. Tapi melihat usahanya untuk berbicara denganku membuatkan hatiku lemah dan ingin memaafkan dia dengan segera hinggalah hati gelapku berkata lain "mingyu oppa tidak perlu khwatir kok! violet jamin mingyu oppa pasti akan seronok bila di japan nanti!" ucapku dengan nada dibuat riang aku menangkap wajah pahit milik seungcheol nii-chan ' _hahahahaha! rasakan itu! siapa suruh menyakiti hati violet?! oka-san pun tidak pernah buat violet sedih!_ ' selepas itu wonwoo nii-chan datang sambil membawa cawan kopi aku bisa mencium bau kopi yang sangat kuat dari cawan itu sebelum seungcheol nii-chan mengambilnya aku merampas cawan kopi itu dahulu kemudian menuangkan madu ke dalamnya aku tahu seungcheol nii-chan tidak pernah suka dengan minuman dan makanan pahit kerana itu aku menambahkan madu selesai menambah madu aku memberikannya kepada seungcheol nii-chan "minum" ucapku sepatah seungcheol nii-chan hanya mengangguk kemudian mengambil cawan di hadapannya dan minum dengan senyap "wonwoo nii-chan nanti jangan memesan kopi lagi ok? itu kerana baka nii-chan tidak bisa memimun minuman pahit" ucapku kepada wonwoo nii-chan dan dibalas dengan anggukan "baiklah violet" aku tersenyum tipis kemudian bangun dari kerusi untuk masuk ke kamar.

Sedang asyik aku membaca pintu kamar dibuka tanpa melihat aku sudah tahu iainya mingyu dan wonwoo, aku menepuk ruangan kosong di sofa untuk mingyu sebaik saja mingyu mendudukkan dirinya terus aku bersandar pada bahu mingyu sedikit menghembusakan nafas aku kembali membaca buku "tidak lama lagi kita akan sampai mungkin dalam 20 minit lagi" aku mengangguk faham "violet?" panggil wonwoo nii-chan dengan lembut "ya?" balasku sambil meletakkan buku ke atas meja "apa?" ucapku lalu melihat wajah wonwoo nii-chan "seunggwang, violet harus membuatnya membuka mulut" aku memandang tajam ke arah wonwoo nii-chan "apa yang dia lakukan? melanggar peraturan?" wonwoo nii-chan mengelengkan kepalanya "nii-chan tidak tahu tapi apa yang menjadi tanda tanya adalah kazami" aku mendengar dengan teliti "orang-orang woozi melihat kazami masih lagi hidup dan menjalankan perniagaan miliknya dengan lancar" mengengam tangan aku cuma untuk menenangkan diri "pasti anjing itu masih hidup? kali terakhir aku melihatnya sudah mati di tangan baka nii-chan" wonwoo mengelengkan kepalanya "itu nii-chan dangan yang lain belum pasti violet" kata wonwoo nii-chan dengan lembut "kalau begitu apa hak kalian untuk menuduh seunggwang melakukan ini?!" berdiri dengan kasar dan sedikit meninggikan suara amaranku benar-benar tidak dapat dikawal lagi "violet~" mingyu meramas perlahan bahu kananku dan membawa aku masuk ke dalam pelukan dia, dengan perlahan mingyu mengusap kepalaku "udah, jangan marah pada wonwoo hyung, ini bukan salah dia, oppa pasti dia hanya menyampaikan berita ini, violet tidak boleh marah-marah" aku menghembuskan nafas perlahan melepaskan pelukkan mingyu lalu berjalan ke arah wonwoo nii-chan menariknya rapat "maafkan violet, wonwoo nii-chan" wonwoo tersenyum kemudian mengecup pucuk kepalaku "nii-chan maafkan, tenangkan dirimu".

-Author pov

Selepas beberapa saat violet sudah hanyut masuk ke dalam alam mimpi dengan berhati-hati wonwoo mengangkat tubuh cik mudanya ke atas katil lalu menyelimuti violet "cepat sekali dia tertidur" ucap mingyu lalu mendekat ke arah katil berdiri disebelah wonwoo yang mengusap kepala violet "violet mudah tertidur kala lagi stress" mingyu mengangguk faham "terima kasih" ucap wonwoo secara tiba-tiba cukup untuk membuatkan mingyu terkejut "untuk apa? aku tidak melakukan apa-apa" wonwoo melihat ke arah mingyu "violet tidak mudah rapat dengan orang yang baru saja dia kenal, apa lagi membawa mereka pulang ke rumah kau cukup bertuah kerana violet sudah meletakkan kepercayaan dia kepadamu" wonwoo tersenyum tipis sambil melirik ke arah violet "hyung lebih manis bila senyum" wonwoo terkejut kecil wajahnya menimbulkan warna merah tipis. Sepanjang hidupnya tidak pernah seorang pun memuji dia atau berkata manis kerana wajahnya yang emo dan seram juga sesuai dengan pekerjaan dia sebagai pengawal puteri hikaze iaitu violet.

-1 jam kemudian

Akhirnya pesawat yang dinaiki mereka mendarat dengan mulus ke tanah selepas menyiapkan diri mereka mula melangkah ke luar dari perut pesawat, seungcheol harus memapah jeonghan kerana isterinya masih lagi dalam keadaan kantuk sebaik saja mereka sampai ke pintu masuk airport hampir 100 orang bodyguard datang untuk menyirigi mereka berjalan jeonghan yang pada mulanya mengantuk terus terjaga kerana terkejut dia dengan segera memeluk erat lengan seungcheol "jangan takut mereka anak buah hyung" bodyguard seungcheol berdiri di kiri dan kanan mereka membuat barisan panjang terus ke pintu keluar airport "hyung aku tidak selesa" ucap jeonghan sambil melihat sekeliling "kenapa? mereka menakutkan?" tanya seungcheol "bukan itu, apa hyung tidak merasa berlebihan?" seungcheol ketawa halus "sudah tentu tidak bila iainya bersangkut dengan kamu jeonghan, hyung tidak mahu kamu terluka jika berlaku sesuatu" jeonghan tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi seungcheol "gomowo" seungcheol dan jeonghan menaniki mobil seungcheol sedangkan mingyu bersama wonwoo, joshua dan woozi kerana violet lebih memilih menaiki motor sport miliknya. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam, jeonghan menyambung tidur sebaik saja masuk ke dalam mobil, untuk wonwoo dan mingyu pula tentu saja senyap kerana mereka berdua tidak begitu rapat ditambah pula dengan fakta wonwoo cemburu akan mingyu, joshua lebih focus untuk menyetir dan woozi sibuk bersama phone di telinganya membuat panggilan penting.

"Jeonghan, kita hampir sampai" seungcheol cuba untuk membangun jeonghan dengan menguncang lembut bahu isterinya "hmm..? hampir sampai?" jeonghan membetulkan duduknya lalu membuka cermin makeup untuk memperbaiki rambut dan wajahnya "kamu sudah cantik jeonghan" ucap seungcheol lalu mengusap kepala jeonghan lembut "tapi hyung, aku harus tetap terlihat cantik dihadapan keluargamu yang lain, bagaimana kalau ada yang siap sedia untuk mengoda hyung sebaik saja kita sampai? aku tidak bisa kalah" seungcheol tersenyum "kamu itu isteri hyung jeonghan, tak akan ada siapa pun bisa mendekati hyung, kamu tahu bukan violet ada disini? dia pasti menghajar sesiapa saja yang mendekati hyung" seungcheol membelok mobil mewahnya ke arah kanan "i.. itu rumah hyung?" tanya jeonghan dengan nada terkejut dengan apa yang dilihat. Kerana di hadapanya sekarangan adalah sebuah rumah yang sangat besar berserta pagar berukiran unik diperbuat daripada emas, jeonghan tidak dapat menyembunyikan riaksi terujanya sebaik saja melepasi pagar rumah seungcheol "laman hyung besar sekali, berapa jaraknya?" tanya jeonghan sambil melihat ke luar "3 km daripada rumah, dan 2 km daripada rumah utama" kata seungcheol "sebentar rumah utama?" seungcheol mengangguk "rumah ini di desing mengikut rumah tradisional jepun jeonghan, bahagian pertama yang kamu akan lihat sebentar lagi bukan rumah tapi hanya tempat untuk menyambut tetamu atau sekadar bermain" terang seungcheol dengan nada tenang "oh…"

Seungcheol memberhentikan mobilnya sebaik saja masuk ke dalam laman rumah utama "sampai" ucapnya kemudian keluar dari mobil untuk membukakan pintu kepada jeonghan "ayo" jeonghan tersenyum lalu menyambut uluran tangan seungcheol untuk mengengam tangannya dengan erat. Dihadapan mereka sudah berbaris puluhan anak buah seungcheol berdiri di sisi kanan dan kiri sambil menunduk hormat ke arah mereka berdua " _okairinasai seungcheol-sama, jeonghan-sama_ " ucap anak buah seungcheol bersamaan jeonghan hampir melompat kerana terkejut dengan suara mereka yang boleh terbilang sangat kuat untuk didengari mereka " _tadai'ma_ " jawap seungcheol lalu melihat sekeliling "masih sama" kemudian seungcheol menarik tangan jeonghan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah bersamanya "cantik sekali" comment jeonghan "tidak ada yang cantiknya kalau mahu dibandingkan denganmu jeonghan" jeonghan tersenyum malu "hyung! berhenti membuatku malu" seungcheol mengecup dahi jeonghan dengan lembut "berehatlah dikamar hyung harus melihat oji-san" jeonghan mengangguk setuju dan seorang maid mengirigi jeonghan ke kamar seungcheol "baiklah ayo lihat pak tua itu"

-Seungcheol pov

"Aku bilang danda-sama" aku terkejut bila mendengar suara Dk daripada belakang "yak seokmin! berhenti muncul secara tiba-tiba kau mahu hyung jantungan?" Dk tersenyum lebar "apa salahnya?" aku menghembuskan nafas kemudian manarik pipinya dengan kuat "kalau hyung jantungan siapa yang mahu menjaga kalian semua? siapa yang mahu menjaga isteri cantik hyung? siapa yang akan memastikan kumpulan ini tetap selamat tanpa sebarang masalah?" ucapku sambil menarik pipi Dk lebih keras lalu ku goyangkan ke kiri dan ke kanan "aduh.. hyung sakit" aku melepaskan cubitanku "violet masih ada untuk menjaga semuanya lagi pula anak itu cukup suka dengan namanya pertarungan" benar juga apa yang diucapkan Dk "oh, kenapa hyung pulang ke sini?" aku menghembuskan nafas perlahan "violet.. dia marah pada hyung" Dk mengangguk faham "semoga berjaya kalau aku bisa bantu aku akan bantu hyung" menepuk bahu Dk dengan lembut aku tersenyum "kau masih single?" tanyaku kepada Dk "single? apa maksud hyung?" , "orang sebaikmu mana mungkin tidak punya kekasih hati~" Dk memukul lenganku dengan kuat "hyung tahu sendiri aku setia dengan tuanku selagi dia tidak bilang aku bisa punya kekasih selagi itu aku akan sendiri" ucap Dk sambil tersenyum dia memangnya seorang yang setia kepada tuannya "baiklah kalau begitu" berlalu pergi aku mula berjalan ke kamar oji-san.

"Oji-sama" ucapku sambil melutut hormat di hadapan pintu kamarnya "masuklah" membuka pintu dengan perlahan aku melangkah masuk ke dalam "oji-sama" panggilku sekali lagi "panggil saja oji-san, kazue" aku tersenyum. Kazue adalah nama japan miliku yang diberi oji-san yang bermaksud harmony "oji-san dengar dari Dk kamu membawa pulang isterimu, marilah kesini" bangun dari duduk aku berjalan ke arah oji-san dan duduk di hadapannya oji-san menuangkan sake manis ke dalam cawan di hadapanku dengan sopan aku mengambilnya dan minum "ya, mayu dia marah padaku" oji-san ketawa kecil "mayu, mayu, baguslah dia marah padamu sekurang-kurangnya sifat remaja dia belum hilang dikeranakan latihan oka-sanmu" oji-san melihat ke arahku "kazue jagalah keluargamu dengan baik jangan sampai nasipmu sama seperti oji-san" aku mengangguk dapat menangkap wajah sedih oji-san, isteri oji-san melarikan diri kerana tidak tahan dengan kehidupan oji-san dan juga merasa takut dengan diri oji-san seperti apa yang aku lalui sekarang ini bersama jeonghan tapi aku syukur semuanya sudah selesai yang tinggal sekarang adalah aku harus berterus terang pada jeonghan adalah rahsia hidupku sebagai seorang yakuza "apa jeonghan takut kepadamu?" aku tersenyum tipis "pada mulanya, tapi semuanya sudah selesai sekarang" oji-san tersenyum "baiklah, bagaimana dengan suku hikaze milikmu?"..

-Author pov

Violet memberhantikan motor sportnya di hadapan rumah japan lama atau bisa saja dipanggil istana lama membuka helm dan sarung tangan violet turun dari motor sportnya dengan perlahan dan melangkah masuk ke dalam istana itu dengan wajah cemberut tapi tidak lupa untuk menegur pada maid atau butler yang lalu dihadapannya "jii-san~~~!" violet mula memanggil hoshi dengan kuat dan suara yang dibuat seperti mahu menangis "kenapa sayang~" hoshi membuka tangannya membawa masuk violet ke dalam pelukkan hangat miliknya "violet malas mahu berjumpa dengan seungcheol nii-chan" hoshi hanya ketawa lembut "sudah jumpa oji-san?" tanya hoshi pada cicitnya itu "belum, violet lebih senang berjumpa dengan hoshi jii-san daripada oji-san" hoshi melepaskan pelukkannya "walau bagaimana pun dia tetap oji-san mu dan anak jii-san" violet memutar matanya malas "pulanglah jumpa dengannya jii-san pasti dia merindukanmu" violet mengangguk "tidak lama lagi ulang tahun jii-san" ucap violet, hoshi hanya memandang violet sambil tersenyum sayu "jii-san~ hentikan semua ini, berhentilah menyakiti hati sendiri dan oba-san, setiap kali jii-san bersedih oba-san juga turut merasakakan sedih" violet menekup wajah hoshi menggunakan kedua tangan mungil miliknya "gembiralah, kembalikan senyuamn jii-san yang dulu, supaya oba-san lebih tenang disana, jangan terus begini, jii-san sudah mengurungkan diri hampir seumur hidup jii-san, malahan seungcheol nii-chan juga sudah melupan jii-san siapa" hoshi mengecup kepala violet sekilas "baiklah"

-Rumah utama hikaze

Seungcheol dan oji-sannya hanya duduk berehat tanpa sebarang perkataan keluar dari mulut mereka hanya kesunyian yang menemani mereka berdua sekarang ini. Seungcheol sangat merindukan suasana nyaman di japan begitu juga dengan seni bina kebun dihadapannya sekarang sedikit tersenyum kerana bahagia bisa kembali semua ke rumah yang sebetulnya dia angap rumah. Walaupun iainya tempat yakuza untuk berkumpul rumah tetaplah rumah kalau boleh sengcheol mahu menghabiskan hari tuanya bersama jeonghan disini.

SREEK..

Bunyi daun pintu ditolak kesisi tidak mengangguk seungcheol dan oji-sannya untuk mengalihkan padangan mereka daripada melihat keindahan dihadapan mereka "masuklah mayu" violet mengangguk hormat kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar oji-san dengan langkah sopan pakaiannya juga sudah bertukar kepada shorts kimono berwarna hijau muda. "mayu apa kau masih marah pada nii-chanmu?" tanya oji-san mereka berdua, violet menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan "kenapa?" tanya yang tertua sekali lagi "nii-sama, dia tidak menghormati jeonghan-sama dan memperlakukannya selayaknya isteri kepada keturunan Hikaze, nii-sama juga sudah melukakan hati jeonghan-sama hingga jeonghan-sama lebih rela duduk bersama lelaki lain berbanding dengan suaminya sendiri, peraturan ke 2 dalam Hikaze adalah seorang suami harus menjaga isterinya dengan baik dan perlakukan isteri mereka layaknya permaisuri juga melindungi kaum wanita di dalam kaum hikaze jika mereka ditindas juga semasa di medan perang" jawab violet dengan lancar sekalian mengingatkan seungcheol tentang peraturan Hikaze. Seungcheol menghembuskan nafas perlahan dia tahu violet sangat hormat akan peraturan hikaze dan juga atasannya iaitu oji-san mereka "berhenti lah bicara formal mayu" ucap oji-san tapi violet mengelengkan kepala "peraturan ke 4 sentiasa berbicara hormat kepada atasan ketika berada di rumah utama danda-sama" kali ini oji-san mereka pula yang menghembuskan nafas perlahan "mayu hentikannya, ini satu perintah" violet memejamkan matanya sebentar "baiklah oji-san" , "oji-san tahu kamu seorang gadis yang sangat kuat dan hormat akan peraturan Hikaze dan lainnya, oji-san tahu kazue sudah melakukan kesalahan dengan melanggar peraturan itu tapi apa kamu ingat peraturan pertama Hikaze mayu?" violet mengangguk "sentiasa pentingkan keluarga daripada nyawamu sendiri" senyuman mengembang di wajah namja tua itu "jadi maafkan lah seungcheol akan sifat bodohnya itu" violet memandang seungcheol "mayu tahu ini salah untuk tidak mengikut arahan oji-san tapi kali ini mayu meminta maaf, mayu tidak bisa maafkan kazue nii-chan, buat sekarang" violet bangun dari duduknya menunduk hormat kemudia melangkah pergi "sekurang-kurang nya mayu mahu memandang wajahmu kali ini".

-Jeonghan pov

Aku hanya bergolek saja di atas tatami sambil menunggu seungcheol selesai bertemu dengan obojinya. "bosan~" ucapku "jeonghan-hime bosan?" aku terkejut sebaik saja mendengar suara halus yeoja berada di sebelah kananku "siapa kau?" tanyaku pada yeoja mungil itu tubuhnya tidak jauh beza dengan violet mungkin dia hanya tinggi beberapa inci rambutnya panjang separas pingga berwarna hitam dan biru muda, matanya juga berwarna biru " _ah! komenasai jeonghan-hime! watashiwa tatsurara yorushiku desu_ " aku hanya mengangguk masih lagi terkejut dengan kehadiran tatsurara "siapa kamu kenapa kamu bisa berada di dalam kamar seungcheol?" tatsurara tersenyum "mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi pembantu jeonghan-hime~!" ucapnya ceria aku jadi canggung sendiri "apa maksudmu dengan pembantu?" tatsurara memasang wajah aneh "apa kazue-sama tidak membaritahu jeonghan-hime tentang setiap keturunan Hikaze akan punya sekurang-kurangnya seorang pembantu?" aku memandang wajah tatsurara "sebentar? punya pembantu? keturunan hikaze? dan yang paling penting siapa kazue?" tatsurara ketawa kecil "kazue-sama adalah nama jepan kepada seungcheol-sama, setiap keturunan Hikaze akan punya seorang pembantu untuk menjaga dan melindungi mereka daripada bahaya, memandangkan jeonghan-hime sudah bernikah dengan kazue-sama secara altomatic jeonghan-hime menjadi keturunan Hikaze kerana itu aku akan menjadi pembantu jeonghan-hime" aku mengangguk faham dengan penerangan tatsurara "oh! kerana itu violet selalu menyebut wonwoo sebagai pembantunya" tatsurara mengangguk "ya,benar wonwoo adalah pembantu dan pelindung kepada mayu-sama nama jepan violet" aku mengangguk faham lagi "kamu bilang setiap dari mereka mempunyai pembantu boleh kamu senaraikan?" tatsurara tersenyum "benarkan aku duduk?" tanya tatsurara "sudah tentu" balasku, tatsurara duduk dengan lembut dihadapan aku "boleh aku menerangkannya dengan ringkas?" , "sudah tentu itu akan lebih mudah" jawabku "baiklah, seungcheol-sama dengan hong jisoo atau sering dipanggil joshua, violet-sama dengan wonwoo, jeonghan-hime dengan aku, hime-sama dengan minghao atau the8, choi-sama dengan junhui, danda-sama dan seokmin, vernon-sama dan seunggwang dan yang terakhir woozi-sama dan tadase" terang tatsurara dengan perlahan supaya aku bisa menangkap nama-nama yang disebutnya "apa?! j.. jadi selama ini joshua itu pembantu seungcheol?!" tatsurara hanya mengangguk perlahan melihat wajah terkejutku "pantas saja joshua selalu perkelakuan aneh setiap kali seungcheol ada dekat dengannya dan juga kata-kata perintah yang dikeluarkan seungcheol! tidak lupa dengan kelakuan hormat joshua kepada seungcheol! semuanya sudah terjawab!" ucapku ceria dengan cepat aku mengcengkam kedua bahu tatsurara "aku mahu tahu semuanya! aku mahu tahu semuanya tentang sengcheol dan juga tentang Hikaze! aku mahu tahu apa yang mereka lakukan dan kenapa mereka sentiasa kelihatan misteri dan juga apa kedudukan seungcheol yang sebenarnya dan kenapa aku ditunangkan dengan seungcheol dalam masa tiga hari saja kemudian menikah, kenapa mereka selalu membincangkan sesuatu tentang aura? kenapa violet dan seungcheol selalu membawa pedang samurai dengan mereka? kenapa ada orang tua tidak sedar diri mengejarku dan hampir saja membunuhku? apa yang mereka mahu dariku kepada woozi bilang kehidupanku sudah tidak normal lagi setelah bernikah dengan seungcheol apa maksud mereka dengan statusku sebagai isterinya seungcheol dan yang paling penting siapa itu pemanang takhta Hikaze?! ini satu perintah!" ucapku dengan cepat wajah tatsurara memerah mungkin takut denganku "tenang jeonghan-hime tarik nafas.. wajah mu bertukar menjadi biru" aku menarik nafas dengan kuat tatsurara mengusap belakangku dengan lembut menolongku untuk menenangkan diri "baiklah aku akan menceritakan semuanya seperti yang diperintah" jawab tatsurara dengan tenang "dengar.. Hikaze bukalah suatu keluarga yang biasa seperti keluarga yang lain keluarga Hikaze mempunyai peraturan dan pekerjaan tersendiri dan juga istimewa setiap orang yang mewarisi darah sah Hikaze akan dikurniakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa manusia lain dapatkan kerana Hikaze adalah ke.." belum sempat tatsurara berbicara pintu kamar sudah dibuka violet berdiri disana dengan wajah serious "tatsurara" panggilnya tegas aku melihat tatsurara terus menunduk hormat dia langsung tidak mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat violet "masanya belum tiba, jadi jangan membuka mulutmu sebelum masanya atau kau akan menerima hukuman Hikaze dariku" tubuh tatsurara bergetar mungkin dia takut "maafkan aku, mayu-sama aku berjanji tidak akan mengulangi nya lagi tolong maafkan aku" violet mengangguk "aku maafkan, jaga jeonghan dengan baik jangan sampai apa-apa terjadi kepadanya ingat, kalau sampai apa-apa terjadi kepada jeonghan nyawamu adalah bayarannya" tatsurara mengangguk patuh "violet apa itu tidak kejam?" violet melihat ke arahku lalu tersenyum "sudah tentu tidak, di dalam rumah dan keluarga ini punya banyak peraturannya" jawab violet lalu merenung tajam ke arah tatsurara "siapa yang tidak mengikutinya akan dikenakan hukuman berat, baiklah violet pergi dulu harus bertemu mingyu"

"Violet sudah pergi" ucapku pada tatsurara kerana dia masih menunduk hormat "tidak, selagi aku bisa mendengar tapak kakinya berjalan selagi itu aku tidak bisa bangun" tergamang sampai tahap itu sekali peraturan mereka tapi akhirnya tatsurara bangun "kenapa kau takut dengan violet? dia bukan tuanku bukan?" tanyaku tatsurara mengangguk "walaupun begitu mayu-sama masih keturunan sah Hikaze, mayu-sama bisa memerintah mana-mana pembantu yang dia mahu atau ambil begitu juga dengan seungcheol-sama" ucap tatsurara "bagaimana denganku?" tatsurara mengelengkan kepalanya perlahan "jeonghan-hime tidak boleh, walaupun jeonghan-hime adalah isteri kepada seungcheol-sama tapi jeonghan-hime tidak mempuanyai darah sah keturunan pertama Hikaze, jeonghan-hime bisa kehilangan pembantu pada bila-bila masa sahaja".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.-TBC- 


End file.
